Shackled
by dantsolo
Summary: In this AU, several weeks before the attack on the Death Star, Han runs into trouble trying to rescue a Wookiee from slavery. Odds against him, he becomes a slave himself. Through a twist of fate, Leia purchases the duo and they owe the Rebellion for their freedom. Deviates from the canon timeline, leaving Leia as the one chasing after Han. Will she catch him?
1. Chapter 1: Chains

Here is the first of 3 stories I wrote where Leia is the one chasing after Han. A few of you have been waiting for it, hope you enjoy it!

###

Shackled

By Dant Solo

Han Solo had participated in many illegal dealings in his life, starting as a young boy. A pickpocket, thief, and a cheater at gambling, he had scraped by using whatever means he could. His conscience rarely troubled him. Sometimes, you had to do whatever you could to survive.

But, the one thing Han could not abide was slavery. For some reason, it had never sat well with him. Perhaps it was because, as a child, he had been used by untrustworthy adults, sought out to do their bidding, the naiveté of a child set against him.

Having been hired by Jabba the Hutt to help smuggle a shipment, he hadn't asked any questions when he boarded the ship Huttese Birth, along with four other human males.

Now, he stood, blood silently boiling, as a dozen Wookiee slaves boarded the ship.

He couldn't go through with this. What could he do? Tell the other smugglers that he was going to stay here, on Cantaur Prime?

The twenty-or-so slave handlers chatted casually with the smugglers, leaving Han with the impression that those traveling with him had done this run before.

The near-total darkness behind the warehouse gave the night a surreal feeling. It was humid and the air was heavy on his skin. The chatter was the only sound to be heard in this secluded, abandoned area. His breath felt labored from a mixture of heat and fury.

A startlingly loud snarl sounded from the ramp of the ship and it seemed to echo and bounce in the night. Everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to the sight of a Wookiee pulling and twisting at the chains that shackled him to both the Wookiee in front of him and the one behind him.

Clearly defeated and broken, the other Wookiees regarded this one rebel with caution and mild surprise. A sudden electric shock at the collar around his neck jolted him and he yowled in pain for just a moment. When the effects dissipated, the huge Wookiee bellowed in outrage, muscles tight and bulging.

Han watched the scene, upper lip curled in disgust, fists clenched, pulse pounding in his ears. The Wookiee continued to rage, receiving another shock and still another and Han's teeth ground harder together with each one. The howls seemed to reverberate in his head and he almost felt an actual snap within him as he drew his blaster with the lightning speed he was known for.

"All right, that's enough!" His voice rang out and his blaster was aimed at the slaver holding the collar's remote.

All eyes, human and Wookiee, turned to him and for a moment, there was no sound.

"Solo, what's your problem?" one of Jabba's men called out casually.

For just an instance, he wasn't sure how to respond. "This isn't right," he finally gritted out.

"Put your blaster away, Solo," the guy with the remote ordered.

He never wavered. "Can't do that. Take that collar off him."

A grating laugh came from another source. "He's gotta be kiddin'."

He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't know what he could do. Han Solo only knew that this horrific cruelty was more than he could bear witness to.

The holder of the remote, a small man with a cruel smile and teeth that were rotting in his mouth, took a step towards Han. "Listen, pal. I'm gonna give you one chance to walk away from here. You don't want to be part of this? Fine. But, you're not gonna get in our way."

Mind searching for a way out of this mess, he stood his ground. "You take that collar off. Then I'll walk away."

The smaller man grinned. "How you think you're gonna make me do that? There's only one o'you."

With false bravado, Han grinned back. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was bluff. "I've got an explosive in my shoe that'll send us all to hell."

Silence stretched and Han tried to come up with something to back up his threat, but before he could gather his thoughts, a bolt burst into his back, buzzed his mind, and everything went black.

###

Discomfort. Everything ached, especially a point on his back, and Han couldn't figure out where he was, couldn't even open his eyes to find out. He felt fuzzy and heavy. Why couldn't he move his arms or legs?

Gradually, he became aware of loud breathing coming from behind him. He wanted to call out but couldn't seem to get his mouth to cooperate. For a long time, he lay there, fading in and out, uncertain of how much time had passed.

At last, the fog began to clear and he was able to move his mouth, but all that came out was a slight groan. He struggled his eyes open and was disconcerted that he couldn't see. His arms and legs finally began to move slightly and, very close behind him, a quiet grumble sounded in Shyriiwook.

Movement beneath and behind him and something warm shifted him and it all came back in a rush.

The Wookiees. The slavers. Han groaned again.

The Wookiee, who seemed to be cradling Han in the bulk of his furry arms, spoke to him in low barks and grunts.

"Why can't I see?"

In Shyriiwook, he was informed that they were in the cargo hold of the ship with the lights off.

"What happened? I gut stunned?"

He paused for a moment, quite possibly in surprise that this human understood him. He growled an affirmative then complimented him on the resourcefulness of his bluff about the explosive then pointed out how clearly flawed it had been.

"Sorry," Han sneered. "I didn't have much to work with. What happened after I blacked out?"

When the Wookiee informed him that he had been shackled to him and the slavers planned on including him as part of the slave trade, Han cursed a blue streak.

How had he gotten himself into this mess? This was what happened when he failed to look out for number one…himself.

"I had to get involved," he berated himself under his breath.

The Wookiee told him that his name was Chewbacca and he owed him a life debt for his valiant attempt to free him.

Han sat up and all the muscles in his body ached. "Great," he grunted.

Chewbacca growled a vow to always protect Han and follow him to the ends of the galaxy.

Han's teeth gritted together. "Just what I always wanted," he muttered. Great. Now, not only was he going to be sold into slavery, he was shackled to this furry mountain, both literally and figuratively.

Chewbacca began reciting some Wookiee oath about blood loyalty, bravery, and brotherhood. Han rolled his eyes and tuned him out. He became aware of movement and low grunts and growls of the other Wookiees onboard.

He had to get out of this.


	2. Chapter 2: Off Course

And now the Princess makes an appearance...soon their paths will meet! Thank you to all readers, followers, and reviewers! Your support is always appreciated :)

###

Princess Leia's heart was pounding hard and fast. She had known this mission would be dangerous, but now it had taken an unexpected turn and she had to think fast. Blood rushing furiously in her ears, she turned to Captain Antilles.

"When we're boarded, follow my lead."

The Captain's eyes narrowed. "With all due respect, Your Highness—."

"That's an order, Captain." She didn't like to give orders with no explanation, but this was an exception. Undoubtedly, he and the rest of the crew found her too young and sheltered to take on this responsibility. She would prove them wrong.

Leia spun on her heel and sprinted to the crew quarters. Rifling through the locker at the end of the first bunk, all she found were men's clothes that would be far too big for her petite form. In the second locker, she found what she was looking for.

She held up the small, black, stretchy jumpsuit and was pleased to see that it would fit her. As fast as she was able, she stripped out of her white dress, shoved it inside the locker, and pulled on the jumpsuit. The collar rose to just below her chin and the sleeves were very short, but the bodice was a good fit. Her own low, white boots looked a bit odd, but she pulled the bottoms of the pants over them as far as she could.

Now, she needed a weapon. She rushed from the quarters and went to the engineering station. All three pairs of eyes rose to her, fell away then did a double take. She imagined she had never looked less like a Princess.

Pointing at the nearest crew member, a human male no older than herself, she snapped, "You. I need your blaster and your holster."

The young man looked completely flustered, but Leia had no time for hesitation.

She held out her hand. "Give them to me." She was aware that she sounded as demanding and haughty as one might expect her to be.

Mouth hanging open, he began removing his holster. There was not much time left. The tractor beam was drawing their ship in quickly.

"Hurry!"

His movements quickened and he handed the holster and blaster to her, almost dropping them in the process.

With steady hands that did not betray her fraying nerves, she fastened the holster around her waist, cinching it on the last hole where it just stayed on her hips.

 _Don't speak like a Princess,_ she told herself, heart thudding wildly. _You can do this._

A sudden jolt and a loud thud later and they all knew they had been docked inside the larger ship. Leia hurried back to the bridge to join the Captain and Co-Pilot.

"Let's go," she said, voice steady. "I'm the lead. Don't forget." She affected an air of confidence that she did not feel. It was bad enough that, at the tender age of nineteen, she knew she looked no older. Her small stature did not help. But, after many hours arguing on the Senate floor, she also knew that her voice was commanding enough to make up for her appearance. She was banking on that today.

Hitting the panel to lower the boarding ramp, Leia swung one hip out to the side and bent her leg, a defiant stance. She steeled her eyes, set her jaw, and hoped that she looked even remotely hard and rough.

When the ramp lowered, she strode down it, met by a group of rag-tag humans, blasters drawn and turned on them. Captain Antilles and his Co-Pilot, Broan, followed closely behind her.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked in a hard, commanding voice.

An older man, tall with a scruff of a gray beard and a long scar winding down one cheek responded. "What's your business in this area?"

"I'm not answering to you," she growled.

The man laughed shortly and it was not the least bit amusing. "Oh, don't force me to make you eat your words, Missy."

One hand on her blaster, mouth dry with anxiety, she walked right up to him and stared unflinchingly into his eyes. "I have business in this sector."

"Only ones who have business in this sector are slave traders. You a slave trader, lady?"

She faltered for just a moment, a lapse she hoped would go unnoticed. Words fell from her mouth, unplanned and automatic. "Of course." She deliberately kept her gaze away from her own companions, silently thanking them for not intervening.

He looked her up and down and seemed to find her lacking. "You? You're in the slaver business?"

"Not in the business, exactly." Her mind raced frantically before an idea struck like lightning without thunder. "I'm looking to buy."

The man's eyes lessened to slits as he seemed to gauge her. "You're lookin' to buy slaves?"

"A slave," she answered in a tone far more confident than she felt. If there was anything politicians knew how to do, it was bluff. "I just need one."

"Wookiee or human?"

A bitter taste, much like bile, rose in her throat and coated her mouth. She couldn't even bring herself to say Wookiee in relation to slavery. So many of their species had suffered at the hands of the Empire. "Human," she replied smoothly.

"For what?"

She couldn't think of a fast enough reply that would make sense. "For personal matters," was what came to mind.

A slow grin spread across his face. "Oh, I see. That's how it is. For good times." He winked at her with a leer.

For a moment, Leia couldn't fathom his reaction. Understanding crashed down, staining her cheeks. His implication was that she planned to buy a sex slave. She hoped the dim lighting covered her mortification.

"Can you help me?" she asked, head held high.

"Baby, I could sure help you." His eyes raked over her form again and this time he let out a low whistle.

Her regal bearing set in with a bang. "Trust me, you could not," she said with stiff anger.

His responding chuckle was crass and grating. "Okay, we'll get you your slave. You can enjoy our hospitality while we go see the Boss. Come."

With a nod of his chin, he beckoned them to follow. Looking back, Leia noticed that half of his group stayed behind to guard theirs. She halted.

"I trust you won't be harassing the rest of my crew."

The man turned back to where she, Antilles, and Broan stood, flanked by his remaining men. "Don't worry. They're just makin' sure they don't cause any trouble."

Resuming their pace, Antilles stepped very close to her. "I hope you know what you're doing," he said under his breath.

 _Me too,_ she thought wryly.

###

They had landed on Nar Shadda, well known as the Smuggler's Moon. From what Leia knew of it, there was good reason to be anxious. It consisted primarily of illegal dealings and dangerous characters; smugglers, pirates, bounty hunters. It was not a place she had ever expected to visit.

In a tram, on their way to the slaver's den, she tried to appear nonchalant and unaffected. One leg raised casually on the back of the chair in front of her, arm draped across it, her expression remained impassive. Inside was a maelstrom of tension and uncertainty. She had never been so far out of her element before. She wasn't sure if having Antilles and Broan with her made her feel safer or more nervous. If she screwed this up, she would get them all killed.

The city of Nal Hutta was terrifying, to say the least. It was late at night, but lights came from everywhere at once, and a hazy fog seeming to bathe the atmosphere. Distant, mysterious sounds of chaos and violence rose in the distance and she couldn't help the flash of concern and guilt that flew through her at the sight of an Ithorian slumped on the filthy sidewalk, either drunk or dead.

Citizens of all species streamed through the dark, grungy streets, some looking like potential victims, more looking like potential villains. The overall impression was one of corruption and defilement.

Arriving at a stop in a highly questionable area, they were led to disembark the tram and follow the group into what appeared to be some sort of bar. The glowing sign over the dark, double doors read, 'Peril's Palace.' Leia had a bad feeling about this.

With an impervious set of her jaw, her eyes scattered the large, dank room that had several, darker alcoves in the back. Acrid smoke drifted through the air, evidence of the various illegal substances being ingested. A quick glance at Antilles and she knew he was as worried as she.

The patrons of 'Peril's Palace' made the streets look safe and friendly. She was torn between making eye contact to show no fear and avoiding contact out of genuine fear. Avoidance won out and she kept her gaze straight ahead.

Through a corridor in the back, they entered a lift and Leia felt the jolt as it lowered into the bowels of the awful place. It stopped with a low hiss and the door slid open to reveal a large, dark room where two Twi'lek females with chains attached to a collar around their necks danced against twin poles on either side of a raised dais against the back wall. Low music played in the background.

Fury and outrage begged for release from deep down, but she squelched it with a hard swallow that brought a dull throb to her throat. There was nothing she could do. There was too much at stake.

In the shadows of the alcove where the dais resided, she could just make out a large form. As they drew closer, she saw that it was a red-skinned, Jablogian male. His obese form sat back languorously as his small, narrow, yellow eyes and pointed ears sat over a blubbering, double chin.

The wrinkled lines in his face tightened as his beady eyes fell on Leia, her companions, then back to her. A Gamorrean flanked him on either side, wide holsters covering their massive bellies, blasters sheathed inside.

"Boss," that infuriating slaver called. "Little lady here wants a human slave."

The Boss' eyes travelled up and down her body, slowly, in a way that made her feel unclean. Drool trickled from his mouth and Leia's stomach turned.

His voice was deep, slow, and gravelly. "A human slave," he said in accented Basic. "Whatever for?" His short legs dangled from the large, throne-like seat, disproportionate to his massive torso.

"I owe you no explanation." She angled her chin upwards, pretending not to feel intimidated by this whole situation.

The slaver grinned salaciously. "She's lookin' for a sex slave."

Having already steeled herself against this particular dilemma, she remained unflinching, eyes steady.

"Heh!" the Jablogian expelled. "Really now?" He appraised her again, grinning. "You'd make a great sex slave yourself." He made a low, guttural sound from his throat.

She had never wanted so much to draw a blaster. From beside her, she could practically feel Antilles seething. She knew he was outraged that anyone would speak to the Princess in such a way. Thanking him silently for both his concern and for holding his tongue, she bit back the fury building inside.

"Enough!" Her voice rang out loudly in the large chamber. "Can we do business or not?"

He regarded her for a moment, mouth tightly closed, eyes tiny slits. "We have just a few humans." He turned to the Gamorrean on his left. "Bring the finest human specimen!"

The Gamorrrean squealed a response and waddled from the chamber. Leia's head remained still as her eyes followed him then returned to the Boss.

"Please," he said, leaning forward slightly. "Go enjoy our hospitality. We will summon you when we are ready for the inspection." He gestured towards the 'lift.

Leia bowed her head in acknowledgement, although she wanted nothing less than to return to the bar above them. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3: Sold!

Thank you all! Love to read what you guys enjoy about the story and sometimes the comments crack me up (finest human specimen comments were great!).

It's about to get more interesting...

###

Chained to the wall in a stone room that was empty, save for ten Wookiees and one other human, Han sat close to Chewbacca, who had refused to leave his side for the past six weeks. Wookiees had come and gone as they had been smuggled in or purchased, usually in groups of six or more. Human slaves were not in high demand, and Han wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Every time the slavers came to take away a group of Wookiees, Chewbacca growled low in his throat to him that he could not be taken, he had to serve out his life debt. Each time, Han rolled his eyes and said nothing. A life debt did not sit well with him. But, at the same time, something inside him did not want to see the Wookiee go. He had grown used to his company, had developed an attachment that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Remaining with Han, separate from the other Wookiees, seemed to do the job. The slavers tended to count off a group to be taken, and the count never made it as far as Chewbacca.

Noise came from the heavy, stone door, the sound of the electronic bolt sliding aside. It creaked open and a group of Gamorreans huddled in the doorway, blasters drawn. One lumbered inside, came up to Han and squealed at him.

Han, who understood many languages, translated in his head. ' _Get up. Some little lady wants you as a boy toy.'_

Han blinked. Had he misunderstood? He must have misunderstood. Another Gamorrean came forward and unlocked his chain from the wall. He pulled on it roughly and it choked Han until he was gagging. Swearing with a guttural growl, he stood up. Blaster trained on him by one, the other pulled him forward towards the door.

From behind him, Chewbacca let out a mournful howl. He needed to fulfill his life debt and wanted to go with Han. A surprising pang squeezed his heart and Han wished he could take the big lug with him.

He was maneuvered roughly into a 'lift and he felt it rise several floors then stop with a mild lurch. At least this gave him some hope. Locked in the dungeon, there had been no hope of escape. The only problem now was the implant.

They spilled from the 'lift into a low-lit chamber where a hulking Jablogian rested on a repulsor that looked quite a bit like a throne. Was this the head of the slave operation?

The group of slavers who had brought him in were enjoying some beverages in murky looking glasses. The one he had argued with sneered at him.

"Ready for some action, Solo? You're a lucky man. Your buyer's a good lookin' little lady."

He hadn't misunderstood. A snarl burrowed into his stomach. This was insane. A sex slave?

"Look," he said in his most confident voice. "I don't even belong here. This is all a mistake. Let me go and we can forget the whole thing."

A bellowing laugh escaped the Jablogian's throat. "Your new owner is on her way now."

His stomach sunk a little lower. Behind him, he heard the 'lift open and he spun, chains straining at his hands and neck. From inside, a trio stepped forward.

In the middle was a small, human woman, dressed in a tight-fitting black jumpsuit and flanked on either side by a human male. But, it was the woman that captured his attention.

The contrast of her dark hair, pale skin, and huge, deep brown eyes riveted him. She was quite beautiful. This tiny woman was buying him?

He was yanked from his reverie when the Jablogian spoke again. "This is our finest human specimen." He gestured towards Han.

Her eyes met his and she gazed at him for a long moment. For a split second, there was uncertainty in her eyes and he was confounded by it. Then, her gaze swept over the length of him and he suddenly knew what it was like to be a slab of nerf meat at the market.

When she spoke, he had no problem believing she was buying him. Her voice was full of confidence and command, as if she were used to getting her way.

" _This_ is your best specimen?"

Dumbfounded, Han's mouth spilled open. "Hey!" he called out indignantly.

"You find him lacking?"

Han's eyes were on the woman's full lips as they pursed together. "He'll do."

 _I'll do?_ Who was this lady? She looked barely old enough to be out by herself.

"One hundred thousand credits," came the coarse voice to his left.

"Five hundred thousand." Her voice was challenging.

The obese being laughed, deep and grating. "You must be kidding. One hundred thousand!"

"Eighty thousand."

This girl had nerve. Or she had no idea what she was doing.

The Jablogian leaned forward, brow furrowing and increasing the wrinkles between his eyes. "One hundred thousand. And stop wasting my time. Or maybe you're not serious. Maybe this is all some sort of set-up."

All sound halted and it was suddenly deathly quiet. Han's eyes drifted to the young woman's two companions. They looked stiff and tense. When he looked back at her, her head had risen and her eyes had hardened.

"I assure you, I am quite serious. One hundred thousand then. I'll need a secure channel to transfer the funds."

"Charky!"

That infuriating human stepped up.

"Take the girl to transfer the credits. And get her the remote."

"Sure thing, Boss." He led the three outsiders to the 'lift and they disappeared.

A Gamorrean removed the collar from Han's neck but left the binders on his wrists. He continued to hold onto the chain attached to them.

How was this happening? How was he being sold as a sex slave? He couldn't fathom what was going to happen next.

The idea of being a slave was horrifying. He looked around the room, a sense of desperation seeping in. There had to be a way out of this. But, he saw nothing that might help.

There were too many of them and his hands were bound, useless. The 'lift was the only way out. And that wouldn't get him very far.

He, who always had some reckless, impulsive plan in mind, came up empty. There was no way out. He would just have to wait until he was away from here. How hard could it be to outwit the young woman and her friends?

Chatter and laughter filled his ears but did not penetrate his mind as he stood, now forgotten by everyone in the room. Eventually, he heard the 'lift descending and turned just in time to see Charky and the trio step out.

"She made payment," Charky called loudly.

"Very good," the Jablogian said. He gestured towards Han. "He's all yours. Enjoy!" He leered in the woman's direction. "Oh, and your remote."

One of the humans stepped forward and handed a small, rectangular remote to her. She stared down at it, seemingly confused.

"What is the remote for?"

"Your slave," the human replied.

A small crease appeared between her eyebrows. "What does it do?"

The Jabloigian laughed heartily. "There's an implant inside your slave. It insures he won't run away. Although I can't imagine why he would want to." His small eyes ran over the woman's petite frame. "If he does run away though, just press the button and he will be destroyed."

Han was watching her carefully. A brief flicker of horror tinged her expression for just a moment. Had he not been watching so closely, he would have missed it. He was surprised by it, but before he could give it much thought, her features settled into a hard mask again.

"And how will he be destroyed?"

"It blows him up!" Charky said from nearby, snickering. His companions chuckled along with him.

"I see," she answered steadily. She was impossible to read. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you." With a gesture of her chin, she indicated to one of her men to take Han's chain. Looking infinitely nervous, the younger man did so.

With Charky in the lead, they filed into the 'lift. Han cooperated. What else could he do? As the 'lift ascended, a sinking feeling settled in his stomach. He had a feeling his life had just been changed forever.

###

Outside, on the city streets, amidst the sleaze and grime, Han was taken aback when the small woman instructed her companion to remove the chains from him. The older man came to him, removed a cutting tool from his belt, and buzzed through the metal binders at Han's wrists.

Han yanked off the binders, chain still attached, and tossed them into an alley behind him. "Thanks," he said shortly, uncertain what to expect next. He turned to face the woman. Up close, he realized that she looked younger than he had initially thought.

"You're free to go," she said with a dismissive wave.

Han stared down at her, uncomprehending. "Free?"

"Yes." She gestured to the older man and he handed the remote to Han, who took it dumbly, mouth hanging open.

Was she playing with him? "You're just setting me free? Just like that?" He shoved the remote in his pocket.

Her lips compressed and her brow wrinkled in irritation. "Yes. You speak Basic, don't you?"

His head snapped back and now he was angry as well as confused. "Listen, Sister, I don't know what your game is, but stop messing with me and tell me what's going on here!" He pointed a finger directly in her face and she glared at it then him.

Her expression grew hard and angry. "I am not 'messing with you.' I said you are free to go and that's the truth." With a haughty spin on her heel, she began striding away from him, her two companions following closely.

A moment of stunned disbelief later and Han was at her heels. "So, you're tellin' me, you bought a slave just to let him go. That's what you're saying?"

The older of the men traveling with her turned and placed a rough hand on Han's arm. "You need to get going! We don't have time for—"

The young woman cut him off with a hand on his arm. "Raymus, it's okay." Her voice was suddenly softer. "Who knows what this man has been through?"

At this, the man stepped away from Han and he couldn't help but wonder who she was that she commanded over this older man.

She turned back to Han, eyes far more kind than they had been. "I'm sorry. I know this must be difficult for you. Suffice it to say that I needed to purchase a slave for reasons I can't explain. But, it was the last thing I wanted to do. I abhor slavery."

Han had no idea what to think. He stared down at her, one leg bent, hands on hips in a defiant stance. Her sudden shift in attitude had thrown him completely. "So, this is for real? You're really letting me go?"

"Yes."

Their gazes held for a long, intense moment, unease brewing in his stomach. He really looked at her for the first time, took in her delicate features. Her dark eyes looked enormous as they gazed up at him in sympathy; beneath the graceful slope of her nose were full, pouty lips that suddenly captivated him, dimming their surroundings from his awareness.

With some effort, he forced his attention back to the situation at hand. "Thanks," he grumbled, still uncertain.

"Princess, we must go." The older man stepped close to her, voice urgent.

 _Princess?_ His mouth fell open as he watched her toss a venomous glare at the other man.

"Wait a minute," Han said loudly. "Who are you?"

"It's none of your concern," she said sharply, turning and starting to walk away from him. The men followed closely.

He watched her retreating back for a moment then quickly chased after her, catching up with two long-legged strides. There had to be more to this girl's story. He highly doubted that 'Princess' was this man's pet name for her.

"So, you're a Princess, but you're not here to buy slaves? What the hell other reason would you have for being in this area?"

She didn't break her stride. "That's none of your concern either."

It occurred to him suddenly that, if she really was a Princess, she might be able to help with what was nagging persistently at his conscience. "Hey, wait. I wanna ask you something."

Still walking hurriedly, she spoke over her shoulder. "Go ahead, ask."

"Maybe you can help me with something."

"I don't have time to 'help you.' I've lost too much time already."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"No, you won't." Her pace quickened.

"Hear me out!"

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do for you."

Impulsively, he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to a stop. Both of her men drew their blasters on him. That didn't faze him, but when the young woman lowered her eyes to inflict a withering glare on the hand gripping her, he felt as if he had been reduced to pond scum. He let go of her arm.

His eyes were suddenly earnest and his mouth formed a jutting look of regret. "Look, I left someone back there. Someone I don't want sold into slavery."

Her hard expression softened. "I'm sorry to hear that." Her tone was sincere. "But, I can't help you. I have a lot at stake right now."

"If you can get him out, I'll do whatever you want. I'm a great pilot, I can fly for you. And I'm the quickest draw this side of the galaxy. I could be your bodyguard. Or anything else you want me to do."

Han couldn't believe he was doing this. He was signing his life away for someone he barely knew. But, somehow, the thought of leaving Chewbacca behind disgusted him to no end. He couldn't stomach it.

A tiny light lit in her eyes. "You're a pilot?"

"Yeah. And a helluva good one, too."

"Your Highness-," the older man began, but the woman raised a hand to silence him.

She stared up at Han thoughtfully. "What would you be willing to do, if I were to…free him?"

He had a sudden feeling he was going to regret this but forged ahead. "Anything."

"Would you be willing to commit treason?" she asked softly.

Puzzled, his head tipped to one side. "What do you mean, treason? Who are you?"

Her mouth opened slightly but she hesitated for a moment. He heard one of her men groan in frustration. "We're with the Rebel Alliance."

The Rebel Alliance? He snorted. "No, really. Who are you?"

Her eyebrows became angry slashes. "We're with the Rebel Alliance!"

"Isn't the Rebel Alliance, like, ten people?"

"Never mind," she muttered and started walking again.

"Wait!" he called after her, too many thoughts zipping through his mind. "You're serious? You want me to fly for the Rebel Alliance?"

She halted and turned a death glare on him. "Would you keep your voice down?" she growled.

He practically skidded to a stop to keep from crashing into her. In a low voice, he asked the question again. "You're really serious?"

She stared up at him with a hard, unwavering gaze and Han realized that she was.

This was crazy. This Princess, whoever she was, was fighting against the Empire? It was a fight that couldn't be won. And now, he was supposed to get mixed up in it?

His thoughts went back to the Wookiee he had been shackled to for the past six weeks and guilt flooded him. He didn't know why he felt a sense of responsibility towards him. He should have learned his lesson after what happened the last time he had tried to save him. He should just take his freedom and run.

An image came to mind, the massive Wookiee bellowing to the sky in outrage and fury, as he railed against the chains that bound him. It tore at him, and his mind tried to reject the image, but it persisted.

"All right," he finally said quietly. "I'll work for the Rebellion if you can free my friend." Friend? When had that happened?

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

He reached into his pocket, removed the remote, and handed it to her, stomach sinking. "You keep this. That's how you know."

Her hand received the remote automatically, but her eyes remained on his.

"I don't like this," one of the men grumbled.

He was ignored as Han and the young woman just stared at each other until she finally spoke.

"This is a lot of money that is being exchanged. How long will you stay with the Rebellion?"

He was highly aware of how much money she was spending on this. Was she using her own personal money, or the Rebellion's?

"What do you think is fair?"

Dark, serious eyes still on his, she was pensive before answering. "Three years," she said with a degree of hesitation.

Three years? Three years of his life. Could he do this? It was almost like being a slave, being owned.

Chewbacca's tale of how he and the other Wookiees had been captured battered his conscience. One of their first few nights together, he had told Han the story, breathing harshly as the words rushed from his mouth in growls and grunts of frustration and fury.

He knew he couldn't say no. "Why are you agreeing to this?" he asked suddenly.

Reluctantly, she replied. "The Alliance needs pilots. Desperately. Something vital is on the horizon. And we need all the help we can get." She paused meaningfully. "Why are you doing this?"

Han didn't have an answer to that question. "I just am," he replied defensively.

She gauged him for a moment then nodded, seemingly satisfied.

The older man standing behind her grumbled under his breath but the girl ignored him and spoke over her shoulder.

"We're going back."


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Rebellion

Thank you so much for all the reviews and support! You guys are the BEST readers! :)

###

Once on the streets of Nal Hutta, Chewbacca had embraced Han in a bone-crushing hug, reiterating all his claims of life debt and brotherhood. Han had squirmed and tried to convince the Wookiee to take off and enjoy his freedom, but he remained tenaciously at Solo's side, growling a lifetime of allegiance.

Inside the Princess' ship, an unremarkable personal freighter that he assumed was chosen for just that reason, Han admitted to his newfound friend that he had struck a bargain with the Princess.

There had been a moment in the Jablogian's chamber when he had declared that the price for the Wookiee would be one hundred fifty thousand credits. The young woman had argued but he remained firm, stating that a Wookiee's strength made him worth more than a human. Han had begun to sweat, worrying that she would change her mind. But, true to her word, she purchased Chewbacca.

He had watched her during this transaction, curious about this tiny, commanding woman who held her head high and showed no fear in such a potentially dangerous situation.

What kind of Princess put herself in such a position? And for the Rebellion against the Empire, no less. Was she crazy?

And now, here he was, stuck with a Wookiee who refused to leave and an unwanted career with the Rebellion for the next three years. That admission had only increased Chewbacca's fervor about the life debt. It seemed the Princess had gotten herself a package deal.

Sitting in the main hold with Chewbacca, contemplating his fate, he looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw the Princess enter. His brow rose slightly at the sight of her. She was now wearing a long, white dress that was not nearly as tight as the black jumpsuit, yet flowed nicely along her curves. The collar was slightly raised, the sleeves were short, and the front was closed all the way down with tiny, white hooks. She was stunning and it took Han a moment to gather his wits and think.

"Welcome to the Alliance," she said quietly.

Chewbacca bellowed softly but Han had forgotten him altogether.

"Who are you?" he asked, frustrated that he still had no idea.

"I'm Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

Alderaan? Thoughts skittered through his mind as he tried to assemble this information. "You're from Alderaan and you're fighting with the Rebellion? I thought Alderaanians didn't fight."

Something hardened behind her eyes. "Sometimes we are left with no choice."

"What business did you have on Nar Shada?"

"My business was in this system, not on Nar Shada. I was to receive a very important transmission. But, now I missed it. Thanks to the slavers taking my ship in."

"What kinda transmission?"

Her lips pursed thoughtfully, as if she were trying to decide how much to reveal to them. With a small sigh, she came forward and sat down delicately at the table with them. "The Empire has built a new space station. One capable of destroying entire planets."

Chewbacca roared from beside him and Han agreed with his sentiment.

"That's impossible."

"I wish that were true." She paused. "Now that you're with the Rebellion, you will see the true horror of the atrocities the Empire commits."

He felt his jaw grow taut. "I'm not _with_ the Rebellion. This is just a business deal. I don't care about this cause." He was aware his tone had become hostile but he didn't care. He would do what he had to for the next three years, but this was not his fight.

Her expression grew cold and pinched. "Don't you care about the injustices in this galaxy?"

"Princess, you don't know half of the bad shit that goes down in this galaxy. It's not just the Empire. Look at where we just came from."

"That's exactly what I mean. Before the Empire, slavery was outlawed."

He grinned sardonically. "Just cause something's illegal doesn't mean it's not happening all over the place."

The Wookiee roared agreement as the Princess' eyes took them both in.

Han leaned in closer and sharpened his tone to a sneer. "Things might have been all sunshine and starlight where you come from before the Empire took over. But on the Outer Rim, galactic law don't matter. Everyone struggled the same under the Republic as under the Empire."

The Wookiee barked a suggestion to Han that he soften his tone but he just tossed him a dirty look.

"It doesn't have to be that way," she insisted softly. "We can change the galaxy for everyone."

Her words were completely against Han's personal philosophy. "I don't care about anyone else. I just take care of one person: me."

Sitting up straighter, all softness left her expression. "Really?" she asked harshly. "Well, what about him?" She pointed very deliberately to the Wookiee sitting beside him.

For a moment, Han wasn't sure how to answer. Chewbacca was an anomaly. They were both watching him expectantly.

"These were special circumstances," he grumbled, eyes on the table top between them.

An uncomfortable silence fell loudly in place. He didn't look up until the Princess spoke again.

"What is it that you normally do? When you're not being sold as a slave."

With a self-conscious shrug of his shoulders, he replied, "I'm a smuggler."

Eyes still hard, she stared at him. "Do you have a ship?"

He glowered. "No. Not yet."

She nodded thoughtfully. "How do I know I can trust you?"

He glared at her, resentful. "Cause you could blow us up anytime you wanted!"

Her eyes lowered in seeming embarrassment. "I'm not looking to own you. Or anyone."

"Well, you kinda do."

She returned her gaze to his, suddenly defensive. "This arrangement was _your_ idea."

"I know. That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

Something sparked quickly between them, a tendril that was both hostile and electric. Then, the Princess' face grew impassive.

"Very well. No one is happy." She rose and strode defiantly from the hold.

Not far from his ear, a string of growls and barks informed Han that he should probably be more respectful to the woman who had saved both their hides.

"Who asked you?" he grunted back.

###

Strapped into the navigator's chair in the cockpit of the freighter that operated under the alias of Chalker's Dream, Leia waited patiently as they entered Alderaan's atmosphere. She stared at the back of Captain Antilles' head without seeing it. Instead, in her mind's eye, she saw that smuggler, Solo.

She didn't know what to think of him. He had done this unbelievably selfless thing. He had chased after her, practically begging her to free his friend, had traded away three years of his life. It had impressed her tremendously. She had felt inspired, as if he must be the type of man who would fight against the tyranny of the Empire.

Now, he declared that he didn't care about anyone. She couldn't reconcile these two sides of him in her mind.

At first sight, she had been a bit taken aback by his looks. He was very handsome, in a rugged, masculine way. Her thoughts had gone no farther until his offer. The gesture had touched her profoundly and she found herself drawn to him.

 _Attracted,_ she admitted to herself reluctantly. _I was attracted to him._

Leia rarely found herself attracted to men. She had met many men that she deemed handsome, but she had only felt that spark a very small number of times. Her agenda did not include romantic endeavors. When could she possibly find the time?

So, attraction sparked and quickly faded as she continued her efforts as a senator and a spy for the Rebel Alliance. But, this time, the attraction had more than sparked. It had flamed with a brilliant intensity she had never felt before. Each time their eyes met and held, her heart had pounded more fiercely than when she had been waiting to be boarded by the slavers.

Now, her feelings had become completely muddled. Looking at him in the ship's main hold, the attraction remained but her heart had sunk with each of his cynical declarations. Clearly, he was not the man she had thought he was.

Not that it should matter. She wasn't looking to pursue anything with him or anyone else. Yet, she still felt a profound sense of disappointment.

Chalker's Dream docked in an area of the spaceport that secretly housed the few ships used for Alliance purposes. At the bottom of the ramp, Leia ran into Solo and Chewbacca. The Wookiee roared what sounded like a friendly greeting. She and Solo eyed each other warily.

"So, what now?" His hands were on his hips and he looked tense.

"You will be serving under Captain Antilles."

He made a sour face.

"For now," she added. "When the time comes, you will be asked to fly."

His eyes lit up. "What'll I be flying?"

"Probably an X-Wing. Possibly a Y-Wing."

He grinned. "When you think that'll be?"

The sudden, crooked grin took her off guard and she felt her pulse speed up. She cursed herself for having such a reaction. "I don't know yet. I hope it will be soon."

The sides of his lips lowered to a more neutral expression. "Me, too."

"It will be dangerous."

"I can handle it." He didn't look even remotely concerned.

Leia nodded and realized she had no reason to linger, despite the fact that she found herself looking for one.

"Where you goin' now?" he asked, as if reading her thoughts.

"Home."

"Where's that? A palace?"

She nodded with a slight stiffening of her spine. Why did he make her feel defensive?

They just looked at each other and she felt her face grow warm as a pleasant, albeit unnerving, buzz ran through her.

"Will I see you again?" His expression revealed nothing.

"Yes. As part of Captain Antilles' team, you will be accompanying me on all missions."

"Good."

The heat in her face intensified and a spike of pleasure shot through her.

"Cause you have our remotes," he added then quickly turned and headed back up the ramp, Wookiee trailing him.

She felt the hot blush creep up her neck and cursed herself silently, feeling suddenly embarrassed and foolish. The hovercar was waiting for her nearby and she held her head high as she walked over, greeted the driver and security officer, and climbed aboard. The top closed to conceal their departure. As she was whisked away, she couldn't take her mind off Solo.

It bothered her that she had gotten so excited at the thought that he wanted to see her again. What was wrong with her? Why did he have such an effect on her?

She knew nothing about him. She couldn't even be sure he was as good a pilot as he claimed.

How was she going to explain this situation to her father? Not only had she missed the transmission, she had purchased two slaves. Granted, she did not consider them slaves in any way, but the mission had turned into a disaster.

But, she had managed to get them safely away from the slavers. She would consider that a success. She had proven to Antilles and his crew that she was capable.

And what might Solo think of her? The thought sent her stomach into turmoil. It shouldn't matter.

Yet, it did. For some reason, she wanted him to be impressed with how she had handled the situation. He certainly hadn't seem impressed or intimidated by her status as a Princess. He spoke to her in a way that no one ever had during her adult life; plainly, as if she were any random woman, not royalty at all.

Most of her interactions with others fell into one of two categories: respectful or formal. Those who did not know her well and were not of royal lineage were always careful to be respectful. Those who were also royalty generally spoke in a formal manner.

But Solo… _Han_ …she rather liked that name. It was strong and confident and it suited him.

Han spoke to her as if there were nothing special or different about her. And she found it appealing.

Perhaps that was why she was attracted to him. He was so different from anyone she had ever known.

And what he had done for his Wookiee companion…it melted her every time she thought about it.

Sitting up straighter, she reluctantly tore herself away from her thoughts. As the hovercar touched down on the main landing pad at the Palace, she readied herself to fill her father in on what had transpired, both the good and the bad.


	5. Chapter 5: Responsibiity

There seems to be some confusion about the timeline and events. The events that have thus far transpired have taken place pre-ANH. This chapter takes place just before ANH. Alderaan still exists because those events have not yet occurred. Leia has made one attempt to retrieve the Death Star plans and will soon make her second attempt, placing us at the beginning of ANH.

Thank you all so much for reading! :)

###

Han was somewhat surprised by how eager he was to see the Princess. His senses were on high alert, anticipating seeing her in the Palace, even though their business was with her father and he had no idea if she was even on-planet.

Somehow, Han had become Antilles' unofficial second-in-command, even though his crew had no rank, other than his co-pilot. Although he and Antilles didn't particularly like each other, he seemed to have earned the older man's grudging respect.

Now, they were being led through the Palace to Viceroy Organa's office. The Palace was enormous, overwhelming, and opulent beyond his wildest imaginings.

It was hard to believe that surprisingly brave, little woman who stood unflinchingly before the slavers, came from such a pampered background. She was beyond privileged and yet she was fighting for the rights of the less fortunate. It was admirable, albeit misguided.

She impressed him. But, he would never let her know it.

The formally dressed man who led them to the Viceroy stopped in front of a door and knocked softly. It slid open and he stepped aside to allow them to enter.

At first, he saw only the back of Antilles' head, until he stepped aside and revealed not only the Viceroy, but his daughter as well. Han's eyes flew to her instantly and he felt a sudden jump in his pulse rate that he tried to ignore. Her gaze was steadfast on him as well, sharp and intent, and something seemed to flicker almost tangibly between them.

Han was vaguely aware of the Viceroy rising from his seat and coming around to the front of his desk to clasp hands with Antilles. It seemed distant and dull as his attention focused on the young Princess.

She was clad in a sleeveless, blue dress, rimmed around the collar, modest neckline, and waist with a darker blue. Sitting in a chair beside her father, her dark, abundant hair was pulled back from her face with large ringlets of curls crowning her head.

She looked older, more sophisticated, and he found it hard to tear his eyes away when he heard her father address him.

"Solo, you're the man I've heard so much about," he said in a deep, friendly tone.

Han had just enough time to catch the Princess' cheeks color before he turned towards her father's outstretched hand. He offered his own.

"Nice to meet you." They shook firmly.

The Viceroy was very tall, even taller than Han. His daughter did not resemble him at all. His skin was olive, while hers was very pale, and her eyes, although dark like his, were larger and wider. Her nose was more delicate and slightly upturned, and her lips fuller. He tried not to think about her distracting lips…

"It is a pleasure, Solo. I know we came about you by…unusual circumstances, but we are very happy to have you on board with us."

Han didn't think of himself as "with" them, but he held his tongue. The man seemed nice enough.

"Thanks." He rested his hands on his hips until the older man gestured for them to sit. They took a seat in the two black chairs in front of the desk while Organa returned to his seat.

The Princess sat in a proper pose, one leg crossed over the other, both hands perched on her knee. Her gaze remained fixed on some spot on her father's desk while Han continually tried to keep his eyes from straying to where she sat.

Organa smiled calmly and folded his hands together. "As you know, on the last attempt, the transmission containing the plans was not intercepted. Our contact left the system when he received no word. We were able to set up another rendezvous. We cannot fail this time."

Han's eyes flitted to the Princess and he saw a tiny grimace mar her features.

"Leia will be leading this mission again. It should be quick. Intercept the transmission and return so we can analyze the plans. We can't allow that battle station to exist."

"It can't possibly blow up a planet," Han said.

Organa's expression grew grave as he looked directly into Han's eyes. "Do you think that's something the Emperor wouldn't do?"

"I dunno. But, it's impossible to blow up a whole planet. You couldn't get that much firepower together."

"I assure you, it's real."

Han's expression was dubious but he refrained from rolling his eyes.

Organa turned to his daughter. "Remember, Leia. You have a safety net this time. That's why you'll be in the Tatoo system. If there is a threat, do what you must."

She nodded, eyes and mouth set firmly.

Han watched this cryptic exchange curiously. What did that mean?

He turned back to them. "Antilles, you will lead the mission under Leia. Everything from the last attempt still applies."

"Yes, sir."

The Viceroy's eyes rested on Han. "Solo, I leave you with the responsibility of my daughter's personal safety."

 _Me?_

At this, the Princess piped up. "My personal…" Her eyes narrowed to a glare. "I do not need someone responsible for my safety. I can handle myself just fine, as I proved the last time."

Her father's eyes were kind and his lips curved upwards in a gentle smile. "Leia, you handled things wonderfully. But, you are my daughter and I will always worry over your safety. It was to be a simple mission and things became dangerous. I will feel better if someone's sole assignment is to insure that you remain safe."

Jaw set, her lips pressed together, and Han guessed it was to keep the fury in her eyes from spewing from her mouth. Somehow, she looked even more beautiful when she was angry. Something warm and hazy skittered through him and a small flame of lust surprised him. He wondered suddenly if the passion he saw in her eyes would transfer to the heat of her mouth and he felt a stirring in his loins. Pushing the crazy thought aside, he returned his attention to the Viceroy.

"Solo, I know you have a vested interest in keeping Leia safe. That is why I am entrusting her to you."

Vested interest? After a moment, he realized that the man was referring to the fact that his daughter was in possession of the remotes for both Chewbacca and himself. He often forgot about that and the reminder merely irritated him. He nodded acknowledgement because there was nothing he could say.

"I would like to speak to Captain Antilles in private. If you'll excuse me, Solo. Leia." He gestured towards each of them.

Han rose and thought he detected some defiance in the Princess' stride to the door. Once it slid shut behind them, she turned to him, glaring resentfully.

"I don't need you watching over me." Her voice was hard.

He shrugged. "Okay."

She continued to glare before her anger seemed to deflate and drift away. "You agree?"

He shrugged again. "You did real good on your own last time."

She smiled tentatively. "Thank you."

For some reason, it pleased him to see her smile.

"How are you adjusting to your new career?"

He frowned in response. "Career? This is just an arrangement. Not some long-term thing."

Her smile faded quickly to an annoyed purse of her lips. He was surprised to realize he wanted to see her smile again.

"So, I guess I'll be sticking by your side."

She scowled. "I thought we agreed it wasn't necessary."

"I did," he answered quickly. "I do. But it's my job."

"You mean it's your arrangement," she said frostily.

He frowned and said nothing. Their gazes fell awkwardly to their feet. He had to stay and wait for Antilles. He didn't know why she remained.

"How is Chewie?"

"Chewie?"

She smiled fondly and Han wondered when they had gotten so chummy. "It suits him."

"He's fine," he answered irritably. "Think we can pull this thing off this time?"

` "We have to." Her voice was vehement.

"This thing can't really blow up a planet, can it?"

"It can."

"How do you know?"

"We have a very reliable source."

"It could be a bluff."

"I doubt that."

"How could it possibly blow up an entire planet?"

"Its superlaser is powered by a hypermatter reactor. I assure you, it can destroy a planet."

It made sense yet Han still found it difficult to fathom. He would have to see it to believe it. Although, he had no desire to see an entire planet destroyed.

She continued brusquely. "With that technology, the Emperor can bully any system into compliance. He'll have full power."

"That doesn't change anything for me." The entire topic made Han feel argumentative.

Her eyes seemed to grow larger. "It changes things for everyone."

"Not for people like me. I'll still be smuggling. Under the radar."

"You don't think it will affect you?"

"Nope."

"You're fooling yourself."

"What do you know?" He was beginning to become angry. "I know more about this galaxy than you do."

"I highly doubt that."

"I know that." How had things become so hostile? "Look at this place. I bet your servants have servants."

Shocked anger colored her cheeks and her eyes locked on his like a targeting computer. "You don't know a thing about me."

"Anything I need to know about you I can tell by looking around here."

"And that's the point," she said hotly. "I am in a position where I can help those who are unable to help themselves and will be more greatly affected by the Emperor's tyranny. But, if you don't think this will affect everyone, including you and me, then you're a fool."

"You're the fool if you think your little Rebellion is going to stop the Empire!"

The fire in her eyes blazed back his own anger. He wasn't even sure why he was so pissed off. Her know-it-all attitude just irked him.

The argument came to an abrupt halt when the door behind his back opened.

The Princess seemed to pull herself together visibly, lowering her shoulders and relaxing her jaw. Han remained in the same stance, hands on hips, bent forward.

The Viceroy's voice sounded from behind him. "Is everything all right?"

Han's eyes were steadfast on hers and he said nothing.

Her expression became impassive. "Yes, Father. Everything is fine." She gave Han a pointed look that he sneered at.

When Organa dismissed both Antilles and him, Han walked away reluctantly with one last, lingering glare at the Princess.


	6. Chapter 6: Alternate Plans

I am posting this a day early because I think we all need a little bit of the Princess today. Carrie Fisher was brilliant, hilarious, strong, and vibrant. She brought our Princess to life and transcended generations with her amazing performance. She has been our hero and an inspiration for 39 years now. There are no words to describe how deeply she will be missed in this world. RIP Carrie Fisher, thank you for giving us more than you know, we are forever grateful.

###

"I don't like the way she keeps pushing her cause on us."

Chewbacca reminded Han that they would be fighting for this cause for the next three years.

"Still not my cause, Chewie," he grumbled.

The Wookiee bellowed a startled growl at the nickname.

Han shrugged it off and continued down the corridor. Upon boarding the Tantive IV, he had briefly seen the Princess. She was wearing a very long, formal dress that made her look virginal and somewhat shapeless. With her hair wound in large buns on either side of her head, it was not her best look. Yet, in spite of himself, he was instantly drawn to the intensity of her eyes and the rosy pout of her lips. It aggravated him how his senses became heightened by her presence.

There was a sudden jolt of the ship that brought everyone to a rattled halt. Han looked up as a warning klaxon blared and Antilles' voice sounded over the ship-wide comm.

"Attention. We have been intercepted by an Imperial Star Destroyer. Everyone, remain calm. We are caught in a tractor beam and are about to be boarded. Take up defensive positions."

 _Damn._ He had to find the Princess.

###

From down the subhallway, Han and Chewie watched as the Princess picked off a Stormtrooper with surprising speed and accuracy. Before the startled troopers could react, they dispatched the other three in quick succession.

He had just enough time to see her expression of surprise as he sprinted towards her, Chewie roaring behind him.

"Thanks," she said simply, staring up at him with wonder-filled eyes.

"Yeah, well, your welfare seems to be my new job," he muttered. "C'mon. We gotta get out of here. Where are those plans?"

"I put them in a droid."

"Where's the droid?"

"I programmed the droid to take an escape pod down to Tatooine's surface."

He looked at her sharply, impressed by her quick thinking. "Why didn't you go in the escape pod?"

"They'll shoot it down for sure if they detect life forms." The words fell from her mouth in a rush.

"I can take care of that. Let's get to another escape pod."

"They'll shoot us down."

"Trust me." He grabbed her hand in his and tugged her down the hallway, Chewie taking up the rear.

###

Leia watched Han's fingers move deftly over wires, disentangling, rearranging, and reconnecting them.

She had resigned herself to being captured, had expected there to be no escape. Then, suddenly, Han was there.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

He cast her a disgruntled glance but otherwise ignored her. When he finished with the wires, he pressed a sequence of buttons and they felt the pod disengage from the ship then drop into a free fall towards the planet of Tatooine.

Man, woman, and Wookiee exchanged uneasy glances. The Wookiee whined something to Solo that Leia couldn't begin to translate, but hoped was positive. She realized she was holding her breath, waiting to be blown to oblivion. With a quick look at each of her companions, she saw that they were, too. It did not inspire much confidence.

Time seemed to crawl by. Han finally released a breath. "They'd've shot us down by now."

They waited. Finally, they felt the pod begin to slow.

Chewbacca roared.

"We're landing." Han smiled at her and she returned it with a sigh of relief.

Chewbacca barked with joy and leaned down to hug his human companions. Leia found herself pressed uncomfortably against Han, spitting out fur. She was painfully aware of the warmth of Han's body and his breath at her brow.

When they were released, she could feel her face burning, but was quickly distracted by the thudding blow as they hit the ground, throwing everyone off balance. Han grabbed her by the arm to steady her then whooped with glee and released the seal on the hatch. With a clunk and a thud, the door fell away and a hard wall of stifling, humid heat hit Leia from head to toe. She was sweating before she stepped outside.

"Where are we?" On one side of the pod was an endless sea of sand. On the other, a giant rock formation loomed. The twin suns were prominent in the sky, blazing down mercilessly, almost blinding.

"I'm not sure," Han answered. "Hard to tell out here." He glanced at her for a moment. "Put up your hood. You're so pale, you'll burn to a crisp before we get a quarter of a klick."

Mildly insulted, she did as he said. "We're going to die out here."

"Would you rather die up there?" he sneered, pointing a hostile finger towards the sky.

Chewie growled loudly.

"Oh, you're hot?" Han asked snidely. He huffed a harsh breath and returned to looking in the direction of the rocks. "The Imperials'll be down here soon enough." His eyes turned towards the sand. "If we go that way, they'll track us for sure. Our best bet is up in the cliffs."

"And where will that take us?" She was already thirsty and a cold fear cantered down her spine.

"Nowhere," he grunted. "But we can look for someplace to get out of the sun. It's too hot to travel without water. We'll have to hole up till the suns go down."

This did not sound good. In the middle of the desert, no water, suns scorching…she wasn't sure how it could get worse.

"This is some rescue," she muttered.

"Maybe you'd rather wait here for the Imperials, Your Highness!"

They glowered at each other until Chewie howled sharply and began leading them up the rocks, bowcaster slung over his shoulder.

"C'mon." He moved to take her by the arm, but she quickly side-stepped his grasp, head held high, and followed the Wookiee up the rocks, somewhat awkwardly in her boots. As she ascended the cliffs, she glanced back to see Han scattering sand over their footprints behind him as he approached the rocky bluff.

With the suns beating down, beads of sweat rolled from her forehead and misted over her entire body. She struggled to keep up with Chewbacca for a long time, in spite of the fact that her legs were less than half the length of his. The effort was draining.

"Slow down," Solo rasped from behind her. "You're pushing yourself too hard."

"I'm trying to keep up." The effort of speaking only made her mouth more parched. She tried to swallow but the effort hurt her dry, unyielding throat.

"Just slow down. You'll fall behind for sure if you pass out. And I don't wanna carry you."

Climbing down a particularly steep section of rocks, she stumbled and almost fell. Before she could blink, Han's hand was steadying her.

"I'm fine," she said coldly, wrenching her arm free.

He grumbled under his breath as her feet regained purchase and she continued as if nothing had happened.

The blistering heat of the dual suns was mind numbing. She tried to ignore it but it was impossible. A dull headache throbbed at her temples and her stomach churned with mild volatility. She refrained from complaining, instinctively knowing Solo would hold it against her and it wouldn't do her any good anyway.

She was beyond thirst, had never before felt as if her body were completely devoid of any moisture. Turning her strong will against thoughts of exhaustion and discomfort, she forged ahead.

Her vision blurred momentarily then Chewie bellowed hoarsely ahead of them.

"Really?" Solo rushed past her.

"What?" she croaked, but no one could hear her. She started to move faster, remembered Han's warning, and kept the same pace. When she finally reached where they stood, Chewie was wiggling his massive form under an outcropping of rocks. She looked to Han with questioning eyes.

"It's a cave. And it's just hidden enough to keep us safe."

It would feel blissful to get out from under the excruciating suns. It was a struggle to simply take the arid air into her lungs. Han gestured towards it and she had no trouble slipping through the large crevasse. Instantly, the decrease in temperature eased her aching head. It was far from cool, but it was bearable.

She couldn't see more than five feet deep into the cave but brightness suddenly blinded her and she squeezed her eyes shut. Han's voice close by startled her.

"Great, Chewie."

Leia opened her eyes slowly, squinting towards the light. She was able to just make out the Wookiee holding a glow rod. He was hunched over, unable to fully stand under the low ceiling of the cave. Leia was able to stand at her full height.

Chewbacca turned, aiming his glow rod towards the back of the cave and growling to Solo.

"Doubt it, but it's worth a try."

Chewie headed away from them and she turned to Han for an explanation. The light faded behind her and his features disappeared to darkness.

His voice seemed loud. "He's gonna see if there's a water source."

The thought made her even thirstier. "Wouldn't that be lovely?"

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't hold my breath." She heard the sounds of movement. "Sit down, rest, and get your strength back. We'll have to start moving again when the suns go down."

She turned, hands held out in front of her, feeling her way until her hands touched the hard rock wall. It was jagged so she felt her way along the wall, searching for a more even spot. Just as her hands came across an even expanse, her foot stepped on something softer than rock.

"Ow!"

She jumped back, startled. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. I didn't need that hand anyway."

"I didn't see you there."

"Obviously. Go ahead, sit down."

A bark sounded from behind them and they could hear Chewie heading back. Han stood beside her.

"No way!"

"What?"

As faint light shone from further back in the cave, she could just make out Han's eyes peering into the oncoming beam. The Wookiee roared again, closer and more loudly.

"What?" She was growing tired of being ignored.

Chewie was there before she received a reply. Leia looked from one to the other, frowning.

Han was grinning through dry, cracked lips. "Says there're moondew flowers at the back of the cave."

Her heart leapt with joy and when she grinned back at him, she could feel her lips were as cracked as his.

Chewie growled at length and Leia followed them both towards the back of the cave, the glow rod lighting their path. The ceiling began to grow lower and they all crouched down, slowing their gaits on the uneven ground. Finally, they had to crawl the last few feet, Chewie sliding along on his stomach. He barked shortly at Solo.

"They're in there." Han pointed through a small opening. "Chewie can't fit to reach them." He examined the narrow space. "I don't think I can fit either."

For once, Leia was thrilled to be of such small stature. "It looks like I can." Before anyone could respond, she grabbed the glowrod from Chewie and crawled forward on her stomach, ignoring the jutting rocks that dug into her stomach and scratched her arms. She slipped through the opening with ease.

"Be careful!"

She was intent on reaching the flowers. A deep, hungering thirst obliterated all else from her mind. As she crawled forward, she saw pink ahead. So much pink. Her mouth seemed suddenly more parched than ever. She came to an impasse, but her hand was able to reach inside the tiny space and gently pick a flower.

"Got it!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Great!" Han's voice echoed behind her. "Now drink!"

Her impulse was to hold the flower to her lips and greedily suck the sweet water from inside. But, guilt nagged at her. She felt too selfish, she needed to get water to the others before she could indulge. She carefully picked more flowers and bundled them in a hand.

"Did you drink?" Han called from behind.

She sighed in irritation. "I will!"

"Stop and drink. Now!"

"I will!" Why was he pestering her?

"If you drink now, you'll carry more flowers back."

Oh. That made sense. With trembling hands, she placed some of the flowers aside, held one to her lips, and slowly sucked the moisture from the purple bud on the inside. Dizzy with relief, her mind focused singularly on the water slowly spilling into her mouth, moistening her lips and tongue, sliding down her arid throat. She savored the sensation, eyes falling shut.

"Did you drink?" Han's voice drew her from the heady sensation.

"Yes!"

"Good girl!"

His tone of authority irritated her. Her body screamed for more water, but she pushed the fierce desire aside and picked more flowers through the hole in the rocks.

With the glow rod in one hand and the flowers in the other, she began the slow crawl back towards her companions. As the cave passageway widened, she stood and hurried back. Feeling renewed in both body and spirit, she rushed the flowers into their hands.

"Don't drink too fast," Han warned Chewbacca. Before bringing the flower to his lips, he looked at Leia. "Drink some more, Princess."

She did as told, eager for more water. They stood for what felt like a long time, gently sipping at the flowers.

"Gimme your bag, Chewie."

She smiled to herself at his use of her nickname for the Wookiee then watched as he placed the remaining flowers in the bag.

"Think you'll be able to get more when we head outta here, Princess?"

"Certainly."

"All right. We'll hold onto these until right before we go, then we'll put as many as we can in the bag." He handed it back to Chewie. "Let's rest up till then."

The Wookiee barked shortly and hunkered down in a corner, looking far more comfortable than one would expect. Han picked up the glow rod and set it to a low illumination then placed it in the middle of the cave floor. Leia was glad. The idea of sitting in the dark, unable to see what might be crawling towards her made her uneasy.

She felt suddenly exhausted, the flood of adrenaline that had burst through her at the discovery of a water source having ebbed and drained. She sat on the hard, stone floor and leaned her head back against unyielding rock. Her mind began to settle and drift for a time, but her head nodded sharply down to nothingness, startling her awake. With a quick breath, she settled back again. Several moments later, her head jerked down then up again. She hissed in irritation and the hazy call of sleep again pulled her towards its embrace.

Han shifted from a few feet away and was suddenly sitting beside her. "Here. Rest on my shoulder."

She stiffened. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

A breath of air huffed from him. "You're pretty stubborn, you know that?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, unwilling to admit that she had been accused of that trait since childhood. His proximity unnerved her.

"You're exhausted," he added. "You can't possibly be comfortable on a rock."

He was right, but she was not about to tell him that. "And how will you get comfortable?"

"Don't worry about me. I've slept in worse places."

She couldn't imagine.

"C'mon. Just lean on my shoulder and get some rest. I promise not to bite." He scooted closer until his arm was pressed against her shoulder.

She was thankful for the low light as she felt her face grow warm. With a quiet sigh of resignation, she hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder. It felt surprisingly good and soothing but she found that all sleepiness had vanished. Being so close to Han seemed to have woken her up.

They sat quietly, the only sound that of the Wookiee's gruff snores.

"Where are you from?" she asked quietly.

The soft rumble of his voice was intimately close. "Whadda you mean."

"Which is your home planet?"

For the longest time, he didn't answer and Leia wondered how he could've fallen asleep so quickly. His voice finally came, tone subdued.

"Corellia."

"Where do you call home now?"

"Wherever I end up." Irritation tinged his voice and Leia was taken aback by such a sharp answer to such a simple question.

Her feeling of awkwardness increased and she wished there was a polite way to move away from him. None came to mind and she settled down, trying to deepen her breathing and usher herself towards sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Passage

Bonus post because I am thinking of our Princess and just felt like it.

###

The cave was hot, the air dry, but it was nothing compared to the scorching heat of the twin suns. Han didn't think he had ever been so happy to have water before. It was going to be a long trek to civilization, and they might possibly be captured. But, without water, they would not make it too far from this cave. Dehydration had set in long before they found this shelter. Now, they just had to conserve their water and hope they could make it safely to…anywhere.

He glanced down at the Princess snuggled against him. Not for the first time since she had rested her head on his shoulder, he resisted the strong urge to wrap an arm around her and draw her closer. The soft, slow sound of her breathing was like a gentle breeze. He couldn't deny that she felt good at his side.

Han was not easily impressed, but she had impressed him yet again. He had expected her to bitch and moan her way across the craggy landscape, but she hadn't complained, not even once. He would have expected any woman to at least go on about the heat, especially a pampered Princess. And, clearly, she was pampered. That Palace of hers made it evident.

He wondered what made her so…what was the word he was looking for? Humble? That wasn't quite right. He couldn't come up with the word to describe her, but it amazed him that someone who had so much would risk her life for others. His own experience with the well-to-do had proven quite differently.

She had quite a mouth on her. Her quick wit really caught his attention and her attitude was the one thing that hinted towards royalty. She was clearly used to getting her way. Perhaps that was where she came by her fortitude.

He didn't want to find her so attractive. Not only was she a Princess, she essentially owned both Chewie and him. When the Imperials had been about to board, he had instantly been concerned for her safety, and not only because her father had entrusted her to him. He wanted to believe that was the reason, but it didn't ring true. He was drawn to her, even as he tried not to be.

He had dozed for a while and woken to find his awareness of her beside him would not allow him to sleep again. It was an unfamiliar feeling and he didn't like it.

Chewie growled softly from the right, where he had laid down and slept. Han nodded but remained still, not wanting to wake the Princess, but she stirred against his shoulder and for a moment, her head burrowed into him and he inhaled the scent of her hair. A light hint of sweat lie beneath a sweeter, flowery scent and it filled him in an oddly intimate way.

Then, she seemed to realize where she was and she sat up very quickly, expression filled with disoriented discomfort. Her hands were at her hair, fussing self-consciously at the buns that had loosed a few stray strands.

"Have the suns gone down yet?" she asked in a voice fuzzy with sleep.

"Looks like they're just going down now." He stood, walked to the cave opening, and peeked out. "Yeah. Let's get more of those flowers and get moving."

Chewie stood, grunting agreement, and the Princess followed suit, shaking her head as if to clear it. As they went to the crevasse that only allowed her passage, Chewie complained of hunger but Han ignored him. It wouldn't do any of them good to start thinking about food now. He divvied up the remaining flowers between the three of them and they each quenched as much of their thirst as possible before the Princess slipped through the opening in the rocks to retrieve more.

After filling Chewbacca's bag with flowers, they squirmed out of the cave and were met with the sight of the setting suns that bathed the landscape in a soft, orange glow.

One sun, either Tatoo One or Tatoo Two-Han had no idea which was which—had met the horizon, melting from a hazy yellow to a deep orange. The other sun remained above the horizon, still a glowing yellow, the bottom cloaked in an array of clouds, iridescent rays filtering through. More wispy clouds peppered the sky above, various shades of yellow and orange, with a tinge of pink here and there.

Leia's voice was dreamy. "This must be the only beauty on this planet."

His eyes bolted to her, and in the soft, glittery light, she looked impossibly beautiful. _Not the only beauty,_ he thought, a tiny pang of longing shooting through him. It was a long moment that his eyes remained fixed on her face and then her gaze met his and he quickly looked away feeling disconcerted.

"C'mon," he grunted and led the way.

The temperature was dropping and had become comfortable, much to his relief. In the distance, he could see the end of the rocky terrain and the start of an endless abyss of sand. He couldn't guess how far they were from civilization and he wasn't sure how long it might take to reach it. But, he wasn't about to let the Princess know that.

It was a bit of relief when, finally, they came to the end of the rocks and cliffs and were once again on the flat expanse of sand. It was full night now, but illumination was plentiful as all three of Tatooine's moons were visible.

Having trudged forward fruitlessly for several hours, a chill had settled in the air. Han looked behind him to see that Princess Leia had her arms wrapped around herself, hood raised.

"You all right?"

She nodded listlessly, barely sparing him a glance. He stopped walking, waited then fell into step alongside her. After a moment's hesitation, he placed an arm around her shoulders and began rubbing up and down her arm. He felt her stiffen beneath his touch and some barrier inside him raised in defensive response.

"What are you doing?" she asked starkly.

"You're cold," he replied thickly.

"I'm fine." Her voice was frigid.

Han dropped his arm and resumed his quick stride, leaving her to fall behind again. He should have followed his deeper instinct and just ignored her.

Lips pressed together in an irritation that hid his wounded pride, he pushed her from his mind as they journeyed through the night. His legs were growing weary and he wondered about the Princess' much smaller legs, but shoved the concern aside and focused on their dismal circumstances instead.

A very low hum began in Han's ears and, at first, he dismissed it as some sort of insect. But, Chewie warbled quietly to alert him as the noise began to grow steadily louder and he realized it was coming from somewhere behind them. A faint light appeared in the distance behind them. It drew steadily closer and all three turned to stare at the source with trepidation.

Han was torn. It could mean help…or it could mean they were about to be captured. With nowhere to hide, there was no choice for them.

With a frustrated grunt of resignation, he turned and began waving his arms at the oncoming vehicle.

"What are you doing? It could be Imperials!"

"Where do you suggest we hide then, Your Worship?" he sneered without looking at her. "Feel free to bury yourself in the sand." He returned his gaze to the lights moving towards them, but not before he caught her sour look.

It was impossible to make out what came towards them as the beaming lights drew closer, causing the three beings to shield their eyes with raised hands. It slowed to a stop before them and Han moved to the side to clear his vision and assess their situation.

It was a medium-sized land crawler, normally used to transport raw materials, but the open cargo hold appeared empty, save for a few young humans. The driver was equally young and the girl by his side clung to him before he stood up in his seat.

"What you guys doin' out here?" His voice was slightly slurred and Han saw the group for what they were: a few teens out for a night of partying on a planet where there was little else to do. He breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"Trying to get to town." As little information as possible was the best way to go.

"How'd you get stuck out here?"

"A friend decided this was as far as he was taking us."

"Doesn't sound like much of a friend."

"Isn't anymore."

The young man appraised them, one by one, and Han knew they looked like a strange bunch out here in the middle of nowhere.

With a raise of his chin, he gestured towards them. "Hop in back. I can take you to Mos Eisley."

Relief brought a friendly grin to his visage. "Thanks. Appreciate it." He smiled at the Princess and she smiled back as they made their way behind the landcrawler to haul themselves inside.

###

Under the cover of the low light of early morning, Han, Chewbacca, and Leia crept into Mos Eisley. Han had asked to be dropped off in the distance so that the noise of the landcrawler would not draw attention. It had been a smart move because the town was deathly quiet. He had never been out this early and the silence seemed eerie and unnerving.

The trio huddled beneath a large, tented structure that was shadowed from the rising sun. Sitting on the sandy floor in the dimness, they battled the rising heat by sipping some of the carefully hoarded flowers.

Han glanced down at the Princess. Her dress was stained with dirt from her crawl through the cave and she had taken down her hair from the mess it had become. Now she sat, arranging that hair into one long braid, her fingers moving in expert twists and twirls, faster than his eyes could follow.

By the time she was finished, the sunlight was peeking through the front of the tent, but they were still obscured at the back. The sounds of people arriving and setting up for business began to filter through the air.

"We gotta find passage off this system," he told her quietly.

"Not yet," she replied urgently. "There's someone I have to find. And hopefully the droid will be with him."

He gave her a stern look. "If we stick around, the Imperials are gonna find us."

"It's a risk we have to take." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, which only angered him.

"Maybe it's a risk you have to take, Sweetheart!"

Chewie grumbled beside him but Han just ignored his friend.

Her eyes were angry slits when they found his in the slight light. "This is the mission you were assigned, that we were all assigned. You'll do as I say."

His natural opposition to orders flared brilliantly. "Why? Cause you own me?" he growled.

She stiffened, posture now rigid, and her expression became unreadable. "Because the Alliance owns you," she said coldly. "And I'm in charge of this mission."

"And I'm in charge of you!"

Her jaw tensed and her voice came out low and mildly menacing. "You are in charge of keeping me safe and you've done an admirable job of it. But, make no mistake. _I_ am leading this mission. Is that clear?"

From his other side, Chewie barked and growled softly and Han bit back the nasty retort on the tip of his tongue. With an effort, he edited his response to something more suitable.

"What's clear is, you don't know how to look out for your own best interest."

She flicked her eyes in the other direction and huffed angrily, shaking her head in frustration.

Equally aggravated, Han crossed his arms over his knees and stared sullenly at the sand. The noise outside the tent increased and he turned his thoughts to the skies. When would he get to fly?

Thinking about being free amongst the stars helped calm him and when he felt able to deal with her again he spoke without looking at her.

"Who is it you're looking for?" He had almost said 'we,' but stopped himself. He was not a true part of the Rebellion and wanted to keep that clear.

"A general from the Clone Wars."

Reflexively, he turned to her. "A general? Out here?"

"Yes. I sent the droid to find him."

"Why?"

"Because my father said that if I encountered any trouble, General Kenobi would help me. So, I recorded a message asking him to bring the droid to my father."

"You really think your droid's gonna be able to find this guy?"

"I can only hope," she said softly.

He tried to wrap his mind around this but found it impossible. There were a lot of things that droids could do, but they lacked the ingenuity to pull off something like that without explicit instructions. The chances of the droid finding this General Whoever were slim to none.

Chewbacca spoke mildly into the silence. Han realized he was right.

"We need to find you some different clothes," he told the Princess.

He saw the sudden dawning of his words in the slow progression of thoughtful change to her expression. It gave him a small measure of pride that she hadn't thought of it herself. The look she gave him was questioning.

"When things get a little busier outside, I'll go and find something."

She nodded and her thoughts seemed to turn inward. He watched her for a moment, feelings muddled, before deliberately turning away.


	8. Chapter 8: Love at First Sight

After receiving a number of PMs from readers that said they were not yet ready to read about Leia, I skipped my last post. I am back to posting regularly now. The passing of Carrie Fisher is no less sad. I personally find comfort in writing about Leia, losing myself in fantasy.

###

Left in the tent with the Wookiee, Solo had assured Leia that they would be safe. The tent was mainly used as refuge from the suns and it was still too early for anyone to be so overheated.

The man was frustrating and infuriating and she wondered why she had felt so attracted to him before. He was proving to be much too difficult to endure for any length of time.

Chewie growled softly beside her and she smiled up at him even though she had no idea what he was saying. There was something soothing and wise about Solo's Wookiee companion. Although he radiated ferocious strength, there was a gentle kindness about him that made Leia feel protected and safe.

She felt that Solo could keep her safe physically…but at the same time, he managed to set her on edge, sending her on an emotional flight through hyperspace, without the luxury of a navicomputer to tell her where she might end up. She realized she was grinding her teeth just thinking about him. She unclenched her jaw and turned her thoughts to the journey that lie ahead of them.

She wondered if Kenobi was still going by that name. If not, it would be difficult to find him. And if the droid hadn't found Kenobi, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She had to retrieve those plans.

Abruptly, Solo returned, carrying a bundle under his arm. He thrust it towards her.

"Here."

"Where did you get these?"

"Don't ask. Get changed and meet us outside." He was gone before she could reply, the Wookiee lumbering after him.

She felt a bit conspicuous disrobing in the shadows, regardless of the fact that she was alone. She stripped hurriedly before that could change and donned the new clothing. After burying her filthy, white dress in the sand, she appraised her new outfit.

` It appeared to be well-worn. The tan pants were tight-fitting, with multiple pockets on the outer thighs and along the calves. The top was gray, a combination shirt and cloak, together as one, that drew down into a split that made a large V above her waist. A large cowl completed the look, offering her shade from the sun and obscurity in the crowd. Her white boots seemed out of place, but there was nothing to be done about that.

When she stepped into the blinding light of the suns, Solo and the Wookiee turned and gave her a once-over. Han's gaze lingered a bit longer and Leia wondered what he might be thinking. He nodded to her with a stoic expression and waited for her to step into place beside him before he started walking.

"How you gonna go about finding this General of yours?" he asked quietly.

She bit the inside of her lip. With no familiarity to their surroundings, she realized, with a sinking feeling, that she had to defer to him.

"What do you suggest?"

His smug smirk irked her. "Best time to get information is when people've been drinking. Let's hit the cantina." His chin nudged them in a new direction.

Glancing around, Leia found the town of Mos Eisley, in the light of day, to be almost as dismal as the desert. Everyone looked tired and weathered, and the heat seemed to slow everything down. Several Jawas scurried past her, following a red R2 unit. Her eyes were drawn to a huge Ronto, toweringly tall, with a long, wide neck.

Just past the Ronto, her eyes rested on a blue R2 unit, rolling beside a golden protocol droid. The R2 unit caught her eye, his markings familiar. Could it be…?

The two droids were following closely behind a young, blond man and an older man who had his hood raised. She could just make out the shrub of white beard past the rim of the hood. A jolt went through her, disbelieving. She grabbed Solo's arm in a vise-like grip.

He halted, but her eyes were fixed on the droid.

"What?" he asked tersely.

She pointed then lowered her hand. "That's it," she breathed. "That's the droid we're looking for!"

###

Not far from the door of the Cantina they were all headed towards, Han picked up his pace and grabbed the younger man by the arm. He stopped and turned to Han with a wary look.

"Where'd you get that R2 unit?" Han asked sharply.

Now, the entire party stopped and the older man gazed at Han curiously while the younger man's expression grew more cautious.

Before anyone could respond, Princess Leia joined them and slowly lowered her hood, eyes on the old man the entire time. His gaze sharpened and his mouth fell slightly open in surprise.

"General Kenobi." Her voice was low and reverent.

Han looked back to the old man and found his expression filled with wonder and something that resembled regret.

"You're the girl from the message!" the young blond man squeaked from beside Han as the R2 unit began beeping and whistling wildly. The golden droid spoke far too loudly.

"Your Highness!"

Han dropped his hand from kid's arm. "Wouldya keep it down!" Han whispered between clenched teeth. With a casual glance, he spied two Stormtroopers stopping various citizens to question them. "You wanna get us all caught?"

The young man's visage turned embarrassed and contrite and the R2 unit let out a low whistle. The old man was still staring at the Princess as if she were a ghost and her returning gaze was somber and unflinching.

"We must get the droid to Alderaan," she said gravely.

"Yes," he replied, voice sounding strained. "We were just about to search for passage."

"I can take care of that," Han volunteered. "Let's get to a docking bay." Hotwiring a ship shouldn't be too hard. It would just take some time.

"Who are you?" the blond kid asked.

"There's no time for introductions," Han sneered. "Let's move." Affecting a casual strut, he led the group towards the closest docking bay, hoping that none of his companions would give them away.

He noted the number, Docking Bay 94, and entered to the usual bustling activity of spacers fussing with their ships. A glance over his shoulder revealed that everyone remained composed, except for the kid. He looked nervous.

Now, he had to find a ship that was left unattended. That would be the hardest part.

His eyes flitted past each ship and when they fell on a very familiar sight, his stride broke so abruptly that he felt a twinge in his knee as his leg came down harder than intended.

An excited pang hit him in the chest.

"What?" the Princess asked anxiously.

A slow grin spread. "I think I found our passage outta here."

The first time Han had seen the Millenium Falcon, he was instantly enamored. He knew he had to have her. He had selfishly volunteered to help Lando with any repairs and modifications his hands could lovingly provide. With every touch he lent to the innards of the freighter, Han fell more in love.

He knew the boarding code. Lando was his friend. Yet, he didn't feel even a flicker of guilt as he decided that the Millennium Falcon was now his. He didn't have much of a choice and he didn't really want one.

He held his breath as he punched in the boarding code, praying that Lando hadn't changed it.

###

Lando Calrissian was livid. He had several ships, but everyone knew that the Millennium Falcon was his favorite. He had modified it heavily to be the fastest ship he had ever owned.

Upon seeing it rise and disappear through the sky of the docking bay, he had screamed in rage and despair.

A deep fury pounded through him when he realized, after questioning several witnesses, that the thief was Han Solo. That bastard. How could he steal his ship? His _favorite_ ship?!

Solo would pay for this. Some friend he was. After disappearing for weeks, he shows up without even seeking him out, and steals his precious freighter?! Lando vowed silently to track him down. And when he found him, Solo would suffer. Lando would make sure of that, if it was the last thing he did.


	9. Chapter 9: Flight to Alderaan

Thank you all so much for all the great reviews! I have the best readers :) Here is more, as Han and Leia get to know each other better (for better or worse, lol).

###

Han ran his hands lovingly over the console before him, as if it were something delicate and precious. They had entered hyperspace without a hitch and now he could relish sitting in the pilot's seat for the first time. He was not turning back now. The Millennium Falcon was _his._

With a huge, lopsided grin of pure pride and joy, he left the cockpit and sought out his passengers. He found everyone in the crew lounge.

The boy, who had introduced himself as Luke Skywalker, stood in the middle of the lounge wielding a weapon that Han had heard of but never seen in person before. The blue blade of the lightsaber hummed in Luke's hands.

Chewbacca was engaged in a game of Dejarik with the two droids and the Princess sat at rapt attention, watching Luke as he parried against a remote seeker. The old man stood nearby.

"We should be at Alderaan by 0200 hours," Han announced. No one responded.

"Now, be careful, Artoo," the golden droid said to the R2 unit as he contemplated his next move. Han sat at the computer console and swiveled his chair to face the passengers of his new freighter.

Chewie howled at the smaller droid and the protocol droid was quick to defend him.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you."

Han laughed under his breath. If only they knew what a softy Chewie was underneath that fierce exterior. "Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee."

The droid managed to sound offended. "But, sir, no one worries about upsetting a droid."

"That's cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that," Han sneered.

The droid's posture shifted nervously. "I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the Wookiee win."

As Han smiled to himself, the old man instructed Luke.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked.

"Partially. But, it also obeys your commands."

Han rolled his eyes and glanced at the Princess. She seemed riveted.

The remote whizzed around as Luke readied himself for the attack. When it zapped the kid in the leg, Han couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, Kid."

"You're rather cynical," the Princess told him.

Han spared her a lazy glance as Luke spoke from his place in the middle of the room.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?"

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny." He noticed the Princess staring at him disapprovingly. "It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

"You should be old enough to remember the Jedi," she said with a glance at the old man.

"Nothin' to remember," he countered. With a sour look, he stood, loped through the corridor, and returned to the cockpit. The Princess always had something to say, always tried to put him in his place. It irritated him greatly.

Standing in the cockpit, the others were forgotten as he daydreamed of all the places he would go now that he had his own ship. He smiled to himself, one side of his mouth quirked upwards before he remembered that he was stuck.

He sighed mightily. He was bound to the Rebellion for the next three years. With mixed feelings, he realized that he had only the illusion of freedom. He would not be taking this ship anywhere that was not assigned by the Alliance.

But still…he had the ship of his dreams and after his term was up, he could fly off to anyplace he wanted. He fell into the pilot's chair, _his_ pilot's chair. The grin returned, slow and steady as the sounds of the engines propelling them through hyperspace.

He was trying to focus on the positive when he heard the door swish open behind him. He turned to see Princess Leia enter. His eyes took her in.

She managed to maintain her regal demeanor in spite of the worn, casual clothes from Tatooine, and it sort of amazed him that she could look so good wearing something so plain.

Without a glance or a word, she sat delicately in the co-pilot's seat. They stared together out at nothing for a time and Han wondered why she had come to the cockpit.

Her head turned towards him very suddenly. "You really don't believe in the Force?"

"Nope," he huffed gruffly.

She was silent for a moment, before continuing. "My father has told me stories of the Jedi all my life."

"Myths," he scoffed.

"My father doesn't tell myths."

"Looks like he does." A glance askance showed that her lips were compressed tightly as she stared straight ahead, and again Han wondered why she had sought him out.

Silence settled over them like a Star Destroyer's shadow gliding to a halt in the sky. Han's curious nature finally ended it.

"So, what's next?"

She sighed. "We analyze the plans and hope for a way to destroy the space station. Of course, we have to find it, first. From the intel we've received, we know it can travel through hyperspace, so it could be anywhere."

"A space station that…you're serious?"

She turned towards him, brow descending to just above eyes that had drawn smaller in irritation. "Of course I'm serious."

"How's that possible? No space station can travel through hyperspace."

"I suppose if you haven't seen it personally, then it doesn't exist." Her tone was heavy with sarcasm.

"I've been around, Sweetheart, seen most everything." He saw her bristle at the mocking endearment, but found he liked the implications of calling her by an intimate nickname.

"How have you 'been around' when you have no ship?"

A well of defensiveness formed in his chest. "I've flown plenty o' ships. I just never owned one of my own." He paused to smile smugly. "Till now."

"Yes. I assume you know the owner?"

"I know the previous owner. She's mine now."

"That's stealing." She frowned.

He leaned forward and sneered. "You didn't have much of a problem with it when I was stealing it to save your ass."

She blinked starkly and straightened her posture in indignation. Her lips were steeled together but she said nothing, only turned back to the viewport.

"Besides," he added lightly. "He's got a bunch more ships." He felt her eyes turn on him.

"Friend of yours?"

"Yeah."

"Not anymore," she said with a lofty air and a raise of her chin.

As he puzzled through that response, the door slid aside and Luke stepped into the cockpit. Han noticed the gentle smile the Princess gave him and wondered when they had become so chummy.

"Princess," he began.

"Leia. Call me Leia, please."

Han had received no such friendly invitation.

The smile that spread across the kid's face was dreamy. "Leia." He seemed to try it out on his tongue, then smiled again. "When we reach Alderaan, I want to join the Rebellion."

Her expression softened further and she graced him with a beaming smile. "That's wonderful!"

Luke proudly straightened to his full height. With a roll of his eyes, Han stood and fled the cockpit, leaving the two fast friends behind.

###

"It's here." The urgent trepidation in her father's voice left little doubt to what he was talking about.

A sliver of fear chased up Leia's spine. She swallowed past the sudden dryness of her mouth and damped down a chill.

"The Death Star?"

He gave a slight, grave nod. "It's orbiting Alderaan. I've sent an encrypted distress call to General Dadonna."

Their gazes held, saying much without need of words. The Death Star could obliterate their entire world. The situation was dire. Leia mustered a small, brave smile and her father returned it, eyes sorrowful.

His eyes turned away, staring out the long, large window, and Leia followed his gaze to find Obi Wan Kenobi standing beside the flower garden, hands clasped behind his back. His head was tilted up to the flawless, blue sky.

The comm inside Bail Organa's cloak beeped, startling them from their thoughts. He retrieved it and spoke calmly.

"Organa."

The voice that came back at them sounded official but held an underlying strand of fear.

"Sir. An Imperial shuttle has launched from the Death Star." He paused. "It's headed towards the Palace."

His eyes were quick to find Leia's again. Their gazes lingered for a silent moment.

"Copy that. I'm sending the Princess to the hangar. I will await the shuttle and stall as long as I am able. Organa out."

Mild fear was suddenly replaced with indignation. "Father, I will not go into hiding." Her hands had unconsciously balled to fists.

"Leia, I need you to remain safe. Whatever happens here…you need to help lead the Rebellion."

"We _both_ need to lead the Rebellion." Her teeth gritted together in frustration.

He shook his head gravely. "I have always been in the shadows. But, you…you've been preparing your entire life for this. It is your destiny." His hand cupped her cheek and his eyes grew sad. "I need to stall for time so that the Alliance's ships can arrive. I don't know what will happen. But, you have to go. Take one of the security speeder bikes. That will be the least conspicuous."

Her eyes pleaded with him, even as the sinking feeling in her stomach told her he was right. "I will go. Promise me that you and Mother will join me after you deal with the Imperials."

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "I will do my best to keep that promise." His hand dropped to his side. "Now, go. Be safe, Leia."

"You, too." With a last, lingering look, she turned and fled.

###

Han and Luke's heads were tilted to the sky outside the hangar that housed the Rebels ships. It contained two X-wings, two Y-wings, and a handful of A-wings. The Chalker's Dream would be ineffective in a battle.

Against that monster hovering above Alderaan, they didn't have much to work with. Han's addition of the Millennium Falcon helped, but it didn't even the odds.

A buzzing hum began to grow in the distance and both men turned in unison to see a speeder bike approaching. Han recognized it as Palace security. As he noted the small size of the rider, it hit him first that the rider was female, and with a start, he recognized that it was Princess Leia. He began a slow stride towards her approach.

The hum filled Han's ears and there she was, abruptly shutting off the bike's engine. She hopped down quickly and Luke spoke first.

"What are you doing here?"

Her expression was grim. "Rallying the troops."

Han's mouth scrunched dubiously to the side. There were very few troops to rally.

A young man in an orange flight suit akin to the one Luke now wore came running from inside.

"They're here!" he shouted, sounding relieved. "The fighters are here. We're ready to launch! Get to your ships!" He ran back inside.

Luke gave a small whoop of joy and grinned at the Princess before running inside. Han turned to her.

"C'mon." He took her by the hand and tugged her into the hangar, towards the Falcon.

She skidded to a stop when she realized where they were headed.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

He halted along with her but held onto her hand. "I'm not leaving you here to get blown up along with Alderaan." He tried to pull her forward but she resisted.

"I will wait here with my people," she declared stubbornly.

"And wait to die? No, you're coming with me."

"The Death Star needs to be destroyed!" She tried to wrench free but he would not loosen his grip.

"And what if it's not?" He yanked her closer. "What if Alderaan's destroyed instead?"

"How do you know your ship won't be the one to be destroyed? I could easily die on board."

"That won't happen."

"Why not?"

He grinned smugly. "Cause I'm the one flyin' 'er."

She glared at him, still resistant, but he grabbed her other arm and she stopped struggling.

"Don't make me pick you up and carry you," he said in a low, impatient growl.

Her eyes widened slightly, although her expression remained angry. For another moment, she seemed to radiate defiance. Finally, with a firm set of her jaw, her shoulders dropped in grudging defeat. She nodded tersely and he dropped her hand. They rushed inside and ran up the ramp. The engines were amped and ready to go.

Inside the cockpit, Chewie roared loudly. Han brought up the transmission from the Alliance. A schematic appeared, a three-dimensional sphere of the station that loomed darkly above them.

Bright lights lit a path through a trench and the exhaust port that needed to be targeted in order to destroy the deadly space station that loomed above, threatening imminent destruction.

He quickly scanned the accompanying paragraph with instructions for the attack then called out to Chewie, "Punch it!"

He barked confirmation and the ship began to rise towards the hangar exit.

"You strapped in, Princess?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Here's where the fun begins!"


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

You just never know... ;)

###

Standing on the main landing pad of the Royal Palace, Bail and Breha Organa clasped hands and watched the Imperial Shuttle touch down obtrusively on the grassy area beside the lake. It was a surprising choice. Surely, it would be easier to park on the landing pad.

Bail watched from a distance as the ramp lowered and a squad of Stormtroopers spilled down, taking up a formal military stance on either side of the ramp. A spike of dread shuddered through him when he saw Darth Vader stride purposely from the ship, a towering inferno of evil. He stopped at the bottom, hands on hips, and seemed to gaze into the distance.

Bail followed his gaze and realization struck like lightning.

 _Obi Wan_.

Vader wasn't there for them at all. Or even for Leia.

He was there to confront Obi Wan once more.

###

Body rigid with tension, Leia wasn't even aware of her white-knuckled fingers bearing her nails into the tender flesh of her palms.

"You know how to shoot a quad gun, Your Highness?"

Surprised by the question, Leia vowed to figure it out. "I can shoot anything."

"Okay, get to the top gun."

She unstrapped, sprinted to the core of the ship, and hurled herself up the ladder. When she pressed the power button, the seat swiveled with startling speed to one side, throwing her off balance for just a moment. She engaged the safety restraints, placed the headset over her ears, and looked over the controls.

"You in?" Han's voice was a bit too loud in her ears.

"Yes."

"Okay, stay sharp. Making the approach vector."

She could hear nothing of the battle chatter but Han's voice as she waited, poised for action. It seemed an eternity before he spoke again.

"Coming in fast at 0900!"

She pivoted towards 0900, blasting the entire way, but missed the incoming TIE fighter by a hair. With a grunt, she released a frustrated breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Don't sweat it, Sweetheart," Han burst quickly in her ears. "You'll get the next one."

She allowed her disappointment to ebb away.

"1200, hit that mark!" Han shouted.

Reflexes on point, she spun, waited until the target was in sight then fired hard, delighted when the TIE burst into a brilliant flash.

"I did it!" Her grin was almost as brilliant as the TIE's explosion.

###

From the upper balcony of the Royal Palace, Bail and Breha watched the lightsaber battle that raged on in the fading light below them. From this distance, all they could hear was the sharp crash of the sabers as glowing red and blue struck, retreated, and struck again.

They would remain on Alderaan. Their fate would be no different from that of their people.

Memories poured into Bail's mind…the smoke that seeped from the Jedi Temple…the young boy, murdered by the Clone troopers…the filtered voice that told him it was time to go. He had felt so powerless as he grieved for the guardians of the galaxy, so horrifyingly slaughtered by those thought of as allies.

He had not seen a lightsaber in action since that long ago day, the day that his daughter had come into being.

Things had come full circle. Father and brother here now. Might Vader sense something? Might he guess that his progeny were so near?

The thought brought sheer terror to his soul. Upon deciding to raise Leia, he had known he would love her and care for her. But, he could never have guessed that she would become his very heart.

His attention returned to the present. Vader seemed to be bearing down on Obi wan, who was not as young and spry as he had been. He had aged more than Bail would have expected, no doubt a combination of the harsh climate of Tatooine and his own regret and despair.

Something seemed to change in the scene before him…Obi Wan's posture shifted and, as Vader swung his blade forward, as if in slow motion, Obi Wan stood up straight. His blue blade rose in front of him, leaving him open and defenseless, and Bail knew. He almost cried out, but his breath caught and there was no sound.

The red blade streaked across Obi Wan's midsection and Breha did cry out in shock. She grabbed his arm in a strong grip that did not even penetrate Bail's awareness.

His vision went dark for the briefest of seconds, as if his eyes refused to register what they knew to be true.

And then…the red blade shrunk and receded, the dark cloak turned, and Vader disappeared into the distance.

###

A casualty of the Death Star's bright, blinding destruction, the Imperial Shuttle was thrown into a tailspin. The engines were offline. The environmental controls had been blown to slag and all oxygen had been depleted. The crew and the Stormtroopers were dead, floating in the nothingness where gravity had been sucked away. Only one passenger remained.

The one passenger who required no oxygen. The one passenger with a breath mask that supplied his lungs with everything he needed to survive.

With mechanical arms that were stronger than his former limbs of flesh and blood, he pulled himself through the ship, using whatever he could to gain purchase. Finally, in the cockpit, his black, gloved finger pressed the button that would send out the Imperial distress call.

###

They had done it! Leia was giddy with relief and joy. Focusing on destroying fighters had distracted her from her fears, but now she could breathe. Alderaan, her family, her friends, all the people of the planet were safe! Luke had fired that final shot and destroyed the Death Star!

She heard footsteps below and canted her head down to see Han with the widest grin across his handsome face. Undoing the restraints, she lowered herself down the ladder, skipping the last few rungs to fall firmly to the deck. Before she could think, he swept her into his arms and lifted her from the floor into a breath stealing hug. Feet dangling, her mind blanked and all she felt was Han's warm body against hers. It felt too good, better than she could have imagined. A rush of heat flew through her and she could feel her cheeks burning. The embrace seemed to go on for an awkward amount of time, Leia's arms wrapped around his shoulders, his tightly clasped about her waist.

And then, swiftly, she was replaced on the floor with a quick thud of her feet. Her eyes averted almost of their own accord and she heard him clear his throat noisily. Face still stinging hotly, she forced her eyes to his.

He ran a hand through his hair and a few strands remained at rebellious attention. Before either could speak, the comm in her pocket beeped. She fumbled to pull it free and finally spoke into it.

"Organa."

"Leia!"

Her father's reassuring voice brought a smile to her face. "Father! You're all right?"

"Yes. Mother and I are fine. And Alderaan is safe. The bad news is…Obi wan is…gone. He was killed by Darth Vader."

Leia sobered instantly. The last of the Jedi…vanquished.

"The Empire will soon send a garrison here and lock down the planet," Bail said. "Where are you?"

"I'm onboard Solo's ship." She glanced at him and his eyes were intent on her.

"Perfect. Get to the base. I will meet you there."

"Yes, Father."

"Be safe. I love you."

"Be safe. I love you, too." She flicked off the comm and stood silently, thoughts in turmoil.

"Where's this base?" Han asked.

She turned her eyes to him. "Yavin IV."

His brow crinkled slightly then smoothed over. "I'll lay in a course."

She nodded and followed him to the cockpit. Inside, the Wookiee roared a triumphant greeting that Leia could only guess at translating, but could tell was positive. She smiled broadly at him and he stood and enfolded her in his furry arms, much more gently than one might have expected. She returned the embrace, grin widening, and felt a sudden burst of camaraderie.

When they were all seated, Han spoke tersely to Chewie. "Plot a course for the Yavin system."

He barked a quick question.

"The Rebel base."

Chewbacca nodded and began adjusting settings. Han busied himself at the pilot's station and Leia sat back and watched them both, observing the controls for future reference.

Her joy faded suddenly as she realized what this all meant. She was leaving Alderaan, quite possibly forever. Her family was going underground, into hiding. The Empire would seize Alderaan as a traitor planet. If they could not defeat them in her lifetime…she might never go home again.

She hadn't realized her expression had betrayed her until Han's voice jostled her from her thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

She was surprised by the concern etched into his features. "I'm just thinking of what is to come."

He glanced at the navicomputer then back at her. "And what exactly is that?"

"I start a new life," she replied grimly. "With the Rebellion."

His eyes remained on her and he seemed to ponder this for a moment. The navicomputer beeped before he could respond and he turned back around, pressed a button, and pulled the lever to propel them into hyperspace.

She watched the stars elongate to starlines and they were on their way to Yavin IV.

Chewbacca adjusted some settings, growled at length, and Han nodded distractedly. The big Wookiee stood and left the cockpit. Han's chair swiveled back to her.

"Can't believe the Kid made that shot." He shook his head, a fond smile crawling across his cheeks. He caught her watching him and the corners of his mouth quickly turned down. It made her smile to herself. He spun away.

He was quite the conundrum. She recalled his stubborn insistence that she join him on his ship, in case Alderaan were to be destroyed. He kept himself removed from the cause of the Alliance, and everyone around him, save for Chewie. Yet, he gave these small indications that some things…some people, mattered to him. She could tell he liked Luke. It was hard not to like such a genuine, enthusiastic young man.

Why had he been so hell-bent on taking her with him? She had the sudden realization that her death would have meant his freedom.

"Han?" she called quietly.

"Mm?" He was busy checking a readout on his console.

"Why did you take me with you? If I had perished on Alderaan, you would be free."

His chair spun to her and his eyes were wide with surprise. He was quick to cover the reaction. His gaze flitted to the floor, back to her, then to the floor again. Leia could almost see the gears turning in his head as he formulated a response.

"Needed a gunner," he answered gruffly, eyes forced hard. He turned back to his current task.

A gunner. But, she had seen the momentary softness in his eyes, before he slammed down that tough mask again. He cared, there was no denying it. Why and how much remained a mystery.


	11. Chapter 11: Competition

Long live Alderaan! ;) I'm glad you are all so pleased about that.

I've been having computer issues but finally made it here to update :)

###

A quiet, familiar voice tugged at Han's ear, and his feet coasted to a stop at the entrance to one of the many stone balconies of the Massassi Temple. He could just make out Princess Leia's profile in the shadows of the orange-gold sunset. He took a step forward then halted as Luke's voice drifted out, louder than hers had been. With a step back, he was out of their view.

"I'm sorry you're feeling that way, Leia. At least you can be sure she's safe."

"Yes, I take comfort in that." Her voice was low and sad. "But, I've always had my mother close by. It's been six months and who knows when I will see her again? I feel silly even admitting it aloud. It sounds childish."

"No, not at all." He paused. "At least you have your father." He paused and his voice dropped to a meaningful pitch. "And you have me."

Han heard the gratitude in her voice and a mild simmer that he hated to admit might be jealousy swirled inside his chest.

"Thank you, Luke. You are a true friend. Especially considering the fact that you yourself have lost everyone."

Han rolled his eyes, imagining the big, mooning bantha cub eyes Luke must be giving her.

"Not everyone," Luke answered quietly. For several moments, Han heard nothing and wondered just exactly what was going on out there.

Leia finally spoke and he supposed he had guessed wrong. "I'm happy to fight alongside the other members of the Alliance. There's nothing more important than this, it's my life now." She paused. "Granted, it is very different from my life before. And I don't find myself missing much from that life. But, my mother…she is not so easy to keep from missing."

"Of course."

"You must miss your aunt and uncle."

"I do. And I miss Ben. I know I only knew him a short time…but he meant a lot to me."

"I understand. Sometimes people enter our lives for a short time, but leave a lasting impression."

"I don't miss Tatooine. I'm never going back to that planet again." His tone turned wistful. "I love it here on Yavin. It's so green and beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Alderaan is similar. Although, of course, it is heavily populated, while Yavin is more untouched. But, it is still just as beautiful .I'm happy that my mother is on Naboo. It is a lot like Alderaan. I hope that might be a comfort to her. She's not a fighter. She supports the Alliance, but she is far too peaceful to follow us here."

"You seem as if you would be too peaceful, too. Until I see you with a blaster." Han could hear the smile in the kid's voice.

"I would like nothing more than peace." Her voice became hushed. "That's our mission. Unfortunately, we have to go about it in a very un-peaceful manner. But, someday, we will have peace."

"You're amazing," Luke blurted in a loud, awed whisper. Han scowled to himself and crossed his arms.

It took a moment for the Princess to respond. "Hardly," she finally answered derisively.

"You are," the young man added softly. "You think about everyone else so much more than yourself. You don't have to fight the Empire, you had everything you needed on Alderaan. But, you're doing it for the rest of the galaxy. For everyone else." His deep admiration shone brightly through his voice.

"It's the right thing to do."

"That's why you're amazing."

Han forced his jaw unclenched and affected a casual expression before thrusting himself through the doorway of the balcony to interrupt the scene playing out. He deliberately focused on Luke.

"Hey, Kid, I thought I heard you out here," he said congenially.

A slight disappointment flitted across Luke's face for just a moment. He recovered quickly. "Hi, Han."

Han nodded acknowledgement then turned to the Princess. She was dressed in a simple olive jumpsuit, two braids wound high above each ear, a blaster sported on her hip. She looked thinner and, although dressed similarly to the other Rebels, she maintained that haughty air of authority, seemingly without trying. She eyed him warily and he wondered what he had done to earn such distrust.

"How's it goin', Princess? Haven't seen you in a while."

Her smile was guarded. "You returned from Illustros yesterday?"

He grinned. "Yeah. You keepin' track of me?" From the corner of his eye he saw Luke's head turn towards her.

Her cheeks blushed a faint pink. "I check the roster daily."

His grin grew smug. "Lookin' for me?"

She frowned and her blush darkened. "Why would I be looking for you?"

He lowered his voice seductively. "You tell me."

Her head shifted to one side and, for a moment, she looked flustered. Then, she drew up to her full height and spoke with the full force of her regal bearing. "I do have to protect my investment." She spun on her heel and disappeared inside, leaving Han frustrated and annoyed, as much at himself as with her.

"What did she mean by that?" Luke asked innocently.

"Nothin'." He hated the easy way Luke and Leia related to each other. She always appeared relaxed and happy when they spoke. A sharp contrast to the interactions Han experienced with her.

Luke was staring at the spot where she had disappeared, a wistful expression on his youthful countenance.

"You like her, huh?" Han baited.

Luke looked at him then the stone floor, his eyes answering for him. "She's great," he replied, as if it were obvious.

"I think you think she's more than just great."

Now Luke blushed lightly. "What do you think of her?" he asked with a hint of challenge in his voice.

Han shrugged. "She's all right. When she's not driving me crazy."

Eyes averted, Luke smiled to himself.

"She's nice enough to look at," he added, seeing Luke's head jump sharply back to him. "I guess if I were interested, it might be fun to get to know her better…"

Luke was frowning now. "But…you're not interested, right?" He paused. "You said so yourself, she drives you crazy."

He forced a thoughtful expression. "I don't know…sometimes the ones that drive you crazy are the ones that are the most fun."

Luke was staring out at the forest, clearly upset. Taking pity on him, Han slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, c'mon. Wanna help me recalibrate the alluvial dampers on the Falcon's hyperdrive?"

That perked him up. "Really? Yeah!"

Han had never allowed the kid to lay his hands on the inner workings of his ship before. Now felt like the right time.

###

Leia sat on the stone floor outside the Temple, staring out at the Massassi trees that dominated the jungle. She hoped she appeared to be deep in thought about some important Alliance business. What she was really doing was thinking about Han Solo.

Her eyes were drawn to a flock of golden whisper birds as they swooped low to nestle in the branches of one of the tall trees. Their wispy calls died down as they settled in the waning light of the evening sun.

Was she that transparent? Was her attraction to his brash good looks so obvious? Had he been teasing? Or had he noticed the way her gaze always seemed drawn to him, always lingered a bit too long?

A rustling sound, accompanied by whistling hoots, startled her from her thoughts. Above, a pack of sintaril pounced on the whisper birds, driving most of them to the skies, their calls haunting in their wake. One bird remained, being picked apart by the sintaril who were now fighting and jabbering at each other over the flesh of their kill.

Why did she feel such a magnetizing pull towards Han? She had decided he was too infuriating to be bothered with. Yet, every time she saw him, her heart jumped, just a bit.

He was disrespectful, at best, downright rude and obnoxious at the worst. He claimed not to care for the Rebel cause, yet worked just as hard as anyone else and took more risks than just about anyone.

He could not be less like Luke, was quite the opposite. Luke, who hung on her every word; unlike Han, who exuded disdain for anything she said. Luke was a handsome enough young man, with those expressive blue eyes. Funny how she always thought of him as young, even though he was the same age as her. She saw the light in his eyes when he looked at her, yet never did a wave of excitement sweep through her, as it did with the older Corellian.

Corellian men were known to be handsome, and Han certainly lived up to the reputation. It wasn't just his looks that swayed her…he had an arrogant masculinity about him, as if he knew exactly what effect he had on women. It was in his swagger, and that deep, resonating voice. Leia had met attractive, arrogant men before, and normally, it turned her off completely.

But, there was something else to Han Solo. Her mind always returned to his utterly selfless commitment to free Chewbacca; to the way he had threatened to carry her from Alderaan. There was something deeply honorable to the man…something he tried desperately to hide, but that surfaced every now and then nonetheless.

"What're you doin' out here all by yourself?"

The deep voice boomed loud enough to startle Leia from her thoughts and a small gasp escaped her, shoulders jumping slightly.

Han laughed lightly as he came into view, standing casually, arms dangling, one knee bent. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Leia craned her neck to look up at him, her heart pounding, whether from his sudden appearance, or simply his presence, she wasn't sure. He was grinning and her defenses rose immediately. "You didn't scare me," she replied in a stilted tone. "I just didn't hear you approach."

His grin crooked to one side and he came forward and dropped to the ground next to her, leaning back on his arms. They were separated by mere inches and Leia's heart rate sped up further. Of all the men on this base, why did he have to be the one to affect her so profoundly?

"Not much going on around here lately, huh?"

"Are you bored?"

He grinned again. "Nah. I keep myself entertained. Just sayin'."

Her eyes turned to the ground. "You think of war and you think constant action. People would be surprised at how much time is spent waiting to take action." She glanced askance at him and he seemed pensive.

A rippling breeze grazed over them, tingeing the air with a slight chill, and Leia hugged her arms around herself.

"You cold?"

She brushed it off with a small shake of her head. "A little, but I'm fine."

He surprised her by shrugging the jacket from his shoulders.

"You don't have to do that," she protested mildly. "I'm fine."

His responding grunt could have meant anything, but he laid the jacket over her shoulders and returned to stare into the enormous trees.

She acquiesced silently, pulling the jacket a bit tighter, a small smile across her lips. This man always surprised her. "Thank you," she said quietly.

He just nodded distractedly. "You must miss home."

If the gesture of giving her his jacket surprised her, that statement left her downright stunned. "Yes," she replied quietly. "Of course. What about you? Do you miss your home?"

Discomfort flashed briefly in eyes that remained on the trees. "Falcon's my home now."

Her eyes roamed his features and she wondered about his past. Clearly, he guarded it fiercely and Leia wished she could get to the bottom of the man Han Solo was. "And you're happy with that? A ship being your home?"

His glance told her he thought the question ridiculous. "Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Wouldn't you prefer a real home?"

His narrowed eyes swiveled towards her. "What makes you think a ship isn't a real home?"

She thought about it for a moment and could only respond with a shrug. His eyes stayed on her and he seemed to be thinking, of home or her, Leia didn't know. He turned his gaze thoughtfully to the ground.

"Nothin' better than flying around the galaxy. In the Falcon, anywhere I go, I'm home."

His expression was guarded, but she saw the love of freedom in his eyes and his sacrifice for Chewbacca took on a new, deeper meaning. For a moment, she had the strongest urge to release him from the deal they had struck, to let him fly off into the skies…then, it hit her that she would miss him if he were gone, and the realization left her deeply unsettled.

"I don't understand why anyone would wanna be grounded." His eyes were more candid now.

"Having a home—I mean, a planetside home—doesn't make one grounded. I love my home on Alderaan, it's my favorite place to be. But, I can travel anywhere I want. When I get home, I am always happy to be there." She kept her eyes forward, but could see him watching her from the corner of her eye.

"Guess it's different when you spend so long in one place, wishing you could get away."

The earnestness in his voice drew her gaze to him and now his eyes were on the ground, his features softened, and she felt as if she were getting her first true glimpse of Han Solo.

"Is that how you felt on Corellia?" she asked softly.

His gaze rose to the trees and he seemed lost in thought for the longest time. "Yeah."

With a swiftness that startled her, Leia felt a longing in her soul to take his hand in hers. It overwhelmed her with a rush of heat that began in her chest and burst outwards. She belayed the impulse, feeling far too vulnerable and self-conscious.

It was a long moment before she was able to find words. "Where was home before the Falcon?" She kept her voice low, as if afraid to frighten a skittish animal.

His gaze rose to the sky and he shrugged. "Nowhere."

Still locked on his thoughtful expression, Leia tried to imagine it; wandering from place to place with nowhere to call home. She pictured him doing just that and it presented as a sad, lonely portrait.

He stood suddenly. "Come with me."

Surprised and perplexed, she blinked several times before rising alongside him. "Where?"

"It's a surprise." He was completely impassive, revealing nothing of his intentions.

She eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of surprise?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He held out his hand, but she remained in place, unmoving. "Don't ya trust me?"

His eyes held such an earnest expression that Leia realized that yes, she did indeed trust him. This obstinate, arrogant, swaggering man…had earned her trust.

"Yes," she whispered soberly. "I trust you." Her mind flashed back to Alderaan and his stubborn insistence of bringing her on the Falcon, away from the potential destruction; the utter determination in his eyes, his threat to pick her up and carry her.

He seemed momentarily taken aback when she placed her hand in his proffered one. It was just a brief widening of his eyes, but Leia did not miss it. Then, he closed his large hand around her smaller one and led her back inside.

She marveled at the roughness and warmth of his hand surrounding hers, but as soon as they were inside the hangar he dropped it and she was surprised at how disappointed she felt.

When she realized she was following him to the Falcon's boarding ramp, a nervous jitter flew through her. Was he taking her onboard so that they could be alone together? He seemed so serious, what did he have in mind? As they ascended the ramp, an anxious excitement brought a double thump to her chest, and it hit her like a stun bolt that she _wanted_ to be alone with him. She wanted him to hold her hand again, and _Gods_ , she wanted him to kiss her.

Never before had she felt this way, this pull towards intimacy with a man. It unnerved her but it also awakened a femininity in her that she had ignored most of her life. Driven by duty, personal affairs had been neglected, and her senses and impulses were now on hyper alert, so very aware of Han's presence, his raw masculinity.

He led her into the cockpit, an odd choice, she thought. He took his seat in the pilot's chair and she remained standing, somewhat confused. When he realized, he gestured for her to take the co-pilot's seat. Mind racing, she sat and turned to face him.

His hands brought up the power. "We're goin' on a little trip."

The words so surprised her, that she found herself spending an extra moment to process them. "What?" Had she misunderstood?

Now, he grinned at her. "Bring up the sublight engines, would ya?"

She blinked rapidly. "I…I can't go on a trip!"

"Sure, you can. Now, hit the sublight engines."

"No…I can't. I have duties here, I have—"

"I already got clearance. For both of us."

Mouth agape, she stared. "From whom?"

"Your father." He adjusted several settings before returning his gaze to her. "Now, I really need you to hit the sublight engines. You're the only co-pilot I have." He was looking at her patiently, but expectantly.

"You're serious?"

He remained unwavering as she stared him down. Finally, he gestured towards the engine controls. With a resigned sigh and a shake of her head, Leia turned away from him and engaged the sublight engines. She couldn't begin to imagine what was going on.


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise!

And on to the surprise trip...

###

Han generally didn't care to examine his motives too closely, and this instance was not an exception. After overhearing Leia's feelings about missing her mother, he had decided they could use a little break from the Rebellion. He told himself the decision had been made out of boredom and left it at that.

She had badgered him on and off for almost an hour before resigning herself to being surprised. Since then, she had been in and out of the cockpit, eyes filled with uncertainty. He wondered what she was thinking, although he was not about to ask.

 _'_ _Yes. I trust you.'_

Her words had been resonating in his mind. His question had been teasing and light, but the sincerity in her eyes had sobered him instantly. Hand held out to beckon her, he had been surprised when she placed hers in his grasp. Gently clasping her hand, he had been all too aware of how good it felt to walk together, hand in hand, more together than separate. Inside the hangar, it occurred to him how it might look and what her father might think, so he released her from his grasp and affected a casual demeanor that did not betray the effect she had on him.

The navicomputer beeped and jolted him from his reverie. He glanced at Leia, found her sitting with her shoulders tight and tense then reached forward to the lever that dropped them out of hyperspace.

"Cut in the sublight engines."

She followed through with his request and the starlines slowed and halted, popping into sparkling dots once more. The giant, green and white swirl of Naboo could be seen in the viewport.

"We're here," Han said mildly.

"Where is here?"

"Naboo," he answered, deliberately keeping his eyes straight ahead. When he received no response, he looked over at the Princess sitting beside him.

Her lips were parted in a silent question and her eyes were wide with disbelief. She finally found her voice. "You're serious? We're going to Naboo?"

He shrugged, feeling suddenly awkward and exposed beneath her scrutiny then turned his gaze back to the orb that was Naboo. "Yeah."

Silence lingered. Swiftly, he was thrown off balance when she threw her arms around his neck. Startled, it took him a moment to process what was happening, and before he could react, she was back in the co-pilot's seat, grinning from ear to ear. Eminently pleased, he couldn't help but smile back broadly.

But, he still had no desire to examine his motives.

###

He watched her sprint across the grass, into the waiting arms of her mother and found himself filled with a myriad of emotions that were difficult to sort out but impossible to ignore.

He trailed behind her from a distance, unhurried to arrive at their side, and uncertain what he would say when he did. Rarely did he think ahead and anticipate consequences to his actions. He simply acted. Yet, now, in the moment, he felt uneasy.

Leia's mother was a small woman, just like her daughter. As he drew closer, he saw that their diminutive size was the only visible similarity. The older woman's skin tone was closer to the olive of Leia's father's complexion. Leia's eyes were larger and rounder, her lips fuller. Her nose and face were both longer. In truth, she looked nothing like either of her parents.

Arms still around each other, both brimming with joy, Leia turned a beaming smile to Han. "Han, this is my mother, Breha Organa. Mother, this is Han Solo."

He was surprised when her mother reached a hand out to clasp his arm. She smiled at him warmly. "Thank you, Han. Thank you for bringing Leia to me."

He squirmed internally. "No problem." He was distracted by the beatific smile that Leia bestowed on him. It was unguarded, exactly the way she often smiled at Luke. He felt some hard knot in his chest soften and disperse.

"Thank you, Han," she said in a breathy voice.

They were both still staring at him and he gave Leia a short nod of acknowledgement and shrugged his hands into his pockets.

###

On the balcony overlooking the Antigen Mountains, Leia and Breha Organa sat in quiet conversation after dinner. The cool, evening breeze fluttered at the stray strands of the Princess' braids as she sipped her tea, basking in the presence of her mother.

"And where were you during the battle? Your father wouldn't tell me at the time, and then I came to Naboo."

"I was on Captain Solo's ship."

Her dark eyes widened. "Why?"

She shrugged slightly and looked down at the dark liquid in her cup. "Captain Solo insisted. He was certain Alderaan would be destroyed." When she glanced back up, her mother was eyeing her with curious intensity. "I manned the quad gun."

Breha's eyes widened further. "And how did that go?"

Leia grinned. "I shot down quite a few TIE fighters."

For a moment, she looked impressed. Then her expression shifted to sadness. "It pains me that things have come to such violence."

"Mother, I had no choice."

"I am not blaming you, my Darling. You do what you must, as does your father. But, things were so different before the Empire. Far from perfect, mind you, but…" She sighed loudly. "Very different."

"I think I was born in the wrong time," Leia said wistfully.

Her mother's gaze sharpened. "No, Leia. You were born at just the right time. Because you are a fighter. And you can get things done."

A warm burst of pride coalesced in her chest and she smiled gratefully.

"I wish I was more like you," the former Queen admitted. "But, I am not, and so I hide out here with Eden and Joffry."

In the mountains of Naboo, Breha's childhood friend, along with her husband, kept Leia's mother hidden and safe. In the desolate mountain retreat, they were just isolated enough to insure she remained concealed.

"Your talents lie in other areas," Leia said softly.

"Indeed." Her eyebrows rose dubiously. "How is your father? I miss you both terribly every day."

Her throat constricted for the briefest of moments before she swallowed it back. "Father is well. We both miss you every moment."

Breha's hand found her daughter's and they smiled at each other with sad eyes. "It was very kind of Captain Solo to bring you here."

"It was." She forced a neutral expression.

Her mother's head tilted to one side and her eyes were curious. "Why did he do this?"

Leia felt a slight coloring of her cheeks and was thankful for the cover of night. "I don't know, I didn't ask him." She glanced away then forced her gaze back.

Her mother remained pensive. "Has he become a friend?"

She wasn't entirely certain of the answer to that question. "More or less."

"The circumstances under which you met him were…unusual."

 _To say the least._ Leia smirked to herself, but said nothing under her mother's scrutiny.

"I hope you realize…once the three years is over, Captain Solo will be long gone."

A slight resentment bit at Leia. This was something she tried very hard not to think about. "I am aware."

"How do you feel about that?"

Inside, she went rigid. Outwardly, she shrugged. "It is what it is. People come and go." She sipped her tea, aware that her mother was still watching her closely.

"He's a handsome man."

She forced a surprised expression. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Breha's lips quirked up slightly and she took a sip of tea. When she replaced her cup on the table, her tone was solicitous. "Leia, do you know why I fell in love with your father?"

She almost groaned aloud. Why were they talking about this? Was it really necessary? "Because he's tall?" she asked dryly.

Her mother gave her "the look," which was reserved for Leia's sarcasm. "Because of his honor. He cared so much about justice and doing the right thing. It was refreshing and irresistible. And, although he was the most handsome man I have ever seen, I did not fall for his looks, or even his charm."

"What is your point, Mother?"

She smiled patiently. "My point is, when you allow yourself to fall in love, let it be with someone who has honor. Not someone who is simply good-looking and exciting. And not someone who does not plan to be around."

Unable to stand the guise of talking in riddles any longer, Leia's tone became stilted. "Are you implying that I am in love with Captain Solo? Because I assure you that I am not."

Breha's tone softened. "I am only advising you to be careful with your heart. I cannot know your feelings. But, I do see the way you look at him."

Unnerved and defensive, she didn't know what to say. She glared into her tea.

"Leia," her mother continued. "You give your all to everything you do. You dive headfirst into every interest. I can just imagine you throwing all caution to the wind and falling into your first affair with your whole heart. And I can imagine how you will feel when you give it your all and are left with a broken heart."

Leia was left wondering if Han could read her feelings as well as her mother could.

"You feel things so profoundly. You care so deeply. I've always adored that about you, Leia. But, it has also caused me to worry for you."

She straightened her spine. "I'm a big girl, Mother. I can take care of myself. You need not worry."

She smiled, eyes alight with love for her daughter. "Oh, Leia. You don't know this, but a mother always worries about her child."

"All things considered, there are far more dangerous things to worry about than a broken heart," she said facetiously.

"This is true. But, on those matters, I cannot advise you."

Leia sighed, suddenly tired. "I will keep your words in mind. But, there's nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to happen with Captain Solo. I don't have the time or energy to contemplate a personal life."

With that, the subject was dropped, but it continued to swirl uneasily inside Leia's mind.

###

Her mother had retired to her bedroom for the evening, but Leia was restless and confused. Standing under the light of the moon, she stared into the front gardens but did not really see them. The air was balmy with just the hint of a breeze and Leia closed her eyes as it gently rolled over her.

In her mind's eye, she saw Han's face; that crooked grin, those hazel eyes that could be cynical one second, yet caring the next. The scar beneath lips that she found herself gazing at far too often.

Her mother had struck a nerve, one left raw and exposed. She couldn't deny that she was right, about all of it. She knew Leia all too well, always had, probably even better than her father did.

Having broached the subject, forcing Leia to speak of it aloud, caused her to examine the depth of the feelings she kept trying to squash and ignore.

Having truly acknowledged that the feelings existed immediately before this trip, her hopes had been raised…then sharply dropped to the pit of her stomach. The news that he was taking her someplace—anyplace—had confounded her. Finding out the destination had been completely astounding.

Had her father requested he bring her to Naboo? Or had it been Han's idea? The former made more sense. The latter made none.

She felt constantly unsettled about him. He was unlike anyone she had ever met. He had far more flaws than positive attributes, was arrogant, argumentative, and brash. So, why did he make her senses reel?

Footsteps sounded behind her and a combination of nerves and hopefulness swirled within, speeding up the pounding of her heart. A glance over her shoulder only increased these feelings, bringing a sharp dip to her stomach.

"What're you doin'?" The deep timbre of his voice sent a shiver shooting through her.

"Mother went to bed." She crossed her arms protectively.

Han remained several feet away, hands on hips, one leg bent casually forward.

Leia turned fully to face him. "Thank you, Han."

He shrugged and turned his eyes to the ground. She watched him in silence as he seemed to search for something unseen on the stone floor. He kicked at a stray pebble.

"Why did you do it?" she asked softly.

He glanced at her then away. "Nothin' going on at the base."

"Is that the only reason?" Her heart was thumping hard against her ribcage.

His lower lip jutted out and he nodded, eyes still lowered. Abruptly, he went to the patio and sat in a chair at the table. His gaze spun to the stars. There was a longing in his eyes and she could see the wild, reckless streak there. She joined him to sit at the table.

He had one hand on the tabletop and Leia placed hers nearby, wishing she had the nerve to wind her hand beneath his. The thought made her take a shaky breath.

He looked at her sharply. "You okay?"

She nodded and glanced again at his resting hand. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

He nodded with a brief glance in her direction.

"But you would rather be out amongst the stars, wouldn't you?"

He looked at her, contemplatively. "Not necessarily."

Their eyes held solidly until she grew uncomfortable and looked away. A small bout of nervous laughter trilled from her. "Who would have thought, when we first met, that we would become friends?"

When her gaze returned to him, she found his brow slightly furrowed. Then, a mask of aloofness fell over his features, concealing anything he might feel. "Yeah," he answered in a hard voice. "We're too different."

Harsh regret slapped her. "That's not what I meant," she replied defensively.

He said nothing, his attention now rebounding to the stars.

Leia's lips compressed as she wondered how they always managed to mire themselves in misunderstandings. "I meant, the way we met…was so surreal…and it was a business arrangement. It was not the most amicable beginning to a friendship."

His eyes grew hard, but he did not look at her. "Yeah, most slaves aren't friends with their masters."

She blinked in shock. "I…you're not my slave." She couldn't believe the way this conversation had escaped her control, twisting and slithering into something so antagonistic.

His lips sputtered a disbelieving breath.

Clearly, this subject had been a mistake, one she vowed never to repeat. Torn between desire and conscience, she turned her options over in her mind. She did not want to be the person he seemed to think she was. She made her decision, swiftly, unrelentingly.

"I release you." Her tone was clipped. "When we return to Yavin…I will give you the remotes and you can be on your way." She stared into her lap, wondering why her heart felt as if it were breaking. Her mother's words came back to her in a rush.

A long silence later, he replied. "No, Princess. A deal is a deal and I'm a man of my word. You got Chewie out of that place and we have an agreement."

She looked at him and he was clearly angry. "I don't want you to stay out of obligation."

"Why else would I stay? You know this isn't my fight."

A hollow pit formed in her chest. "Then you don't have to stay."

His anger had dissipated and now his tone was passionless. "Yeah, I do."

"I'm telling you, you don't have to stay."

"Like I said, I'm a man of my word. I'll do my time."

Now, her anger was baited, indignantly filling the void in her chest. "I'm sorry it's such a prison sentence."

"Nah. I still get to fly."

With narrowed eyes, she watched as he continued to scan the skies. He was impossible. What had she been thinking? Somehow, he kept making her forget that he didn't truly care for anyone.

Except Chewbacca.

Han Solo was all or nothing; that was clear. And to the Alliance—and Leia—he offered nothing. Nothing more than necessary.

With a rush, she remembered where they were. Clearly, it was not as simple as that.

"Did my father ask you to bring me here?"

"No. I asked him if I could."

"Why would you do that? Since we're not friends."

Expression puzzled, he looked at her. "That's not what I said."

"Then what exactly did you say?"

He was genuinely perplexed. "What the hell're you talking about?"

She didn't even know how to respond. He confused her utterly. With a resigned sigh, she felt all the anger and disappointment drain from her and now she only felt tired.

"Nothing. I think I'm going to go to bed now."

Something flashed in his expression for just a moment, something softer and quite possibly vulnerable, then was gone. "Night, Princess."

"Good night." She swept inside, muddled and morose.


	13. Chapter 13: What Might Have Been

Thank you to all my wonderful readers :) It's about to get interesting...

###

He found her in the dining room, at the table with no breakfast, only a half-empty cup of kaffe. Her eyes met his and the unease he had felt last night returned. It took a moment before the silence was broken.

"Good morning," she said briskly.

"Mornin'." He ran a hand through his hair, uncertain where to pick things up. "What're you doing?"

"Waiting for Mother to come down for breakfast. You're up rather early." Her voice was chilly.

He shrugged and sat several chairs away. It was the same room where they had eaten the night before. He had checked the bedroom she was sleeping in then scoured the downstairs until he found her.

"Are you hungry? I can bring your breakfast."

He shook his head. "That's okay, I can wait." He observed that she was dressed casually in a beige tunic and brown pants, clearly borrowed, since she hadn't had a chance to pack. It reminded him of Tatooine, the only time he had ever seen her in something so casual, other than the uniform she occasionally wore. She had left most of her hair down in loose curls, with a thin, long braid trailing down her back. She looked softer, more approachable, unlike the tough leader she presented to the members of the Alliance.

"Would you like some kaffe?"

He perked up. "That'd be great." He started to stand but she waved him to remain seated.

"I'll get it."

"No, I can—"

"I'll get it," she insisted more loudly, rising and heading from the room.

He watched the doorway where she disappeared a moment longer than necessary. She was being very reserved and slightly formal, as if they were mere acquaintances. Last night had been strange. The whole idea of being owned always angered him. He tried not to think about it, tried not to think of the reason he was helping out the Rebellion. But, when something reminded him, he felt resentful. He valued very little above his freedom. Only Chewbacca and the Falcon mattered more.

The conversation had gotten out of hand the night before, he wasn't even sure how. It had ended on a bad note and he almost felt like he owed her an apology. But, apologies weren't his style, so he hoped they could move easily past it.

She returned with his kaffe, black with one sweetener, just the way he liked it.

"Thank you," he said as she placed it in front of him. He took a long, soothing sip.

Back in her chair, several seats away from him, she sipped her own kaffe and the silent tension filled him with discomfort as he tried to think of a way to break it.

"You been to Naboo before?" he asked.

"Yes. Quite a few times. Have you?"

"Just once. Went to Theed to pick up a shipment."

She nodded, still stilted and unfriendly.

With a burst of pleasant noise, Breha Organa entered the room. "Good morning!" Leia lit up at the sight of her mother as she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. To Han's surprise, she did the same to him. He squirmed in discomfort.

"Mornin'," he mumbled.

"I'll go get breakfast." Leia stood and left the room hurriedly.

"Did you sleep well, Han?" The former Queen was again dressed formally, a sharp contrast to Leia's casual attire.

"Pretty good. Birds woke me up at dawn. Not used to that, sleeping on a ship is pretty quiet." He sipped his kaffe.

She smiled. "I can see how that might take some getting used to."

Leia returned and placed a large tray on the table. She handed her mother a mug of kaffe then distributed plates to each of them.

"You cooked?" Han asked, surprised.

Breha laughed with a delicate cough into her hand.

Leia's lips pursed for a moment. "Eden's chef cooked breakfast. She went into town and left everything ready for us." She placed several serving plates before them and Han dug in heartily. The food was delicious, quite possibly the best he had ever had.

"My husband speaks very highly of you, Han," Breha said pleasantly.

As he chewed and swallowed, he tried to form a response. "Thank you." He thought to add more, but nothing else came to mind.

"Han is a very talented pilot," Leia volunteered, surprising Han completely.

He tried to look unaffected by her praise, although it pleased him. "And you're a pretty good gunner." He aimed a crooked smile her way.

"Thank you," she said quietly, returning to her plate. A small, gratified smile tugged at her lips.

"Leia has taken self-defense and shooting lessons. But, only with a hand held blaster. I am impressed that she is so skilled with the gun of your ship."

"Those lessons really paid off," he replied. A glance at Leia showed her smiling to herself, although she remained quiet. For some reason, it made Han want to smile as well.

"You're Corellian, correct?"

He glanced at Breha. "Yeah."

"Corellia seems to breed the best pilots."

He grinned and his eyebrows rose. "Can't argue with that." He saw Leia smiling at him and assumed the worst was over. For now.

When they had finished eating, Leia cleared the table. Breha engaged him in small talk until her return.

"Leia, let's take a walk in the gardens."

"That would be lovely, Mother."

"I have a few things to attend to. I will meet you on the back patio in a few minutes."

Leia nodded and her mother left the room. She began to drift to the doorway.

"Would you like to join us?"

Han was surprised by the invitation. "Nah, you should spend some time with your mother alone. But, I'll keep you company till she comes back." The idea of making more small talk did not excite him. But, as always, he liked to have a reason to remain in Leia's company. He followed her out to the gardens.

A huge sea of green was punctuated by the presence of colorful flowers and Han could not see where it ended. He stared out, unable to deny that it was quite beautiful.

"The gardens at home on Alderaan are even lovelier than these." Her voice was quiet and wistful and Han could hear the longing there. A sudden anger entered her tone. "The Empire has seized the Palace."

It took him a moment to respond. "That sucks," he said simply.

She nodded and was quiet for a long moment. "When we end the war, we will take back everything we've lost."

The possibility of the war ending in her lifetime was miniscule, but he kept that to himself.

Something flew into his eye, stinging sharply, and he blinked a few times, tears forming. He rubbed at it but it only made it worse.

"What's wrong?"

"I think a bug flew in my eye." He tried opening the eye, but it just hurt more.

"Maybe it's an eyelash. Here, let me see."

His hands fell to his sides and he angled his head down.

"Sit down over here so I can see." She took him by the hand and led him away.

He followed, unable to do much else.

"Take a step up," she instructed, still holding his hand.

He did as told and she tugged him forward, up the step, guided him to a chair, and quietly told him to sit.

Closed, the eye didn't feel so bad. He opened it and the pain returned, causing his lid to flutter.

"Close your eyes, hold still."

With a sigh, he complied. Then, her fingers were at the bottom and lower lids, gently holding them apart. A soft breath grazed his eyeball and he tried to blink, but she still held both lids beneath her fingers. His pupil had rolled back in his head and he saw nothing.

"It's an eyelash," she whispered. "I see it, hold still."

That gentle breeze again, and now he could smell the sweetness of her breath; suddenly she let go of his eye and he blinked again, pain gone. She came into view, smiling softly.

"Is that better?" Her knuckles wiped gently at the moisture that had seeped from his eye.

She was bending down, her face level with his, and the gesture felt oddly intimate. He couldn't remember the last time he had been on the receiving end of such a caring action. He felt the craziest urge to take her hand in his and kiss her palm. It was dizzying.

He swallowed, at a loss, before forcing words. "Yeah. Thank you."

Her gaze turned serious, eyes never leaving his. Her lips were parted, a hint of a question hanging; eyes beseeching, seeming to ask for something unknown to him. The look held and a tension rose between them, threatening a crescendo. Growing uncomfortable with the intimate moment, he wanted to look away, but she held him captured in her gaze. Her eyes fell to his lips and he went breathless. It was for only a moment, but it was unmistakable. With a jolt, his breath returned, fast and suddenly hot in his throat, accompanied by a harsh pounding in his chest.

He wanted desperately to kiss her. Attraction blossomed to a nearly irresistible desire, dragging him towards her, almost imperceptibly. Her eyes seemed to beckon him, there was no mistaking it.

The clearing of a throat burst through the tantalizing haze between them and Han started at the sudden interruption. Leia stood up straight in front of him and he sat back as far in his chair as he could. His eyes turned to the sky and he took a long, deep breath.

"Leia, are you ready?"

"Yes, Mother." Her voice was strained and Han glanced at her to find her face crimson.

"Would you like to join us, Han?" Breha sounded unfazed.

"No. Thank you." His throat was coarse and he cleared it noisily. "Enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you. Come, Leia."

She fell into step beside her mother, eyes on the ground, cheeks still pink. He watched them disappear down a path.

Leaving Han restless, confused, and filled with a profound longing.

What had just happened? Had he imagined the stream of emotion between them? Now that the moment was gone, he began to doubt it had ever happened.

Regardless, he hadn't imagined the way her eyes had lingered on his lips, or the dark blush at their interruption. What might have happened had Breha not arrived when she did?

He had to find out. He had to get her alone at some point and find out her feelings. His were now undeniable.


	14. Chapter 14: Out of Context

Thank you all for your enthusiasm over the last chapter! You never know what surprises will be around the corner... :)

###

With a glass of wine in her hand, Leia sat with her mother on the sofa, talking about good times on Alderaan. But, the back of her mind was firmly fixed on Han.

After a hearty laugh at the memory of the visit from Prince Freederick, who had arrived asking for Leia's hand in marriage, she took a sip of her wine, and her mind wandered back to the intense moment after breakfast that morning.

So close to Han, touching his face so intimately, she had found herself staring into his eyes. What she saw there had both surprised and thrilled her.

It was more than just the interest she had been suspecting of late. Something deep and emotional had been present in his serious, hazel eyes. They had been dark with passion and yearning. In the moment, she had no doubt. Her eyes had yet again been drawn to his full, tantalizing lips, and she had seen the light of recognition in his eyes, and his intention had been as clear as if he had actually said the words.

He had barely had the chance to incline his head towards hers when her mother appeared. She had been ripped apart between disappointment and mortification. She wanted that moment back, desperately. It was the culmination of what had been surging inside her.

"Leia," her mother intruded on her thoughts. "I know I have always told you that I wish for you to marry for love. Which is why I've never encouraged you to marry into royalty."

She almost groaned aloud, certain that her mother was approaching the subject of what she had stumbled upon that morning.

"I saw what was happening outside this morning."

"Oh? Are you referring to the flock of valor birds that were nesting in the bushes?" she asked sweetly. "Or perhaps you refer to the dinnmites that built a mound in the dirt."

A raised eyebrow met her sarcasm. "You know quite well what I am referring to."

"Mother, I am a grown woman. I'm fighting a war, shooting down enemies and drafting plans for attack. Please don't dictate what I should do with my personal life."

"I am not dictating to you," she said stiffly. "In most situations, you are more than qualified. But, when it comes to romance, you have little experience."

Beginning to grow angry, Leia's voice rose. "You hardly know all the experience I've had."

"Feel free to regale me with your exploits," her mother said dryly.

Leia dropped her eyes, embarrassed that her mother immediately called her bluff.

"Leia, you need to think with your head and not with…any other parts."

Her face suffused with heat that soared down her neck. "It's not like that!"

"I know exactly what it's like. I was your age once."

Leia placed her glass on the table beside the sofa and tried to regain her composure.

"I already told you the reasons it is such a terrible idea."

"But, you left out the most important ones, the ones that really matter to you," she lashed out. "That he's just a smuggler, a no one. He has nothing but a heap of a ship. And let's not forget that I bought him, so he's my slave."

Breha's voice lowered to almost a whisper, a subtle tactic she had always used when Leia's voice and temper grew out of control. "If these were my concerns, I would keep them to myself. Because none of those cause me to worry for you. Leia, I am only looking out for your emotional well-being. This is not a man you can count on in the long term. And with everything you currently have on your plate, with everything that is at stake, you cannot afford to be blindsided by a man who is just passing through."

As had been the case for years, Leia's voice lowered in response to her mother's. "I will keep your words in mind. But, I know what I am getting into and my eyes are open. I will always honor my duties to the Rebellion." Her voice grew softer. "But, just this once, I want to follow my heart."

Breha sighed. "And that is what worries me. That you will give your heart away to someone who will not cherish it."

"Perhaps it's a chance I have to take."

"You have always been my stubborn, little mulacub." She smiled gently for the first time since the conversation had begun.

Leia's responding smile was equally tender. Feeling slightly drained, she reclaimed her wine glass and drained the contents.

###

Breha had been stuck to Leia's side all day, like a mynock attached to the hull of a ship. Han had not found a moment's opportunity to speak to her since that mystifying moment that morning. Now that something between them had been exposed, he needed to find out exactly what that something was.

She hadn't been in her bedroom, so Han wandered downstairs. To the left of the staircase, he heard Leia's voice and followed it towards the main room. It meant she was still most likely with her mother, but he could wait until Breha went to bed.

As he approached the room, Leia's voice had grown louder and her words caused him to stop mid-stride, a sudden cold knot settling in his stomach.

"…just a smuggler, a no one. He has nothing but a heap of a ship. And let's not forget that I bought him, so he's my slave."

The knot slowly heated to a simmering anger that steeped in his chest. He remained against the wall, well outside of their view, and continued to listen to the scene playing out.

Whatever Breha's response was, Han could barely hear a low whisper and couldn't make out the words at all. No doubt, she was agreeing with her daughter.

Jaw now taut like durasteel, he turned and walked stiffly back to the stairs, returning to the bedroom he had been assigned. Behind the closed door, he allowed himself to curse the Princess to hell.

What had he been thinking? Had he lost his mind? A princess and a guy like him…it was insane to imagine it.

Never before had he been swept away by romantic notions. He had never let his guard down with a woman, had always kept things casual and meaningless.

Never again…he was never again going to even entertain the thought of a woman meaning anything more than a good time.

Her face flashed in his mind, the sweeping vulnerability in her eyes as she glanced longingly at his lips. Clearly, it had been simple lust. Did she want to know what it was like to screw a commoner? A smuggler, a no one?

Fury heated him from head to toe and begged for release. Fists clenched, he took a few deep breaths. This was not the place to discharge his anger. And the Princess was not worth it.

All this, after he had gone out of his way to bring her to Naboo, a selfless action that he wanted to kick himself for.

Well, this was it.

He was done.

###

Leia was confused and hurt. She had been unable to speak to Han the night before. Once her mother had gone to bed, she had sought him out, even stopping at his room to knock on the door. There had been no answer and the door had been locked. With a deep sigh of disappointment, she resigned herself to the fact that he must be sleeping and she would have to wait until morning.

When morning arrived, he remained in his room much later than usual. She finally ran into him in the corridor, where he had been cold and dismissive. He maintained that demeanor throughout the day, avoiding her when he could, ignoring her when their paths did cross.

What had changed in the space of a day? Leia accosted her mother and accused her of interfering. She swore that she had not said a word to Han and Leia believed her.

So, what had happened?

Now, they sat, side by side in the cockpit, readying the Falcon to enter hyperspace. Leia had finished her part of the operation. Now, she waited for Han to complete the process so that she could gain his undivided attention and broach the subject.

She sat silently, patiently waiting. Finally, he pulled back the lever and they soared into hyperspace.

"Did I do something to upset you?" she finally asked.

His eyes flitted to her briefly, barely seeing her. "Nope.

She continued to watch him as he checked various readouts. He seemed so distant. Perhaps he had something on his mind.

He stood to leave, but Leia didn't want to lose her opportunity. She grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop in place. He frowned down at her and she dropped his hand, suddenly nervous.

"I, uh…want to talk to you about yesterday morning."

"What about it?" he asked brusquely.

His curt demeanor gave her pause. "When I got the eyelash out of your eye."

"Yeah?" He frowned.

Her eyes fell to the floor and she felt her cheeks color. This was not going as she had anticipated. "What happened? Or…what was happening?"

"What do you mean?"

She returned her gaze to him, stomach clenching. "Between us."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Unsettled and embarrassed, she struggled for a response. His expression remained impassive, revealing nothing of what he might be thinking.

"Never mind," she dismissed, face burning.

He shrugged and quickly left the cockpit.

If she had found Han Solo to be confusing before, she now thought him a total conundrum. She couldn't possibly be so out of touch with reality that she had imagined what had passed between them. It had been there in his eyes, a strong emotion that invited her closer. He had been about to kiss her, until her mother interrupted with all the grace of a drunken bantha.

So, why did he now deny it?

She didn't understand at all. Was she so naïve in matters of romance that she was reading too much into things? It wasn't like her, she was fairly practical and realistic in all things.

Perhaps it had been foolish to even contemplate a romantic relationship. She had so much ahead of her, she would have time for little else. And, Mother was right. In three years, Han would fly away without a backwards glance. She needed to let go of this fantasy.

So, why did she feel as if the galaxy had just swallowed her whole?


	15. Chapter 15: Anger Issues

I understand your frustration, everyone. But, don't blame me, it's not my fault Han and Leia are so stubborn ;) Well, maybe it's my fault a little bit, hee hee :)

###

Han stood in the circuitry bay, contemplating rewiring the lower panel. He needed to keep busy and get his mind off the woman he swore to stop thinking about. He couldn't seem to accomplish that, so doing some work on the Falcon would be a good distraction.

Heavy footsteps plodded from the corridor and he didn't need to turn to know it was Chewie. "Hey!" he called.

The Wookiee welcomed him back to Yavin and didn't hesitate for a moment before asking how it had gone on Naboo.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Chewbacca was slow to respond and Han knew him well enough by now to know that his piercing blue eyes were on him. Finally, he roared a question.

"Nothin' happened." The short bark of a reply just raised his hackles further. "I don't wanna talk about it!"

Chewie huffed something under his breath about cranky smugglers and Han returned to remove the panel he had been contemplating. Just as he dismissed his hairy co-pilot from his mind, another, lighter pair of footsteps resounded in the corridor. Irritated, Han looked up to see Luke striding towards him, wearing an uncharacteristic angry expression.

"What's up, Kid?"

"You took Princess Leia to Naboo." His lips were turned down in a pout and his eyes were stormy.

He grunted an affirmative, deciding that today was not his day.

"Why did you do that?" He took a few steps closer to Han.

"I dunno, Kid, I've been asking myself the same question."

"Were you trying to make time with her without me around?"

Han eyed the younger man as if he'd lost his mind. "What're you talking about? Why wouldn't I want you around?"

"Because you wanted to be alone with the Princess," he accused.

Although Luke had guessed at his motive for the trip, Han had hardly been trying to get Luke out of the picture. "Listen, cause I'm only gonna say this once. I was not trying to get rid of you. I took Her Holiness to Naboo to see her mother and that was it. I wish I'd never done it, cause she's a royal pain in the ass."

The hardness faded from Luke's features. His eyes fell to the deck, then back to Han. "Oh…sorry."

Han grunted acknowledgement, bent down, and removed the lower panel.

"You could've told me you were going," Luke said morosely.

"It was spur of the moment."

"Well…how was it? She was happy to see her mother?"

"Yeah." He stared at the inner workings of his ship and appraised the situation. Finally, he yanked at the tangle of wires and pulled the ends off. "Chewie, get me some tri-color wiring."

Chewie hooted and left to do Han's bidding.

"I guess you didn't have a good time on Naboo." Luke sounded almost pleased. Han looked up to find him smiling quietly at the deck.

"I don't think the words 'good time' and 'princess' go together."

"So, why did you take her?"

"Nothin' better to do." He removed the last wire and stared into the panel, wishing the younger man would drop the subject.

"What happened? What was so bad about it?"

Han sighed and stood to face him. "What happened is what always happens. Her Highness is impossible. Just like every other woman I've ever met."

Luke's chin rose a notch. "She's nothing like the women I've known," he said defensively.

"That's cause you've spent your whole life on Tatooine. What've you met? Ten women in your life?" He flashed a lopsided grin. "Trust me, Kid. Women are all the same."

"I think you're just cynical."

"Maybe I am. But, that don't mean it's not true."

"I guess this means you won't be taking her back to Naboo."

Han saw the glimmer of hope in Luke's eyes. "Not if I can help it. That was the second worst mistake I've ever made."

"What was the first?"

A flash of chain around his neck came to mind, and he could almost feel it digging into his flesh. "Don't ask," he mumbled.

"You need help rewiring?"

"Nah. There's no room for two in that panel."

Chewie returned with the spools of wire, placed two on the floor, and handed the lead of the other two Han, unrolling the wire as his pilot sat on the deck to attach it to the lead.

"What's Naboo like?" Luke asked.

"Green." He nodded towards a nearby tool box. "Hand me that cutter."

Luke examined the box, came away with the wire cutter, and handed it to Han. He cut the wire, threaded through, and began to attach the other side. Something suddenly sparked, sending a slight shock up his arm. Han fell back with a curse.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked in unison with Chewie's concerned bark.

"Yeah," he growled. His head was clearly not in the right place for this. He picked the cutter up from the floor and hurled it at the tool box. It bounced off the side and clattered to the floor.

Chewbacca growled at length.

"Yeah," Han muttered. He could probably use a break. He stood and shook his head as if to clear it.

"I'm going to go see the Princess," Luke said. "You wanna come with me?"

"I'd rather wrestle a rancor."

"What's a rancor?"

"Never mind. See ya later, Kid." Han wound his way through the corridor and down the ramp. He surveyed the hangar, which was mildly busy with people fixing or maintaining fighters. What he really needed was to get away from everyone right now. Luke's accusations had not improved his mood. Without a backwards glance, he made his way towards the gaping doorway that led outside.

For a moment, the breath of fresh air lightened him. Then, he remembered the last time he had been outside the temple. With Leia, just before they departed for Naboo.

If only he could turn back time and refrain from taking that little trip. Then again, he wouldn't know what a stuck-up bitch he was dealing with.

His eyes lit upon three speeder bikes parked beside the stone wall. Now, _that_ was his idea of a distraction. With a sudden spring to his step, Han sauntered over to the bike and hopped on. Fortunately, it was unlocked, which was good, because he didn't want to have to hotwire it.

With a grin, he placed his feet on the rails and gunned it forward at full speed, disappearing into the trees.

###

Gliding to a stop, Han had to admit that it had been far too long since he had last ridden a speeder. Far more reckless and dangerous, it had been even longer since he had ridden a swoop. Although a starship was best of all, there was something incomparably exhilarating to piloting something in the open air. Wind in his hair, the trees whizzing by, the only sound that of the engine…it was easy to forget all else.

Feeling infinitely better, he hopped off the bike and strode towards the entrance to the hangar. As he passed by a huge stone wall, he heard someone say his name. He stopped to see if someone were calling him then realized that someone was talking, not to him, but about him.

"He brought the princess back from there today," a man's voice was saying on the other side of the low wall.

"Why did he get to take her?" asked another male voice.

"Cause she owns his ass." A harsh laugh followed these words.

Something dark and ugly sunk and burrowed into Han's stomach. Maybe they didn't mean what he thought they meant.

"Yeah," the second voice sneered. "He has to obey his master."

Fury swirled through Han, burning and smoldering to a boil. He closed his eyes, feeling a sudden violent rage that clenched his hands to fists. He breathed in slowly through his nose and released it, hot and steaming, through his mouth. He couldn't recall ever being so angry.

"Hey, would you turn the Princess down?"

He didn't wait to hear another word. With a hard step in the other direction, he stalked towards the nearest staircase and took the steps two at a time.

###

Catching up on the work she had missed during the past three days, Leia scrolled through the datapad at her desk, focusing entirely on the present.

They had received so many new recruits since the Battle of Alderaan, what they currently needed most was supplies. Food, medical supplies, weapons, ships…they needed pretty much everything.

The only course of action for weapons would be to raid a factory. Listed before her were the logistics of the possible targets. Leia had been tasked with the decision of which would be the easiest to hit.

Their best bets were either BlasTech or Intessia Tech. As Leia looked over the plans for the Blastech warehouse, the door to her office hissed open unceremoniously.

Surprised at the intrusion, she looked up to see Han's face, contorted in anger. He slammed both hands on the desk, causing her to startle and sit up straight in her chair.

"Who did you tell?" he bellowed.

She blinked up at him. His eyebrows were lowered to just above eyes that held a demonic glare. His chin jutted out beneath lips that were stiff and tight. He positively radiated hostility and, in the wake of her surprise, Leia was instantly brought to a swift anger.

"What are you talking about?" she asked harshly, standing behind her desk and refusing to allow him to intimidate her.

He stood up, spine rigid. "Who did you tell about us?"

"Us?" she demanded. "There is no us." He had made that much clear earlier today.

For a moment, his brow twisted in confusion. In that moment, with his eyes widened and his mouth open, he almost looked like a little boy. Then a sneer replaced the innocent expression. "That's not what I mean! I mean what happened on Nar Shadda. Our 'arrangement.'"

The pieces fell into place. _That._ "I haven't told anyone," she said coldly.

"Yes, you did!"

"I did not. What makes you think I did?"

"I heard some of the pilots joking about it. How you 'own my ass.'"

Her jaw went slack. It took her a moment to form words. "I assure you," she insisted regally, "that is not something that I shared with _anyone._ "

"Then why did these guys know all about it?" His finger pointed stiffly to the door.

Her teeth ground tightly together. "If you remember," she gritted out, "there were others with us that night on Nar Shadda."

A slow shift overtook his features. The tightness of his jaw loosened and the anger faded to uncertainty and annoyance. "So, you didn't say anything?"

"No."

His posture relaxed, shoulders lowering. "I don't like being the subject of gossip."

"Neither do I," she said stiffly. "Will that be all?"

He seemed to want to say more, but he only nodded, looking doubtful. Leia sat back down, silently seething, and returned her gaze to the datapad. When he made no move to leave, she looked back up at him, expression guarded and austere.

"Is there something else I can help you with?"

He paused, seeming to think. "Does Luke know?"

Dread flitted through her. He was the last person Leia wanted to see her in such a dreadful light. He was so sweet and earnest, so trusting. And, although she did not enjoy his obvious idealization of her, she did not want him to view her as someone who would own a slave.

"Not that I know of."

He nodded brusquely, still looking troubled. Leia warred with herself over whether to question him. After the aggressive way he had stormed in, she was angry at herself for even caring. She damned herself before finally speaking.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

He hesitated. "You know, the kid thinks the suns rise and set on you."

Her lips tightened. "What's your point?"

"Maybe you should tell him before someone else does."

She contemplated this. Every time she turned around, Han Solo surprised her.

"First you don't want him to know. Now, you do. Which is it, Solo?"

He grimaced. "I don't, really. But, if you tell him, at least he'll get the truth. If he hears it through the underground, who knows how the story will be twisted."

He was right, of course. With the anger gone from his eyes, his expression more sedate, she was again distracted by the curve of his lips and the charm of the scar underneath it.

She sighed deeply. "Okay. I'll tell him." Or perhaps she could just rip out her fingernails instead? That would probably be more enjoyable.

He gave a curt nod, stared at her grimly for a moment then whirled away and disappeared through the door.

Leia remained fixed on the door after it closed. She would never understand Han. He was the most capricious being she had ever met. She needed to put him out of her mind. And the only way she could accomplish that would be to avoid him. It was the only foreseeable course of action.

She wrenched her attention away from the erratic Corellian and focused fully on the datapad on her desk.

A half hour later, she had made her decision. Intessia was going to be their target. It was located on Bindi, in the Bindari system, was closer to the Core than BlasTech, and had less Imperial traffic.

Feeling confident about her decision, she was ready to discuss it with her father over dinner. She sent him the file and locked her office for the day.

In the mess hall, Han's tale of gossip returned to her, and she was hyper-aware of anyone looking her way. She did not appear to garner any unusual attention and began to wonder if perhaps Han were not simply paranoid.

After procuring dinner for both of them, she jabbed the controls with her elbow to open the door to Bail's office. He sat at his desk and his head rose from the datapad before him. His grim expression was quickly replaced by a tired, yet warm smile.

"I assume you haven't eaten." She gestured towards the tray in her hands with an incline of her head.

"You assume correctly."

She smiled and placed the tray on his desk as he moved his datpad aside. These moments with her father kept her sane. It was the one semblance of normal life she could cling to. She couldn't imagine living through daily life with the Rebellion if he were in exile with her mother. She would have no one. Taking a seat across from her father, she distributed their plates, moving the tray to the floor beside her.

"I wish I could have gone with you to Naboo," he sighed, before taking a bite of the tasteless food on his recyclable plate.

"I know. We wished you were there as well." With an internal grimace, Leia began eating, forcing the food into her mouth, knowing she needed to eat. It was difficult to return to eating food that was so unappetizing.

"One day. At least you were able to bring some comfort to your mother."

She smiled, feeling suddenly sad, missing her more now for having seen her. Her eyes lowered and she steeled herself to ask the question that had been haunting her. "I was surprised to find out Solo was bringing me to Naboo."

His expression was a mixture of confusion and pleasure. "I was rather surprised when he suggested it."

A tiny smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She quickly suppressed it.

"Solo is an interesting man."

Leia thought that interesting might be a gross understatement. Better words might be: exasperating, confusing, unpredictable…

"He is," she agreed simply. Their earlier conversation came back to her and she suddenly lost the slight bit of appetite she had built up. She poked at her food with the fork and bit her lip. "Solo told me about something he overheard earlier."

Her father looked up curiously.

"He heard talk. About me owning him as a slave." She grimaced down at her plate.

"Has he mentioned it to anyone?"

"No. He was very angry about the fact that anyone knows."

Bail sighed. "I doubt Antilles would disclose this information. It must have been Broan. Well, there's nothing we can do about it now."

She nodded agreement. "Han thinks I should tell Luke. Before he hears it from anyone else." When she looked up, her father was watching her carefully.

"You really care for this young man, don't you?" he asked with quiet seriousness.

Instantly, Leia felt her defenses rise, embarrassment coiling tightly in her stomach. "Not particularly," she replied coldly. "He's rather arrogant."

Surprise widened his eyes. "Really? I don't get that impression at all."

"Perhaps he has yet to show you his true colors. He's quite impossible."

"I can't even imagine Skywalker being impossible."

Leia blinked, chagrined at the misunderstanding. "Oh…Luke. I thought you meant Solo."

He laughed softly. "Solo. Right. I see your point about him. But, I do think there is more to him than meets the eye."

She refrained from responding.

"But, Skywalker," he continued. "He has become a friend to you?"

Her demeanor softened. "Yes. Luke is a good friend. A bit innocent of the galaxy, but very committed to taking on the Empire."

"He seems to have a very high opinion of you."

Was this the theme of the day? "I've noticed," she said dryly.

"Just be careful." His tone was gentle.

Leia cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"He's very impressionable."

"And?"

"What I'm trying to say is…" He paused with uncharacteristic awkwardness. "Don't get caught up in the way Luke looks at you."

Leia's mouth fell open and, for a moment, she was at a loss for words. "What are you trying to say?"

He sighed. "What I'm saying is that, just because you might have a connection with someone that does not automatically mean it should be romantic in nature."

What was going on? First, her mother's words about Han, now her father seemed to think she was attracted to Luke. "Not that it's any of your concern," she said stiffly, "but Luke and I are simply friends."

He hesitated and Leia couldn't remember the last time he had been so tentative when speaking to her. "Just…don't let him think it's more than that."

"Are you implying that I am leading him on somehow?" Her cheeks were warm, whether from mortification or anger, she wasn't sure.

He released a soft whisper of a laugh. "No, not at all. But, we all have enough on our plates without any complications. And romantic entanglements always bring complications."

"Why the sudden concern with my love life?" she asked in a clipped tone.

"I only want to be certain that you remain focused."

"Have I ever been unfocused?" She raised an eyebrow.

He indulged her with a knowing smile. "No. You have not."

Leia had an odd feeling that there was something beneath the surface of this conversation, something her father was not telling her. She couldn't decide what that might be and it nagged at her. Never before had either of her parents appeared concerned about her possible romantic interests.

With a mental sigh of frustration, she shifted topics and tried to forget about it altogether.


	16. Chapter 16: Evacuation

Thank you all so much for continuing to read, follow, and especially for taking the time to review!

To the guest reviewer who asked about Leia chasing after Han: It will happen! This story is maybe 1/3 of the way through. Leia is still struggling with how she feels about Han and uncertain about his feelings. Be patient, good things come to those who wait ;)

###

Tinkering beneath the Falcon's underbelly, Han's eyes were caught by the sight of a short, blond figure talking to a darker, taller figure. His hands stayed their movements as his gaze fixed.

Luke and Bail Organa were engaged in a very friendly conversation, the younger man smiling and staring up at the older man with clear admiration.

As Han watched the exchange, an uneasiness fell over him like the dimming of the sun. Now _that_ was the type of guy a man would want for his princess daughter. Granted, Luke was not royalty, but he was honorable, respectful, and purely dedicated to the Rebellion. In other words, the exact opposite of Han.

With a tightening of his lips, he returned his attention to repairing his ship, fingers turning the spanner in his hand automatically. Once the panel popped open, he removed a faulty part, replaced it with a new part, and let the old part fall to the floor with a clunk. He removed goggles and a microfuser from the tool box by his feet. Placing the fuser under his arm, he wound the goggles around his head, leaving them clamped against his forehead.

As he took the fuser in hand, he noticed that Princess Leia had appeared to make the pair into a trio. The three humans stood, talking and smiling, causing Han to grip the fuser more tightly. With a grimace, he yanked the goggles over his eyes, turned on the microfuser, and began burning the new part into place.

 _One happy family,_ he thought, teeth grating together. He was used to being apart, used to not belonging to any group. So, why did he feel so excluded?

Something had subtly changed since he met Chewbacca. He hadn't even realized it at the time, was only now becoming aware of it. Some sort of bond had grown between himself and the Wookiee. It had happened during their bondage on Nar Shadda, leaving Han with that sickening sense of responsibility that he hadn't experienced since childhood; a time when he had been naive of the way that people could use you then throw you away. Before he realized that he couldn't trust anyone but himself.

Having spent a lifetime of distrust and solitude, he now seemed to have a lifetime companion. Instinctively, he trusted the giant furball, more or less against his will. He continued to prove his unflagging loyalty and Han grudgingly accepted it more and more.

But, that acceptance left him wide open. He didn't like to think about it, but he was becoming comfortably accustomed to having a Wookiee at his back. And Han did not like to feel accustomed to anyone, did not like to take for granted that someone was going to stick around. It was easier to remain alone and not reliant on anyone than it was to experience loss.

And now it seemed as if letting that damned fuzzball closer was making him soft. He found himself liking the kid too. It was hard not to, but still…Han was used to having acquaintances, not friends. And he couldn't deny that Luke was now his friend.

And then there was Leia…

Reflexively, his eyes flew back to where he had last seen her, only to find that all three were gone now.

His feelings for her were much more muddled than they ever had been for anyone. At first, he had fought the attraction that slowly pulled him towards her, knowing it was pointless. Suspicion that she might be open to his advances only reigned him in more tightly, like a Jawa breaking in a wild ronto. The moment her eyes had practically begged for a kiss left him with such a powerful longing, it rendered every past desire irrelevant.

But, overhearing her words to her mother had doused that desire like an icy wave that boosted with it a tide of anger and self-hatred. How could he have been so stupid? She was a Princess. And as she said, he was no one. A smuggler, a slave that she owned.

He realized he was gripping the microfuser so tightly that his hand hurt. Slackening his grasp, his lips contorted rigidly around the thoughts bounding around his mind.

The worst part was, he couldn't seem to defuse the attraction he still felt for her. Every time he saw her, his heart leapt while an upsurge of anger welled within him. It was a most confusing combination of feelings.

He was so deep in thought, he did not hear Chewie's approach, but was startled by the sudden bark beside him. He jumped slightly.

 _I really am getting soft._

Chewie chuckled and Han grimaced sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm almost done. What about you? Did you lock down that leak in the thermoreactor?"

He gave a short, positive growl. Han nodded acknowledgement and Chewie roared a question that caused him to immediately shut off his microfuser and pull the goggles from his eyes.

"What're you, watching my every move?"

He roared defensively.

"She's just not worth my time," he muttered, examining his handiwork.

In a soft tone, Chewbacca voiced his observations of their interactions.

Han's head turned swiftly towards him. "How does she look at me?" The hopeful sound in his own voice sickened him.

His gruff reply boosted Han for just a moment, then his thoughts returned to Naboo.

"I don't know what you mean, cause I don't look at her any particular way. Except for when she pisses me off."

The Wookiee growled softly.

"Look!" Han said harshly, glaring. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

With a roll of his blue eyes, he muttered something under his breath and sighed. Han watched him another moment and was finally satisfied that his friend was dropping the subject.

"Run a full diagnostic," he said more quietly. "I wanna make sure we don't have any problems like we had on the way back from Fallinor."

He grunted an affirmative before heading back up the ramp. Han watched him go, wondering at how observant he was. He wasn't used to anyone being in his business and he didn't like it.

Returning to his ship, he closed the panel and opened another to check it. After finding another faulty part, he began the tedious work of replacing it. About an hour had passed when a loud announcement sounded over the basewide comm.

"Attention all personnel! Imperials have been spotted approaching this system. Begin evacuation proceedings! I repeat…"

Bursts of panicked chatter surrounded Han as beings began to run about, trying to figure out what to do first. He swore and flicked on his commlink.

"Ya hear that, Chewie?"

A growl filtered through the comm.

"Keep that diagnostic running for now, I'm gonna drag some equipment on board."

The roaring response only added to his irritation.

"Great. Well, start fixing the inhibitor. That's most important. Hopefully nothing else will pop up." He flicked off the comm and looked around, trying to gauge the situation and decide what needed to be done first.

###

"We're just going to have to take off without fixing it!" Han yelled into the comm over the din of shouting in the aftermath of the blast that had been fired on the Temple. A pillar had fallen and crushed an A-Wing to jagged metal scrap. Everyone was moving as fast as they could to evacuate before the ground troops arrived.

Han was just about to bolt up the ramp when he spotted Bail Organa sprinting from the hangar back into the Temple, exactly the opposite of the direction he should be going. An uneasy bolt quivered down Han's spine.

"Organa!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

The older man froze, panic clear in his eyes. Han ran over and grabbed him by the arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Leia. No one knows where she is!" He was poised to flee.

Han didn't hesitate. "Get to your transport. I'll go find Leia and take her out on the Falcon."

"I can't leave without her."

Han quickly found the words to convince him. "You're too important to the Alliance. Go. I'll get her out, I know what I'm doing."

Their gazes held for a long moment until finally, Bail's eyes lowered and he nodded with resignation. When he looked back up, he gripped Han's arm and spoke with desperation.

"You have to find her."

"I won't leave here without her."

Bail nodded, clapped Han on the shoulder and ran towards his waiting transport.

With a hurried stride, Han brought his comlink back to his mouth.

"Chewie, it's gonna be a while before I board. I've gotta take care of something."

###

Han ignored the worry gnawing at his stomach. He kept his mind focused on reaching Leia. He had grappled between searching at her office or her quarters and finally decided that, knowing her, the office was more likely. Now, as he burst through corridors and saw the large chunks of stone that had fallen, he pushed himself to run faster.

The Temple was deserted and the only sound was the pounding echo of his own feet on the stone floor. It seemed to race at the same pace of his heart as he fervently hoped she was okay.

This deep inside, the hallways were narrower and he began to feel a bit claustrophobic, as if the walls were closing in on him. Normally, such close quarters were not a problem, but coupled with his concern for the Princess' welfare, he was beginning to feel as if his breath were being sucked away.

At her office door, his breath caught altogether before he swallowed his panic. He didn't know what he would do if she wasn't inside. Time was running out.

He hit the panel and, when the door slid aside, the sight of Leia sprawled on the floor caused a tremor to fly through him and his heart skipped a single beat.

Vaulting forward, he slid to her side, barely taking note of the cracks in the stone floor. What had she been doing when the first blast had hit? Why hadn't she been on her way to a transport?

When his trembling fingers found the steady pulse at her throat, he released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Gently, he picked her up in his arms, trying not to worry about how badly she might have hit her head. There wasn't time to assess her injuries.

He held her tightly in his arms as he ran back towards the hangar.


	17. Chapter 17: Bright Lights, Blurry Vision

Thank you all so much for all the reviews for the last chapter!

So, many of you seem to think that I am about to embark on an AU trip to Bespin. Sorry to disappoint, but we are nowhere near that part of the timeline. The latest events take place less than a year after the destruction of the Death Star. But, I will tell you this: I am currently writing another AU that does have an AU trip to Bespin. So you will eventually read that :)

For now, here is the conclusion of the evacuation from Yavin. Chapter 18 will bring new and interesting events.

###

Her head throbbed with a massive pulse that seemed to come from everywhere. She groaned softly, which only made her head hurt more.

"Leia."

A deep voice seemed to echo around her and she tried to open her eyes but the effort felt monumental. She felt herself edging towards unconsciousness again and the pull felt so lovely and peaceful, she wanted to succumb to that drifting sensation…

"Leia?"

The voice was louder now and jolted her from the fuzzy unreality that beckoned her.

"Leia!"

The urgency pulled her closer and she felt more compelled to open her eyes. She struggled to raise lids that felt heavy, as if mired down in sinksand. When they finally opened a miniscule amount, bright light poured in, blinding her and causing her to grimace, which only increased her stabbing headache. She closed her eyes more tightly but could feel herself coming to.

"Leia, how do you feel?"

The voice was familiar, but the pounding in her head competed with her ability to identify it.

"Can you dim the lights?" she mumbled.

Behind her closed lids, the brightness faded.

"Is that better?"

 _Han._ That was who the voice belonged to. The back of her mind registered surprise and wondered what had happened, but she felt too awful to ask any questions. Slowly, she opened her eyes, squinting in the low light.

Concern was etched deeply in his features, eyes wide, brow wrinkled. His lips pressed together and curved to one side as he gazed into her eyes. He looked slightly fuzzy, but leaning so closely over her, she could see him well enough.

"How do you feel?" he asked carefully.

She took inventory of herself. Other than the pain in her head, she seemed okay. "Like a thermal detonator exploded in my brain."

A tiny smile curved his lips for just a moment then returned to frowning concern.

"What happened?" She closed her eyes again.

"The base was hit."

It came back in a flash. Running to her office to retrieve her datapad, the sudden blast that came from seemingly nowhere then…darkness. Her eyes opened reflexively.

"Where are we?"

"On the Falcon, headed towards a rendezvous point in the Outer Rim."

Panic seized her and she opened her eyes and gripped his arm. "My father…?"

"He's fine," Han answered reassuringly. "He left Yavin on one of the transports."

She released an anxious breath.

"I scanned you as soon as we hit hyperspace. You have a concussion."

That explained the immense headache and the slightly blurred vision.

"Does anything else hurt besides your head?"

Now that she was more alert, she realized her right side was sore, most likely bruised. She felt mild pain along her outer thigh and upper arm.

"No," she lied.

"Good. I'm going to give you a hypo for the concussion."

Leia tried to sit up but was overwhelmed by dizziness. She laid back on the med bunk with a groan and the room stopped spinning.

"I don't want a hypo." She closed her eyes.

"Yeah, cause you feel just fine, right?" His tone was gruff and impatient.

"I'm a little dizzy. But, I'll be fine."

He muttered under his breath and she distinctly heard the words 'stubborn' and 'princess.' She cracked open one eye and saw his lips were tightly pressed together.

"You know what a concussion is?" he sneered.

"Of course I know what a concussion is!" Her own volume only hurt her head more but she forced herself not to wince.

"It means your brain's been shaken in your head. And that's a pretty bad thing. So, stop being all brave and stupid and take the hypo."

"Stupid?" she seethed quietly.

"Yeah. Anyone who doesn't take treatment for a concussion is stupid. So, be smart about this."

Both eyes now open, she stared up at him impassively. Any change of expression just increased the stabbing pain. "Fine. I'll take the hypo."

He reached for something out of her vision and came away with the hypo. Placing one hand on her right shoulder, he instructed, "Stay still."

As she lie down with his hand warm on her shoulder, standing so closely over her, it brought back those intense feelings of attraction. He was being so protective and gentle…it quickly erased the negative feelings of late.

He pressed the hypo against the side of her neck and she heard the hiss as the medicine penetrated her skin. And then his touch was gone and she wished she could bring it back.

The swimming feeling in her head decreased greatly and she slowly sat up. Han had tossed the hypo in the recycler and was watching her carefully.

"Better?"

She nodded and now the movement did not hurt, it only left an aura of a headache.

He nodded curtly and started to move past her towards the corridor. Leia grabbed him by the arm and he halted, brow raised in a question.

"How did I end up on the Falcon?" she asked quietly.

His posture stiffened and his expression went blank. "I carried you onboard," he replied in a thick voice.

Her hand was still on his arm but she loosened her grip. "You found me in my office?"

He grunted with a nod.

A well of gratitude formed in her chest and she smiled softly, all those familiar feelings being stirred up again.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, eyes wide and wistful.

His expression turned sullen. "Cause if I didn't, your father would've gone back for you and gotten himself killed." His voice was cold and passionless and he shrugged her hand from his arm to flee the medbay.

Leaving Leia hurt and lost. Her eyes dropped to the floor, and once again, she felt foolish.

When would she realize that any caring pretense Han made was all about business? He kept proving it over and over.

But, if he didn't care, what had been the motivation behind the trip to Naboo? What had passed between them that morning, before her mother had interrupted?

She would probably never know. And she needed to rid herself of this ridiculous fantasy. Why couldn't she be attracted to someone else? _Anyone_ else?

A high pitched alarm sounded, causing Leia to jump. Without hesitation, she ran towards the cockpit, thankful that her headache had settled to a dull pulse at her temples.

At the end of the cockpit access corridor, she skidded to a halt, almost slamming into Han, who bolted past her towards the main hold.

"What's happening?" she shouted after him.

"Thermoreactor leak!"

Chewie ran past her, barking anxiously.

Han stopped as he yanked up the cover to the maintenance pit. "You didn't replace it?"

The Wookiee growled and barked a response.

"Patching it isn't good enough!"

He snarled defensively.

"What good is that gonna do us if…" He tossed the cover aside. "Forget it. Go get the tools."

Chewie lumbered quickly from the room.

"What's happening?" Leia asked again.

He dropped down into the maintenance hatch, his head staying up just a moment longer to reply. "If I can't stop the leak, we're gonna pop out of hyperspace into who-knows-where."

Chewie's heavy footsteps sounded and soon he was beside the pit, handing tools and a roll of heavy duty tape to Han.

"Keep an eye out up front," he instructed his co-pilot. Chewie growled and wound his way through the corridor. Han disappeared below.

"What can I do to help?" Leia asked.

"Nothing!" he yelled up at her. "Go lie down and rest."

"I'm not going to rest when there's work to do!"

"There's no work for you to do!"

Leia sat down on the floor and peered down at the top of his head. His fingers moved quickly, winding a length of thick tape around a long hose.

"Is that going to hold?"

He spared her a brief glance. "For now."

"What do you mean, for now?"

He spewed a violent breath. "What do you know about ship maintenance?"

"Well, nothing. But, I'm fast learner."

"Ya know, it's customary to rest after a concussion."

"I'm not one for customs."

That comment brought his head swiftly up to look at her. "Okay, Fast Learner," he sneered. "Reach into my toolbox and get me a hydroclamper." He waited, a challenge in his eyes.

Resigned, she rose to her knees and peered inside the box. She had no idea what a hydroclamper was, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. Affecting an air of confidence, she rummaged through the tools, examining them. Finally, she decided on a vise-like appendage with a handle. She removed it and placed it in his waiting hand.

His brow rose in surprise and he took the tool and disappeared into the bowels of the pit. Leia smiled to herself, pleased. After several minutes, during which the only sound was metal on metal, he rose again and handed back the hydroclamper.

"Get me a cutter."

This one had to be easy. She replaced the clamper and found a large cutting tool. Silently, she handed it to him.

"A smaller one."

She returned to the box and exchanged cutters, placing the smaller tool in his palm. He disappeared again without a word.

Perhaps she had impressed him, a prospect that brought a smile to her lips. She waited patiently for some time and, finally, Han handed her all the tools to replace in the box and hauled himself back up to the deck. He stood and Leia followed.

"That'll hold till the rendezvous. Then I can replace the hose." He rubbed his dirty hands on his pants and looked at her. "You should send your father a message and let him know you're all right."

Tentatively, she placed a hand on his arm. "Thanks to you," she said softly.

His hands stilled their movements and his gaze fixed on hers, eyes seeming suddenly darker, more intense, the dollops of green appearing to blend and fade to an almost brown color. A flash of inexplicable emotion shone for the briefest of moments…then quickly disappeared behind that commonplace mask of indifference that irked and frustrated her.

"You can use the computer terminal over there." He jerked his head in the direction of the computer.

Leia allowed her hand to drop from his arm and before she could blink he grabbed his tool box and was gone.

She sighed, a weighted pall falling over her.


	18. Chapter 18: Old Friends, New Grudges

You just never know what's lurking around the corner...hope you like this chapter!

###

The Rogues were scattered, each one incognito and accompanied by an astromech droid. Han considered this mission to be far more fun than any other. Chauffeuring Rogue Squadron, Princess Leia, and the droids to the airshow on Commenor at least provided some entertainment.

Sticking close to Leia, he still felt some semblance of responsibility towards her, ever since Bail had first tasked him with her safety. He kept telling himself that was the only reason he remained glued to her side.

They strolled through the Celebration Hall, apart from Chewie, who remained far in the background to avoid drawing attention to them. To onlookers, they probably appeared to be on a date.

The thought brought up a bite of anger and he suppressed a scowl. The Princess would hardly be on a date with a no one like him.

At least he would have a chance to enjoy the airshow, something he hadn't done for a long time. And once the Rogues had stolen fighters for the Alliance, they would be well on their way. Pretty easy assignment for him.

Winding their way through the dense crowd, they had little to do until the Rogues were ready for take-off. They walked slowly, casually, and Han admired the shiny, new models of ships that were on display. They were of the latest technology and, although he would have loved to take one out for a spin, he wouldn't trade the Falcon for the lot of them.

He glanced down at the young woman at his side, dressed no differently from any other human woman at the show, and wondered if she could appreciate what she was seeing.

She was on high alert, eyes flitting from one side to the other, scanning for danger. Although there were Stormtroopers stationed at various checkpoints, Han didn't see reason to worry at this point.

He leaned close to her and spoke in a low voice near her ear. "Don't worry. No one's gonna recognize you."

She looked up at him from beneath the brim of her tan, nondescript cap, suspicious and unconvinced. Her brow lowered and her eyes hardened.

"You don't know that."

"I do. I barely recognize you."

Her hair was pulled tightly beneath the cap. No one could have guessed at the dark abundance atop her head. Her matching jacket was pulled over a white shirt that could have come from anywhere, and the pants with the utility pockets were worn by spacers everywhere. One would have to be extremely familiar with her to pick her out of a crowd.

Her frown slanted. "I hope you're right. I don't want to jeopardize the mission."

As the crowd thickened, he grew leery of being overheard. He placed an arm about her shoulders and brought his mouth closer to her ear. She stiffened beneath his touch and his jaw clenched. "Luke's more likely to jeopardize it. His face has been plastered everywhere for over a year and a half now."

She nodded, her body rigid. "Thankfully, it's been less and less these days."

With a brief glance, he saw that her cheeks were pink and wondered at the reaction. His arm fell away and he put some space between them.

Over time, his anger towards her had faded, but there still remained a layer of rigid resentment. He had learned to work well with her when necessary, to make small talk when appropriate, but that unrelenting wall that had threatened to lower in her direction had grown insurmountable.

At times, the resentment got the best of him and he found himself deadlocked in a spiteful argument with her over nothing. Often, it was triggered by her haughty attitude. Other times, it was simply because the sight of her brought back that unrelenting attraction. It made him angry with himself that he still felt that magnetizing pull towards her.

When that feeling overtook him, he usually found a way to taunt or insult her. Afterwards, he berated himself for such childish behavior, but that did not stop him from reacting just as impulsively the next time.

He couldn't imagine what she thought. She confounded him. One day, her eyes would blaze with the scorching heat of Tatooine's suns. The next, she would gaze at him, eyes wide with confusion. Occasionally, when he had been particularly harsh, her eyes would soften with hurt. That particular expression tugged hard at him, but he bit down and sent it drifting towards a black hole.

A loud musical introduction began to play over the public comm system to introduce the beginning of the airshow. The beings around them buzzed with excitement and began, at varying paces, heading outside to see the show. Han and Leia followed the flow.

Outside, in the middle of the stadium, an Imperial Grand Moff stood on a podium, stiff and proud, flanked by two officers on each side. A battalion of Storm Troopers stood at attention behind them, an impervious sea of white.

The music continued to play and Han studied all possible means of escape. They had some time still, but he planned to be prepared. His comm buzzed and he removed it from his belt. He read the display then leaned down to Leia.

"Three of the pilots are in place," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded with a small smile and kept her eyes on the crowd. The music abruptly faded and the Grand Moff began making a speech, thanking all those in attendance, praising the Imperial TIE pilots, thanking the sponsors for backing the professional pilots in the show…it bored Han to tears. His eyes flicked back to Leia.

She was dressed so simply, yet stood so straight and proud. He imagined she did not stand out in the crowd, but to him, she was unmistakably a confident leader. A lifetime of living as royalty insured that she held her head high, intimidated by no one.

His mind flashed on the first time he saw her, in the Jablogian's chamber, bargaining for him. So diminutive and unthreatening…until she opened her mouth. There was a certain, undeniable power in her voice that made her seem larger than her actual stature. Han had seen her make grown men almost twice her size come to instant attention, snapping their jaws shut, sometimes with a glower of resentment. And it was this commanding nature that drove her to act as bravely as any of those men. He couldn't help but admire that about her, in spite of their differences.

But, he had also seen the pain in her eyes at the loss of life caused by the war. There was a deeply sensitive empathy beneath that tough, capable exterior that she kept on display. And, he saw the way she related to those she cared deeply about, such as her father and Luke.

Luke…Han was a bit surprised that their friendship had not blossomed to more. There was a gentle, caring bond between the two that left Han out in the cold, looking in with grudging envy. He had been certain, after Naboo, that Luke was the perfect match for her, the Golden Boy of the Alliance. He had certainly had stars in his eyes for her.

Yet, his massive crush seemed to have vanished, morphing into an affectionate, yet platonic, relationship between the two. It was somewhat of a relief to Han, even while he resented the easy nature of their interactions, something he could never achieve with her.

His comm buzzed again and he read the message then nudged Leia's shoulder. Their eyes met and he lowered his lips to her ear.

"Four in, two to go."

She suppressed a smile but her eyes twinkled.

As the Moff began to wind down, Han returned his attention to the show. Finally, he introduced the 'Elite Imperial Fighter Squad.'

Music struck up again and from either side of the stadium, two formations of four TIE fighters flew in matching patterns to the center of the sky above, joining together to soar straight upwards. The crowd craned their necks to watch.

The four fighters on each side wove between each other seamlessly, switching places then moving in and out of the pattern.

"I could do that, easy," Han muttered to himself.

"Jealous?"

He looked down to find a teasing smirk at Leia's lips. He frowned. "There's no pilot nowhere that'd make me jealous."

She raised her brow knowingly and returned to gaze at the show above them. Han glowered silently.

The TIE pilots continued their intricate maneuvers, diving, spinning, and soaring, all in perfect formation, timed with the music. Han's eyes alternated between the show and Leia, who seemed to be enjoying herself more than he would have expected.

She gave him a sudden glance and caught his eyes on her. He looked away quickly, scanning the crowd, feigning disinterest. He spotted Chewie several meters behind them, eyes raised intently to the fighters.

The Grand Moff spoke over the comm again, thanking the TIE fighter squadron for their "daring performance." The crowd began clapping and cheering as they did an abrupt about-face and returned to the landing bay. Leia applauded without enthusiasm and Han checked his comlink. No news yet.

The second act was introduced, a group of silver fighters that were prototypes not yet released on the market. They came shooting from the landing bay, sleek and shimmering in the bright sunlight. More cheers and whistles abounded. The speed of these fighters was blinding and now Han was captivated.

The comm buzzed again, irritating him with its timing. He peered at it, disappointment cloying at him.

"Everything's in place," he said grimly. "Time to go." Without waiting for a reply, he took Leia by the hand and began to lead her through the throng of beings. His eyes met Chewie's over the heads of most and understanding was instant. The Wookiee headed back inside.

The inner chamber was deserted, with the exception of stadium security guards who seemed completely unconcerned with the human couple that had decided to leave. Nor did they pay attention to the massive Wookiee loitering at the exit, waiting for the humans to precede him outside.

Once they crossed the exit, Han tensed at the sight of the Stormtrooper checkpoint out front. He squeezed Leia's hand to acknowledge them and she squeezed back to let him know she was aware of the possible danger.

With a casual air, he kept his gaze steady and headed for the speeder taxis parked nearby. They hopped inside one and Han told the driver to take them to the Bright Lights Docking Bay. As they took off, he risked a glance back and found the Stormtroopers questioning Chewie. He swore under his breath.

"What?" Leia turned and followed his gaze. "Oh no."

"Driver, can you loop back around to the stadium? Slowly."

The male Bimm driver grunted in affirmation and slowly turned the vehicle around.

As the speeder passed by a hulking statue, their view of Chewie and the Troopers was cut off. Han's mind was racing, trying to decide the best course of action if they caused a skirmish. The situation could go in any direction.

As they came back into view, Han was relieved to see that the Wookiee had held his temper and everyone seemed calm. As they turned into the parking area, Chewbacca began striding towards where the other speeder taxis were parked.

"Thank the Gods," Leia said quietly as Han breathed a sigh of relief.

"All right, thanks," he told the driver. "Take us to the docking bay."

The taxi increased its speed and took off towards downtown Dristingle. It hit Han suddenly that he was still holding Leia's hand and he abruptly let go, wondering, with a glower, at the fact that it had seemed so natural.

At the docking bay, Han paid the driver and hopped out then held out his hand to help Leia climb out. She took it and followed as he tried to ignore the part of his mind that buzzed in the background with the desire to touch her anytime he could. As the speeder took off, Chewbacca arrived in his own taxi. He lumbered out and Han paid that driver too.

The docking bay was deserted, with most everyone attending the air show. The unusual silence felt a bit creepy and surreal. If anyone came, they would take note of their presence. In a crowd, they were likely to go unnoticed.

As they ambled towards the Falcon, a lone figure stepped out from behind the front landing strut, blaster drawn, expression grave.

Han froze, a jolt of shock shooting through him. His hand twitched towards his blaster, but their assailant's voice quickly halted the attempt, raising his weapon higher.

"Don't even try it, Solo." His voice was an angry growl.

"Hey, Lando!" Forcing a boisterous enthusiasm, Han decided to play it cool. "How ya been?"

"Pissed off, that's how I've been. Now, take out that blaster, nice and slow, and kick it over here. And I want your big, furry pal to do the same with that bowcaster of his."

Han grimaced and spared the briefest glance at Leia. Her expression was stoic.

"You got it, Pal." He began removing his blaster at an infinitesimal pace, concerned that any quick movement might get the Princess hurt.

"I am not your pal," Lando gritted between clenched teeth.

Han and Chewie laid their weapons down at the same time, the latter growling menacingly.

"Aw, c'mon, Lando, don't be like that." He stood back up, hands raised to shoulder height.

"Don't be like that? You stole my ship! My _favorite_ ship!"

Han felt Leia's eyes turn on him. "It was an emergency," Han explained. "I had to get off Tatooine."

"That was almost two standard years ago!" He took a step closer to them, blaster steady in his grip.

Han was at a loss now. "Yeah, um, sorry about that. I've kinda needed it."

He moved to the front of the ship, where the boarding code entry system was located. "Look, I have no interest in your pretty little girlfriend or your Wookiee. It's just you I'm after. You and the Falcon."

Han had to find a way out of this. He needed to cover the Rogues as they left Commenor and fled to hyperspace.

Leia's voice came quietly from beside him. "If you take him, you take me too."

Chewie roared the same from Han's other side.

It hit him suddenly that Lando had completely dismissed Leia as a threat. He hadn't checked her for weapons and Han knew she was carrying a holdout blaster in the utility pocket on her thigh.

Lando grinned at Leia. "You, my dear, can join us on _my_ ship." His expression hardened as he looked at Chewie. "The Wookiee stays."

Lando always had been a sucker for a pretty woman. He leaned down, carefully keeping his blaster aimed at Han, and picked up his and Chewie's weapons. He stuck Han's blaster in his holster then slung the bowcaster over his shoulder.

"Let's go," Lando ordered with a flick of his blaster. "Put in the boarding code, Solo."

Clearly, he had already tried to board then realized that Han had changed the code.

With Leia following behind him, Han went to the panel, entered the code, and the ramp began to lower.

Chewbacca let out a menacing growl, fists clenched, every inch of his muscular form radiating fury. Han glanced at Lando to find him eyeing the Wookiee nervously. He aimed the blaster closer to Han's head.

With a nod, Lando gestured for the Princess to board, then for Han to follow. One last, mournful howl echoed behind them.

At the top of the ramp, Lando removed a set of binders from his belt and handed them to Leia.

"Put these on him. And make them tight, I'm going to check."

Leia stood very close to Han, her back to Lando. As she placed the binders on his wrists, she stared into his eyes, her own large and serious. Han looked down at her, knowing she must have some plan or idea running through her mind.

True to his word, when she stepped away from him, Lando examined the binders that now clamped his wrists tightly together. Seemingly satisfied, he gestured for Han and Leia to move aside, then pointed to the deck beneath them.

"Pick up that grate," he instructed Leia.

She glanced at Han, perplexed. "What grate?"

"Smuggling compartment," Han informed her.

Her brow rose and she kneeled down to examine the deck.

"Yes, right there, where your hand is," Lando said.

She felt around then found the edge and yanked it up. Placing it beside her, she stood and turned back towards the two men.

"What're you gonna do with me?" Han asked roughly.

Lando eyed him for a moment, pensive. "I'm not sure yet. But, don't worry. I'll come up with a few creative ways to torture you before I kill you."

"Lando, c'mon. You're going to kill me over a ship?"

"Damn right. Now, get in." His blaster gestured towards the smuggling compartment.

With a deep sigh, Han carefully sat on the edge of the deck then dropped down inside the pit. He looked up to see both Lando and Leia staring down at him. The former's expression was smug. The latter, determined. Han saw her gaze refocus on Lando.

"You know, I'm not his girlfriend," she said suddenly.

For a second, her words cut him with a swift, biting anger. Rationality quickly kicked in and he realized what game she was playing.

Lando's words drifted down to him. "Oh, really? Well, why don't you sit up front with me? I'll need a co-pilot." His voice held that smooth timbre he reserved for charming women.

"That would be lovely."

Her voice was the last thing he heard before the grate was lowered over his head and he was encased in darkness.


	19. Chapter 19: Wager

I'm happy many were surprised by the return of Lando. You just never know what will happen in this universe ;) Thank you all so much for your continued support!

###

The co-pilot's seat in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon was now as familiar as her bedroom on Alderaan was. However, she was not about to let Lando know this. He had made the ultimate mistake of assuming her some frivolous, young woman who was no danger to him. With some effort, she could play that role.

"And what does this do?" she asked in an innocent voice.

He smiled patiently. "That's the lever to send us into hyperspace."

He seemed in no hurry to take off, was far more interested in flirting with her.

"I've always wanted to learn to fly." She smiled at him askance, lowering her lashes flirtatiously.

"I could teach you," he offered, placing one arm on the top of her chair and leaning closer.

"Really?" She forced an excited expression. When would he turn away from her? She needed to get to her blaster, but he was far too attentive and the opportunity seemed distant. She didn't want to take off without Chewie.

"How would you like a drink?" He was almost leering.

Perfect opportunity. "I would love one."

He winked and stood, gazing at her lingeringly, before leaving the cockpit. His eyes remained on her until the door slid closed and she maintained an inviting smile that turned to a scowl once he was gone.

She removed the small blaster from her pocket and positioned herself beside the door, aiming with a fierce gaze. Her nerves were steel; she was not afraid of this fool who let his guard down so easily in the hopes of a tumble with a woman.

When the door finally slid aside, his shocked look at the sight of the empty co-pilot's chair was almost comical. He held a full glass in each hand and his brow was raised to his hairline.

"On second thought," Leia said with dead calm. "I think I'll pass on the drink."

His jaw went slack as his head swiveled to the blaster in her hand.

###

"Lando always was a sucker for the ladies," Han declared with a grin.

Chewie roared furiously.

"I know, I know," Han replied. "But, I couldn't bring myself to let you kill him."

"He's too stupid to kill," Leia chimed in from the navigator's chair.

Han chuckled. The mission had been successful, the Rogues had managed to steal eight X-Wing fighters and Han had been able to provide cover as they left the system. Now, they had just made the jump to hyperspace to rendezvous with the fleet.

Chewbacca barked at length before leaving the cockpit and Han grunted a response then turned to face Leia where she sat behind him.

"Nice work, Princess."

Her responding smile was both pleased and guarded. She nodded acknowledgement.

"Did the higher-ups decide where the new base is gonna be?" he asked curiously.

"It was a choice between Nimbla IV and Hoth. My father decided on Nimbla IV."

His brow rose in surprise. "Tough choice. Frozen hell or rainy hell. I'd pick rainy hell too."

"The constant rain is the least of our concerns. It's the wildlife that makes Nimbla IV dangerous and uninhabitable. We'll have to take extra precautions. It will make construction very difficult."

"I'll still take that over the freezing cold any day."

She sighed. "I don't know. I felt Hoth was the better choice. It's more remote and less dangerous."

"I dunno. Get lost out in that cold, that can be pretty dangerous. Just as bad as being stranded on Tatooine with no water." He smiled at her.

"We managed." She smiled back. "But, the decision has been made. Nimbla IV it is."

He nodded and something continued to nag at the back of his mind. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened with Lando before she managed to free him from the smuggling compartment. His mind was stuck on unsavory possibilities.

"So, uh, what happened with Lando?"

Her eyebrows puzzled together for a moment. "I was very friendly with him, I waited until his guard was down then pulled my blaster on him." She shook her head and grimaced. "Stupid man. He never even checked me for weapons."

 _Very friendly?_ "Well, that's Lando. Easily distracted by a beautiful woman." He noticed her cheeks blush pink and her eyes drop in abashment then realized the compliment he had just given her. "What do you mean, you were 'very friendly?'" He tried to affect a casual tone and glanced unnecessarily at the readout to his right. When his eyes returned to her, she appeared annoyed.

"What are you asking me?" Her posture had become stiff, her eyes wary.

"Just wonderin' what happened." He shrugged.

They stared each other down for a moment, anger in her eyes, apathy in his.

"If there's something you would like to know, come out and ask." Her jaw tightened visibly.

The moment had grown far more awkward than expected. "I just wanted to know how far you had to go to distract him."

Her mouth opened slightly and she looked outraged. "How far I had to…" She stood and drew herself up regally. "I don't see how it's any of your business," she finally said with ice in her voice.

"Anything for the Alliance, huh?" he sneered.

Her mouth hung open before she composed herself and her cheeks flushed pink. "What exactly are you implying?"

"Forget it," he grumbled, angry with both himself and her. He stood and stormed from the cockpit without a backwards glance.

In the main hold, Chewie was sitting at the game table drinking an ale. Han gave him a sour look for no reason at all and sat at the computer console. The Wookiee grumbled a question.

"Nothing," Han snapped.

He growled a guess as to what was bothering his captain.

Han gave him a sharp look but said nothing.

After a few moments of silence, Chewbacca spoke again.

"Yeah. Well, she's got a mission to protect." Han kept his eyes on the terminal before him.

A string of barks and growls informed him of what he thought of the Princess' priorities and the fact that she had refused to let Lando take Han without her.

Han stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend. "Don't be a fool. She don't care nothing about me or you. It was all about the mission. She needed us to cover the Rogues. That's it." He turned back and refocused.

Chewie roared disagreement, but before he could reply, light footsteps sounded from the corridor and Han made a point to force all of his attention on the computer. From the corner of his eye, he was all too aware of Leia entering and taking a seat at the game table with Chewie.

"I knew it was a mistake," she blurted suddenly.

Chewie beat Han to the question with an interrogative hoot.

"Stealing this ship on Tatooine."

Han's lips clamped together. "I didn't exactly have a choice and you know it. We had to get off Tatooine. With your precious plans, remember?" he sneered.

She shot him an angry look. "Yes, I remember. But, you didn't have to steal a ship from someone you know."

"Would you've rather I spend time hacking a ship open and then more time hotwiring it? As I recall, we were in a bit of a hurry."

"I see your point," she replied staunchly. "But, look at what happened. Your actions almost jeopardized the mission."

He jumped to his feet and jammed his hands at his hips. "Yeah, and the Falcon's served you well all this time, shuttling your royal butt around for the Alliance! Maybe you should quit complaining!"

Her jaw clenched then loosened as she seemed to search for a retort. "My point is," she said slowly and precisely, "that you should think before acting so rashly."

His mouth fell open and, for a moment, he was too angry to speak. His voice finally returned in a deadly whisper. "Me acting rashly has done you a lot of good, Your Worshipfulness!"

"Dumb luck."

"I make my own luck!"

She raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Like I said, dumb luck."

He blinked rapidly, mildly stunned at the insult. "I shoulda left you with Lando on Commenor," she snarled. "You could've gotten more 'friendly.'" Planting one foot aside in a hostile stomp, he stormed from the main hold, furious with her, Lando, and himself.

###

Over a game of Dejarik, Leia struggled to understand Chewbacca's words. It seemed to be paying off, as she found herself slowly beginning to pick up more and more of what he said to her. Perhaps someday she would understand his language fully.

And the complete focus it required kept her mind off that maddening man.

The unmitigated nerve of him. She knew what he had been implying and she didn't like it, found it rude and presumptuous.

 _Anything for the Alliance, huh?_

Was that what he thought of her? If only he knew the actual state of her innocent nature when it came to such things. But, she would never reveal that to him. Let him think whatever he wanted to believe. The reality was not his business.

He had embarrassed and angered her, and she had responded in kind, attacking his impetuous nature. She knew very well that stealing the Falcon had been the only recourse of action at the time. And he was right, both he and the battered freighter had served the Rebellion well.

But, in the moment, it had been the only weapon in her verbal arsenal. And, it had hit its intended bullseye, affecting him to the point that he had disappeared for the last standard hour.

How did he always manage to bring out the worst in her? Never before had she experienced such an antagonistic relationship with someone. wHer feeln

Around him, her emotions were always so volatile.

Lost in morose thoughts, Chewie's short growl jostled her to remind her that it was her turn. Chagrined, she nodded and looked down at the board. He was right, she hadn't realized he had already made his move.

Examining the board, she realized that Chewbacca had left himself wide open. She pressed a few buttons and watched as her largest holographic monster crossed the board, picked up her opponent's monster, and slammed him to his holographic demise before them.

Chewie howled and banged the table before throwing his arms up in defeat. He looked and sounded menacing, but Leia knew well that his bark was far worse than his bite. She tilted her head and raised her brow knowingly.

He grumbled under his breath and turned off the board just as Han returned to garner her attention. Very aware of his entrance, she busied herself by checking that the board was indeed shut down.

Solo walked right up to where they were seated and spoke casually, as if they hadn't wanted to kill each other an hour ago.

"Dejarik, huh?"

Leia ignored him but Chewie growled affirmatively.

He huffed a loud breath. "Kid's game."

Chewie roared in disagreement and Leia, fed up with his attitude, turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure you say that because you always lose."

His upper lip twisted in a silent snarl. "Haven't played since I was a kid, but I was always good at it." He shook his head slowly. "You wanna play a grown-up game, play sabaac. That takes a lot more thought and logic."

"Sabaac is about luck."

"Spoken like a novice."

Chewie barked agreement.

She rolled her eyes at both of them.

A sudden spark lit Han's eyes and he took a step closer to where she sat. He crossed his arms and lifted his chin. "In fact, Princess, let's play a game right now."

Chewbacca roared softly between them but this time Leia did not catch his meaning.

She raised her nose in the air with casual indifference. "No, thank you."

"What're you afraid of?"

"I assure you, I am not afraid of a thing."

He sat next to her on the acceleration couch and she leaned away reflexively. "C'mon," he beckoned. "We'll play for stakes."

"You must be joking."

He smiled slyly. "Listen. If you win…Chewie an' I'll stay an extra year."

That piqued her interest. She was barely aware of the Wookiee's questioning whine.

Staring at his smug, challenging expression, Leia felt suddenly vulnerable. She was all too aware that their business arrangement expired in a little over a year. She was constantly doing a slow, dismal countdown.

"Sabaac's not fair," she said smoothly. "I've hardly played."

Chewie growled agreement, bolstering her confidence.

He leaned closer to her, eyes still twinkling with challenge. "All right, Your Highnessness. What about high card?"

She watched his expression for a moment. "What if you win?"

His grin faded and his eyes became serious. He stared at her long enough for her to become uncomfortable. A ripple of anxiety rolled through her.

"We leave tomorrow." There was no hint of pleasure or teasing in his expression or his voice.

They stared stolidly into each other's eyes and Leia's breath caught. Was it worth the risk? If she won, she would not have to watch him fly off into the distance for just over two more years. But, if she lost, he would be gone immediately.

It hit her suddenly how important he had become to her, and her insides felt as if one of the holographic monsters had pounded her into the board. The thought of his leaving always brought on a wave of anxiety, but the thought of his imminent departure made her realize that he had burrowed far deeper into her heart than she had realized.

She didn't want to care for him, this man who cared for no one. As her feelings fluttered to and fro, Han tipped the scales.

"What are you afraid of?" His voice was challenging, but his eyes were earnest as they bored into hers.

The look in his eyes brought a sudden, unfathomable pain to her chest. She swallowed against a sudden lump in her throat. He was sitting far too close. She felt transparent, as if he could see inside her eyes to everything she was feeling.

"All right," she said quietly, eyes unwavering from his.

A small, satisfied smile settled across his features. "I'll get the cards." He stood and left the hold.

Leia looked at Chewie, who growled extensively. Her mind was too crowded to decipher his words. With a long, deep breath, she nodded to him. Anxiety bubbled in her stomach, a whirlpool of chaotic emotions.

Han swaggered back into the hold, cards in hand. He stopped and stood, shuffling the cards and looking at Leia with raised eyebrows. She took a breath through her nose, hoping he couldn't detect her unease.

Eyes still on hers, he came to the couch and sat next to her, a bit too close. She could fee his thigh against hers and realized she liked this near-intimacy, even as it threw her senses into disarray.

Poised to deal the cards, he gazed down at her with an uncharacteristically grave expression. "You ready, Princess? Best of two out of three."

She blinked at the intensity in his eyes, which were dark and guarded. "How do I know you don't have a skifter?" she asked quietly.

He grinned now, genuinely amused. "Smart girl. Don't worry, Sweetheart, I don't need to use a skifter with the likes of you."

She wasn't sure if she should be insulted or not, but she gave him a sour look anyway and allowed her eyes to follow the movements of his hands as he dealt the cards between them. She often found herself admiring the size and strength of his hands and suddenly hoped this would not be the last time.

Into the silence, Chewbacca growled a good luck wish. Who it was aimed at, Leia wasn't sure.

Cards now equally divided, they each held and smoothed out their pile. The cards looked smaller in his hands than in hers. He gave her a small smile.

"Draw on three. One…two…three."

In unison, they each placed a card face-up on the table. Leia examined them quickly. His eight of Staves beat her three of Flasks. She grimaced.

"That's one point to the Captain," he crowed. Chewie grumbled quietly.

Holding her breath, Leia placed a hand at the top of her next card and waited for him to call it, steeling herself for the worst.

"One…two…three!"

Cards on the table, Leia's eyes flicked back and forth and a relieved breath shot forth. Her win, nine of Cups to his six of Staves. "My point!" she declared.

His eyes turned to her with a curious glint and his voice was low and deep. "You seem pretty excited about winning me for another year."

Put in such blunt terms, she felt her cheeks flush and she lowered her gaze to the cards in her hand. "You're a great asset to the Alliance," she said in a formal tone. When she looked back up at him, he was staring at her intently.

Chewbacca growled, ending the long pause. Han translated, eyes never leaving hers. "Last hand. For the win."

Tension stirred in the air around them, an almost tangible thing, like a dense fog swirling and enveloping the moment.

"Call it, Your Worship."

She was barely aware of the misuse of her title that normally rankled her. She took one long, deep breath. "One…two…three."

In perfect harmony, they slapped their cards down and Han's hand hit so hard it caused the table to vibrate.

Seven of Coins…and seven of Sabers!

Chewie gave a short roar.

"Tie," Han called with a small, smug smile. He looked at her. "Guess we draw one more time. You sure you're up to this?"

Her heart was slamming mercilessly against her ribcage, but she raised one steady eyebrow and remained outwardly calm and poised. "Why wouldn't I be?"

His brow rose in return and he gave one short, lopsided smile before raising the cards in his hand, fingers ready to pull the next one.

"One, two…" With a quick intake of breath, he appeared to draw himself up before continuing. "Three!"

Holding her breath, Leia moved to pull the top card, but as Han slapped his on the table, her fingers clumsily fumbled and her card fluttered to the floor, landing face down beside her seat.

Everyone froze for a moment. Han and Leia stared down at the back of the card beside them and the moment seemed to draw out endlessly.

Chewie roared a question, which finally kicked Leia into moving. She bent and scooped the card up, now afraid to look at it. Clutching it near her chest, she looked down at the card Han had placed on the table.

Nine of Cups.

She would need a nine in another suit in order to tie, a face card to beat him. The odds were not in her favor.

"Well, Your Highness?" Han's voice sounded anxious and strained and when she met his eyes, she saw an odd, unfamiliar vulnerability that seemed to turn them a softer shade of green.

She realized suddenly that her mouth was dry and she swallowed hard, which did not help one bit. Unwittingly holding her breath, she laid the card on the table, for better or worse.

Dumbstruck, she stared down at her card.

The Queen.

 _The Queen._ She had won. A warm wave of relief washed through her and Chewie huffed softly. When she looked at Han, his expression was unreadable.

His voice was low and gruff. "Looks like you got us for another year, Your Worship." He stood and quickly left the hold.

The win felt suddenly empty to Leia. She placed a hand over the Queen and rubbed a thumb across it. Chewbacca barked from across the table, startling her into remembering his presence. She didn't know what he said, but a heaviness sunk in her heart.


	20. Chapter 20: Blood, Sweat, and Near Tears

And because it is a day of love, it is the perfect day for this chapter! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! 3 3 3

###

Leia examined the handiwork of the construction droids. The base on Nimbla IV was coming along slowly, but at least there was finally progress. The inception had been the hardest part. Having underestimated the danger of the predators on the planet, erecting the first walls had resulted in the unfortunate loss of several droids and a few men. Since then, they had been much more careful, slowing down construction considerably.

The lone terminal that currently made up the temporary command center was being housed in a corner of the hangar that was still being constructed. At the moment, the hangar was only capable of holding a few fighters. Within the week, its size would be ten times greater.

Leia wasn't entirely pleased with her assignment of overseeing construction of the base. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was her father's way of keeping her out of danger. It was a fairly boring, uneventful assignment and she did not like feeling so useless.

A signal beeped at the computer terminal and Leia moved quickly to the technician's side.

"Ship approaching, Your Highness. Unknown class." The man was younger than Leia and sounded nervous every time he needed to address her.

"Bring up the stats."

The young man manipulated the controls and once she realized which ship it was, a flutter flew through her stomach.

"It's the Millennium Falcon," she said in a voice much steadier than her emotions. "Hail Captain Solo and inform him of the landing situation."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Leia rolled her eyes. Did he have to end every sentence with her title?

After a moment, he frowned at the display. "There's some sort of interference. I can't get through."

She frowned over his shoulder then decided to use the malfunction as an excuse. "Okay. Don't worry. I will meet Captain Solo at the entrance."

"Yes, Your Highness." He nodded stiffly.

She crossed the small hangar and slowly made her way down the corridor, knowing it would be some time until Han and Chewie were ready to disembark. Passing the makeshift barracks where all personnel slept, the hard-headed Corellian ran through her mind, bringing with him a multitude of convoluted emotions.

It was a relief that he would not be leaving too soon. Winning at high card had established that. But, sometimes she had to ask herself what the point of it was. She gained nothing by his continued presence. He still kept her at arms' length most of the time. It might even be easier for her if he were to leave. But, that thought always wrenched her heart, bringing with it a swift emptiness.

She reached the entrance and disengaged the safety then stepped into the locked vestibule that led outside. Arriving personnel had to land their ships as close as possible to the entrance and depart one at a time at a run for the hatchway that would be unlocked only long enough for them to enter. Every arrival was nerve wracking and had to be prepared for.

Leia leaned her head against the cool transparisteel of the door, waiting and longing, always longing, it seemed. One month had passed since she had last seen Han. In that time, she had managed to think of him minimally, with work occupying most of her time. It took only the mention of his arrival to blink him directly back to the forefront of her mind.

Gazing out into the dark of night, she was happy that communications were malfunctioning, as it gave her an excuse to meet him when he arrived. Her nerves fluttered at the thought of him swaggering through the vestibule, scruffy and on guard. He always seemed to be waiting for something to happen, wary, barricaded behind those impervious shields.

Sudden light glowed above and warmth gushed through her stomach. She looked up through the transparisteel and saw the descending glow lower and brighten and knew they were the Falcon's landing illuminators. Equal parts excitement and dread welled up inside her; she never knew what to expect from him.

The lights grew brighter, forcing her to turn her gaze away until the freighter had reached the ground below and the lights were not so visible. She could hear nothing through the thick barrier between her and the harsh jungle outside.

When the Falcon fully touched down, the lights dimmed. Leia hit the panel and turned on the illuminators directly outside the entrance. She removed the comlink from the pocket of her brown pants and pressed the button. "Organa to Solo, this is Alpha Base, come in." She received only static as a reply. She tried again, with no better results. With a sigh, she stood at the ready to motion them forward. She had to get Han and Chewie's attention immediately to alert them to the entry procedure.

She frowned when she saw that Han had landed a bit farther away than was prudent, but there was nothing she could to about that. Placing a hand on the controls for the outer hatch, she waited a bit impatiently. It seemed forever before the ramp began to lower, thick, dark foliage surrounding it near the edge.

She was beginning to grow anxious. They were leaving far too much time for predators to approach. Where were they? Her foot began to tap impatiently and every nerve in her body tensed.

The comm began to buzz in her pocket, but just as she was about to reach for it, Han appeared at the top of the ramp. He paused to look behind him and Leia resisted the absurd urge to shout at him to hurry; he wouldn't hear her even if she did.

Then, he was strolling casually down the ramp, as if he had all the time in the galaxy and she cursed him under her breath. She waved at him with both hands, but his eyes shifted everywhere and never landed on her. He was halfway to the entrance and Leia held an unconscious breath, waiting for him to pick up the pace. She noted his hand resting on his blaster, as always, and was thankful for that.

Unable to hear through the thick transparisteel, the silence and tension were unbearable. Han was several meters from the entrance when Leia saw quick movement of the surrounding bushes, leaves twitching and trembling, fast and frenzied. Her breath caught in her throat and she tried to scream a useless warning as something huge and multi-clawed flew through the brush, overwhelming the shadows and landing hugely and solidly in Han's path.

He fell back to the ground and, to Leia, everything seemed to slow down yet happen so fast at the same time. As the thing leaped on top of Han, a bundle of pincer claws, she frantically jabbed the controls to open the hatch. Before it had even raised all the way up, she had bent over and pushed herself through the small opening, blaster already in hand.

Han had rolled to the right with a strangled scream and Leia held her blaster with both hands as the monster scrambled towards him and raised one giant pincer in the air with a piercing roar that filled the night. As Han squirmed away, it marginally missed his midsection, and Leia tried to still her trembling hands to get a shot at the creature.

Han scrabbled to his feet just as she squeezed off a shot that flashed uselessly past the tremendous animal. It jumped forward and batted Han to the ground with a giant claw and Leia shot again, a glancing blow that did little more than cause the creature to roar angrily as it bounced off his back claw.

Adrenaline roared through her as she saw that claw bang down again and her heart nearly ceased to beat when she heard Han howl with pain. The beast's head rose up with a deafening battle cry before returning its attention back to the human crawling backwards with a yelp.

The claws seemed to be impenetrable; there had to be a weak spot that would take the animal down. She pivoted past the struggle, trying not to look at Han, afraid of what she would see. Sidling alongside it, she saw that injury to the six sinewy arms and spiky claws was unlikely to slow the creature down.

Next, Leia became aware of its three eyes that were completely focused on its prey, and the long, razor-sharp teeth that spewed from inside its gaping maw. The eyes, the stomach, and the neck might be the best choices for success. But, with its stomach and neck pointed towards the ground, the opportunity was unlikely. The eyes were her best bet.

Swallowing her fear, she sprinted ahead of the creature, close to the Falcon's ramp, holding her blaster in both hands. Within her line of vision, Han jumped to a standing position, but Leia forced herself to forget about his presence and concentrate only on the dangerous predator.

For a moment, she was certain she could not do this; could not possibly get off a perfect shot to one of the creature's eyes. Then, it struck out at Han again, knocking him to the ground with a giant claw. He gave a short, wild scream of pain and Leia's resolve strengthened and solidified, wound tightly with determination.

Running to the ramp, she jumped up to the middle, gaining higher ground. Tuning out everything, the monster's cackling howls, Han's grunts of pain and fear, Leia aimed her blaster with unfaltering resolve. An inexplicable calm came over her and an instinctual focus guided her aim. Hands still, she lined up the sight of her blaster, waiting for the moment she knew would come.

And, just as she _knew_ to squeeze the trigger, the monster's middle eye fell into the sight and Leia pulled back and sent the shot blazing forth.

The rest happened faster than Leia could process, but she moved quickly, without thinking. The creature squealed in agony and rose up on its hind legs, stunned and blinded. Leia bolted down the ramp, grabbed Han by the upper arm and hauled him to his feet. He stumbled forward with her as they raced towards the entrance to the base. Deafening howls roared behind them as Leia fumbled with the controls, entered the code wrong then reentered it.

The hatch cycled open then closed quickly, and in the vestibule, the only sound was both of them panting for breath as she disengaged the inner hatch. They fell into the corridor, Leia dropped her blaster to the ground and, still gripping Han's upper arm, spun to face him.

Blood soaked his shirt at his side and was seeping down onto his holster. A large scratch marred his temple and blood trickled down past the side of his mouth to his chin. His hair was sticking out in every direction and when she looked into his eyes, the panic and relief were clear.

Her legs suddenly felt wobbly and she realized just how close she had come to losing him. The expression in his eyes abruptly shifted and he was staring into hers with awe and something vulnerable. Leia impulsively gripped him on both sides of his face, drew him down to her, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

The tangy, salty taste of blood mixed with sweat seeped between her lips, but it was lovely and intimate as his mouth moved over hers and his hand suddenly cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer. His tongue slipped between her lips and it was endless, as this acute longing for each other took over, bodies pressed violently together, mouths clinging with fierce passion. Overwhelmed and lost, she surrendered utterly.

"Captain Solo! You have arrived!"

The voice intruded, wrenching them apart, both breathless, bewildered, and a bit disoriented.

Threepio stood, enthusiastic and oblivious, arms akimbo.

"Did Chewbacca accompany you?" he asked, head tilting curiously to one side.

"Chewie," Han muttered in a hoarse growl. He took out his comlink. "Chewie, it's me." Only static greeted him.

Leia's voice was low and breathy. "There's interference…I couldn't reach you…" She barely knew what she was saying.

Leia watched him, disconcerted and uncertain. She wanted nothing more than for him to gather her in his arms again and pull her close.

With a frustrated sigh, Han began sending a readable message to his co-pilot.

"Mistress Leia," Threepio called.

"What is it?" she snapped.

"Lieutenant Vavary was trying to reach you on the comlink."

Abruptly, she recalled the comm buzzing in her pocket before everything went haywire. She closed her eyes and sighed, unable to ground herself back in reality.

"Please tell him that I will seek him out as soon as possible."

"Very well, Your Highness." He turned and clunked down the corridor.

She turned back to Han just as he pocketed his comlink. He eyed her warily. "That was really close. Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied gravely. An uneasy silence fell between them and Leia had not the slightest clue what to say or do. She looked him over. "Are you all right? Are you hurt badly?"

He looked down at himself. "Just a few scratches. I'll be fine."

"We don't have a med center set up yet, but we have supplies and one med droid." Were they really talking about the state of their med facility after what had just happened?

He nodded stiffly. "Okay. Listen, I'll get Chewie in safely. You go see what the Lieutenant wants."

He was dismissing her. Something quivered inside her at this realization. She nodded dumbly.

His lips pressed together grimly. "You've got…blood on you."

She looked down at her clothing with no surprise. Of course she did. "I'll get changed as soon as I have a chance."

"No, I mean…" He sighed and stepped forward, raising a hand to her face, looking dreadfully uncomfortable. He pulled the sleeve of his blood-stained shirt all the way down over his hand and began wiping at her mouth and chin.

She stood still, feeling a bit like a child. She saw his expression turn to irritation.

"I can't get it all. You should go to the fresher before you see…anyone."

Feeling suddenly embarrassed, she nodded to the ground. "Okay," she replied in a hoarse, strained voice. "Make sure you see the med droid."

"Yeah."

Leia glanced up at him and saw only discomfort. Without another word, she spun the other way and headed to the refresher to wash away all evidence of her mistake.

###

Han didn't know what he felt. Normally when he was conflicted, he pushed the feelings aside and buried them. By the time he was forced to confront them again, he was able to sort things out.

This time, he found that what had happened with Leia was difficult to push aside and ignore. The feelings struggled to make their way back upwards into his consciousness, refusing to be overlooked.

There had been something so naked and raw in her eyes before she grabbed his face and kissed him. That look was so at odds with what he knew of her feelings about him.

Had it been powered by fear and adrenaline? He didn't understand, but he couldn't deny the deep longing the kiss drew from him. In spite of everything, it felt as if he had been wanting to kiss her forever. It only made him want her more than he had before. Her body had felt too good pressed so tightly against him, her mouth so hot and inviting, her tongue melting into his.

Did she really want him in that way? The passion had been undeniable. But, could he really go through with this, knowing that she saw him as less than worthy? That she would be using him?

He would have laughed at the absurdity of that thought if he weren't feeling so morose. When had it ever mattered if a woman were using him? He had never even given it a thought before.

Somehow, Leia was different. Perhaps if they had met under different circumstances…

No, it was ridiculous. She was a princess. And even if she had not bought him as a slave, he would still be just a smuggler, a no one. He had to stop thinking about it. Whatever had come over her in that moment, it meant nothing. He couldn't _let_ it mean anything.

With Rebels providing cover, Chewie and he had carefully unloaded the Falcon of food supplies. Against instructions, he had braved the dangerous environment to return to the Falcon, leaving Chewbacca to fend for himself inside the small base. He didn't feel like hanging around other people.

He had showered and washed away the blood then changed into a loose-fitting gray shirt and black pants. The gash on his side still hurt but the scratch at his temple was unnoticeable. He had various bruises from where he had hit the ground, but overall he had come away from it in good shape. It was the best he could hope for.

Han felt the vibration of the boarding ramp lowering and headed through the access corridor to make sure Chewie made it onboard safely. He was surprised to find Leia's small form backing quickly up the ramp, blast rifle pointed towards the dark forest. At the top, she hit the controls to raise the ramp before lowering the rifle and turning to him.

The blaster dangled from one hand at her side and she looked him up and down to appraise his condition then met his gaze. "Are you okay?" she asked with serious eyes.

"Yeah. You?"

She looked at him strangely. "Yes. You were supposed to stay on base."

He gave a half-hearted smirk. "Since when do I do what I'm supposed to?"

She grimaced with a sigh. "Did you see the med droid?"

"I'm fine," he deflected smoothly.

Her eyes sharpened. "But, did you see the med droid?"

"No, I didn't see the med droid, okay? I'm fine." He was too confused and irritated to deal with her nagging.

"Lift your shirt," she ordered.

He bristled beneath her demanding tone. "No."

"No?"

"No."

At a standoff, they glared each other down. Han wondered which of them was more stubborn. He had a feeling he was about to find out.

"As a Commanding Officer, I can have you looked over without your consent."

"I think you're forgetting, Your Highness, I don't belong to the Rebellion," he sneered.

"Just lift your shirt!"

A glimmer settled in his eyes. "Why so hot to see me without a shirt, Princess?"

The question had the desired effect. She blushed crimson to the roots of her hair and turned her gaze to the deck. Han glowered over her, feeling smug.

She seemed to force her eyes back to his, but the rosy color of her cheeks remained. "You are important to the Alliance," she retorted regally. "I need to be certain you remain in good health."

"Don't worry, Your Highnessness, I'm fine." Her cold tone of voice banished all smugness from his visage.

"Just lift your shirt!"

Exasperated, Han gave up, noting who was the more stubborn. "Fine!" He pulled the bottom of his shirt up to his chest, exposing the gash on his right side, splayed across his rib cage. "Happy, now?!"

Rather than appearing triumphant, she merely winced, seeming to forget her anger. "Did you put anything on that?"

"No. I washed it in the shower."

She placed a hand on his forearm as he dropped the shirt. "Come, we're going to the med droid."

"Uh uh. We're not." She would see who could be stubborn this time.

Her hand was still on his arm. "You need treatment."

"No, I don't."

"What if it gets infected?"

"It won't."

"You're impossible!"

He sputtered a harsh breath. "Look who's talking."

"So, you won't see the med droid?"

"Nope."

She sighed loudly. "All right. Then I'll tend to you." She raised a hand in frustration.

"No."

"Someone has to take care of you."

He took a step closer, finding that her choice of words made him angry. He loomed over her and spoke harshly. "I never had anyone takin' care of me before and I ain't startin' now!"

Something softened in her eyes and all the anger and annoyance fled in an instant. "Please, Han," she said quietly. "You need medical attention. Either go to the med droid or let me do it."

He stared down at her, the fuel suddenly depleted from his engines. He shouldn't have said that to her. It sounded somewhat sad, he realized now. He hadn't meant it that way and the last thing he wanted was for her to feel sorry for him in any way. "Fine," he grumbled. "You do it then. Let's get this over with." He ambled down the corridor to the medbay, Leia following.

Once inside the small room, she laid her blast rifle down on the counter. "Take off your shirt." Her tone was all business as she rifled through his med supplies.

With a resigned sigh of frustration, he yanked the shirt over his head and dropped it on the med bunk then leaned back against it, arms across his chest.

She came away with a bottle of antibacterial astringent and walked over to him, applying some to an applicator.

"Sit on the bunk."

"I don't need to sit on the bunk." He dropped his arms to his sides.

A caustic look came his way. "Must you make everything difficult?"

He stared defiantly but said nothing. She sighed loudly into the silence and shook her head, but gave up on her last command and came forward to where he stood.

With a grave expression, she examined his wound. "Does it hurt?"

"I've been hurt worse."

Her eyes rolled up momentarily to his stoic expression and he stared down at her with disdain. Pursing her lips to one side, she touched the applicator to the gash at his side and it was cold enough to make him flinch.

"Did I hurt you?" She drew back.

He gave a short bark of laughter. "No, Princess, you didn't hurt me. It's just cold."

"Oh."

She returned to her ministrations and this time Han steeled himself to show no reaction. When she had thoroughly cleaned the wound, she returned to the cabinet and grabbed a tube of bacta gel. Squeezing a small amount on her finger, she slowly spread it along his side. Her fingers were gentle and, for some reason, it elicited an odd, tender feeling in him. It brought him back to his comment, that he never had anyone take care of him before.

He watched her somber eyes and clenched mouth as she focused intently on her task. The memory of his mouth on hers, her small hands gripping his face, flooded his senses. He wanted her again, he couldn't deny it, and it made him angry with both himself and her.

Senses in an uproar, he pulled away suddenly. "That's enough. I'm good now."

She remained, fingers poised in front of her over nothing, eyes unreadable. Han grabbed his shirt from the med bunk and pulled it over his head. He crossed his arms defensively over his chest as Leia turned, went to the basin, and washed her hands. Carefully, she returned the supplies to the compartment.

"It should heal pretty quickly with the bacta gel."

He nodded.

"Are you sleeping on the Falcon tonight?"

"Where else would I sleep? On a cot next to a bunch of Rebels?"

Her eyes lowered and she seemed about to say something but remained silent. Tension coiled around them like a snake slithering between them. Han fought the sudden urge to step closer to her.

The sound of the boarding ramp broke the silence and, without a word, Han turned away to meet Chewie at the entrance. He heard Leia following closely behind him.

As he ascended, Chewie roared at him about the quality of the food they had delivered.

"Then get something from the galley," Han told him.

The Wookiee growled a greeting to the princess.

"Hi, Chewie."

He looked from Han to the princess and back again then barked a question to her.

"No, not yet," she replied.

With an encouraging shrug of his arm he gestured towards the galley and growled an invitation.

"No, thank you. I need to get back to base."

Hands on hips, Han watched this exchange with mixed feelings as Chewie told her he would provide cover for her return. In equal parts, he both wanted her to stay and go all at once.

She raised the blast rifle in her hand and gave Han an oddly shy glance. "Good night."

Chewie growled in return, raised his bowcaster, and Han said nothing as she marched down the ramp, scanning the area for threats. He watched her cycle through the hatch to safety. His co-pilot hit the controls and the ramp began to raise.

He growled curiously at Han.

"Checkin' up on my injuries." His voice turned to a sneer. "Wouldn't want her property damaged."

Chewbacca insisted she did not see them that way.

"Of course she does," Han snapped.

Shaking his shaggy head, he disagreed and asked Han if he had eaten.

"I'm not hungry," Han grumbled. He stormed off, irritated with everyone.


	21. Chapter 21: Debatable

Woo hoo, everyone liked the kiss :D Such a perfect Valentine's Day post. Thank you all so much for the great reviews, I appreciate each an every one, you guys are the most awesome readers :)

Here's more...it's short, but the next chapter will be interesting ;)

###

"Is Luke here?"

Chewie growled a negative while shaking his head and continuing to scrub some part of the Falcon clean. Leia couldn't identify the lone part, but she was surprised by the sight. She didn't think they ever cleaned anything on this ship. She had always suspected that it was the dirt and grease that held the Millennium Falcon together, and that it might crumble into a thousand spare parts if anyone ever took some soap and water to it.

"Where could Luke have gone?" she asked.

Chewbacca shrugged and pointed upwards with one furry paw, growling a few unrecognizable syllables.

"What was that?"

He repeated himself more slowly.

"Ask Han?"

He smiled through sharp teeth and grunted approval.

Leia was getting better at understanding the Wookiee, which buoyed her spirits. "Where is he?"

An accompanying string of growls and barks joined his gesture towards the ceiling.

She stared, momentarily lost, then comprehension struck. "The top hatch?"

He shot a short, pleased bark of laughter her way. The words were lost on her but the sentiment was clear.

"Thank you, Chewie." She smiled affectionately then headed down the corridor. She stepped inside the lift and it ascended as the hatch opened above. The cool, night air hit her right before she popped through the spiraling opening, head swiveling to find Han. The light disappeared from beneath her feet and all she saw was the brilliance of the stars above. It took her eyes a moment to adjust and then she saw Han seated on the hull, leaning back with a bottle of ale in his hand. His brow had risen in surprise at the sight of her.

"What're you doin' up here, Your Worshipfulness? Slumming?"

Defenses rose immediately, jaw set, lips firmed. "I'm looking for Luke."

"Not here." He took a swig of ale.

"I see that," she replied testily. "Would you happen to know where he went?"

"Last I saw, he was chatting up some girl at the compound," he drawled.

Startled, she had no response beyond widened eyes. Luke never spoke to her about women…she had never given that aspect of his life a thought before.

"Jealous?" He smirked.

"Hardly," she answered dryly. "Good for Luke," she added with a breezy air.

He picked a bottle up from beside him. "Want one?" He held it out to her.

She thought to say no, paused, considered it then decided, _what the hell?_ "Thank you." She took the bottle and placed her palm over the cap.

"I'll open it for you."

With a click and a hiss, the cap came off and she gave him a triumphant, little smile before taking a sip. One side of his mouth lifted to a half-grin of appreciation and it sent a small spurt of satisfaction through her. Smiling, she pocketed the cap and threw back a bigger sip.

"Have a seat."

She weighed the possibilities in her mind. Chances were, she would regret it if she did. But, somehow, she always made the decision that kept her in his presence. Carefully, she made her way to where Han was sitting and sat down beside him, deliberately leaving space between them. Demurely, she crossed one leg over the other and held the bottle with both hands.

"Were you expecting company?"

He eyed her strangely. "No, why?"

"You brought three ales."

He laughed shortly. "They were all for me."

"You were going to drink all three?"

"Three's nothin'." He downed the last of his bottle, placed it to his left, and grabbed the next one.

Leia thought that if she were to drink three ales she would be quite intoxicated. She stole a glance at Han. His head was tipped to the sky, longing evident in his gaze.

"You always wish you were up there, don't you?" she asked softly.

His lips jutted outward thoughtfully. "Not always. Sometimes it's nice to just look."

"Like tonight?"

"Yeah."

She liked him when he was like this, calm and easy. But, he was like the wind; she never knew when he would gust and spin into a violent tornado.

Her thoughts fell back on the kiss…as they often did. He had been avoiding her since then, which made her feel both better and worse. Why did she have to feel so drawn to him?

"Why'd you come on this supply run, Your Worship?" he asked suddenly.

"I had to get off Nimbla IV. I was going stir crazy supervising. I felt useless." A half-truth. "As soon as my father arrived, I decided to take an assignment."

"Why this assignment, Princess?" His voice was low and gruff with a hint of a challenge, but his eyes remained on the stars.

Stalling, she gulped down some ale. "I've had good relations with these suppliers before. And the timing worked. And since Luke was coming…" She trailed off and glanced at Han, who seemed to be glowering at nothing.

A thread of tension seemed to ignite suddenly in the air and Leia sighed quietly, nervously. What was this spell he seemed to have over her? She contemplated leaving but he spoke again.

"How long've you been working with the Rebellion?"

"Since I was fifteen."

"You were just a kid." He snorted. "Not that you're much more than a kid now."

She stiffened and glared at him. "I assure you, I was very mature for my age."

A sarcastic breath spurted from his lips. "I believe it. You act like you're a hundred years-old now."

Mild irritation turned to a low, simmering anger. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "You're too serious."

"I have to be."

"Not every minute."

"War _is_ serious."

"Doesn't mean you can't relax and unwind once in a while."

"Isn't that what I'm doing now? Or, I was. Until you began insulting me." She gave him a pointed look.

"I didn't insult you. Trust me, if I was lookin' to insult you, you woulda left by now." He grinned without humor.

She stared at him a moment, trying to decide his intentions. As usual, they remained a mystery. "I have a great deal of responsibilities. What am I supposed to do? Take a vacation when the entire galaxy is at stake?"

He sat up suddenly and placed his bottle aside. "You don't have to take a vacation. I get it, you have a job to do and that's your priority. But, what do you do for fun, Princess?"

She could think of no answer to that. "I don't have the luxury of 'fun.'"

"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity."

Her lips pressed together and she shook her head in frustration.

"I mean it," he insisted. His tone shifted to beseeching. "Everyone in the Alliance is at war, everyone has responsibilities. But, you know what? They all make sure to have a good time once in a while. That's what life's about."

"And how do they do that?"

"They play cards, or listen to music, find something to be happy about and have a little party. They joke around, have some laughs." He gestured suddenly towards the building that was a kilometer away from them. "Luke's doin' it right now by trying to get it on with some woman."

Taken aback at his reference, she blushed and lowered her eyes. When she looked back up at him, he was still watching her with an indignant expression. With sudden resolve, she sat up, chin raised.

"So, you're saying I don't have fun because I don't 'get it on' with some man, as you so eloquently put it."

He blinked, seemingly startled. Then, one corner of his mouth raised and he laughed shortly. Still smirking, he shook his head slightly. "No, Princess, I'm not saying that." He laughed again and threw back the last of his ale.

Leia thought that perhaps she had won this particular round and she downed the rest of her ale with a small, self-satisfied smile. Placing the bottle aside, she raised her knees and placed her arms around them.

"In all seriousness," she began quietly, "I find it difficult to relax and enjoy myself when there is so much to be done and it's all so important." She waited, eyes averted, worried he would make some snide comment.

He was quiet for a moment before answering. "How's that working out for you?"

Her gaze rose to him curiously and she was relieved to note that he was not being flippant. "What do you mean?"

"Let me guess. You feel stressed most of the time."

She shrugged as if it were obvious.

He leaned closer to her with a knowing look. "You think that's good for you? Don't you think if you released some stress it would make you more effective? A person can only work so hard until they break." His expression became more serious. "What good'll you do anyone if you fall apart?"

His words struck a nerve, but she wasn't ready to let him know that. "I'm not going to fall apart."

His chin rose. "Yeah, you're tough. You push yourself to the limit. But you're only human."

Why his characterization of her as 'tough' pleased her, she wasn't sure. Perhaps she was happy to know that she had proven herself to be unlike the spoiled princess he initially assumed her to be. At any rate, she took it as a compliment.

"I've been fighting for this cause for years. It means everything to me. I have to give it everything I have. There's no room to slack and no room for mistakes."

"People make mistakes."

"Well, I can't afford to."

"What makes you so special?"

She sighed, frustrated. "It's not like that."

"Then what's it like?" he asked, head tipped back in a smug posture.

She scowled at the stars and said nothing for a long moment. Finally, she turned towards him and spoke with quiet vehemence.

"It's not that I think I'm special. It's that I have to remain focused. I can't become distracted."

"And you've been like this since you were fifteen?"

She didn't answer him, only cast a sour look in his direction.

He continued without a response from her. "Seems like a wasted life to me."

Gaping, her stare was acidic and her words came out a shocked, angry whisper. "How can you say that? How can you think that a life dedicated to fighting for justice is a waste?" Shocked outrage spewed through her.

His expression hardened. "It's a waste of a life if you don't find any pleasure in it. You won't win this war in your lifetime. You gonna die without doing anything but fight?"

"I will take great pleasure in taking down the Empire."

"And what if that never happens? Then what?" His tone had become extremely hostile and Leia found herself brimming with anger.

A low hum began to vibrate the hull of the ship and they both looked towards the lift. Luke's blond head appeared, a glowing smile on his face. He stepped out and sprung towards them, a bounce in his step.

"Hey, Kid, you get lucky?"

Luke flushed and his eyes lowered to his feet, but not before a small smile tugged at one corner of his mouth.

"You did, didn't you?" Han crowed.

Leia wanted no part of this conversation and was pleased to have an excuse to escape. She stood, eyes avoidant of both men, and strode to the lift. As it began to lower, her ear caught their last words.

"What's wrong with her?" Luke asked.

"Maybe she's jealous," Han suggested in a teasing tone.

She dug her fingers into her palms. Maddening. Simply maddening.


	22. Chapter 22: The Afterparty

It looks like, for once, Leia is taking Han's advice...let's see where it leads her ;)

###

She didn't care for the way he had said it, but Leia had given it thought and finally taken Han's words to heart. After waffling back and forth for a time, she decided to attend Rogue Squadron's party.

The Rogues' parties were infamous. Leia had heard some of the raucous stories here and there, dismissing them as exaggerations. But, they were attended by most of the base and she decided that perhaps some 'fun' might be called for. And it would be nice, for one evening, to feel as if she were 'one of them.'

It didn't hurt that she knew Han would be there. And Luke, as well.

As she approached the pilots' barracks, the loud chatter and laughter combined with music to echo and bounce down the corridor. From the entrance, she spied what had to be almost everyone on base. She hesitated a moment, feeling suddenly awkward and out-of-place. Then, she caught sight of Luke, a drink in hand, chatting with Hobby, another of the Rogues. His presence was comforting and encouraging, and she swept through the door in a rush, before she could change her mind.

The room was big and crowded, and as Leia made her way towards Luke, she was aware of heads turning her way in surprise. As a member of High Command, her presence was unexpected.

Luke was drinking from a cup when his eyes rose and landed on Leia. Bright blue widened at the sight of her and he lowered his cup as she approached. Hobby stood up straighter.

"Leia, what are you doing here?" Luke asked.

She gave a slight smile, feeling more self-conscious at Luke's tone.

"Princess," Hobby said formally.

"Hello, Hobby." She smiled politely. Returning her attention to Luke, she raised her head to appear more confident. "Should I not be here, Luke? Is the party invitation not extended to everyone?"

He grimaced, abashed. "No, no, of course. I'm just surprised because you…well, you don't usually come to our parties."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Hobby slinking quietly away. "Well, I thought that perhaps I should have some fun for once. Would you mind getting me a drink?"

"Oh. Sure. Of course. I'll be right back." He placed his cup on the ledge behind him and scampered off towards the long table that was set up as a make-shift bar.

Left alone, she examined her surroundings. Beings were scattered everywhere in small groups or pairs, chatting and laughing with drinks in hand. Awkwardness returned and she was reminded of just how little she fit in with the troops. She was the Princess…they were not comfortable socializing with her, she did not belong, was not one of them.

She was relieved when Luke returned and handed her an ale. Just having something to hold in her hand made her less self-conscious. She watched Luke grab his cup and take a sip.

There was something so endearing about Luke. The openness of his smile, the trusting look in his eyes…he was the sweetest man she had ever encountered.

"So," she said suddenly. "This is what I've been missing out on all this time."

Luke grinned at her. "Yeah. It's fun. I'm not sure it's your type of fun, though." There was a shyness to the way his lashes lowered as he looked at her, as if he were embarrassed to tell her this.

His words made her feel even less welcome. "Well, just because it's not my normal routine, that doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself."

He nodded at his cup then took a small sip. His gaze wandered around the room.

"Where's Han?" she asked casually.

Luke's eyes returned to her. "Oh, last I saw, Han was back there playing sabaac." He jerked a thumb in the direction of the crowd behind them.

Leia followed his gesture. Behind a large group of beings, she spotted a few scattered tables of card players, but did not see Han. She searched the room but he was nowhere to be found. She did see Chewbacca in a corner, conversing with several pilots that had been contracted by the Rebellion.

Luke stood alongside her, head swiveling as he took in the goings-on of the other beings present. He was quiet and, after a few minutes, Leia realized that he must want to socialize and join in the fun, yet remained dutifully at her side.

Feeling both guilty and embarrassed, she turned to Luke. "You know, you don't have to stand here with me."

"Huh?"

"This is a party. You should go mingle." Suddenly, she felt like a burden. And Luke was so sweet, sacrificing his good time for her.

"I am mingling. With you," he replied, smiling sweetly.

She smiled back, but retained the sense that he remained with her out of obligation. Leia looked around, noting that everyone seemed to be having a genuinely good time. Wedge was dancing with one of the few females on base and Leia wondered at how everyone could be so happy and carefree with all that was going on.

 _Maybe Han was right. Maybe I do need to learn to have fun._

But, she didn't think that forcing herself into this situation was the way to go. It only made her feel uncomfortable, like more of an outsider than she normally felt.

"Luke!" someone called from across the room.

Leia looked up and saw one of Chewie's companions waving him over. Luke gestured for him to wait.

"C'mon, Skywalker!" the man yelled over the din. "I wanna hear about what happened at Fallinor!"

She placed a hand on Luke's arm. "Go ahead, Luke. I'm fine."

Eyes filled with uncertainty, he looked at her. "No, that's okay, I would rather spend time with you."

Such a gallant young man. "We can spend time together another evening. Now, go." She smiled encouragingly and gave him a playful shove in the other direction.

His expression shifted as he allowed his eagerness to take over. "Well…if you're sure…"

"I'm sure. Bye, see you later." She waved him away and, with a grin, he squeezed her arm in an affectionate gesture as he ambled over to Chewbacca's group.

Leaving Leia alone with her bottle of ale. She took a long sip and wondered how to slip away unnoticed. Looking around, the few people that met her eyes smiled but their discomfort was clear.

She hated to admit it, but she had been hoping to see Han. Eyes on the floor, she wondered what it was about that man that always lured her in his direction. No matter how angry he made her, no matter how much they argued, she still felt compelled to seek him out. And every time she thought he had exasperated her to the point of no return, she found that once those feelings had faded, she was right back where she had started.

A quiet grumble at her side yanked her away from her thoughts and she looked up to find Chewie standing before her. He smiled, all sharp teeth and big blue eyes. He growled softly and settled in to lean back on the wall beside her.

Leia thought she understood his offer of company and realized that he sensed her discomfort, standing there, solitary in a room full of people. And he was offering her comfort so that she was not so alone. She gave him a grateful smile and he just shrugged in return.

It touched her that Chewie had come over to ease her discomfort. She glanced around and noticed that Wedge now had the woman he had been dancing with pressed up against a wall and was kissing her fervently.

She had seen such public displays before, but somehow, as a commanding officer, it added to her discomfort.

A sudden, loud cheer went up, and when Leia looked to the source, she saw that one of the male soldiers had fallen over as his comrades looked on, laughing. He stumbled drunkenly to his feet as Chewie leaned close to her and growled a comment in her ear.

Unable translate his words, she looked up to find him chuckling, eyes closed, lower jaw moving up and down rhythmically. She wasn't sure what was so funny, but his laughter was contagious and she chuckled along with him.

He leaned low beside her and complimented her on the completion of the new base.

"It was a lot of work. Thank you."

With a string of barks, he added that he hoped they would remain there a while.

She smiled up at him. "You like it here that much?"

With a short, arfing laugh, he shook his shaggy head then growled a reply.

Unable to translate, her brow furrowed. "What was that?"

Chewie repeated his sentiment more slowly, but Leia was still unable to catch it.

A deep voice boomed from her other side, giving her a small, excited little jolt. "He said these last minute departures are a pain in the ass."

Her head snapped up to find Han standing on her other side, looking slightly disheveled. His white shirt was unbuttoned lower than normal and his hair was a bit scruffier, as if someone had deliberately mussed it in an affectionate gesture.

It was a messy look, but, somehow, she found it endearing. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey. I'm surprised to see you here." His voice sounded oddly thick.

She inclined her head to one side and raised her brow. "Well…someone told me I should try having fun."

"Really?" One side of his mouth rose slightly in a whisper of his sardonic grin. "Must've been someone real smart."

One side of her mouth screwed up in answer, but she said nothing. Over her shoulder, she heard Chewbacca mutter something about 'leaving you two— some word or phrase she couldn't quite catch—alone.' She saw Han toss him a sharp glare. His expression faded back to casual indifference as he returned his attention to her.

"So, Your Highness. What's the verdict on the party?"

A small, whimsical smile tugged at her lips. "It's…interesting. I don't think it's quite my type of fun."

"Too low-class for you?" he asked snidely.

She swallowed a burst of anger mixed with embarrassment. "No," she replied in a quick, testy tone. "It's not that."

His eyes concentrated on her for a moment, a hard edge in his expression. Then he seemed to shrug it off and looked down at the empty bottle in her hand. "You want another drink?"

She contemplated the offer for a moment. _Why not?_ "Sure."

He took the bottle from her hand without a word and swaggered across the room. She watched him toss the empty bottle, pour himself a drink in a cup, and grab an ale for her. Making a point to redirect her gaze before he turned around to come back, she watched as Wedge and his female companion stumbled out the door together, arms around each other's waists.

As Han neared, he followed her gaze and gave a halting laugh. "Looks like Wedge is having a good time."

Leia took her ale without looking at him, saw he had opened it, and took a small sip. He leaned against the wall and took a long swallow of his drink.

"So, why don't you like the party?"

Turning to face him, she grimaced and kept her voice low. "I just…don't feel comfortable. I feel like an outsider. I'm command, so I don't belong here. And everyone is aware of it."

He studied her for a long moment, seemingly pensive. She waited for him to make a flippant remark, to make her regret confiding in him, but he surprised her.

"That must suck."

She blinked at him for a moment before realizing he was attempting to show empathy. Dazedly, she nodded, uncertain of what to say. Before she formed a response, he ruined it.

"Course, it'd help if you took a step down from that throne of yours."

Startled at the abrupt shift, her mind went blank for a moment. When she fully processed his statement, she found herself staring at him with dumbfounded wonder. "My what?" she whispered harshly, disbelieving.

"Your throne," he said, plainly serious. "You know, down here with us commoners. I'm sure it would help you fit in."

She gaped then spoke in a crisp, precise tone. "I do not see myself as sitting on some throne above everyone."

He downed the last of his drink in one quick shot. "You might not see yourself that way. But that's how everyone else see you."

"Maybe that's just how you see me."

He placed his cup on the ledge behind him and when he looked back at her, she saw that his eyes were slightly glazed and she realized that he was half-drunk. He studied her a moment before speaking.

"No, Princess. I don't see you that way. Then again, I know you. And I see who you really are."

A sudden vulnerability came over her, an unnerving rush that took her off-guard. His eyes were somber as they gazed into hers, seeming to penetrate the defenses she tried so hard to maintain against him. Before she could think of a response, he continued.

"But, the rest of the troops only see what you show them."

The earnestness of his gaze seemed to be drawing her in and her voice was a low whisper that caused him to move closer to her to hear.

"And what am I supposed to show them? I fight right alongside them. Isn't that enough?"

"Show 'em you're human. Not just some leader they follow blindly."

Leia looked around the room at everyone enjoying themselves, now paying her no mind. She suddenly felt even more disconnected than before and now only wanted to leave the party behind. She placed her bottle on the ledge beside Han's abandoned cup.

"I think I'm going to retire for the evening," she said without looking at him.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you leave."

Her eyes returned to his and she forced a smile. "You didn't. I'm tired and it's time to call it a night."

Their eyes remained locked on each other and there was something thoughtful and questioning in his gaze.

"All right," he said. "I'll walk you to your quarters."

"That won't be necessary."

He shrugged. "I need to walk off some of this brandy. Besides, it's getting too loud in here. I could use some quiet."

After a moment's hesitation, she nodded shortly and he gestured for her to precede him towards the exit. Leia headed to the door, feeling emotionally fragile all of a sudden.

As they moved down the corridor, the commotion from the party began to fade and eventually, the only sound was that of their footsteps. A glance at Han showed his eyes on the floor beneath their feet. Something fluttered lightly in her chest and she had a strange intuition that something unknown and unexpected was about to happen.

At her quarters, she hit the controls and the door slid open.

"You don't lock it?" Han asked with raised eyebrows.

"I lock it when I'm in there. But otherwise, what would anyone take? My cot? Or my locker of uniforms?" She smiled at the thought.

He shrugged, leaned in the doorway, and peered inside. "So, this is what members of High Command get."

She nodded, stepped carefully past him into the room, and turned to face him. She wanted to invite him in yet was too uncertain to do so. Standing in the middle of the tiny room, she stared back at where he lingered in the doorway. He looked at her for an extended moment then stepped inside with seeming resignation. The sound of the door swishing shut behind him seemed loud and final in the silence.

That flutter in her chest chimed anew. "I'm surprised you ended your evening so early." She arched an eyebrow. "I always assumed you would be the life of the party."

He flashed her a half-grin, strutted across the room, and sat down casually on her cot, eyes roaming the nothingness of the room.

Mixed emotions railed through her; indignance at his presumptuousness, a shiver of a thrill to have him in her quarters, and nervousness at the possibilities. When his eyes again landed on her, they looked darker and hooded, and she wondered how much he had drank tonight. After several moments of gathering her nerve, her resolve surged and she forced heavy feet to lumber forward. With a quiet sigh, she sat next to him on the thin mattress, close enough for her thigh to press against his.

He angled his head towards her and she saw his eyes widen slightly before his lashes lowered and his lips parted. Gazing up at him, her breath caught when she realized his eyes were focused on her lips. Time ceased to creep forward.

His eyes slowly rose to hers and stayed. What she saw in those depths of hazel mystified and mesmerized her. Unwittingly, her head tipped a bit closer and before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressed against hers, warm and soft, a sweet hint of brandy on his breath.

The slow, tender movements of his mouth felt beautiful and erotic all at once and a sweeping heat spread furiously through her. Her fingers wound into the silky hair at the back of his neck and his arms enveloped her, hands sliding across her back. Senses reeling, he pressed her closer to him, and she realized her entire body was trembling against his.

A sharp thrill shot through her when his tongue nipped at her upper lip then slid sensuously inside to caress her own. Their surroundings slowed to a stop as they clung to each other, lost in the blissful sensations of each other's mouths and bodies.

Han kissed the skin beside her lips, trailed hot kisses along her jaw then lowered his mouth to the soft skin of her throat. Leia gasped with a quick intake of breath, shocked and exhilarated by the intense pleasure that shot through her core, sending an exquisite throb between her thighs.

As his teeth and lips sucked gently at her neck, he slowly leaned her back onto the cot. He placed his body on top of hers and the weight and warmth of him urged a low moan from the back of her throat. Mouth returning to hers, he shifted and pressed tightly against her. The sudden, straining hardness of him at the apex of her thighs startled her with a mixture of desire and surprise, followed by a trickle of unease that battled for her attention. Before she could truly acknowledge it, he moved off her, mouths still clinging in a deep, sumptuous caress, and laid beside her.

His hand slid up and down her arm then stroked the side of her face with the backs of his fingers, so softly and gently that it elicited an intense rush of emotion in her. When his palm grazed the tip of her breast through her shirt, her body started at the burst of pleasure he teased to the surface. She cried out, her voice deep and throaty, his mouth swallowing the sound.

When his hand slipped into the waistband of her pants, a surge of alarm and confusion intruded, and her body went rigid. As she pulled her mouth from Han's, his hand retreated at the same time as the protest fell from her lips.

"Wait! Don't." Heart thundering, thoughts swirling chaotically, she placed her hands on his shoulders without actually pushing him back.

He moved away from her as if slapped, eyes dark with passion, brow furrowed in confusion. Sitting up, he ran a quick hand across his face. Leia remained lying down, cheeks flushed with mortification.

"Sorry," he grunted in a hoarse voice.

She took a deep breath and sat up beside him, wishing the cot would swallow her whole. "It's okay. I just…" Unable to find the words to explain that she had never been with a man, her sentence trailed off to nothingness.

Abruptly, he stood, strode to the door, and stomped from her quarters.

Shocked, Leia's jaw dropped open and it took a long moment to process that he had walked out without a word or a backwards glance.

How could he just leave? Her body flushed from head to toe as she was filled with a deep embarrassment.

What had just happened? Leia had never been so confused. She could only assume he was angry at her for stopping him. But, she had never implied they would sleep together.

Elbows on her knees, she buried her face in her hands, mind screaming at this turn of events.

How could he just walk out? What was she supposed to say to him the next time she saw him? Could she even look him in the eye?

Hands lowered, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She wished she had another, stronger drink. Preferably, one that would erase tonight from her memory.


	23. Chapter 23: Casualties

Thank you all for the great reviews :) To the guest reviewers that I can't contact personally: Thank you for taking the time to review, it is greatly appreciated!

###

"Hey, I heard you turned down the mission to Kalee."

Han looked up from the computer terminal where the current diagnostic was scrolling before him. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Yeah," he grumbled, eyes returning to the readout.

Luke's tone was puzzled. "Why did you turn it down? Leia and I are going."

Han pressed a few controls, trying to busy himself and remain matter-of-fact. "I know. That's why I turned it down."

"What? Why?"

"I don't wanna hang around Her Holiness."

Luke was quiet for a moment and Han could feel the kid's eyes on him.

"What happened?"

"Nothin'."

"Something must've happened."

Han turned hard eyes on his friend. "Nothin' happened. She's just a pain in my ass." He turned back to the screen.

"I wish you would reconsider," Luke said quietly.

"I won't."

"Okay, Han." Disappointment and confusion were apparent in his voice as he turned and left, soft footsteps echoing in his wake.

Brow lowered, jaw tensed, he stared after Luke. He hated to take his anger at the princess out on the kid, but every time he thought about what had happened, he was filled with bright anger and dark humiliation.

How had he been both drunk and stupid enough to have such poor judgement? Of course she had told him to stop. She was attracted to him, that was a given. Kissing him was one thing, but having sex with someone like him was beneath her. That thought burned a molten fury through him and his fists clenched, blood growling through his veins.

His first response had been guilt for pushing her past her comfort zone. A moment later, the words that so haunted him rang through his mind, so he walked out before he lost his temper and started another galactic war.

He was angry at her and he was even angrier at himself. He should've known better, should have had more self-control. Upon his arrival on Nimbla IV and that disastrous attack she had rescued him from, she had kissed him and, in that moment, he had found her impossible to resist. But afterwards, he had sworn he would never be tempted again.

Why did he want her so badly? Was it the challenge? Was it because he knew he couldn't have her?

His feelings about the princess had grown so convoluted and volatile. It was best to avoid her at all costs. He couldn't get wrapped up in this hopeless craziness again.

###

Han awoke, anxious and disoriented, realizing he had been having the same dream that had been plaguing him for weeks. He was always in a different place: the Falcon, the Tatooine desert, a cantina on Nar Shadda he had commonly frequented…once, it had even been the dismal shelter he grew up in on Corellia.

But, no matter where the dream took place, it always began the same way, with some mundane task. Then, he would hear a familiar woman's laughter whispering in the distance, drifting on currents of air to breeze into his ears. The laughter grew louder and louder, until it filled his head and he thought he would go insane from the taunting sound.

Compelled to find the source, he always sensed it would be a terrible idea, but he searched for it anyway. Down endless corridors, through sweltering deserts, through the silent, vacuum of space, he traveled and searched tirelessly, that mocking laugh calling to him endlessly.

At moments, he would catch a wispy glimpse of a white figure then it would be quickly gone. He would think to give up, but then the pitch of the laughter would shift, and instead of mocking him, it seemed to beckon with a hint of promise, and he would feel suddenly enticed; as if the woman were promising to fulfill his dreams. And so, he continued to search until he woke up, frustrated and longing for something elusive.

The feeling always led his thoughts to Leia and the ever-present confusion she stirred in him would increase ten-fold. He did not like her to be the first thing that came to mind upon waking. In fact, he wished he could shift time and fly ahead one year so that he would be free to take off and leave the Rebellion, and especially her, behind.

Grumbling to himself, he got up, threw on a shirt, and made a trip to the fresher before heading to the galley for some kaffe. He programmed the machine then leaned back against the counter, arms folded.

That damned job he took from Jabba three years ago had so drastically changed his life. If he hadn't taken the job, he wouldn't be stuck here. He wouldn't have to work for the Rebellion and he wouldn't have to deal with her.

The kaffe machine beeped and Han grabbed a mug, poured his steaming beverage, and sat at the counter.

Then again, if he hadn't taken that job, he never would have met Chewie. And, although Han Solo had spent most of his life proudly declaring that he needed no one, he had come to rely on the Wookiee's presence, could no longer imagine _not_ having him at his back.

He sighed, took a long drag of kaffe, and stared down into the darkness. He probably wouldn't have the Falcon either. The ship had felt like his the minute he set his eyes on it.

With a morose twist to his lips, he figured the entire thing had been for the best. Now, if only he could get away from the Rebels, things would improve dramatically.

Low, plodding footsteps approached and he looked up as Chewie entered, grumbling a morning greeting.

"You're up early," Han said in a coarse voice still thick with sleep.

Chewbacca muttered a short response.

"There's no way you smelled the kaffe through the closed door."

He yelped a short response as he prepared the kaffe machine. Han only shook his head. Chewie joined him at the counter with his own large mug and they drank in companionable silence for a time.

When they were both more awake, his co-pilot informed Han that Luke had told him about his rejection of the mission to Kalee. His defenses rose immediately.

"That's right."

Chewie barked a question.

"Just don't want to."

The next question caused Han to glower.

"So, maybe it does have something to do with her. So what?"

Chewie's shaggy head moved back and forth in frustration and he growled at length.

"Nothin' happened the night of the party," Han sneered. "She just pisses me off."

With a casual air, Chewie told him that he assumed it should be no problem then when their term with the Rebellion ended and they took off, never to see any of the Rebels again.

"Damn right," Han growled. Hadn't he just been thinking that?

Then Chewie threw out Luke's name. Han said nothing, but his thoughts lingered on the kid.

Okay, so he would miss Luke. He berated himself at the thought, having never before believed he would miss anyone. But, the man who had always professed to have no friends had undeniably found one in Luke.

Maybe he could convince him to join the Falcon's crew and leave the Alliance behind. After a moment's consideration, Han dismissed the idea. Luke was too idealistic and too dedicated to ever leave the Rebellion behind.

How had he made the mistake of getting too close to people?

###

Leia entered the Command Center to a flurry of conversation between her Father, General Rieekan, and two technicians hovering over a terminal. She rushed over, forehead wrinkled in concern.

"What's happened?"

They all turned to her and her Father's expression was grim. "We've received word that the Empire has discovered our location."

Leia's eyes closed and her stomach sank. All the time, money, and energy that went into this base and yet again they had to abandon it. She opened her eyes to the reality.

"Are they on their way?" she asked with a resigned sigh.

"We don't know. But as we evacuate, we need to be prepared for an imminent attack," Rieekan replied gravely.

"Rieekan will prepare the ground troops and the pilots. I will oversee the evacuation procedure. Leia, make the announcement and man the Command Center," Bail instructed.

Before the group dispersed, Bail paused to hug Leia. "Meet me at the transport on the final evacuation signal."

She rested her head on his chest for a moment and closed her eyes. "I will, Father."

He gave her an encouraging smile and was gone.

Leia moved to stand behind the Communications Officer and reached for the base-wide comm.

###

"Dammit, why do these things always happen when the Falcon's all torn up?" In the wake of Leia's dire announcement, Han turned to Chewie. "Put the atomizer back in and make sure the compartment's sealed up tight."

With an acknowledging bark, the Wookiee scampered away to follow through with his Captain's instructions.

Han was getting tired of this drill. He anxiously awaited the day that he would escape the Alliance and this self-sacrificing nonsense. Hustling to grab some of the smaller equipment to load on the Falcon, he muttered a few curses under his breath.

###

"Organa to Solo, come in." Bail's deep voice had never sounded less calm.

Han brought the comlink to his mouth. "Solo."

"You're still on base?"

"Yeah, just finished up, taking off now."

"I need you to wait. Leia hasn't made it to the transport. We have to take off now. If we wait a minute longer, we'll be too big a target for the Star Destroyers, we'll never make it away. Your ship is small enough and fast enough to sweep past them."

Again? Why did he always have to save her royal ass? "Copy that, Organa. I'll wait for the Princess. Solo out."

He rushed to the cockpit and found Chewie preparing for take-off. "Hold your rontos, Chewie," he bellowed. "Looks like we're gonna have a passenger. I'll be back." He strode from the cockpit, ignoring the Wookiee's growled question.

At the bottom of the ramp, he gazed up towards the sky that was visible with the roof rolled back for departures. He watched as Bail's transport, Rebel Front, raised up and tore off to space.

Looking around, hands on hips, he huffed a frustrated breath. Now, he would be trapped with her in close quarters for hours until they reached the rendezvous. Once they hit hyperspace, he would hole up in his cabin until they were ready to return to sublight.

Where was she? Why did this damned woman always wait until the last minute to appear?

By the time she sprinted into view, the Falcon was the last ship remaining.

"Come on!" he shouted. "What the hell took you so long?"

She didn't answer, but he saw her short legs begin to pump faster and before long she was rushing up the ramp, Han following close on her heels. He sealed up the ramp, ran to the cockpit, and pushed past her in the navigator's chair.

"Punch it, Chewie!"

They were ascending before he had fully dropped into his seat. As they departed Nimbla IV's surrounding airspace, daylight faded behind them and they plunged into the darkness of space, stars glittering in the distance. The many lights of the two Star Destroyers shone even more brightly.

Han pushed the ship to top speed and wove into a fast spin that would be impossible for a large ship to hit. As he congratulated himself on his ingenuity, a number of TIE fighters shot out from the bowels of the Imperial ship.

"All right, Princess, you know the drill, pick a gun."

He heard her unstrap from her seat, followed by the light sound of her feet pounding down the corridor. TIEs stormed the ship, firing rapidly.

"I'm in, lower quad." Leia's voice boomed in his ears.

"Great. Knock out those fighters." He wound the ship in a sharp nose dive to avoid the oncoming attack then angled around to allow for Leia's shot. "Coming in 0300."

He was impressed when she took it out on the first shot. She was getting good at this. He aimed down a clear path past the Star Destroyer on the left, hopeful that he could make it away and escape to hyperspace.

A trio of TIES, lined up in formation, veered in his path and Han did a quick roll to one side.

"1200, three coming in fast!"

Rapid fire from the lower quad and Leia obliterated two of the three TIES in the blink of an eye. Surprised, a grin crawled up one side of his face.

"Great job, Your Worship!" he shouted. He raced at breakneck speed past the Star Destroyer. It cast a shot in Han's direction that went wide and a moment later, they were in open space. He pulled back the lever to send them spurting forward to lightspeed and the stars streaked by with satisfying finality. He sat back with a grin and let out a stream of relieved air.

Chewie growled approval as Han stood and headed to the main hold. As he checked a few readings at the computer terminal, soft footsteps dashed behind him. He glanced at Leia to find her grinning expectantly.

"Good job," he allowed in a restrained voice. When she didn't respond, he said nothing more, only busied himself at the computer. After a time, she spoke from where she had seated herself on the acceleration couch.

"Can you check on the Rebel Front's status? Please?"

He responded with a rough grunt of affirmation then sat at the terminal and drafted a message to the Rebel transport. As he flicked through some data, Leia's voice came softly from behind him.

"Han…thank you for waiting for me."

"No problem," he grunted. "I wasn't ready to leave anyway."

They were silent until the long distance comm pinged. Han checked it and saw it was a holorecording. He hit play and a small, translucent three dimensional figure of Rieekan appeared on the display.

"Captain Solo. Princess Leia." His voice was low and grave. "I regret to inform you…" His eyes fell then he stood straighter and looked back to the recorder. "I regret to inform you that the transport Rebel Front was shot down by a Star Destroyer before it could leave the system…"

"No!" Leia shrieked, voice cracking, sounding utterly broken.

A hollow pang hit Han square in the chest as Rieekan's form continued speaking. His head spun to Leia and found her hand covering her mouth, eyes huge and tear-filled, skin pale from shock.

"I am so sorry, Princess," the holo concluded before fading and disintegrating.

Han swallowed past the sudden, hard lump in his throat, stood and went to Leia on the couch. Her eyes had squeezed shut and the hands at her mouth were trembling. For a moment, he remained standing, uncertain what to do, not knowing if she even registered his presence. With a sigh of resignation, he lowered himself to one knee beside her and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. In an instant, she collapsed into his arms and began to sob in huge, choking gasps.


	24. Chapter 24: Comfort Breeds Confusion

So, I am sorry to say that yes, Bail is dead. At least Leia still has Breha and Alderaan, so she is still better off than in the true GFFA ;) Thank you for the awesome reviews, you guys rock! :D Ready for more? I think you're all ready for this...

###

He had held her for an endless period of time, pulling her into his lap on the floor and rocking her back and forth as she wept. All the strife between them was forgotten and Han found that a heavy, empty feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach.

Finally, her sobs died down to sniffles and whimpers, and he pulled her to her feet, keeping a supportive arm wound tightly around her shoulders.

"Why don't you lie down, Princess?" His voice came out more hoarse than expected. He guided her towards his cabin. A glance at her face showed that it was streaked with tears and still white from shock.

Palming the door open, he led her to his bunk and gently ushered her to lie down. She was frighteningly compliant, like a mindless rag doll. He sat down beside her and her eyes clenched shut, arms hugging herself.

Han was unused to feeling such sympathy, such pain for another's suffering. But, somehow, seeing this strong woman who normally thrived in the face of adversity fall apart like this brought an unusual softness to his heart. He was shocked to feel her pain flowing through his veins.

With a crooked finger, he gently swiped the tears from her face. Her eyes opened, slowly took in her surroundings with a bewildered expression then met his gaze. The open, raw pain he saw there deepened the ache that resided in his chest and felt like more than he could bear. He struggled for comforting words but came up empty.

Her eyes turned pleading. "Stay with me," she begged in a quavering whisper.

He nodded, unable to do anything else and she moved over on the bunk and gestured to the empty space beside her, an invitation that he was hesitant to accept. He took a deep breath, pulled off his boots, and laid next to her on the bunk, arms at his sides.

Immediately, Leia slipped close and rested her head against his chest, his arm beneath her shoulder and side. It felt awkward and uncomfortable, so he removed his arm and placed it around her shoulders. She burrowed closer and lifted her head to look at him, their faces a handful of centimeters apart. So close, Han could feel her breath and her eyes looked enormous.

In moments, she was drawing closer and their lips touched but remained unmoving, eyes still open. His impulses took over and his eyes fell shut as he kissed her, soft and tender; he didn't know what was happening between them.

Past and future fell away, meant nothing; all he knew was Leia's warm mouth, her soft body melting against him, and nothing had ever felt so good. Never before had anything felt so overwhelming and powerful, as if he were exactly where he was meant to be in that moment. A surge of intense emotion poured through him, lighting through his entire body and heightening every nerve ending.

Bodies moved together in a slow, intimate dance and they moaned into each other's mouths. Struck by a sudden, profound tenderness, Han kissed beside her mouth, each cheek, her eyes, chin…he wanted to engulf her with kisses, to take her inside himself and absorb her.

When her hands slid smoothly beneath his shirt to his bare back, he groaned lightly before returning to capture her mouth once again. Tongues clinging, sliding, enveloping each other, his body was aflame with a passion that left him weak and helpless. He _wanted_ her, Gods, he wanted her. At the thought, her hand moved to the front of his shirt and she began to undo the fastenings. Once open, she slid it smoothly from his shoulders and it fell away, forgotten. When her gentle fingers trailed down his chest, he hissed a sharp, passionate breath. He was hard and burning with need, had never before felt such fierce desire.

She pulled back suddenly and pushed off her boots with her feet then quickly yanked her shirt over her head. Eyes lowered, she unfastened her bra and dropped it to the deck.

Han's eyes took in her full, round breasts, the taut nipples, rosy against her pale skin. He took a deep, shaky breath. She was too beautiful.

He met her smoky eyes beneath dark, lowered lashes and swallowed against the wave of pure lust that begged him to take her now. Instead, he slid his hands behind the silky skin of her shoulders and pulled her close. He gasped and tensed at the blissful feeling of her soft breasts against his chest, heard her sigh with pleasure. Pushing her gently to her back, he raised himself up on taut arms and, with painstaking slowness, slid his chest against the rigidity of her nipples, causing them both to moan, loud and long. Repeating this action, the halting pleasure was too much and he pressed the length of himself against her.

Her hands slid up his back, across his shoulders, dug into his hair. Their pace grew more frantic and Han kissed and sucked along her collarbone then gave a quick lick to her nipple. He was rewarded with a harsh, shocked cry that motivated him to repeat the motion, move his tongue to the other breast then alternate between the two. She writhed and moaned beneath him, clutching his hair in her fists.

He sucked at the skin of her cleavage and kissed a slow path down towards her navel, enjoying the loud sounds of pleasure that flew from her throat. They inflamed him to the point of torture.

His tongue grazed her belly button and, with a strangled yelp, she gave him a strong shove to the head. Startled, he sat up quickly and looked at her.

She struggled against a tiny smile. "That tickles," she breathed.

He nodded back dumbly then settled on his side, facing her, trying to regain his senses. He ran a firm hand down her torso, stopping to splay his fingers across the flatness of her stomach, just above the waistband of her pants. He heard her take a deep, long breath and he met her gaze, caught a glimpse of unease.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

She looked away then returned her eyes to his. "Yes, I'm…just a little nervous."

Gulping back the possibility of disappointment, he asked, "You wanna stop?"

She shook her head quickly. "No."

He nodded, partly relieved and partly unnerved himself now. Uncertain how to pick things up where they left off, he pulled her to face him.

"I have to tell you something," she said in a rush, eyes averted, one hand resting against his shoulder.

Han's stomach clenched and his mouth was suddenly dry. Of course, he should've known she would say something to ruin this. "What?" he asked with dread.

Her eyes remained at his throat and she swallowed before speaking. "I've…I've never…"

He watched her cheeks flush and her eyes lower even further. "What?" He was growing impatient. If she was going to change her mind, he wished she would get it over with already.

With one last breath, she forced the words out. "I've never done this before."

Han gaped for a moment then slammed his mouth shut. She was a virgin? At twenty-two? He didn't know how to respond. Her eyes rose to his and he saw that she was expectant.

"Okay," he said slowly. "I didn't realize…" He trailed off, unsure of what else to add.

"I know," she replied with a shy glance away.

"If you don't want to…"

"No, I do," she said quickly. "It's just…that's why I'm nervous."

A wave of affection buoyed through him and suddenly, the moment took on greater significance. "That's understandable," he said quietly. He placed a gentle hand beneath her chin and lifted it so that she was looking at him. His thumb brushed a gentle caress across her lips and he bent his head to kiss her softly. They kissed slowly, searchingly, hands exploring naked skin. She pressed herself against him and splayed her hands against his back. They slid down into the back of his pants and he felt her tug lightly. He continued to kiss her while he struggled to pull his pants down and kick them to the floor.

As if on cue, she pulled down her own pants and he leaned back and helped her yank them awkwardly past her feet. Her panties followed and she quickly swept back into his arms, looking away self-consciously.

Skin now fused from head to toe, desire began a slow burn inside him again. He was hard and throbbing against her thigh. He took a deep, shaky breath reminding himself that he needed to take it slowly, for Leia's sake.

He kissed her deeply then burrowed his face between her breasts, mouth sucking delicately, and her renewed sighs of excitement dazzled his senses. He dragged his open mouth down her stomach, carefully avoiding her navel, then let his tongue play across her abdomen and down one thigh as her moans grew louder.

When his tongue reached her most sensitive spot, he felt her entire body arch and tense, as she cried out, a deep, throaty sound. With aching slowness, he moved his tongue in lazy circles, drawing from her the most exciting, passionate moans.

She was wet, ready, and Han could wait no longer. He rose up on top of her, kissed her lips, felt the slickness of her desire in both their mouths, and guided himself inside her, gasping with the effort of moving so slowly when all he wanted was to bury himself within her delicious heat.

She was so tight and hot, he had to stop, could feel his pulse throbbing inside her, surrounded by exquisite flesh that threatened to overwhelm him. Her breath was coming fast near his ear, punctuated by small gasps as he forced control and inched deeper with an animalistic growl.

And then, he felt himself come up against the boundary inside her, where he knew he would cause her pain. A mixture of regret and anticipation whirled inside him, as part of him reveled in the fact that he would be always be the man who took this from her. It made him feel possessive of her, as if she were _his_. Some deep emotion swelled with the torrid lust inside him, overwhelming him as he arched and thrust forward with an intense groan that joined her sudden cry.

Now more fully inside her, he froze for a moment, allowing her to grow accustomed to his size, to recover from whatever pain he had caused. He pulled his head back to look at her and her eyes were half-closed, her features a mixture of pain and pleasure.

When her gaze met his, her expression turned to one of wonder and she placed one hand behind his head and drew him down to kiss her. As his tongue melted against hers, she tipped her hips up, urging him deeper. Reflexively, he slid more fully inside her and they moaned in perfect unison.

Unable to resist a moment longer, Han began a slow, steady rhythm, inching to withdraw, then thrusting deeply again. With each thrust, they both cried out, and Leia's passionate drive upwards to meet each exertion inside her drove him deeper.

His arms wound around her as he found a rhythm that began to send her near the edge. He steadied that pace, feeling her body begin to approach climax, hearing her moans grow louder and more unbridled.

Her movements beneath him, around him, grew frenetic, threatening to take him with her all too soon. Straining his body, he fought against the fierce need to succumb to orgasm. He concentrated only on his own self-restraint and then, with swift vehemence, her body began to spasm out of control, her inner flesh squeezing and pulling him, and with one long, deep thrust, he began to explode inside her in a gushing frenzy that shook his entire body. Leia screamed with release as they came together, Han's own exclamation of pleasure combining with hers in a long, loud crescendo.

He felt as if he were coming forever, spilling inside her endlessly, and Leia's body began to quiver anew, as another thundering wave of ecstasy overtook her. Han felt as if he would collapse from the sheer intensity. He rode out her jerking hips, her harsh breath against his ear, and just when he thought he was fading, it engulfed him once more and his body tensed in agonizing wonder as he was completely depleted and trembling inside her.

Sweaty and weak, he collapsed on top of her, mind blank, body still quivering, feeling as if he could barely breathe. He was still half inside her and wanted to remain there, forever. He never wanted to move again.

All too soon, he realized that he was probably crushing her, and rolled to his side, arms wrapped tightly around her to switch positions so that now she lay on top of him.

His chest hurt from exertion. As his thoughts began to slowly gather, he was amazed at what had just happened. He rubbed his hands up and down her back. She was boneless against him and he realized she had fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket over them both and worked at calming his breathing. He was exhausted beyond words yet his mind was awake and buzzing. He had too many questions. But, there would be no answers tonight.

###

Han was awakened from a light doze by the warm shifting of Leia's body on top of him.

"Han?" she whispered from below his chin.

In his sleep hazed state, he felt worry-free and content. "Yeah?"

"Would you take me to Naboo? I need to be the one who tells my mother."

Reality swam quickly back in place. "Sure."

She nuzzled closer and placed a soft kiss on his chest.

Han closed his eyes but could not go back to sleep.

Tomorrow. He couldn't imagine what the morning would bring. Right now, he only knew that he felt a deep contentedness he had never felt before. The physical act of sex had never brought with it so much emotion, so much meaning. He hated to admit it, but it scared him.

Too much was stirred in him. It was more than he wanted, yet everything he wanted at the same time. And he didn't know what to do with all those feelings. He didn't know what _she_ intended to do with his feelings.


	25. Chapter 25: Grief from the Sidelines

So happy the scene of them finally coming together (pun intended) was everything you hoped for :) But don't get too excited...these two never have an easy path in any universe ;)

###

Towards morning cycle, Han had carefully extricated himself from Leia's arms and gone to the cockpit to change course for Naboo. Now, he sat back in the cockpit, drinking his kaffe, waiting for what the day would bring.

The door slid open behind him and he turned expectantly.

Chewbacca rumbled a greeting from the doorway.

"Mornin'."

He barked a curious question and Han stalled by taking a long sip of kaffe.

"Whadda you mean, 'what happened last night?'"

The Wookiee's long response was knowing and suggestive at the same time.

Han glowered into his cup. It was impossible to retain a modicum of privacy on a ship this small, with a co-pilot who had super sensitive Wookiee hearing.

When he didn't answer, Chewie spoke gently.

Without looking up, he grumbled in return. "So, what if I do care about her? I care about Luke, too."

He asked Han if he ever spent the night in bed with Luke then doubled over with laughter.

Han was not amused. He quickly changed the subject. "Listen, we're going to Naboo."

Chewie responded with a quick bark.

"She wants to tell her mother."

Silence fell as the mood turned somber. Neither heard Leia approach, she was just suddenly standing to Chewie's right. She had thrown on one of Han's long, white shirts and taken her hair down. Han had never seen it loose and it looked wild and abundant, rolling past her shoulders and covering her form to her waist. She looked tiny in his giant shirt that came down to her knees, the sleeves falling past her hands.

Chewie growled softly and gently placed his arms around the young Princess, embracing her for a long moment of comfort. Han watched her eyes shut swiftly as she leaned into the Wookiee's fur, both hands curling around his forearm. The open display of emotion made Han uncomfortable and he quickly looked away.

As they disengaged, Han returned his gaze to Leia as she gave Chewie a small, grateful smile through teary eyes. With a soft grumble, he disappeared from the cockpit, leaving Han and Leia to face each other.

With the sweep of a hand, she brushed a single tear from just below her eye. She bundled both hands together, fingers twining nervously, and finally looked at Han.

His eyes flicked to and fro before stabilizing on her and he felt a sudden, sharp twinge in his chest. The silence dragged out far too long. Han started to speak, found his voice a croak then cleared it noisily.

"How you feel?"

She shrugged and looked down morosely at her squirming fingers. Han watched, clueless as to what to say or do. He knew he should do something…but he felt stuck in stasis, afraid to act.

"We'll be arriving at Naboo around 1100 hours."

She nodded without raising her head, eyes large and mournful.

So many thoughts bounced around his head. He wanted to know what last night meant for them…he wanted to know what he could do to comfort her…and he wanted to know what exactly she wanted from him.

But, he was confused and uncertain and didn't know how to approach her. So, he waited for a cue from her.

"Should I send a message ahead? That we're on our way?" he asked.

Her eyes rose to his and she shook her head. "No. I don't want to alarm her. It will be bad enough when I get there," she replied in an uncharacteristic, small voice. She sighed. "I'm going to have some kaffe then take a shower. Try to pull myself together."

"I'll make you some kaffe." He started to stand.

"No." She raised a halting palm towards him. "Thank you. I've got it."

Han stopped in his tracks and placed his hands on his hips, lips pressed together. "Okay." He searched for words. "You need anything?"

For a brief moment, her eyes were vulnerable. Then, her expression became stony and Han didn't know what to think.

"No. I'm okay." And suddenly, she was the strong, impenetrable Princess again. She turned and fled the cockpit.

Han stood, staring after her. He didn't know what was going on. And he didn't know how to find out.

###

Leia's head was throbbing but the water streaming over her was beginning to soothe the headache. As rivulets of water grazed her lips, she felt her throat constrict and tears burned behind her closed eyes. She steeled herself, fingers digging into her palms, and managed to dampen her grief to a more manageable level.

She couldn't believe her father was gone, only a cavernous ache left in his place. Death was always a risk, but somehow, she had never thought it would claim her father.

His honor and wisdom were so great…tears threatened to engulf her again, but she moved her head from below the flow of water and took several deep breaths.

She didn't understand what exactly had transpired between herself and Han…her need for comfort had morphed into something else, something that mixed with her confusing feelings for Han. Grief, need, longing…all became one and she succumbed to the desire that had always lingered between them.

Right now, she couldn't begin to process it. The loss of her father was too all-encompassing. There wasn't room for anything else.

She was loathe to tell her mother the tragic news. Her eyes closed against the thought.

 _What if I had evacuated sooner?_ The thought was a whisper of guilt that tormented the back of her mind. _The transport would have taken off sooner, perhaps it would have escaped successfully._ They had been waiting for her, had waited until it was impossible to wait any longer. She had wanted to hold out as long as possible, always wanting to prove her dedication and fortitude, that she was willing to sacrifice as much as any other member of the Rebellion. Now, her pride had gotten her father and so many others killed. How could she live with that?

Her stomach constricted for a long moment, bile rose in her throat, and she felt violently dizzy. She placed one hand on the wall of the shower, the other on the door, and breathed in deeply for a time, until those feelings passed. With unyielding resolve, she cemented her determination to defeat the Empire, to be more hands-on and fight more directly, more personally.

Something inside her hardened and strengthened, and she swallowed all the guilt and anger swirling within. She would do whatever it took, no risk was too great. The Empire was going to fall. She would make sure of it.

###

It felt quite a bit like the last time, as Han and Leia traversed the grassy field towards the home where Breha Organa was currently residing. Last time had been a happy occasion. This time was quite the opposite and, although he had voluntarily accompanied her, he felt dreadfully uncomfortable and intrusive. He envied Chewie, who had remained on the Falcon.

Head down, Leia strode purposely beside him. She had said very little since this morning, beyond her last minute request for him to send a message to her mother, informing her of their imminent arrival.

The consequences of the night before loomed over him, but it didn't seem like the right time to bring that, or anything else, up.

In the distance, Leia's mother's small form appeared in front of the house. His message hadn't included the reason for their visit, but perhaps Breha had sensed something was wrong, because as soon as she spotted them, she took off at a run towards Leia. Immediately, Leia began to sprint forward. Han stopped, preferring to remain in the background.

He watched as the two, small women met halfway and threw their arms around each other, clinging tightly. With her back to him, he only saw Leia's head pull back, and he couldn't see Breha's expression, but he saw her hand raise to cover her mouth.

Han lowered his eyes and placed his hands in his pockets, the sober feelings of sympathy unfamiliar and uncomfortable. He didn't want to be a third party to this morbid reunion. Extreme displays of emotion never failed to send a surge of discomfort through him.

He remained in place for a time, raising his eyes periodically to find Leia and her mother still locked in a heartbreaking embrace.

###

He found her on the garden patio, standing and staring ahead at nothing, a stoic expression on her face. Sidling alongside her, he kept his hands in his pockets and aligned his gaze with hers, struggling for words. His lips contorted in a pained expression.

"How're you doin'?"

"All right." Her voice was uninflected and passionless.

"And your mother?"

She sighed tiredly. "I gave her something to help her sleep and put her to bed."

It was early, still daylight, and Han thought that attested to her mother's state of mind. He was unable to imagine the kind of attachment they must have had to Bail Organa, having never had familial ties of his own. They were silent for a time, and he wondered if Leia felt the awkwardness he did.

He chose his next words carefully. "Maybe you should…y'know, take some time off. From the Rebellion."

From the corner of his eye, he saw her head spin to face him and turned his head in response. Her eyes were small and her mouth was pinched.

"I don't need time off," she whispered angrily. "I need to get back to where I belong so I can defeat the Empire." Her head returned to face the garden.

Taken aback at her harsh response, he cleared his throat, discomfort streaking through him. "You think that's best? After what happened—"

She cut him off and turned to face him completely. "After 'what happened,' I am quite certain that this is what's best."

He turned towards her, hands still in his pockets, lips jutting out in acknowledgement. "Okay." He nodded. "If that's what you wanna do."

"That is what I want to do." The coldness in her voice, the lack of emotion in her expression caused Han a bit of alarm.

"Okay, Princess," he said carefully. Instinctively, he felt that her reaction was atypical to such a loss. His voice grew slightly hoarse with feeling. "Leia…if there's anything I can do…"

Her impassive expression did not alter. "I assure you, I'm fine. And there's nothing that I need. Except to return to the Rebellion." She returned her attention to the empty space above the garden. "Now, I would appreciate it if you would let me alone."

Effectively dismissed, he tried not to take it personally, although it stung. With a tense jaw, he gave a shrug and meandered inside, closing the door behind him. For a while, he stood and watched her with curious concern. She stood so rigidly, more angry than grief stricken. He supposed anger must be easier to bear than grief.

He wished he knew what to do for her. He was unused to being in such a position. When had he started paying attention to the feelings of others? With a sigh, he thought it had to have begun with Chewie. Damned furball seemed to have changed everything. Opening himself to caring for the Wookiee had seemingly led to caring for Luke and Leia as well. And his soft feelings for Leia seemed to be his downfall.

It came back to him suddenly, that day so long ago, that moment of intensity they had shared right there at the table so close to where Leia now sat. And later that day, the wounding words she had said to her mother, words that had flooded him with disappointment, hurt, and anger.

With a hollow feeling in his chest, he realized that some part of him had been hoping her feelings had changed. That, after all this time, having grown to know him better, she would have come to see him in a different light. That she could see past what he didn't have to the loyalty and friendship he offered her.

He hadn't realized until now that he had been subconsciously holding on to that hope. After last night, he could no longer ignore or deny it. Now, with the way she refused to acknowledge what passed between them the night before, it dealt a crushing blow to his ego. If her current situation were not so dismal, he might even consider putting her in her place. But, with the sorrow she was shouldering, he couldn't possibly do that.

He watched her, staid in place, feeling discouraged and more than a bit foolish. Frustration bubbled in his stomach and the whole situation made him feel a bit ill. Last night had given him hope for what he had secretly been wishing for all this time. Now, he had to face the fact that even after all this time, she still saw him in the same light she had from the beginning. That he was not worth wasting any real time on.

A tinge of self-loathing sweltered through him. He didn't want to care, didn't want her to matter to him. He should hate her. Yet, he still felt badly for her loss and wished there was something he could do to help her heal.

He was getting way too soft as he grew older.


	26. Chapter 26: Remembrance

Poor Leia...Poor Han...

###

Aboard the Alliance's flagship, Home One, adrift in the Outer Rim with no place to call home for the Rebellion, the entire faction that had been housed in the Rebel Base on Nimbla had assembled in the huge conference room. Han, Chewie, and Luke stood together, two more faces in the huge crowd. They had gathered to pay tribute to all the lives lost with the transport Rebel Front during the evacuation, and to memorialize Bail Organa.

Han had dressed for the occasion in his best white shirt and navy blue jacket, and Luke and the other troops wore their dress uniforms. At the center of the room stood Princess Leia, General Rieekan, Admiral Ackbar, and Mon Mothma.

Leia looked somber yet beautiful in a long, flowing black dress that drew in at the waist and pooled past her feet. The collar came up to her neck and flared wide to her shoulders. Her hair was braided and coiled atop her head in the same style she had worn at the medal ceremony on Yavin. The other members of Command were dressed in tones of black, gray, and navy blue.

When the funereal music that played in the background tapered to silence, Mon Mothma stepped forward and addressed the crowd in a voice that was slower and more serious than usual.

"Thank you all for coming." Her eyes moved over the crowd, seeming to see everyone at once. "It is with heavy hearts that we gather here today. With war comes the loss of life, and never for a moment should we grow so used to bearing these losses that we forget to pause and pay tribute to what they have sacrificed."

Her speech continued for a time, but Han tuned her out, focusing on Leia. She stood beside Mon Mothma, austere and stone-faced. As far as he knew, she hadn't shed a tear since those first moments in the field with her mother. During the return trip from Naboo, she had remained in the crew quarters and spoken to no one.

In the few days that passed, he hadn't spoken to her at all. The one time he had tried, he had found her in the Command Center, where she had frostily informed him that she was busy. According to Luke, she had responded to him in a similar manner.

And so, Han had left her alone. Seeing her now filled him with an odd mix of sympathy and confusion. Defensiveness combined with a desire to hold her in his arms, until he wanted to bang his head against a wall.

Mon Mothma's speech ended and she stepped back, lowering her head, eyes large and sad. Leia stepped forward, chin raised with a defiant edge. Her voice was crisp and clear and did not betray the depth of her loss.

"It is always devastating to lose our comrades in arms. It is a high price that we must pay in order to restore peace and justice to the galaxy." She paused to let her eyes roam across the crowd, but Han suspected she saw no one. "This time, among others, the Empire claimed the life of my Father, Bail Organa, former Viceroy of Alderaan and esteemed Senator, as well. Those who knew my Father well, knew a man who was caring and loving, who would do anything to help those in need. A dedicated husband, father, and friend. Those who knew him from a distance were aware of his honor, his strength, and his dedication to fighting the Empire. Bail Organa has been a part of the Rebellion from its inception. We would not be here today had it not been for him. For twenty years, he remained in the background, surreptitiously affecting change from the inside. When that was forced to an end, My Father gladly took up arms on the frontline.

"His mission…his greatest desire, was to end the tyranny of the Emperor. To restore the greatness of the Old Republic and return this galaxy to democracy." She paused and her expression became filled with stiff-lipped determination, her eyes sharp and steely. "For Bail Organa, and all the others who have been lost in this fight against the evil of the Empire, The Rebel Alliance will live on and we _will_ defeat the Empire and restore this galaxy."

Her hand raised in a subtle signal and Alderaan's planetary anthem began to play. Leia and the other members of High Command bowed their heads and all beings in the room respectfully followed suit.

As Han's eyes fell to the floor, his brow furrowed with concern. Leia's speech was less a eulogy and more a vow for justice, a call to arms. Her calm, collected delivery did not even come close to betraying the depth of her loss. He had seen the fallout with his own eyes, had held and comforted her. Now, no one would suspect that it had affected her so profoundly.

The room remained respectfully silent throughout the anthem. When it was over, Mon Mothma spoke again, inviting everyone to partake in the refreshments being served at the front of the large room.

Han turned to Luke and Chewie as groups of beings dispersed around them. Luke spoke before he could.

"She seems too calm."

Chewie barked quiet agreement and Han's lips compressed to a hard line.

"You wanna go try an' talk to her?" Han suggested.

Luke nodded, eyes seeming very blue.

"Lead the way, Chewie." The crowd was thick and the Wookiee was their best bet at getting close to Leia. As they made a slow crawl across the room, they observed that she was completely surrounded by the upper echelons of the Alliance.

"Forget it," Han said grimly. "Even if we make it through all of them, we'll never get her alone."

"I'll try to speak to her later," Luke replied.

"Okay. She won't give me the time of day." With no reason left to linger, he nodded to his companions. "See ya around." He turned and strode from the hall without waiting for a response. He had felt irritable ever since their return from Naboo.

As he made his way through the deserted corridors, his mind raced back to the night they abandoned the Rebel Base on Nimbla IV. With that came more emotions than he could ever hope to define. He tried to ignore them, but they always came simmering back to the surface.

It was impossible to forget how it had felt to hold Leia, to kiss her, to be inside her. He closed his eyes against a fierce wave of emotion, feet still dragging him forward mindlessly. When his eyes opened again, it was no easier.

He continually wavered back and forth between regret and yearning. Her hands and mouth on him, her passionate responses to his touch were impossible to put out of his mind. His body still burned for her, but more than that…his heart did, too.

He sighed through his nose and shook his head against the whirlwind inside him. Worst of all, she wouldn't let him near her. She, who had always been fairly open with him, was now locked up tighter than an Imperial detention center.

He was frustrated in every sense of the word.

###

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The words were growled from behind where Leia stood in the Command Center. She could never mistake Han's voice for any other.

She turned to face him with the raise of an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She kept her voice cool and unaffected.

If his voice hadn't keyed her in to his current state of anger, the look on his face would have. Eyes narrowed harshly, mouth twisted in a scowl, it was Han at his most hostile.

"I asked what the hell you're doing."

"And what are you referring to?"

He looked appalled at the question, as if were self-explanatory and she should know exactly what he were referring to. "The mission to Montalto."

"Ah. That."

"Yeah, _that._ "

She regarded him for an inquisitive moment. "I don't quite understand your implication. It's a mission. I'm taking it." She was prepared for this argument. She had already been through this with Rieekan.

"It's a dangerous mission."

"I'm aware of that." She saw his patience waning, the frustrated clench of his jaw.

He glanced around the room then stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. "Why are you taking this on? You're command, you don't have to."

Her brow sprung up. "I know. But, what kind of role model am I for the other members of the Alliance? The only way to inspire them is for me to face the danger alongside them."

"They don't need more inspiration. This isn't about them. It's about you."

The challenge in his voice irked her. "How is it about me?" she asked dubiously.

He leaned closer and lowered his voice even further. "You want revenge. And you're willing to risk yourself for it."

Her gaze sharpened as she privately acknowledged that there might be some truth to his statement. But, she wasn't about to admit that to him. "Don't be ridiculous," she scoffed.

"Don't go on that mission."

She looked him up and down in a dismissive gesture. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Don't go on that mission."

"Why do you even care?" she asked with a tired sigh.

For a moment, his eyes softened and his lips pressed together thoughtfully. Then, his normative callousness seeped in. "I don't. I just don't want you gettin' yourself killed."

Leia allowed herself a smirk. "Because you care?"

"I didn't say that!" He pointed one finger at her face then looked around to see who was watching them. A few had glanced their way at the raised tone of his voice, but had quickly returned their attention to business.

She glared at him knowingly. "Thank you for your concern. But, my mind is made up." She turned back to her console and heard him swear under his breath. A moment later, his footsteps faded away.

For a moment, she closed her eyes. He still got to her. She hated to admit it, but he did.

Her eyes opened and she stared at the screen, unable to return her attention to the information she had been dutifully examining before his arrival.

Han was a distraction she couldn't allow. She couldn't become attached to him. When he left…a thought that always filled her with a feeling of desolation…it might break her. She already knew it would be hard to watch him leave. And if she allowed more nights like the one they had shared, she was going to fall in love with him. It scared her to think that she might already be halfway there.

Since their return from Naboo, Leia had been working double shifts, pushing away the pain of loss and concentrating on only the Rebellion. By the time she finally went to bed, she fell asleep almost instantly. There was no time to think of anything else. No time to miss anyone.

But, sometimes, when she was in the shower, or waiting for a meeting, or eating a meal, those last few minutes running for the Falcon on Nimbla IV flew through her mind. Guilt, anguish, and grief overwhelmed her in those moments. It overwhelmed her and she didn't think she could take it. She felt a gaping hole in her chest that burned, threatening to bubble up into her throat. She would close her eyes and swallow hard, forcing her thoughts from things she was unable to stand.

The only thoughts that kept those feelings at bay were memories of that night with Han, when she had found such solace in his arms. He had distracted her utterly, mesmerizing her with the feelings in both her heart and body.

The problem was, those thoughts only led her to long for him again. It seemed that she was damned no matter what.

She needed to remain focused on the Rebellion. Han's accusation came back to her. Was it so wrong to want to join the fight more effectively? It was hard to always be on the sidelines, planning but not doing. It was time for her to make more of a difference. And if her life was put at risk in the process, that was okay. Everyone else put their lives on the line. It was time for her to join their ranks and make a real difference. She would bring the Empire down by the sheer force of her will.


	27. Chapter 27: Royal Guard

I see that a few readers have guessed what is coming next :) Thank you, everyone, for sticking with this story!

To the guest reviewer requesting something more lighthearted: Thank you for your wonderful words! My next fic, called Dawn to Dusk, will have angst but nothing traumatic, I promise :) In the meantime, I did a one-shot Valentine's Day challenge over at the Han and Leia fanfic writers' blog. It's fluffy romance, so perhaps that will satisfy you ;)

###

Dressed in the olive colored uniform of the ground troops, Leia stood at the bottom of the transport's ramp, ready to board, along with her strike team. Although she had no insignia to show that she was the leader of this mission, the troops were well aware of who was in charge.

She ran through a mental inventory, a last minute check that nothing had been forgotten. Just as she finished a head count, a new party joined their ranks. Leia looked up to see Han Solo with a long, olive jacket over his standard black and white attire. He had a small travelpack slung over his shoulder and she realized that he had aligned himself with the rest of the group.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply.

"I'm going on the mission," he answered innocently.

Stunned, it took her a moment to respond. "But…you don't go on missions unless you're the pilot. And we have a pilot."

He shrugged. "Guess I do now."

Surprise turned to irritation. "What are you trying to do? Keep an eye on me?"

"Hey, I just heard they needed one more man on this mission, so here I am," he answered breezily.

A glance at her surrounding men showed that no one was paying them any mind. She was unable to keep her brow from tightening. "I am not some damsel in distress that needs saving."

"I dunno what you're talking about."

"You're not going on this mission just because we needed one more. You're here because you think I can't take care of myself."

Pushing all pretense aside, Han allowed the innocence in his visage to fade and his expression became grim. "All right, Princess. You're right. I'm not here for the good of the cause. I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid." His voice had risen and now, a few soldiers were glancing their way.

With an angry sigh, Leia stalked away from the group, beckoning him to follow. Out of earshot, she turned back to face him. "I am perfectly capable of making the appropriate decisions for the mission objective."

"I don't doubt that. But, I think you're willing to put yourself at risk. I don't think you're thinking clearly right now."

"Are you questioning my judgement?"

He stood up a bit straighter and his chin rose defiantly. "Yeah. Yeah, maybe I am."

"What the hell do you know?"

He took a step closer to her. "What I know is, you're working yourself to the bone. Whadda you get? Three, four hours sleep a night? You're practically working around the chrono. And now, you're taking on ground assaults? What the hell is that?"

" _That,_ Solo, is my own concern, and none of yours."

"Fine! But I'll be right behind you every step of the way to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"Why? What do you care?" she whispered angrily.

He faltered for a moment, and something vulnerable softened his eyes and pulled his lips from a frown. Then, he sneered at her. "It's what your father would've wanted."

She sucked in an angry breath. "Don't you dare bring my father into this. You know nothing about him."

"I know that he put you in a position of command so you wouldn't have to take a risk like this."

Rage was building inside her, a slowly churning whirlpool. "Father put me in a command position because he thought that was where I could best serve the Rebellion. But, _I_ have decided that I can do more."

"Don't fool yourself. He wanted to keep you safe."

She drew up to her most regal stance. "As lead officer of this mission, I order you to remain behind."

Anger resounded in his eyes and he gave a derisive snort. "Yeah, but you're forgetting that I'm not a real member of the Alliance. So, I don't take orders."

She was seething now. "I don't want you on this mission."

"I'm sure you don't."

They stood in silence, venom spewing from their eyes, stubborn wills poised to defeat. Finally, Leia gathered her last few strands of self-control. Deciding that it was not worth the fight, she forced an aloof expression.

"Do whatever you want," she said in a dispassionate voice. "Just don't get in my way."

Head held higher than she currently felt, she marched back to the transport.

###

As far as Han was concerned, his sole purpose on this mission was to protect Leia. She had tried to assign him to a squad other than hers, which he had flat-out refused. Now, all eight squads had gained access to the Imperial shipyard and were making their stealthy way to their assigned checkpoints.

During the journey to Montalto, they had argued over the diagram of the floor plan. Leia had mapped out the routes through the heating ducts, but Han looked it over and strongly suggested an alternative route. Back and forth they had bickered stubbornly, until he had finally tired of trying to fix her mistakes. Afterwards, she had taken him aside and lashed into him about undermining her orders in front of the troops.

Next, they had shared a bitter argument over who would lead her squad through their network of ducts. Eventually, he had given in and agreed to allow her to lead. She had assigned him to bring up the rear, and as he crawled through the narrow passage, he lamented the fact that his view consisted of the rear end of the male soldier in front of him, rather than the stubborn female in the lead.

 _Oh well, I didn't sign up for this mission for the view._

Crawling carefully forward on their hands and knees, the group remained silent, relying on typed-out messages to communicate when necessary. Up ahead, Leia had clipped a very small glow rod to her cap to light their way. Each member of the squad carried a pack that contained very powerful explosive devices.

The soldier crawling in front of him halted suddenly and Han bit back a swear when he almost crashed into him. His wrist comm buzzed and he held it up to read it.

 _Exit point ahead. Scan for life forms._

He sent Leia an acknowledging response and removed the scanner clipped to his belt. He turned it on, set the coordinates, and activated it. After examining the readout, he sent her another message.

 _Four. Two far left two far right._

This would be the tricky part. Taking out the Stormtroopers guarding this part of the large, multi-chambered hangar where the ships were stored, in various states of construction.

If all went as planned, they would deal a swift blow to the Imperial Fleet. If they failed, they would most likely be captured or killed. Han wasn't sure which of those two options was preferable.

Another buzz alerted him to Leia's response.

 _As per our position can we exit undetected?_

He typed back to her: _Exit yes. Approach will be tough._

 _Commencing exit,_ she responded immediately.

This wasn't going to be easy. Was she crazy, heading up this mission? It was a good thing he was here. He didn't trust these other Rebel buffoons.

Unable to see past the soldier ahead of him, Han waited impatiently. He hated being unaware of the situation. It wasn't his nature to simply wait. With little choice, he tried to force uncharacteristic patience.

After what felt like an endless time, his wrist comm buzzed again.

 _Exit clear. Guard update._

Han consulted his scanner again and sent her one last message.

 _Same positions._

Leia's final message told him she would begin the exit procedure. He saw dim light up ahead beyond the Rebel's behind, where Leia must have removed the grate at the end of the passage. There was no noise as they moved forward, each Rebel descending to the floor below.

At the drop, Han saw that the lights were lowered for night cycle, when all production was halted. He lowered himself lightly to the floor and scurried behind the partially constructed TIE Fighter with his comrades. He and Leia exchanged a sober glance, and instinctively, he knew they were thinking the same thing.

They would be unable to plant the explosives in the necessary areas without taking out the guards. This was the one step they were unprepared for, since all they had obtained was a blueprint, with no idea where the guards were stationed until they arrived. Not only did they have to eliminate these four guards, they had to hold out hope that the other seven squads would be able to accomplish the same.

Leia's eyebrows rose to his and he tossed her a grim look, thinking furiously. An idea came to him and he quickly sent her a message.

 _I sneak to other side. On my mark we shoot one and two, three and four. These two clowns backup._

He watched her read the message and could have sworn he saw one side of her mouth curl upwards. Eyes glimmering, she gave him a terse nod. Han nodded back then mentally mapped out his path to the other side of the hangar.

He was unused to tip toeing around, would have preferred a more direct attack. But, he had resigned himself to doing things Leia's way. He was generally much more impulsive.

He slipped around the TIE Fighter, peeked out and saw that he was in view of one of the Troopers. He waited with a silent sigh of impatience until the other Trooper spoke, causing the first one to look away. Han took that opportunity to sneak to the next vehicle, a finished TIE that was along his path to the other side of the hangar. From here, he was not visible to the guards, so he quietly moved behind the next TIE. He managed to make it to the final TIE Fighter undetected. He shot a quick message to Leia.

 _On my buzz shoot._

 _Copy,_ she sent back.

Blaster in hand, Han spied the Trooper farthest to the right and got into position. Ready to spring into action, he pressed the button to buzz Leia's comm then jumped out from his hiding spot.

He and Leia fired at the same moment, and Troopers one and four had no time to react. Number four went down quickly with a shot to the chest. As number three turned and raised his blast rifle, Han got off a shot to the shoulder, followed by one to the faceplate. He fell heavily to the floor and Han ran forward to provide backup to Leia as needed.

He should have known better. She had dispatched the two Troopers on her side, who now lay flat on the floor. Their eyes met and he tossed her a crooked grin that she responded to with a small, pleased smile. It disappeared quickly and she was all business again.

"Place your charges," she ordered.

The group scattered, making quick work of placing the charges in the planned spots, and setting them to detonate. Now, they just had to escape undetected.

Leia read a message on her comm. "All the charges are in place. Let's get out of here."

They followed her out the way they had entered, in the same order, with Han at the rear as they made their way through the darkness of night. They met at the clearing in the woods where they had first assembled. Leia did a head count then frowned. Han's eyes were on her the entire time.

"What?" he asked quickly.

She ignored him and began counting again. When she was finished, her brow furrowed. "We're short one."

From the edge of the crowd, a soldier spoke. "We lost Asham. He was shot in the leg and we couldn't take him out through the ducts."

Leia stepped up to him, expression hard, hands clenched. "Why wasn't I informed?"

A second soldier spoke from nearby. "There wasn't time, Your Highness."

"There wasn't time?" she echoed in a harsh voice that instantly cowed the man. Han saw his posture shift self-consciously as Leia continued speaking in a cold, angry voice. "I am your Commanding Officer. I am leading this mission." The fury was evident in her voice. "If there is any deviation from the plan, or any loss of personnel, I am to be informed immediately. Do you understand?"

His eyes were on the ground. "Yes, Your Highness."

The troops were silent in the soft light of the glow rods as Leia's gaze paused on each member, making certain that everyone had gotten her point.

"Now, all of you," she addressed the entire group. "Get to the transport."

Without a word, everyone began to rush in the direction where their transport had been set down. Han lingered back with her.

"Go on ahead." She gestured behind her with a raise of her chin.

"Yeah, c'mon."

"I'll be right there."

Suspicion crawled at the back of his mind. "What are you doing?"

Her expression was unreadable. "I have some unfinished business."

He had a bad feeling about this. "What business?" He allowed his suspicion to seep into his tone.

For a moment, she only looked at him, jaw taut, eyes shot through with irritation. "Don't question my orders. Get to the transport."

He stepped closer to her and his expression grew equally immovable. "You wanna go back for Asham."

The answer was obvious by the subtle tightening around her eyes but she said nothing.

"Dammit, there's no time to go back," he growled in a low voice.

That familiar hardness appeared in her eyes. "I'm not leaving a man down."

Thoroughly frustrated, Han slapped both hands at his sides and huffed a breath between his teeth. "You'll never get out before the explosives go off!"

"You don't know that for certain."

"I do know that, it's impossible."

"Every moment you waste on this argument lessens my chances."

"You don't have any chances cause you're not going back in there!"

"Get back to the transport, Han." Her voice was cold and crisp.

"Only if you're coming with me."

Her tone grew commanding. "That's an order. Get back to the transport!"

"I'm not going without you!"

"Fine. Then come with me for Asham."

"Do you have a death wish? We'll never make it in time!"

"I'm going in. If you wish to follow, fine. If you don't, that's fine, too."

She started to step around him, but he grabbed her by the arm and forced her to a stop. With ice in her eyes, she looked down at his hand as if she could freeze it with a glance. A lesser man would have let go; but, Han Solo was not easily intimidated.

"Let me go." Leia's voice was a deadly whisper.

"You're not going," he said in a low gnarl.

"You can't stop me." She tried to wrench her arm free, but Han tightened his grip.

"The hell I can't!" In one quick move, he encircled her, pinning her arms to her sides, and began dragging her towards the transport.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she raged, pushing up against his arms in an attempt to free herself.

"Saving your ass! Again!"

"Let me go! Put me down!" She struggled, thrashing and kicking.

She was stronger than she looked, which did not surprise Han. In this position, her combat moves were useless, but she managed to land a hard kick to his knee.

"Ow!"

"Let me go!"

A grunt escaped him as she bucked in his arms. "Not till we get to the transport, Your Worship." Dammit, she was strong. And as stubborn as a Fellucian hellcat.

Grunting and hissing with the effort, she continued to grapple in his arms, until finally, she relented and went still.

"All right!" she yelped. "All right! I won't go back! Now, put me down before the troops see this!"

Breathing harshly from the effort of holding her, he stopped and placed her on the ground. She spun to face him, murder in her eyes.

"How dare you!" she sputtered, seething.

Jaw set, he only stared back in silence, hands on hips, regaining his breath. She yanked her murderous glare away from him and stomped in the direction of the transport. Han watched her go, feeling drained both physically and emotionally.


	28. Chapter 28: Distressed Damsel in Denial

It's a snowy day here, trapped inside, so I thought it would be nice to update! Stay warm those who are in the same situation.

###

"Why don't _you_ speak to the General about this?" Luke asked.

With a shrug, Han's eyes flitted around the hangar before settling on Luke. "Probably better coming from you."

"What's wrong, Han?" Luke's expression was a cross between knowing and teasing. "Don't want anyone to know you care about someone?"

He sneered in return. "Just cause I don't want her gettin' killed don't mean I care about her."

Han had just finished filling Luke in on the events on Montalto, the irrational way that Leia had tried to risk her life. As their transport had risen to the skies, the violent vibration of the explosion caused the ship to shudder, and Han had tossed Leia a smug look. Had she gone back inside, she would have been blown up along with the shipyard. She met his knowing look with an icy glare.

Luke smirked back. "Whatever you say, Han. Look, I wasn't on Montalto, so I don't think it's my place to talk to Rieekan about what happened."

Han glowered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But," Luke continued, with the raise of one finger. "I will talk to Leia."

Han gave a resigned sigh. He hoped Luke could talk some sense into her. In the meantime, he would have to be the one to go to General Rieekan, which he had been hoping to avoid.

"Great," he grumbled before lumbering past Luke and leaving him behind. Han went to the closest lift and took it one level down to Rieekan's office. With an explosive sigh of resignation, he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Rieekan bellowed through the door.

Han palmed it open and stepped inside.

"Solo," he greeted with a pleasant smile. "What brings you to my office?" He sat behind a small desk that looked to have seen better days.

Han paused just inside the doorway, hands on hips. "Uh, I'd like to talk to you about something."

Rieekan's brow rose at the uncertainty in his tone. "Have a seat." He gestured to the chair before his desk.

Feeling rather awkward, Han sat down in the chair, trying to decide how to begin. "I wanna talk to you about the mission to Montalto."

"Okay."

"I'm a little…concerned. About Princess Leia."

He frowned. "I was under the impression that she did an excellent job leading that mission."

"Oh, she did. It's not that."

The General folded his hands together on the desk. "So, what is it, Solo?"

Suddenly uncertain, he tried to come up with words that did not sound critical. "Well…don't you think her talents are more in the diplomatic realm?"

Rieekan sat back and smiled. "Funny, I said something similar to her before Montalto. But, she pointed out a few missions she ran for her father, when she was younger." He paused with a head tilt towards Solo. "In fact, she met you on one of those missions."

Han's lips tightened. "Yeah. But, now the Alliance needs leaders more than soldiers."

"And the Princess is leading. Out in the field, where it's most important. Honestly, Solo, I had the same thoughts about this before Montalto. But, she pulled it off flawlessly. Unless you have something to add to her report."

He hesitated a heartbeat too long. "No, General. I have nothing to add."

"All right then."

This had been a fruitless endeavor. He made one last ditch effort to salvage it. "General, if it would be okay, I'd like to volunteer to accompany the Princess on her next mission."

Rieekan regarded him thoughtfully. "Any particular reason?"

Han glanced away for a moment then returned his gaze to Rieekan before answering. "I guess I…kind of feel responsible for her."

"How so?"

"Well…" Han was rarely at a loss for words, but this situation was making him very uncomfortable. "Her father, he asked me to watch over her all the time. So, I kinda feel I owe it to him." A bit of an exaggeration, but it would do.

The General stared at him steadily for a long moment, adding to his discomfort.

"All right, Solo. Next time, I'm going to assign you as her second-in-command."

 _Oh, she's going to just love that._ "Great. Thank you, General." He stood and offered his hand. Rieekan rose and shook it in return.

"See you later, Solo."

As Han turned to leave, he shook his head internally. That had not gone as he had hoped.

If this was the best he could do, he would have to take it. All he would be able to do is watch Leia's back from now on.

###

"You're a sickening excuse for a human being."

From behind him, Leia's voice was a low snarl. He turned around from where he stood in the Falcon's med bay, taking inventory of medical supplies. Placing his datapad on the counter, he flashed his most charming smile. "It's always such a pleasure to see you, Your Holiness."

Her eyes were slits of durasteel, her mouth a fine, hard line. "You went behind my back to Luke _and_ Rieekan!"

"Hey, just talkin' to someone isn't going behind your back." He vowed to remain calm. She was angry enough for the both of them.

"It is when you're talking about me!"

Chewie loomed in the door suddenly, rumbling to ask what the fuss was about.

Leia smiled sweetly at the Wookiee, venom spewing from her eyes. "I'm going to murder your Captain."

With a soft whoof of laughter, he barked at her to carry on.

Han shot him a dirty look. "Thanks a lot, ya Giant Mountain of Fur."

With a shrug, Chewie asked him if he deserved it.

Han and Leia both answered at the same time.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Chewbacca chuckled and, with a dismissive gesture, left the med bay. Han turned back to Leia.

"What're you so mad about?"

"You undermined my authority!"

"How'd I do that?"

"You told them I can't handle field assignments."

Han raised a halting finger. "Now hold on. I never said that."

"You might as well have!"

"I just told Luke you were taking too many risks."

"And that implies I am not fit for command in the field."

"Ahh, it does not." He waved the accusation away with a casual hand.

"It does! And it's bad enough you went to Luke. How could you go to General Rieekan and say that?"

"That's not what I said to Rieekan.

"Oh, really? Then, why did he ask me what happened on Montalto that has you so concerned about me?"

He faltered for a moment, unable to remember what his exact words had been. "Look, I didn't mean to make anyone think you're not capable. I know you're capable. Everyone knows you're capable."

"Then what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is, I don't want to see you end up dead. And I don't think you've got your own personal safety down as a priority right now."

Her eyes grew stormier. "Why do you even care? You'll be leaving in six months anyway." There was a sudden resignation mixed with the anger in her tone.

For a moment, Han didn't know how to respond. Why did he care? He had been deliberately ignoring that question for quite some time now. He decided to deflect it. "Look, even you know that if you'd gone back, you would've been killed. And I think you knew it then. You wanna be some sort of martyr for the cause? If you're dead, you can't fight anymore. Don't you wanna be around to see the Empire fall?"

Her head tilted to the other side, her brow raised, and her tone was crisp and precise. "I thought this was a lost cause? According to you, that won't happen in my lifetime."

He was really sticking his foot in his mouth today. He softened his tone. "Yeah, well, if anyone can make it happen, it's you."

The austere lines in her face gentled slightly and her reply was delayed. "Well, thank you for the vote of confidence." Her tone remained distrustful.

"You're welcome," he answered impassively, a bit uncomfortable now. They fell into silence, awkward and seemingly endless. Finally, he cleared his throat noisily. "I've gotta finish this inventory."

"You volunteered for my next mission?" she asked, as if he hadn't spoken.

"Yeah." His eyes automatically dropped as a sliver of self-consciousness crawled through his veins.

"Why?" Her anger had fled and now she was serious and intent.

His mouth opened a moment before he found a reply. "Like I said, I don't wanna see you dead."

Their gazes held for a long moment, unspoken questions dancing heavily in the air between them, like a fine, dank mist.

"Well," she finally said lightly, "I don't want to scare you again, I'll have to watch my step."

"Hey, I don't scare that easy. But, you watch your step and I'll watch your back." How had the mood lightened?

She almost smiled but it quickly faded. "I guess in six months, I'll no longer have my own personal bodyguard."

An irrational sense of guilt coursed through him. "Guess not," he said stiffly.

She nodded, eyes glancing away then back. "What will you do when your term with the Rebellion is up?"

He hadn't thought about it. The idea of his departure didn't seem real. "I dunno. Guess I'll go back to smuggling." He shrugged. "Especially now that I have my own ship."

She was nodding again, although Han wasn't sure what to make of it.

"You really should consider a commission. You're a natural leader."

Exasperation nagged at his patience. It irked him to realize that he wanted her to ask him to stay. But, he wanted her to ask because it was what _she_ wanted. Not for the sake of the Alliance.

"Sorry, Sweetheart," he said snidely. "I've told you, this isn't my fight. And the outcome doesn't matter to me."

The shift in her expression was visible: her open features closed up again, eyes smaller, lips tightened. "Oh, yes," she snipped. How could I forget? I suppose I just assumed that after more than three years, you would have become sympathetic by now."

Her accusatory tone rankled him. "I'm sympathetic," he said, nodding. "I just don't wanna make this Rebellion my whole life."

She grimaced. "Okay, Han. That's your choice."

"That's right. No one's gonna make it for me." He was aware of the defensiveness in his voice, but couldn't seem to stop it.

"Well, then, maybe you shouldn't accompany me on my missions."

"Why not?"

"Because it might be better if I just get used to you being gone now!" With a haughty cant of her head, she was gone.

Han was left confused, mouth dangling open.

Why did his interactions with Leia have to be so confusing? In the space of a few minutes, things had gone from hostile to friendly, back to hostile again. How did things with Leia always seem to leave him so baffled by what had just happened?

Six months.

He had been dutifully ignoring that deadline. Now, the thought brought with it so many mixed feelings. He would be a free man, but to what end? Where would he go?

Funny how, when he had been captured by the slavers, he had been such a loner. Now, it had become hard to imagine his former solitude. Of course, Chewie would remain with him when he left the Rebellion. But Leia and Luke…

It was difficult for Han to think about never seeing them again. A large part of him wanted to stay. Another, smaller part felt he should run away while he still could. Before he became even more attached.

When he struck this deal with Leia, he had never expected it to become more than business. But, there had been something different about her from the start. Even with everything that had happened, even knowing that she looked down on him from her virtual throne, he couldn't deny that she was a special woman. And he supposed she needed a special man, one befitting a Princess. He was delusional to think he could ever measure up.

It was going to be difficult to leave. But, he couldn't spend the rest of his life longing for her. Out of sight, out of mind.

###

Sitting in the chair, Han had propped his feet up irreverently on her desk. Leia scowled at the heels of his boots.

"Must you?" she asked coldly.

He looked up at her over the tops of his boots. "Must I what?"

With one hand, she gestured towards his feet, eyebrows raised.

Half his mouth shrugged up into a lazy grin. "My feet? What's the big deal?"

"It's rude."

His grin broadened to the point where she thought his cheeks must hurt. "Never claimed to be polite."

She slapped at his boots and his legs jerked back as he laughed heartily. He sat up straight in the chair just as a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in!" Leia called.

As expected, it was Luke. He greeted them both and came to sit in the chair next to Han's.

"What's up, Kid?"

Luke looked from one to the other and expelled a loud breath. "I wanted to tell you both the news at the same time, before I report to anyone else."

Leia frowned, anticipating trouble. "What is it?"

His lips pressed together anxiously and he turned to her. "Please don't be mad, Leia."

Placing her hands on the desktop, she leaned towards him, increasingly worried. "What's going on, Luke?" Her voice had grown unwittingly harsh. "Just come out and say it."

He took in a long breath. "I'm taking a leave of absence from the Rebellion." The breath drew back out in a quick rush and everything was silent for a long moment.

Her mouth dropped open and she felt her eyes go soft with keen disappointment.

Han broke the silence. "You?" he asked incredulously. _"You're_ taking a leave of absence? I'd think if anyone was gonna, it'd be me."

A cloud of hurt gathered in Leia's chest and she stood to come around the desk and stand by Luke's side. "Why?" She was unable to hide the sadness in her voice. "What will you do? Why would you abandon us like this?" After the words left her mouth, she wasn't sure if she meant the Rebels, or herself and Han.

He turned to face her and his eyes dropped guiltily.

"Hey," Han interjected calmly. "I'm sure he's got his reasons."

His mild reaction just irritated her and she tossed him a dirty look.

"I do have a good reason," Luke said with more reassurance in his voice.

Han shot Leia a smug, knowing look and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"I had a dream the other night," Luke said.

From the corner of her eye, Leia saw Han do a double-take.

"A dream?" he asked disdainfully.

It was her turn to sport a smug expression, but Han was too busy staring at Luke to notice.

Luke sat back, his hand gently extricating from hers. "But, I don't think it was really just a dream."

Han's voice was deadpan. "So what was it? A hallucination? What spice are you on?"

Luke just shook his head with a smile and Leia ignored Han completely.

"Tell me what happened," she implored.

His blue eyes became brilliantly intent. "It was about Ben Kenobi. I think he was sending me a message."

"Isn't Kenobi dead?" Han asked without missing a beat.

"Shut up, Han," Leia shot off sternly. "Go on," she said more gently to Luke.

"He told me to go to the Dagobah system."

"Where's that?" Han asked. "Never heard of it."

"I did some research. It's in the Sluis Sector, in the Outer Rim. It's uninhabited."

"What're you gonna do on an uninhabited planet?" Han's visage showed a dubious expression.

"Well, there is one being there. A Jedi Master."

Leia was hesitant to trust this "dream" of his. But, if this was something he felt he must do, she wouldn't deter him. "And what happens once you find him?" she asked softly.

Luke's chin rose. "He's going to train me to be a Jedi Knight."

"Sure, he will," Han muttered into his hand.

At the last shred of her patience, Leia smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head and gave her a wounded look that she ignored.

"I have to do this, Leia. I know it's my destiny to be a Jedi, like my father. If there's even a chance that I can find this Jedi Master, I have to take it."

The determination in his voice was almost palpable. "I understand, Luke," she said softly. "We all have to follow our own path. I just hope that once you're done, you'll return to the Alliance." _To me,_ she thought privately. Why was it so hard to admit to personal loss aloud?

"Of course I will." He smiled reassuringly. "I plan to be right next to you while we defeat the Empire. And once I'm a Jedi Knight, I'll be even more prepared to for it."

"What if you can't find this guy?" Han asked.

With a measure of uncertainty in his eyes, Luke sat up straighter. "I have to find him. I have to."

"When will you leave?" Leia asked, anxiety creeping up her spine.

"I'm going to see General Rieekan now and tell him I plan to leave in the morning."

"That's awfully sudden." Leia felt sadness well inside her chest. She had so few she could call friend.

He gave her an encouraging smile that held a trace of his old enthusiasm. "The sooner I go, the sooner I come back."

She tried to smile in response but the corners of her mouth would only raise so high.

"Aw, Leia…" Luke stood and made his way around the desk and she stood to meet him. They embraced tightly and, for a moment, all Leia could feel was how much she would miss him. When they finally let go and stepped back, they shared a meaningful smile that told her he wholeheartedly returned her feelings.

She had completely forgotten Han until Luke turned towards him. His expression was stoic and typical of Han during any moment that held even a modicum of meaning. Luke went to him and, when Han offered his hand, the younger man clasped it and pulled him forward into a hug. Thrown for a moment, Han remained still, one hand between them, Luke's other arm thrown around his shoulders. Leia's eyes were drawn to his expression, and she watched the subtle softening around his eyes as his mouth drew down to a slight frown. After a moment of hesitation, Han placed his other hand on Luke's back and firmly thumped it a few times. When they broke apart, they shook hands briefly and Han smiled self-consciously.

"Take care, Han."

"Yeah, you too. And _be careful._ "

Luke grinned. "I will be." He graced them each with one last smile and left the room.

Han and Leia looked at each other, her curious, him chagrined. He ran a hand over the back of his neck in that familiar gesture of discomfort.

"Huh. Never thought he'd leave before me."

His words only reminded her that he too would soon be gone. And, unlike Luke, he would not return. She substituted anger for sorrow.

"Nor did I," she said in a chilly tone. "But, you'll be right behind him."

His eyes fell to the floor then rose again, and there was a vulnerable hesitancy in his eyes.

"At least I know _Luke_ will be back."

Bending one knee in a more casual stance, he stared down at her, eyes dispassionate. "Yeah," he agreed, and his voice was unexpectedly hoarse. He cleared his throat. "I'm glad he'll be back. I think you two need each other."

His surprisingly astute observation threw her off guard and cracked her tough façade. She felt the sudden lessening of tension in the lines of her face as a wave of emotion rippled through her. How did this man always manage to so violently sway her emotions from one extreme to the other?

Gathering her resolve, Leia steeled herself against all tender feelings. "I have work to do."

His eyes appeared darker as they seemed to peruse her features, his scrutiny adding to her discomfort. He nodded tersely and fled the office.

His departure was both a relief and a disappointment.


	29. Chapter 29: Ruins

Surprises at every turn...thank you for all the love, everyone :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

###

The ruins of the ancient civilization had been ravaged and scavenged upon for centuries after the extinction of the beings that had built the crumbling stone structures. Trees and vines wound themselves around gray, stone pillars that had cracked and were now tumbling down to bits of rock and dust. Eerie rays of light streamed through the hulking trees to illuminate patches of grass overrun by rubble on the uneven path through the destruction.

Following the vidmap on his datapad, Han led Leia and Cam to the meeting point where they would find their contact. Chewie had remained behind so that the Falcon would be ready to go at a moment's notice.

Cam, the slicer hired for this job, was a tall, twitchy man who made Han nervous just watching him. He fidgeted constantly, as if he were barely comfortable in his own skin. He had a short beard and long hair that hung just past his shoulders. He was not at all what Han had expected.

He wished this mission were less complicated, that they could get the plans for the second Death Star while aboard the ship like Leia did the last time. But, then again, that hadn't worked out so well. So, maybe the extra precautions were a good thing.

The only noise was the call of some distant birds and the occasional crunch of broken bits of rock beneath their feet. The entire place gave Han an eerie feeling that put him on edge. His hand remained on his blaster, ready for anything.

"How much farther?" Cam asked from behind him in a voice that was almost a whine.

Han glanced at Leia, wondering where the Alliance found this guy. Her gaze remained straight ahead, eyes filled with determination.

The news of a second Death Star had hit her hard. Ever since the death of her father, she seemed to take everything as a personal defeat. This was their fifth mission together and he was pleased that she seemed less determined to get herself killed.

Between her father's death and Luke's leave of absence, she was increasingly somber and cold. Rarely did he see her lighter side anymore, the side that smiled or teased him. She was all business.

"Another kilometer or so," Han finally replied to the slicer.

He sputtered an annoyed breath and Han sighed and rolled his eyes.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Leia removing something from her belt and realized it was a canteen. She drank deeply then offered it to him, even though he had his own. With a grim smile he took it, swigged some water, and handed it back to her. He noticed she offered none to the slicer, who had fallen several meters behind them. Stepping closer to her, he lowered his voice so that only she could hear.

"What's the plan after we get the blueprints?"

She sighed. "Hope we can find a weakness. We know construction began not too long ago. We have to find out where it's being constructed."

She sounded tired and Han wondered if she had been sleeping. He knew she was worried about Luke.

"No word from the kid, huh?" He watched her carefully.

Her eyes tilted downwards and, for a brief moment, her brow wrinkled. "No."

"Doesn't mean anything," he said gruffly. "Probably can't get a message out from this place he went."

"Maybe," she replied woodenly, gaze still lowered to the dirt and rubble beneath their feet.

There wasn't much more he could say. He was worried about Luke as well. And he was concerned that the kid would not return before it was time for him to take off as well.

He wished he didn't care so much about the prospect of Leia being left alone. He knew she relied heavily on Luke's friendship, and although she did not show it often, his own and Chewie's as well.

If Luke did not return in three months' time, it occurred to Han that he might decide to stay behind and wait for him to come back. But, should he really sacrifice his freedom yet again, this time for Leia?

Resentment and guilt warred within him, roaring equally loudly. When he thought about leaving Leia with no one, his conscience nagged at him. Then, his brain kicked in and reminded him that she deemed him unworthy of more than friendship. Honor and pride struggled to override each other, and when his heart chimed in, it tipped the scales in favor of doing what it judged to be the 'right thing.' His brain then told him he was a fool and he began the argument all over again.

Hopefully, Luke would return before his contract was up, making the decision for him. Of course, that thought brought with it a whole other slew of feelings that he normally didn't allow himself to dwell on.

They continued on in silence, following the long, twisted road. It was hard to believe that this was once a thriving civilization and now it was a dilapidated hiding place for Rebel sympathizers. There didn't seem to be much left for them to hide in. The vidmap showed a more or less straight shot to where they were to meet their contact.

He glanced back to make sure that Cam was still out of earshot. "Where in hell'd you find this guy?" he asked quietly.

"He's done work for us before."

"You've worked with him?"

"Not personally."

"Well, I don't like him."

"You don't like anyone."

He looked at her, a grin tugging at one side of his mouth. "Good point."

She rolled her eyes. "He's the best slicer we've ever contracted. And we can't afford any mistakes."

He leaned closer to her ear and his voice was low and harsh. "I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone."

He had no response to counter her this time. "What's he so jumpy for?"

"What he does is illegal."

"So's what me and you do. We're not twitchin' like this guy."

"Not everyone is like us."

"Damn right," he muttered.

"Rieekan has worked with him before."

"That's a grand endorsement." He was flippant, but he did genuinely respect Rieekan. "All I know is, I got a bad feeling about this."

"Noted," she replied dispassionately.

They fell into grudging silence. After another half kilometer, Han spotted a large, humanoid shadow up ahead. He jostled Leia with an elbow.

"Look. Hope that's our guy."

As they drew closer, Han recognized the humanoid as a Togorian. Togorians were bipedal and feline in appearance, with pointy ears, whiskers beside their noses, and claws on their hands and feet. This particular Togorian was about two meters tall and, from here, appeared to be female. She wore a dark-colored chest plate and short pants. In her hand was a large blast rifle. She was covered in gray fur with white spots that varied in size. When she saw them, she raised a paw in greeting.

"Did you know we were meeting a Togorian?" he asked out one side of his mouth.

"What's wrong? You don't like Togorians?"

"I don't like anyone. Remember?" With a glance back, Han saw that Cam had fallen even farther behind. He waved him forward then returned to face front.

When they were within earshot, the Togorian called to them.

"Comrades!" Her voice was rough and commanding.

Leia halted when they stood a few meters apart and Han stopped alongside her.

"The moon begets the sun," she said steadily.

The Togorian smiled, baring her fangs. "But, the sun begets all things."

Puzzled, Han watched as Leia smiled and the Togorian gave her a slight bow.

"Princess."

"We need not stand on such formality at a time like this," Leia replied. "I am Leia."

"I am Rangus Kaa."

Leia gestured towards Han. "This is Han Solo." She turned to wave a hand towards Cam, who had just caught up and remained standing directly behind them. "Cam Theronsin. Cam is our slicer."

"It is an honor to meet you all," Rangus said.

"Yeah, you too," Han called. Cam said nothing. "Where's this headquarters of yours? Doesn't look too accommodating around here."

Rangus slung her rifle over her shoulder and came closer to them. "Ah, and that is the secret. Looks can be deceiving." With that cryptic response, she motioned for them to follow and began to journey further down the path they had been following.

Meandering behind her, Han stared hard at Leia until he caught her eye. He aimed a quizzical look her way and she just shrugged. He didn't like to be in the dark about things. If it weren't for her, he would stop the Togorian and question her before things moved any further. But, he had agreed to let Leia lead these missions, and honestly, he didn't feel like enduring her wrath if he were to interfere.

Up ahead, Han heard the sound of rushing water, and as they approached what turned out to be a few waterfalls that fell between downed structures, the Togorian stopped and turned to them, arms wide.

"We have arrived," she declared.

Han panned his head to look at their surroundings. Up ahead was a crumbling wall that still managed to hold two windows. Small rocks were piled haphazardly at the bottom where they had worn away from the top of the wall. The surrounding area had a larger perimeter than what they had left behind, and Han guessed this must have once been the center of the ancient city.

"What've we arrived at?" he asked wryly.

The Togorian flashed that toothy grin again and ran her foot across a patch of ground, clearing it of twigs and leaves. She reached down and brushed her fingers along a straight edge and understanding thudded in Han's mind. She pulled back a large square of ground that was perfectly camouflaged to blend into the path.

Nodding, Han gave an appreciative smile.

"In all these years, no one has found the underground city below." Rangus smiled. "Until now." Her head canted curiously to one side, as if listening, and her expression became one of concern.

Han paused to pay attention, and over the low roar of the waterfalls, he heard a distant, familiar whine. It grew slowly louder and, as recognition dawned, Han drew his blaster and grabbed Leia by the arm. "Incoming!"

As they sprinted towards the rock wall, Rangus spewed a curse and slammed down the hidden door. Three TIE fighters appeared overhead, spraying laser fire close to where they ducked behind the wall, under the cover of trees.

All had drawn their blasters, save for Cam who had none. But, those would be useless against fighters.

The trio made another pass through the air, bolts sizzling to the ground. It occurred to Han that they were not out to kill, only to hold them in their current position.

"We should've gone underground!" Han yelled to Rangus.

She growled before responding, whiskers quivering. "I can't compromise our operation! Too many at risk!"

At that moment, dozens of Stormtroopers poured out from the trees, an army of white copper ants, foraging for crumbs. Blasters raised, they took up positions surrounding them, leaving no means of escape.

"Dammit it all to hell, how did they find us?" Han muttered.

Several Imperial Officers came to the front of the crowd of Troopers standing in the middle, near the door secreted in the ground.

"Surrender your weapons!" one of the Officers shouted.

Han and Leia exchanged a grim glance then were startled when Cam threw his hands up and stepped out from the rock wall.

"I surrender!" he yelled. "I'm unarmed!"

"What the hell is he doing?" Han asked without expecting an answer.

Several Troopers ran forward, patted Cam down, and pulled him aside.

Leia sighed and when Han looked at her, her eyes were lowered in defeat. "There's no choice. We'll think of something."

Han knew she was right, but it pained him anyway. Eyes on each other, they raised their weapons in the air and stepped out together, followed by a snarling Rangus.

"How did this happen?" she hissed angrily.

Troopers rushed to disarm them and handed their weapons to the officers. Another trio of Stormtroopers placed binders on their wrists. Han's eyes burned lasers into their helmets, an impotent fury pulsing through him.

One of the officers walked straight up to Cam and, instead of binding him, clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good work. Now where's that entrance?"

Han's mouth dropped open as he was clutched with a dark rage. If it weren't for the binders, he would have charged the traitorous slicer, risks be damned.

Cam looked at Leia apologetically. "Sorry, Princess."

Leia was more furious than Han had ever seen her. Teeth clenched, she was almost shaking with rage.

Cam seemed to shrug it off and strode to the spot where the underground entrance was located. He bent and pulled the door back with a grunt. He gestured below with a hand.

"There ya go." He stood back up and placed his hands on his hips with a triumphant smile.

"Excellent!" the Officer crowed. In one quick movement, his blaster was in his hand and a bolt exploded unceremoniously into Cam's chest.

For just a moment, the slicer's eyes were wide with confusion and dismay. He seemed to sink into himself then fell backwards with a dull thud.

It brought a brief smile to Han's face. He couldn't quite remember the last time he was so happy to see someone killed. A glance at Leia showed a satisfied expression that swiftly returned to guarded and angry.

The officer turned to another. "Take two squads down, gather what information you can, and kill all you find. Take the Togorian with you. I'll bring the Rebels onboard and inform Lord Vader that we have them."

"Yes, sir."

 _Vader?_ Han thought. _This can't be good._


	30. Chapter 30: Unexpected Ally

How will Han and Leia get out of this? Will Han come up with a plan? Let's find out ;)

###

It was cold inside the austere cell of the detention center. Leia huddled on the floor, arms wrapped around herself, extremities still twitching from the round of electric shocks she had endured. Her fingers were numb and she hoped she had not sustained any permanent damage.

She didn't understand. She had been tortured, but never asked any questions. What was Darth Vader's motivation? She knew he could be extremely sadistic, but why would he ask no questions of her? Why wouldn't he attempt to extract secrets of the Rebel Alliance? It made no sense. He had just stood and watched, that loud, modulated breathing seeming to fill her head.

Her thoughts returned to Han…where had he been taken? What were they doing to him? He had still been here in the cell when they had come for her. When the Stormtroopers had shoved her back through the doorway and she realized he was gone, she began to worry. That must have been more than thirty standard minutes ago, in which time she had wrenched her attention back and forth between concern for him and the nagging curiosity as to what Vader's game was. Wondering about Vader was preferable to imagining the worst about Han's fate.

Leia was not one to be prone to hysterics, but she couldn't deny the rising concern that managed to climb just short of panic before she forced it back down again. Decidedly calm now, she told herself she would not assume the worst.

Faster than she could process, the cell door slid open and Han fell forward onto his hands and knees as the door closed and locked with a loud, final thud.

"Han!" she cried.

He dropped to his stomach on the floor as Leia rushed to his side. He looked pale, hair disheveled, with dark circles ringing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder as he rose to his knees and sat back with a groan.

"Never better," he grumbled. His clouded eyes regarded her seriously. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, ignoring the pins and needles in her fingers as she helped him crawl backwards to sit against the wall. She sat beside him and placed a hand on his arm. "What did they do to you?"

He gave a slight shrug. "Nothin' I couldn't handle." His voice was gruff and dismissive, but she could see the physical after effects and knew he was downplaying it. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Did they ask you any questions?"

His head came up and he looked at her with squinted eyes. "No. I don't get it."

"I don't either. They didn't ask me a thing. Why are they doing this if not for information?"

"It doesn't make sense."

They settled quietly and Leia rested her head on his shoulder, thinking about the failed mission.

"Knew I didn't trust that guy," Han finally spat. "Bastard."

"He worked with General Rieekan in the past. I assumed he was trustworthy."

"Never assume, Sweetheart." His words sounded teasing but his tone was sober.

She couldn't argue and so she said nothing. Leaning against him, a myriad of feelings welled inside her. She wondered what would become of them, if Vader would kill them. He might want to keep Leia alive, as a bargaining chip with the Alliance or for information. But, what about Han? Would Vader find a reason to keep him alive? What if these were their last moments together?

"Han?"

"Hm?"

"There's something I want to tell you." Her stomach churned nervously. "In case…in case this is—"

"Hey. Don't. I'll get us out of this."

Leia was torn. She wanted to admit her feelings, yet was relieved that he apparently didn't want to hear it. She sighed and decided to express just a bit of her turmoil. "I'm sorry I got you into this."

His eyes snapped to hers. "Whadda you mean? It's not your fault."

"It is," she said quietly, gaze on the dark floor. "The only reason you were on this mission was because I was out of control. Taking too many risks." It pained her to admit Han had been right all along. "I was angry," she admitted. "I wanted to fight back on a more personal level. You were right." She kept her eyes averted and waited for Han to gloat.

He began to move his shoulder away from her and dismay centered in her chest. But quickly, his arm encircled her and pulled her closer to lean against him more fully. "Don't worry, Princess. I'm glad I'm here."

Her gaze drew upwards to eye him as if he were crazy. "You're _glad_ that you're here? Held prisoner in this cell?"

"Yeah." He seemed to hesitate before finishing his thought. "I don't trust anyone else to get you outta here," he concluded in a rough voice that did not match his sentiment.

The constriction in her chest softened suddenly, melting to a warmth that seemed to course all the way through her veins. She didn't know what to say, so she placed one arm across his chest and wound the other behind his back to hug him tightly. His arm squeezed her closer to him in return.

As she melted into the contours of his body, she was overwhelmed with a tourbillion of emotions rising to a peak inside her. She closed her eyes against the feelings, guarding them fiercely, as if they might slip away with this moment.

When she was able to speak again, she did so without looking at him. "You do always take care of me." After a short pause, she smiled wryly. "Of course, I've managed to take care of you a few times."

"You talking about Nimbla IV? I woulda gotten out of that on my own."

Leia sat up, indignant, pulling one arm from behind his back but leaving the other to remain across his stomach. "Oh, sure you would have." She rolled her eyes. "And let's not forget about your friend Lando."

A small, chagrined grimace twisted at his lips. "Forgot about that one."

She scrunched her face up in a sardonic, knowing look and he smiled back. In that moment, she couldn't begin to remember what all their past strife had been about. Leaning back down, she returned her head to rest against his chest.

"Why do you make it so difficult to remember how angry you've made me?" she chuckled in a rare moment of candor.

A small bubble of laughter rumbled in his chest. "Maybe cause I'm so damned good looking."

She couldn't argue, so she only laughed softly. "Is that what you've been told?"

"No one has to tell me. I've looked in the reflector."

Leia rolled her eyes again but couldn't help the affectionate smile that burst forth. She gazed up at him, feeling a minimal grip on her emotions. He was smiling but continued to stare at nothing.

The gravity of their predicament descended again. "Any thoughts on how we'll be getting out of this?"

"I'm workin' on it."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Hey, I do my best work when it's down to the wire. Gimme some time, will ya? I'll come up with something."

She sighed, mentally damning that slicer. At least he had gotten what he deserved. But, the Alliance still needed to obtain the Death Star plans. That monstrosity needed to be stopped before Palpatine amassed even more power through fear and intimidation.

"Don't worry," Han said, patting her firmly on the shoulder. "I've got it all under control."

She sighed again. If this was his idea of having things under control, she was a bit worried about what would happen when he _didn't_ have things under control.

###

Han still didn't understand. They had lost count of how many days they had spent in this dismal cell on the Death Star. During periods of torture, he had slipped in and out of consciousness, unable to be certain of how much time had passed. Although they hadn't discussed the details of their individual torture sessions, he felt pretty certain that Leia had gone through the same.

It had been three days since either of them had been subjected to any sort of physical torment. Other than the single time each day that a tray of food was slipped through a compartment in the door, they had been left completely alone. Han couldn't fathom the point of all this. They still hadn't been asked any questions. And, he had yet to come up with a plan for escape. Periodically, he felt as if there were no hope. Then, he would glance at Leia and muster the resolve to get her to safety.

His eyes found her now as she paced anxiously back and forth in the space of the tiny cell. Most of their strength had returned once the torture had ceased and now it was difficult to remain in one place and do nothing. Sitting against the wall, watching Leia, he forced himself to relax and focus on escape.

The problem was, he saw no viable opportunities in their future.

"Will ya sit down already? You're making me more stir crazy than I already am."

She turned to him, crossed her arms, and gave him a stern look. "It's hard to sit and do nothing."

"Well," he drawled. "Unless you're going to wear a hole in the floor for us to escape through, that's not doin' us any good."

Her glare was half-hearted and she sat on the floor across from him, silent and somber. Han wondered if it was day or night cycle on this abomination. There was no way of knowing.

He took off his vest, bundled it up, and laid back on the floor with it beneath his head in the position he had become accustomed to sleeping in. Folding his hands across his chest, he extended the usual invitation.

"You tired?"

She was quiet for a moment then abruptly slid on her bottom across the floor, laid on her side, and rested her head against his chest. Although they had settled into this sleeping pattern, she never approached to lie beside him without an explicit invitation. Han wasn't sure what to make of that.

"What's the first thing you're gonna do when we get outta this place?" he asked lightly.

"Blow it up."

He let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Besides that. That takes time and planning. Seriously, what's the first thing you wanna do?"

He could almost feel the wheels turning in her head while she thought about it. "Take a shower." Her head swiveled against his chest and she was gazing up at him. "What about you?"

He didn't hesitate. "Have a decent meal."

"That does sound good."

"Yeah. Roba steak with mounder potato rice. And a Corellian ale, of course."

"Of course." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"What's your favorite food? If you could have anything right now, what would it be?"

"Mmm, namana cream pie."

"Too sweet." He wrinkled his nose.

"Mmm, it's delicious."

They lay in comfortable silence for a time, and Han thought about the conversations such as these that they had shared over the past number of days. Captivity seemed to have brought them closer, allowing them to discuss things that had never come up before. Surprisingly, they hadn't argued at all. Even when she questioned him about his past, he managed to deflect it without any ensuing hostility.

"Han?" Her voice was tentative. "Tell me something."

"Like what? A story?"

"No," she replied with a hint of amusement. She hesitated then seemed to muster her resolve. "Tell me how you feel about me."

A visceral reaction made him feel as if he had been punched in the gut. "Whadda you mean?" he asked thickly.

"I mean…" Her voice was barely audible and he had to lower his ear closer to her mouth to fully hear her. She sighed. "There have been…a lot of things that have transpired between us. And…if anything happens…I don't want things to end with so much left unsaid."

He tensed as more emotions ran through him than he could possibly identify. "What've you not said?" he asked stiffly, both afraid and excited for her response. He wanted to look at her but he didn't seem able to move his eyes.

"I asked you first," she said softly, lightly.

"Whadda you wanna hear?" Why was it so hard to breathe all of a sudden?

Her head bent back and now she was gazing up at him, but still he could not look her in the eye. "Whatever you want to tell me," she whispered.

He swallowed, uncertain. "You know why I volunteered for your missions?" This seemed like a safe starting point.

"Why?" Her soft breath breezed against his chin.

 _I care about you_ , he thought, unable to get the words out. "I didn't want you getting killed." The hammering sound of his heart seemed so loud, he wondered if she could hear it.

"Why?"

Her voice was so low, her mouth so close to his. He took a breath and floundered for a response. _I care about you._ Was it just that he cared? The question was more than he could contemplate in that moment. "You're important to the Alliance," he finally choked out.

"Just to the Alliance?" Was she smiling? "You must be more loyal to the cause than you let on," she chided. "Maybe…I'm important to someone else as well."

"Maybe," he allowed.

"There's nothing like imminent death to make one contemplate their priorities."

"We're not gonna die here," he reassured, glad for the distraction.

She was quiet for a moment. "But, if we did…I wouldn't want to have any regrets. Anything I wished that I had said."

Pressure off himself, he angled his head to look down at her. Her eyes were lowered, lips parted thoughtfully, a breath seemingly held, as if words were about to tumble forth and she were trying to prevent it.

"So, say it." His voice came out more quietly than intended and something in his chest constricted expectantly.

Her eyes rose quickly to his and lingered, staring intently. Dozens of emotions burst forth inside him at the look in her eyes. He wasn't certain what he felt but it was more than he wanted as the moment stretched out between them.

"Yeah, Princess?" he whispered, suddenly wanting very much to hear what she had to say.

The cell door abruptly slid open and, faster than one might blink, Han and Leia were sitting upright, ready for anything.

An Imperial Officer entered, door swishing shut behind him. His dark gray uniform sported the rank of Lieutenant Commander.

"Get up," he hissed in a low voice. His blaster remained holstered at his side, which Han found unusual.

They stood slowly and Han took Leia's hand protectively.

The Officer moved next to the door and took his blaster in hand. "I'm getting you out of here," he said with the lift of his brow.

"What?" Han asked incredulously.

His eyes went to Leia. "Princess, I'm Chrome Wave."

Leia gasped and Han felt her reflexive squeeze of his hand.

"What?" Han demanded again.

"Han, Chrome Wave contains a handful of Imperials that are funneling information to the Rebellion."

He felt his jaw drop in surprise as she turned back to the Imperial.

"You're going to compromise your cover," Leia warned.

He smiled, resignation in his eyes. "I'm going with you. I'm done with the Empire."

Han took a step closer to him. "What's the Empire's deal? Why have they been holding us? They never even interrogated us."

"They used you as a trap. For that pilot who blew up the first Death Star, Skywalker."

"Luke?" Leia sounded as shocked as Han felt.

"Yes," the officer answered. "Luke Skywalker. Somehow, he knew you were here. They stopped torturing you once he arrived."

"Luke is here?" Leia asked urgently.

"Yes, he's in the medbay, under sedation."

Han and Leia shared a quick look. "We have to take him with us," she demanded.

The Officer eyed her as if she had lost her mind. "It's too risky. We'll never make it away if we go after him. You need to get to safety."

"We're not leaving without Luke," Han growled in a low, menacing voice.

The Imperial looked back and forth between them then gave a frustrated sigh. "All right. We'll get Skywalker. But, it's a risk."

"That's okay," Han replied confidently. "Taking risks is what we're best at."


	31. Chapter 31: Trauma

The exciting (I hope) conclusion...

###

All of this for Luke? Leia couldn't begin to understand. It couldn't possibly just be retaliation for his role in the destruction of the first Death Star. There had to be more to it than that. But why would the Empire want Luke so badly?

The Lieutenant Commander had left them alone in the cell again while he sought out a computer terminal to rearrange the guards' shifts in order for them to retrieve Luke and successfully escape the space station. Now, they were waiting anxiously and it was Han's turn to pace the cell.

He halted suddenly and turned to face her, hands on hips. "How do we know we can trust this guy?"

She sighed. "Well, for one, he's part of Chrome Wave. And two, we don't have any other options."

"How do we _know_ he's with this Chrome Wave?"

"He wouldn't know about it if he wasn't."

"You don't know that," he replied accusingly.

Leia rolled her eyes. Why did he make everything an argument? "What would he have to gain otherwise?"

He grimaced. "I don't trust him."

"Perhaps you would prefer to remain here when we escape?"

He just shook his head with a long suffering sigh.

"I hope Luke's okay," she said more quietly. If he had ended up in the medbay, she couldn't even imagine what Vader had done to him.

He was staring at her now. "I bet he's fine. Whatever's wrong, the med droid'll fix him right up."

Leia nodded, preoccupied with the idea of escape. The Lieutenant Commander hadn't told them what his plan was beyond how they would get Luke.

The sound of the door drew their attention instantly and the Officer was back inside, expression grim and determined.

"I've changed the guards' orders so that we have a short window of opportunity to get to Skywalker before the new shift starts. But, we have to go now."

"Let's go," Leia said without hesitation.

The Officer yanked two blasters from the back of his waistband and handed one to each of them then palmed his own.

"Put the blasters out of sight and keep your hands behind your backs as if you're in binders. Unless it's a superior officer, no one will question me if they see us."

Han and Leia placed their blasters hidden in the back of their pants and put their intertwined arms behind them to cover the evidence. The Imperial hit the door controls and they cautiously followed him into the corridor.

Leia's heart was thudding in her chest, a hard, dull beat. She would have been far less nervous if they didn't have to retrieve Luke before their escape. It greatly multiplied the possibility of running into trouble.

One lone Stormtrooper passed by them, throwing a salute to the Officer, but did not appear suspicious. By the lack of activity in the corridors, Leia assumed it must be night cycle.

Taking a lift two levels up, they reached the medbay. Currently, there were no guards and it was easy to steal inside and find Luke's assigned room. They slipped into the room and there was Luke, lying on a medbunk, eyes closed. As they drew closer, Leia noted with alarm that in place of his right hand, there was a mechanical, robotic one. She went numb with shock.

"Luke," she whispered in a croak.

"Damn," Han swore softly. His voice seemed distant as he spoke to the Officer. "How're we gonna get him outta here?"

As if from down a long, echoing tunnel, Leia heard the reply.

"We'll have to get him on his feet. He's heavily sedated. We have to inject him with a stimulant."

Barely aware of the bustle behind her, she stared at Luke's ashen face. What had happened to him? What had Vader done? And his hand…his poor hand…

Time seemed to suddenly whip back into place as the two men began rummaging through medical supplies in the cabinet on the other side of the small room.

"Here!" Han called. "This oughta do it."

She turned to find him inserting a small pack into a hydroinjector. A nervous flutter nagged at the recesses of her mind.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked Han.

"Trust me." He placed the injector at Luke's neck and pressed the button, sending a hissing sound through the chamber. Several seconds later, Luke inhaled with a gasp and sat up with wide, terrified eyes.

Leia quickly placed an arm around his shoulders and spoke in a steady, soothing voice.

"Luke, you're okay. You're okay, just breathe."

Wild-eyed, he glanced around, seeming to see nothing.

"We're gonna get you outta here, Kid," Han said from his other side.

"Where am I?" Luke rasped, eyes beginning to focus.

"You're on the Death Star," Leia replied gently. "Do you remember coming here?" She watched the confusion in his eyes slowly shift to recognition, and then, something akin to horror.

"Yes," he breathed, voice barely audible.

"We have to get going," the Officer said urgently. "We don't have much time."

Luke's eyes fell on the man, but didn't seem to register him.

"Can you stand up?" Leia asked him carefully. His mental state was scaring her.

Luke nodded mutely, eyes still wide and fearful. He swung his legs over one side of the bunk then looked down at the mechanical hand on his right side. Horror slid across his features and Han spoke with a quiet reassurance that she had never heard from him before. He guided Luke to his feet.

"You're okay, Kid. We're gonna get you outta here. You're doing great." With that, he took the mechanical hand in his and gave it a shake, as if they were meeting for the first time.

The action touched Leia more than she would have expected. Following suit, she took that same hand in hers, ignoring the cold, hard metal that should have been his own warm skin. "Come on, we have to go now," she implored, tugging gently.

A new awareness slid across Luke's features and he seemed to gather himself before standing, right hand still held in hers.

"Let's go," the Imperial grunted. He led them out the door and down the corridor to the same lift they had taken up. Before long, the lift came to a stop and they crept cautiously from inside.

When they came to the open hangar, they paused, assessing the guards, four on each side. Moving back behind the blast doors, the Lieutenant Commander spoke in a low whisper.

"We can take a Tartan-class Patrol Cruiser. It has the best defenses."

"That'll work," Han replied swiftly. "I'll take the lead. Leia, you and Luke follow." He turned to their companion. "Cover them."

The man nodded, gripping his blaster.

"Wait," Luke hissed.

All eyes turned to him. Leia was pleased to see that he looked more alert.

"I'll create a distraction," he said soberly.

"How?" Han asked with disbelief.

"Don't worry," Luke replied. "I've got this." He closed his eyes, raised one hand, and there was a sudden banging noise on the other side of the hangar. A banging noise that caused all the Stormtroopers to rush to that side to examine the source of the sound.

Pleasantly surprised, Leia smiled as Han whispered gruffly, "Let's go!"

With quiet footsteps, they rushed across the hangar, out of sight of the distracted Stormtroopers. Han stopped at the bottom of the boarding ramp and ushered the others aboard. Leia turned to see Han hurrying up the ramp.

"Can you fly this?" the Imperial Officer asked Han.

"I can fly anything." He hit the controls to seal the hatch and it began to rise with a low, rumbling sound that would alert the guards to their presence. "Where're the guns?"

"There are four stations, one up top, one on the bottom, and one on each side."

"We'll split up between stations," Leia said. "I've got the top." She sprinted off in search of the top guns as they all dispersed. When she found the ladder to the gun well, she hauled herself up as quickly as possible, took the middle seat, and, as she placed the headset over her ears, she both heard and felt the engines roar to life. She switched on her targeting computer and lamented that she could see nothing of what was going on outside in the hangar.

With a jolt, Leia felt the ship begin to rise and looked up as the hangar ceiling seemed to rush at her. Then, the ship was moving and before she knew it, all she saw above were distant star points dappling the darkness of space.

For a long moment, there was nothing but a false sense of safety. Then, Han's voice came through the tiny speaker in her ear.

"Fighters coming at us from all sides, stay sharp. There's probably a tractor beam in that thing, hold on, it's going to be a rough trip!"

Leia was aware of the ship spinning in a twisty path as she closely watched the targeting computer. Three fighters neared her focal point and she readied herself to hit the trigger. With a brilliant flash, she managed to shoot down two of the three.

"There are too many of them!" the Imperial shouted. "We'll never get clear to make the jump to lightspeed!"

"Don't worry," Han gritted out. "We'll make it." The tension in his tone was audible.

A loud blast rocked the ship and Han spoke again.

"We've lost the rear shields! Back gunner, stay sharp!"

With rapid fire, Leia obliterated several more fighters as they hit the red indicator.

She heard an unfamiliar grunt of frustration, followed by Luke's voice.

"Got 'em!"

Han had fallen silent, concentrating on evading the TIEs and the Death Star's tractor beam. Perhaps they were lucky and that, like the space stations weapon system, was not yet operational. They had to be lucky sometime, didn't they?

She continued to shoot down as many fighters as she could, body tense with concentration. Han's voice was harsh in her ear.

"Dammit! We've lost the front shields!"

"Don't worry." Luke's voice was low and eerie, as she had never before heard it. "He wants us alive."

The ship went into a sudden dive then roared back upwards and, finally, she heard the low whine of the hyperdrive engines and any stars visible streamed and distorted as they soared to hyperspace.

With a huge exhalation, Leia sagged into her seat, weak with relief. The stress of their escape poured over her, a heavy, exhausting shroud. For just a moment, she savored the victory, knowing the feeling never lasted.

###

As Leia left the main med center on Frigate One, she saw Han strutting through the corridor in her direction. She felt so drained, as if she could sleep for the next standard year. The brightness of the sterile corridor was bringing a dull throb to her temples. She waited in front of the entrance until Han stopped in front of her.

He jerked his head towards the door. "How's he doin'?"

She sighed, trying to release all the pent-up frustration and exhaustion. "Physically, he's fine. Two-One-Bee is just finishing placing the synthflesh over the mechanics." She pressed her lips together grimly and shook her head. "But…he's changed somehow. It's as if he's lost something. I can't imagine what Vader did to him." She stared distantly at nothing, Luke's haunted eyes echoing in her mind. When she looked back at Han, his eyes were soft with concern. In another situation, she might have teased him about it.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He just needs a few days."

"No, it's more than that," she said quietly. "I can't explain it. He's just different." She hesitated a moment, not wanting to sound crazy. "It's as if I can _feel_ the change in him."

In a surprisingly sympathetic tone, he tried to soothe her. "You're just being paranoid. You'll see. Luke'll be okay." He looked at her more closely. "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, you look like hell."

"Why thank you," she replied with a bite to her tone.

He raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I just call it like I see it. Have you slept since we got back?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, avoided his gaze for a moment, and chewed at her bottom lip. "Not yet." She was surprised when his hands fell gently on her shoulders. Reflexively, her eyes sprung to his.

"Get some sleep," he said earnestly.

She nodded, eyes lowered, her mind sliding back to that moment in the cell that had been interrupted. "Have you slept?"

He hesitated a moment. "No. I'm gonna go see Luke then hit the bunk."

She forced a thin-lipped, sardonic smile.

"Go get some sleep," he added. "Don't make me drag you to bed."

Unbidden, her eyebrows rose in surprise. The off-hand comment startled her and she wondered if that had been his intention. She decided it hadn't been when he dropped his hands from her shoulders, took an awkward step back, and his eyes seemed to look everywhere but at her. Her mind groped for a response but none was forthcoming.

"See ya later," he said with a quick nod of his head. He turned and entered the med center.

With a sigh, Leia stared at the door he had disappeared through. Why was everything so back-and-forth between them? She never knew what to expect from him.

She couldn't decide how she felt about her failed confession on the Death Star. At times, she was glad that she hadn't admitted her feelings. Others, she regretted the interruption. She hadn't even known exactly what words she had been going to say. Only that, under the dire circumstances, she hadn't wanted to lose the opportunity in case it was the end for them.

Now, she just felt tired and uncertain. Han was right. She needed to sleep. She went to the nearest lift and took it down to her temporary quarters. She had requested a room on the Medical Frigate in order to stay close to Luke.

She was concerned about him. It had been impossible to articulate to Han, but there was something so somber and melancholy about him. She hated to even think it, but she sensed a slight darkness in him. It was as if an ominous, black cloud had stained his heart. She knew it sounded crazy, but she felt it in him, somehow.

Inside the room she had been assigned, she sat heavily on the small cot and pulled off her boots. She was too tired to even bother removing her uniform. Lying down, her head rested against the lumpy pillow and, as uncomfortable as the thin mattress was, it was far more welcoming than the hard floor of the cell on the Death Star.

Although, it had been comforting to lay on Han's shoulder. There was no solid sleep possible, aches and pains considered, but his nearness had been soothing. They had each dozed on and off, only to abruptly awaken to the hellish reality they were stuck in.

She felt so weary now, yet her mind was too active to sleep. She was probably overtired. It had easily been two days since she had slept at all. Allowing her mind to drift aimlessly, her thoughts turned to her father.

Her hard work out in the field, risking life and limb, only seemed to stave off her grief until moments of quiet. She wished he were there now, to discuss the latest events, to talk about the Death Star and Luke. Father would understand, it wouldn't be difficult at all to explain to him. An empty feeling pervaded in her chest, freezing her in time for just a breath.

For a swift, biting moment, all she wanted to do was run away, off to Naboo, with her mother. To hide from all the turmoil of the galaxy, make it anyone else's fight but hers. The moment quickly passed; she could never abandon the Rebellion, the fight against evil. It had been her purpose for too long.

Yet again, she had blundered her first attempt to retrieve the Death Star plans. Failure did not sit well with her, particularly in matters of such dire importance. She couldn't afford to make mistakes, there was too much at stake. They had to find a way to obtain the plans.

A knock at the door brought on a feeling of dread. She struggled to drag herself upright and pad the short distance to the door. She hit the controls and the door opened to reveal Han, a sober expression on his face.

"What're you doin'?"

"I was trying to sleep."

His brow rose. "Oh."

"You sound surprised. You told me to get some sleep."

"Yeah, but since when do you ever do anything I tell you to do?"

She couldn't help the tiny smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth. "What do you want?"

He peered inside, over her head. "Can I come in?"

A bit surprised, she stepped aside and gestured for him to enter. The door slid shut and she turned to face him. He looked uneasy.

"I saw Luke," he said shortly.

"And?"

"And I see what you mean. Says he has to go back to that Jedi Master and finish training."

He hadn't said that to her. Something vital dropped to her stomach as she realized that Luke would again be leaving and Han had only three months left to his contract.

"And soon you'll be gone, too," she said quietly, eyes never leaving his. His gaze fell to the floor and the moment became thick and heavy, a storm cloud that threatened to pour over them.

He looked up at her again and, with a hint of awkwardness, continued as if she hadn't spoken. "He looks spooked."

Leia nodded. "I know. That's what I was trying to explain…he's different. I asked him what happened back there. He didn't want to talk about it."

"Have you?"

"What?"

"Have you talked about what you went through on the Death Star?"

Surprised by the question, it took her a moment to answer. "You mean what _we_ went through?"

He gave a terse nod. "Don't they have to deprogram you or somethin'?"

She rolled her eyes slightly. "Not quite. It was suggested that I see a trauma counselor."

"Yeah, that's it. Did you?"

"No," she replied in a frosty tone.

He shrugged. "Maybe you should."

The suggestion irked her. "Have you?"

He smiled, characteristic arrogance bursting into his expression. "Course not."

"I assure you, I don't need to any more than you do," she said harshly.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged again. "I think Luke should."

"I was thinking the same thing. I'll speak to him about it."

He seemed to study her for a moment. "So, you're okay?"

"I'm okay." Her guard was up against whatever he might say next.

His lips pursed out as he nodded towards her. "Okay." He paused and it felt as if he had more to say but was not yet willing. "Talk to Luke. See ya around." He turned and stepped out the door without another word. It slid shut in Leia's face.

A soft sigh escaped her. The reality had come crashing back down on her. He was almost gone.

Why was that so difficult to accept? She couldn't imagine him not being around.

 _Why don't you do something about it?_

The question had nagged at her for a long time now. After that night they spent together when…

It was so hard to think about. She had fallen into bed with him for all the wrong reasons. But, it had felt so right, so comforting, as if they belonged together.

Afterwards, she had been too grief stricken, angry, and filled with vengeance to acknowledge what had transpired between them. Her feelings for Han had seemed inconsequential just then. She had been consumed with revenge.

But, slowly, she had come back to herself. And Han had played a huge part in that. He hadn't allowed her to remain enveloped in that haze of rage that had threatened to drown her. Even though she resented him for it at the time, he had been at her back, relentlessly pulling her away from the edge of her own destruction.

Han had always been there for her, for almost four years now. She couldn't imagine his absence from her life. Every time she thought about it, she felt a gaping void in the center of her chest. She wanted to ask him to stay…but if she asked him, and he refused…

Was it worth the risk? If he left, she would hurt; but, if she asked him to stay and he did not, it would wound her pride as well.

She lay back down on the bunk, even more drained and exhausted than before.


	32. Chapter 32: The Unvarnished Truth

The truth shall set you free...

###

Han was angry and frustrated beyond words. How could a ship so small have a Gravity Well Projector? They had managed to disable the Pirate ship, but the damage to the hyperdrive would take some time to fix.

He climbed back up to the deck from the maintenance access pit and found Leia sitting beside his tool box, legs folded under her.

"I thought you might need some help," she said quietly.

"Thanks, but no," he grumbled before reaching inside the tool box and retrieving a hydrospanner. He disappeared inside the pit again.

"I can at least hand you the tools," she called down after him.

Han didn't bother to answer. He knew she was just trying to help, but he didn't feel like talking. He was furious at himself for letting them end up in this situation.

It had taken half a day to reach the nearest planet of Plasia by sublight speed. Having brought the Falcon down to the surface, they had landed in a deserted area, a stretch of beach just outside a forest. Han immediately began repairs to the hyperdrive. There wasn't room for more than one in the pit, so he and Chewbacca agreed to work in shifts.

"What exactly is wrong with it?" Leia's voice drifted down to him.

"Connectors to the flux capacitor," he groused.

"What?"

With a grunt of frustration, he pulled himself back up to glare at her. "Flux capacitor connectors," he enunciated slowly. "Do you feel better now that you know?" he growled sarcastically.

Her posture straightened dramatically and her expression hardened. She seemed to suck in her cheek for a moment then quickly stood and strode from the hold.

He glowered after her for a moment then lowered himself back down. Gripping the spanner, he inched a connector back towards the correct position. It was tedious work that did not occupy his mind.

It was likely that Leia was going to miss her meeting because of this. He had been pleased that she was going on a diplomatic mission for once and had volunteered to pilot her there. How quickly the situation had gone wrong.

He was going to have to do an inventory of spare parts. He had been certain he had a few connectors lying around. Now, they would have to fix the existing connectors and hope that it would do the trick. Otherwise, they would need to land close to one of Plasia's cities, risk being recognized, and purchase new connectors. They were all on the Empire's most wanted docket and Plasia had a strong Imperial presence. It was not a planet that was sympathetic to the Rebellion. Had there been any other choice, Han would have taken it. He damned his luck once again.

He was hesitant to admit, even to himself, that there was more bothering him that their current situation. The countdown to his release from his contract with the Rebellion had begun. And his feelings on the matter were mixed, to say the least.

Four years…he had spent close to four years with the Alliance. It was by far the longest he had ever stayed in one place since he had been barely more than a kid and had left Corellia without looking back. And although the Alliance had changed locations many times over, staying with this group of Rebels was akin to staying in one place. In some ways, it felt as if he'd been with them forever. And yet somehow, it seemed like it was just yesterday that he had first seen Leia standing in the middle of the slaver's chamber, stolid and unafraid. He would never have guessed the impact she would come to have on him.

As he worked out his frustration on the sturdy connectors, painstakingly bending them back into place, his level of aggravation began to lower. With that came a mild sense of guilt for taking out his anger on Leia.

Why were things never easy between them? Moments of genuine accord seemed all too few. He constantly felt like there was no solid ground between them.

A sinking feeling pervaded his chest. He was going to have to seek her out later and make things better. Without being obvious about it.

###

Leia sat on a dry patch of sand just shy of the point where the sea ebbed to lap the shore. She had cast her shoes aside and allowed her toes to sink into the softness of the sand. Knees raised, she gazed at the golden rays that streaked from the lowering orb and strewed ribbons of orange and yellow across the clouds dotting the sky.

Beauty was so rare in her life these days. She allowed herself to abandon all thought and simply enjoy the moment. Crossing her arms around her legs, her canted head to rest her cheek against a knee. A rare sense of peace settled over her. She remained content in the moment until she sensed something…inexplicably, she knew Han was approaching. She remained unmoving but her inner tranquility was shattered.

Without preamble, he dropped onto the sand beside her. Her gaze remained on the sky as his hand thrust a bottle in front of her face, too close for her to identify it. She raised her head back and saw that it was a Corellian Ale, cap removed. Without acknowledging him, she took it, lowered her legs, and threw back a swallow.

"You must've needed that drink," he observed, amusement coloring his voice.

Leia said nothing, eyes on the ocean waves as they approached and retreated, teasing the shore. From the corner of her eye, she could see him drinking an ale of his own. She took another sip and placed the bottle beside her, pushing it into the sand so that it stayed upright.

"Nice place to get stranded, huh?" Han was staring at the burnt orange that met the horizon.

Finally, she turned to look at him. He sat with one knee up and the other leg bent behind that foot. The arm closest to Leia leaned back to support his weight, while the opposite one rested on the raised knee, hand holding his ale. He looked more relaxed than she had seen him in a long while. His eyes quickly caught her watching him and there was a softness there, something vulnerable that she couldn't define.

"I suppose if we had to be stranded somewhere, here is the best possible option," she agreed at last.

One side of his mouth pulled upwards and that touch of vulnerability was gone. "Well, maybe a starship yard that sold parts would be better."

Leia turned her gaze back to the horizon but no longer truly saw its wonder.

"Hope Luke's doin' okay," Han said quietly.

His words wove a melancholy web through her insides. She worried about Luke every day, even as she tried to force her mind not to think about him.

"You're a real chatter box today, Princess."

She sighed, picked up her ale, and took a long swallow. "Sorry. I guess I'm not the best company right now." She saw him tip the bottle back against his mouth. When he lowered it, his eyes were on her for a long moment before he spoke.

"You want me to go an' leave you alone?" His voice was low and serious.

Did she? She thought about it briefly as she downed the last of her ale and replaced the bottle on the sand. "No," she finally replied. "Stay." When her eyes flicked to him she saw his lips curl to a small smile as he drained the last of his ale from the bottle and tossed it aside.

Leaning back on his elbows, he straightened his legs. He turned his head to stare at her and tipped it to one side.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"The light."

"The light?"

"Yeah. From the sunset." He looked away suddenly, seemingly self-conscious.

Leia was beginning to grow irritated. "What about it?"

His eyes were on the waves now and a sneer grazed his lips. "Never mind."

An annoyed huff escaped her. He could be so frustrating.

 _So, why can I never stop thinking about him?_

She had asked herself that question countless times.

"You might miss your meeting," he declared.

"I know." She sighed. "Will you know by morning how long this is going to take?"

"I should. We'll see how much Chewie gets done in his shift."

"I'll send a subspace message in the morning. If we can't make it in time, perhaps the Castile Heads of State will wait."

"Hope so."

Her head spun to look at him. "You do? I thought you don't care about the Rebellion?"

His eyes flicked from the water to her and back. "I don't," he grunted. "Just don't wanna let you down."

There was a hitch in her heartbeat and she took a deep breath, turning her gaze to the sand. She began to trace wiggly lines with a finger. "So, you don't care about the Rebellion…" She paused, took a breath and finished quietly, "But, you care about me?" Her finger stilled as she held a breath, not knowing what response to expect. When none came, she looked up at him to find him staring at her intently, the hazy, orange light shadowing the curve of his lips.

"Yeah," he finally replied, voice low and deep, eyes seeming to smolder into hers.

The thud of her heart became an ache. "Yeah?" She almost forgot to breathe.

He continued to stare at her with that captivating, smoky gaze. Leia wanted to be in his arms, in spite of everything, but he was too far from her and she couldn't decide how to gracefully close the gap between them. Trying to appear casual, she turned to face him and leaned on one arm, angling a bit closer, yet not close enough.

"You'll be leaving soon," she said softly, eyes remaining on his.

His gaze softened and fell away, mouth opening with no sound. He frowned slightly and there was silence. Leia scooted the tiniest bit closer.

"Do you ever think about staying on?" she asked, voice still quiet.

His expression was troubled as he turned and twisted onto his side, leaning on one elbow to face her. His hands fiddled together and he stared down at them for a time, picking at the cuticle of a thumb. "Can't say I see a reason to," he finally mumbled to his fingers. His brow tensed then smoothed again.

Her resolve faltered and words caught in her throat. She wished she didn't care, yet couldn't stop herself. This exasperating man was in her heart. What would happen when he was gone? Would her heart go with him? An uneasy pang thundered in her stomach at the thought. She watched the small movements of his fingers with consternation.

"What if you were offered a commission?"

His fingers stilled and he looked at her, brow lowered sharply. "That's no reason to stay."

Leia lowered herself to the sand, mimicking his position so that their eyes were level with each other. "What would be a reason?"

"I dunno," Han replied gruffly. "It'd have to be a damned good one."

He was too defensive and, as almost always happened, Leia closed up into herself with a sigh. When would she learn that pursuing anything with Han would be a mistake? Her head and her heart were never in accord. The day that he soared off into the vast galaxy, never to be seen again, was going to fill her with loss. Just thinking about it made her heart sink heavily in her chest.

"What about you, Your Highness? You ever think of taking off and leaving the Rebellion behind?"

Her answer was instantaneous. "No."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Hm."

"What does that mean?"

He shrugged. "Just, I can't imagine feeling that much dedication to somethin'."

Of course he couldn't. Leia stared down at the sand, the fading light making it appear as one, smooth expanse. "It's going to be strange once you're gone."

"You gonna miss me, Princess?" His voice was low and husky and it drew her eyes to him instantly.

She felt her heart skip a quick beat and just stared at his somber expression for a moment, trying to force words from the constriction of her throat. "Yes," she finally whispered earnestly.

Like a tractor beam, his gaze held her unrelentingly and she was transfixed. Abruptly, the moment ended when his eyes dropped away.

She waited hopefully for her sentiment to be returned, but no such words were forthcoming. Swallowing her disappointment, she went back to tracing shapes in the sand with one finger.

"Hey," Han said suddenly. "You ever play this when you were a kid?"

She looked up to find him drawing a large circle in the sand between them. He looked up at her and she smiled with sudden understanding.

"How Many Planets?"

He grinned back. "Yeah."

A wave of childhood nostalgia warmed her and she reached out and drew the tiniest circle in the center of Han's large one.

"Oh, you're one of the ones that starts off small."

She smiled up at him through memories of long, hot days, playing in the dirt, her proper aunts berating her for getting so filthy.

He made a tight ring around her circle and they took turns, back and forth, until the original, largest circle was filled. Slowly, carefully, Leia made one last circle inside the largest ring. Han stared down, finger poised for one more move.

"Ahh," he exclaimed in disappointment.

"I won!" She raised a hand in triumph, grinning at him in a rare moment of carefree disregard.

"You got lucky." He pointed a finger at her and leaned closer, a mock frown on his face.

"Don't be a sore loser." She pointed back at him, lips tugged upwards teasingly.

Now, he was grinning in response, one side of his mouth struggling to lower as his eyes attempted a frown. Instead, he chuckled lightly, finger still raised towards her.

Feelings of playful happiness bubbled in her chest, buoying, and making her feel lighter than she had in so long. In a sudden, impulsive move, she grabbed his hand gently in hers and laced their fingers together. Somehow, it resulted in him leaning closer to her, and Leia wasn't sure if she had pulled him or if he had moved of his own accord.

Slowly, their mirth fell away, eyes growing serious, smiles melting to something intense and emotional.

She saw it then, clearly and without question; the cautious longing and desire in the way he looked at her, eyes dark and hooded, sweeping from her eyes, lips, then back again. Her feelings were mirrored in every nuance of his expression.

Unwittingly, her thumb began to stroke the side of his hand in a sensual caress that was so natural, she didn't realize she was even doing it for a long moment.

She couldn't resist drawing closer to him, pulled like the waxing tide against the seabed. Mere inches apart now, she waited expectantly, and when he made no move to kiss her, she threw all caution aside and softly pressed her lips to his, eyes falling delicately shut.

It felt like a breathless eternity before his mouth began to move tenderly against hers, and Leia felt weightless, as if she were floating outside her body in zero-g. She placed one hand softly on the back of his neck, the scruffy hairs tickling her skin as his tongue glided against hers, slow and sensuous. Her heart hammered with a violent fervor, the pulse resounding through her entire body, begging to be one with this man that she simply could not expunge from her being.

As she surrendered fully, his mouth withdrew unexpectedly and his hands pushed gently at her shoulders as he extricated himself from her embrace. Disappointment swelled and gusted within and, for a moment, she felt so crestfallen, it seemed as if she simply could not handle it. As he sat up and away from her, she blinked and lowered eyes that felt heavy with moisture.

His harsh breathing sounded loud in the near-darkness and Leia couldn't imagine what he might be thinking. She wanted to ask why, but couldn't force words past the choking tightness of her throat.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" he asked in a strained voice.

Baffled, it took a moment for the response to expel from her lips. "What?!"

He sat stiffly with his knees up, crossed arms resting on top. "What is it, Princess?" he asked in a rough, resentful voice, staring straight ahead. "Are you lonely? Horny? What is it?"

Face aflame, her mouth fell open in dumb shock. It took a moment to recover her voice. "What do you mean?"

His head swiveled to look at her and his voice was caustic, but his eyes held a galaxy of hurt and defensiveness. "I'm tired of bein' your consolation prize."

Stunned, she gaped at him again. "That's what you think? That's how you think I feel about you?" Her voice came out thick with barely restrained emotion.

His body spun in a quick arc to face her and now his expression was blazing with anger. "I dunno how you feel, Sweetheart, but I do know that I'm only good enough for you when you need some sort of comfort or distraction, or something else I don't understand."

How could he possibly misunderstand her so? "I thought you knew me better than that," she said sadly.

He snorted derisively. "I never knew you." He stood and began trudging across the sand towards the Falcon.

Leia jumped up, sprinted after him, and grabbed him by the arm. "Wait!"

Han spun to face her. "What do you want? What do you want from me?"

Hand still clutching his arm, she lowered her voice and spoke more softly. "You really don't know what I want?"

"No! Probably a prince or something!"

Completely taken aback, she could only blink at him for a moment. "A prince?" she finally sputtered. "You think I want a prince?"

He continued to glare at her defiantly.

"Why in the worlds would you think that?" Her brow furrowed above eyes lit with confusion.

"You're a Princess," he snarled. "Isn't that what Princesses want? I know you don't want a no one like me! A smuggler who has nothing." His jaw was taut, eyes the dark before a storm.

Leia tried to wrap her mind around what he was saying. Her anger was rising and she tried to curb it to salvage the situation. "I have never, ever thought of you that way," she said in a careful, measured tone.

Han's chin rose in defiance. "You're so full of it, Your Highnessness."

She was stunned by how out-of-hand the conversation had gotten. Swallowing the sting of anger, she stood haughtily and looked him unflinchingly in the eyes. "I don't know how you've arrived at these conclusions, but I assure you, you are wrong."

"I heard you," he sneered, taking a step closer to her.

"What do you mean, you _heard_ me?"

"I heard you say it! That I'm a no one, a smuggler who has nothing." His eyes narrowed further and his face darkened. "And that I'm your slave and you own me."

Leia was stunned. "I _never_ said that," she whispered vehemently.

"I heard you!"

"When?"

"On Naboo, the first time I brought you there. You said it to your mother!"

She stared at his hostile, furious expression and knew that he believed every word he was saying. But, she had never felt that way about him. Against her own will, she had been attracted to him almost immediately, his compassion and sacrifice for Chewie earning her trust and softening her heart until she had no defenses against him. It felt like forever that she had wanted him.

And on Naboo…on Naboo, her mother had noticed she had feelings for Han and had been against it…Leia had instantly grown defensive and angry…

Oh! The Gods and all the stars! It came back to her in a shattering flash.

"Han, no! I remember now! I remember what happened!"

He glared at her knowingly, almost triumphantly, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Placing her hands on his arms, she gazed up at him with pleading eyes. "It wasn't what you think, I promise you."

"I know what I heard."

She shook her head. "I promise you, it's not what you think."

"Fine," he grunted. "So, tell me."

She hesitated a moment, gathering her thoughts, nerves standing on edge. "We got to Naboo," she began quietly. "My mother noticed pretty quickly by the way I looked at you that…" She trailed off, averting her eyes. Speaking the words to emote her feelings was no easier than it had been before. "She realized I had feelings for you." A sudden sense of nakedness came over her, emotions she had tried so hard to hide now laid bare. She continued, eyes on her fingers gripping his arms. "She kept warning me not to give my heart to you because you wouldn't stay with the Rebellion. She felt you would only hurt me in the end." Stealing a glance at him, Leia noted that his expression held no change. "I grew tired of listening to her and accused her of discouraging me due to your…lack of status," she finished lamely. She met his hard gaze. "And that's what you heard. It really wasn't what you thought at all." Leia looked up at him then, eyes beseeching.

He appeared unyielding as he shook his head back and forth. "I know what I heard."

"You heard only a fragment and it was completely out of context."

His expression remained hard and fixed. Hands still clutching at his arms, Leia closed her eyes momentarily, struggling for a way to mend this misunderstanding. Fear of rejection and the awful anticipation of losing him had kept her from expressing her feelings to him. Perhaps this was the moment of truth. All or nothing…

Loosening her grip on his arms, she slid her hands to his and gently took them in hers, forcing him to drop his arms and allow her to hold his hands. His expression turned expectant yet distrustful.

"Han," she said in a considerably softer tone. "We've known each other for years now. And not one day has gone by that I haven't worried about the day you would be gone." She dropped her eyes to his chest, feeling suddenly too vulnerable. But, she had to do this. She couldn't let things between them continue this way. Forcing her gaze back to his, she took a deep breath, swallowed her pride, and continued.

"When we met, I was amazed by what you were willing to do for Chewie. You acted like you didn't care about anyone or anything, but here you were, giving up years of your life for him. And even though you drove me crazy, that earned you a soft spot in my heart."

His eyes had lowered and his mouth was a stoic, hard line, but Leia could see that he was slowly giving in to her words. She tugged at his hands and his gaze met hers reflexively.

"I've been too scared to tell you how I feel about you…and I'm still scared. At times, I've seen in your eyes that you care about me, that you have feelings for me like I have for you." He looked away again, and the angry defensiveness was gradually fading, replaced with a hint of vulnerability. She lowered her voice. "I don't know what it is about you, but it was there between us from the start. Every time I took a step towards you, you took one back and I never knew why. I kept trying to get over you, to stop having these feelings. But no matter how hard I fought against it, what I feel for you never lessened. It somehow managed to grow stronger.

"Now I know why you always walked away. I don't want you to walk away this time." She could hear the near-desperation in her own voice, the pleading tone. Taking his face in hands that were slightly tremulous, she tipped his head up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I hurt you. I didn't even know I hurt you." She rose up on her toes and placed her lips close to his. "Let me make it up to you," she whispered against his lips.

So close, she could not see his eyes, but she could feel the heat of his breath. Then, his lips bore down on hers, warm and gentle, and nothing else mattered. His hand cupped the back of her head and one arm clutched her around the waist, pressing her against him. It was blissful relief, giving in fully to the deep longing that had been straining at her senses for so long.

Too soon, he let go of her completely and stepped back, squeezing his eyes closed, his breath coming in gasps. Sharp, shocked disappointment flooded her, waves of frustration and heartache dragging her eyes shut.

"I can't," he whispered harshly. "Right now…I just can't."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. It was dark now and she could just see his pained expression in the moonlight.

His eyes were on the sand between them and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," she said, hearing the sorrow in her own voice.

He raised a hand to her, as if to gesture for her to stop. "I need to think. I can't think right now." A sudden breeze ruffled his hair and the tips stood on end.

"All right." Numbness stole over her. She couldn't fall apart.

He nodded dully and turned to stagger back to the Falcon. Leia watched him climb the ramp and disappear from sight.

She turned and dropped to the sand in a heap of pain and regret.


	33. Chapter 33: Succumb

Sorry, everyone, but I like a good cliffhanger ;) So glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Now, because I am not as mean as many seem to think ;) I am posting the next chapter a day early. Enjoy (I think you will lol)!

###

Brooding, Han remained in the shower far longer than usual, the only place he was guaranteed to be left alone. He tipped his head back and allowed the steaming water to flow past his hair and down his back, small rivulets managing to stream forward to the side of his nose and trickle over his closed lips.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around everything Leia had said. Was it possible that he had misunderstood her? Had he been wrong all this time? Or was she simply grasping for a plausible explanation to explain away her early judgement of him?

Instinctively, he knew it was unlike Leia to lie. But, it was hard to just abandon this belief he had held for so long.

Dammit, he was so close to freedom. Why did Leia have to change the game on him now? He was confused, his reality turned upside down, his feelings in disarray.

Normally, he ignored complex emotions, leaving them to sort out on their own. They always did. But now, it was impossible to thrust aside the chaos raging inside him. It clamored within, demanding attention he did not want to give.

Stepping from beneath the rush of water, he stared ahead at the metal of the shower wall, aware of a now-familiar pang in his chest. It was a sensation he had never experienced before meeting Leia, and now, it cut him deeper than ever before.

Was this love?

The question had nagged at the back of his mind for a long time now, but he had ignored it, never putting it into actual words before.

He had learned a long time ago that love, in any form, brought nothing but disappointment. 'Expect nothing from no one' had been his credo for most of his life; yet, somehow, early on, something had flared between Leia and himself, something that sparked a longing, hopeful expectation.

That was his first mistake, having expectations. He should have continued to guard against it instead of getting in over his head.

And now what?

He turned around, shut off the water, and stepped out of the shower. Reaching through the steamy fog, he grabbed a towel and raked it over his hair and face.

His instinctual response was to cut and run, which was his normal reaction to any kind of feelings he didn't want to deal with. Take flight and avoid any unpleasantness…

But, even if he could, something held him back, would not allow that impulse to control his actions. He could no longer deny what that something was.

Leia had upped the stakes tonight, but Han couldn't decide if he should call or fold. Or maybe he should ask for more cards before making any sort of decision…

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he left the fresher and, on the way to his cabin, passed by the open door of the crew quarters. The light was off inside, but the night-time lights of the glow panels cast a slight gleam through the doorway. Han stopped just inside and saw Leia's slight form resting in the center of the closest bunk. He could just make out her features in the low light that made her appear softer and even more alluring.

Her dusky hair was down and seemingly everywhere; spread across the pillow, billowing behind her, dark strands softly framing her oval face. His eyes traced the delicate slope of her nose, the pouty curve of her lips, and her closed eyes looked unusual, so he took a step closer and realized they appeared swollen, as if she had been crying, although he couldn't be sure.

She was so damned beautiful, it brought a keen ache to his chest. Too many feelings swirled through him and he didn't know what to make of any of them at the moment.

The light sheets pooled around her, blending with her sleep gown, as if her body were enveloped in a sea of white foam. It brought to mind the one night they had spent together, a haven during her violent, internal storm; the surrender he had succumbed to in a moment of sheer weakness.

That night had been unlike any of his previous encounters with women and had left Han deeply affected, vulnerable, and afraid. Much like he felt right now.

His gaze caught sight of a dainty foot that had escaped the light covering and when he returned to look at her face, he saw her eyes were open and intently on his. They stared openly at each other for a long moment, neither moving. Leia's gaze was steady, unflinching and inscrutable. Han remembered he was wearing only a towel and placed one hand on the side where he had cinched it, in a pointless gesture, as if this covered him more thoroughly.

"Come here," she finally implored quietly.

He wanted to turn away, wanted to do anything but move closer to her. Yet, he found himself ambling straight towards her. When he was standing right beside the bunk, she reached a hand up and held his. He didn't resist, but a sinking feeling pervaded in his chest as she tugged him down to sit beside her prone form. A sense of unreality settled over him and he had no idea what might possibly happen next, almost felt as if it was beyond his control.

Leia was on her side, facing him, his hand in hers, as her other hand stroked his fingers. Her light touch was intoxicating, sending a shiver up his arms. She seemed to be studying his fingers as if they were the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. In a sudden motion, she pulled his hand to her mouth and softly pressed her lips against his knuckles. Lowering his hand, she looked up at him, eyes large and luminous. He was captivated.

"I love you," she whispered, and something in Han's chest splintered with shock. "I don't think I truly knew it until tonight."

The words were more than he could take and he struggled to find his voice, felt the breath stolen from his throat. For a moment, he only concentrated on breathing.

"You don't mean that," he finally replied in a strained voice.

Her expression grew wounded and her eyes only seemed larger. "Why would you say that?"

He looked away from her and shook his head dismissively, swallowing hard before answering. "You don't know me. Not really."

She sat up quickly, dropping his hand and placing one of hers gently across his cheek to turn him back to her. "I think you're too scared to let someone love you."

A gaping vulnerability swept through him and Han felt more exposed than he ever had in his life. He covered it with his usual bravado, but was certain she could see right through it. "I'm not afraid of nothin'," he blustered, forcing his gaze to remain steady on hers. She continued to stare into his eyes and he faltered, gaze flinching from hers.

"You think I don't know you?" There was an affectionate tone to her voice. "I know the real you, deep down inside. The softness behind that cool façade that you wear like armor. But, I've seen it. I've seen you when you're scared, when you're caring, when you're worried about me. I've seen you pretend not to care." She paused for a heartbeat. "I know you so much more than you realize."

Han was losing himself, drowning in her presence, his defenses beginning to crumble.

"That night we spent together," she said earnestly, eyes boring into his. "After…" She looked away, took a long, deep breath then returned her gaze to his. "After my father was killed." She swallowed. "My head was not in the right place."

Resentment surged through him. "You used me that night." He heard the anger in his own voice.

"No," she breathed quickly. "I wasn't using you. That wasn't it at all."

He could barely believe he was accusing her. As if he had never used women as a distraction, a diversion, a good time. Had any of those women felt this way? "Then what was it? Cause after, it was like it never happened."

Her eyes fell to their joined hands. "I know. And that was so wrong of me. I was grieving and confused."

"And that's why you went to bed with me."

Her eyes shot back to his at the accusatory tone. "No. That's not why. Han, I had these feelings for you for so long. And when I kissed you that night, after that thing attacked you when you first got to Nimbla IV… _you_ acted like it meant nothing, as if you didn't want me. It left me feeling hurt and confused, and thinking I had made a mistake. Even though it felt as if all the emotions I had been holding back had pulsed between us, like they were a living, breathing thing."

The moment came back to him in a rush; the adrenaline coursing through him, the shock of her mouth suddenly on his, the desire and confusion that battled within him.

"It seemed as if you were pulling me towards you and pushing me away at the same time," she continued. "And all the while, I knew you would be leaving. And that thought always stayed with me."

Han averted his eyes. He didn't know what to say about any of this.

"And then there was the night of the Rogue's party," she added quietly.

It hit Han suddenly what had happened that night and his eyes flew to her, only to find her gaze avoidant.

"You walked out, angry that I didn't want to…but—"

"I get it now." He quickly cut her off and squeezed her hand reassuringly. He hadn't put the pieces together before, even when she confided her virginity.

She looked at him questioningly, seeming to search his eyes. He figured she must have found what she was looking for when she nodded slowly and seriously.

"It was too much, too fast," she said. "I wasn't ready." She took a deep, shaky breath. "The night we left Nimbla IV, you were there, holding me and comforting me, and it was like everything bad that had passed between us just disappeared. And all that was left was how much I wanted to be close to you. Nothing else mattered for a little while, and it was beautiful."

He looked away again, her words becoming too much. Beautiful seemed a perfect way to describe it. Too many feelings raged inside him, threatening to overwhelm. He wanted to run away, yet gather her close and never let her go, both at the same time. Gods, he was in too deep.

"But, the next morning, I was grieving and angry, and determined to make the Empire pay. And there was no room for anything else. I'm sorry."

Han felt he should say something, but words failed him yet again. How was it so easy for her to tell him all this? He nodded to acknowledge her apology, eyes unable to remain on hers, frowning at his own internal conflict.

"But, I'm here now. And I love you. And I hope you can forgive me and give me a chance to show you how I really feel."

He looked up at her and her eyes seemed even darker and larger, pleading with him to understand. He swallowed hard and tried to summon a response. "Leia, I can't make any promises. About anything. I'm supposed to be leaving soon and—"

She placed a finger against his lips and halted his words. "I know there are no promises. I know you have a deadline and that you might be flying off to who-knows-where." She brushed her fingers across his cheek. "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

The softness of her touch felt like nothing Han had ever experienced before. When she grazed his lower lip with one finger, he sucked in a breath and knew he had no control left. His arms went around her and he crushed her to him, kissing her desperately, with a moan of sheer longing. He had been fighting against this desire for so long; at the moment, he couldn't remember why.

Her hands glided across the naked skin of his back, so warm and enticing, as their mouths entwined in an intimate, fiery embrace, and nothing had ever felt as erotic as her tongue caressing his.

He needed to feel her skin under his hands; he found the bottom of her sleep gown and slid his fingers beneath it, eliciting a gasp from Leia. Her hands left his back and he felt her lifting at the material of her gown. She wrenched her mouth from his for a brief moment until she had pulled the gown off and tossed it carelessly to the floor. In one smooth motion, her fingers were around his face and she was guiding him back in place to resume the kiss.

Her breasts melted against his chest and it felt too good, made him moan with pure pleasure. Her hands left his face as one strayed to his shoulder and the other tugged the towel from his waist. Han was overwhelmed with need. He pushed her backwards onto the bed and gently lowered his body over hers.

So many feelings roared through him, a miasma that overwhelmed him. He could barely believe she was here, in this bunk, in his arms, wanting him as much as he wanted her.

They melded together, and he wanted to take things slowly, but Leia's legs parted, and he was so close to the blissful center of her; with a mix of a gasp and a moan, he sunk inside her as their mouths came apart and her groan of pleasure joined his. She was wet and as ready as he was.

The fast heat of her sent a tremor through him and nothing else mattered, nothing else seemed to exist other than the sheer bliss of their bodies joined.

And now, he took it slowly; he thrust more deeply inside her, reveling in the sharp, throaty moans it evoked from her lips; they roared beside his ear, inflaming him. He pressed his mouth to the soft skin of her neck and gently sucked as he almost withdrew from her, then plunged more deeply yet again. Over and over, he repeated the motion, and with each thrust inside her they moaned in unison, marveling at the startling sensations each new movement brought them.

Her hips rose to meet his and her fervor caused him to abandon any and all control, mindless, primal instincts taking over. Soon, he was rocking deeply inside her, gasping at the way she writhed beneath him, the sense of completion of filling her, being one with her. The harmony of the way they moved together, so seamlessly, was beautiful and agonizing at the same time, like nothing Han had ever felt before.

Then, quickly, he felt the beginnings of that total loss of restraint as he neared fulfillment. In that moment, Leia's body began to buck and writhe, her flesh pulsating around him, intensifying the rush of sensation that seemed to surge through his being; he cried out, an endless roar that mixed with the sound of Leia's wail of ecstasy near his ear.

It seemed forever that he streamed inside her, muscles tensing then quivering, then tensing once again. Leia was clutching him convulsively throughout the shuddering spasms that claimed her for the longest time.

Finally, utterly spent and depleted, he collapsed on top of her, quickly realized the totality of his weight, and rolled to his back, grabbing her close to his chest and bundling her against him. Gasping, they both tried to catch their breath.

All the muscles in Han's body felt weak. Never before had he felt such pleasure and peace as in that moment, as if both his body and soul were completely satisfied. He remained unmoving, enjoying the unfamiliar feeling of pure happiness and comfort.

"I love you," she whispered breathlessly into his chest.

Her words shattered his contentedness, as long-standing fears descended upon him again. He swallowed against a dry throat. With no response in mind, he lay in uneasy silence.

"You don't have to say anything," she said quietly. "I just had to say it. Because I finally can." She rubbed a hand across the muscles of his chest and made a soft purr of contentment as she snuggled closer.

An inexplicable feeling of detachment settled over Han. It felt vaguely familiar, yet he had never been so completely aware of it before. It was as if everything inside him went suddenly numb. Leia placed a light kiss on his chest and he barely felt it.

She loved him. He tried to digest this idea but found it impossible. He could hear her breathing start to slow, had thought he was close to sleep himself, but now found that he was wide awake, mind racing.

Too much had happened tonight. He couldn't process it. He had said he would think about things, and yet, somehow, he had ended up in bed with her.

 _Just to make things more confusing,_ he thought ruefully. _Should've stayed far away until I could get the blood rushing back to my head._

But, it had happened and now Han didn't know what to do with it. What would she think it meant? What did _he_ think it meant?

He didn't know how he felt, much less what it meant. What was he going to do in the morning? What would he say?


	34. Chapter 34: It Feels Good

So, I know some of you are upset about Han's detachment in the last chapter. But, remember, Han has believed that Leia felt one way for 3 years now, and suddenly she tells him she feels the opposite. The poor boy needs time to process. Cut him some slack ;)

Thank you all so much for reading, following, reviewing, and being generally awesome!

###

Han felt the vibration of heavy footsteps approaching but remained steady on his task in the maintenance access pit. The shudder of the floor stopped when Chewbacca was standing over him. He grumbled a question and Han shut off the macrofuser in his hand, raising his goggles to peer up at the Wookiee.

"I'm almost done."

Chewie snarled in disbelief.

"I worked through the night."

A higher-pitched growl met his ears as Han lowered his goggles again.

"Just wanted to get the hell out of here."

A string of barks and howls suggested they get some kaffe before Chewie took over.

Han removed the goggles and tossed them to the deck. "Sounds good." More carefully, he placed the macrofuser beside the goggles and climbed from the pit. He trailed Chewie to the galley and sat at the counter, feeling weary. His mind wandered as his Co-pilot set up the kaffe machine.

Working all night had insured that they would make Leia's meeting on time and had provided him with a distraction. Now, he was too tired to think things through. Perhaps that was for the best.

Han didn't even hear the beep of the kaffe machine, was startled when a furry arm placed the mug in front of him and the Wookiee sat in the adjacent seat.

"Thanks," Han grunted.

They sipped their kaffe in silence for a time before Chewie growled his concern.

Han couldn't keep the irritation out of his tone. "What makes you say that?"

When Chewbacca responded about his observations of the interactions between Han and the Princess, Solo glowered. He knew that his friend was aware of some of what had transpired between them. He had borne witness to the aftermath of their flight from Nimbla IV. It had been obvious that they had shared a bed the night before. The softly growled question still took him off guard.

His expression quickly grew incredulous. "No, I'm not in love with her!" he spat acerbically.

Chewie grumbled something under his breath that sounded rather skeptical and Han just shot him a dirty look and took a long draw of kaffe.

In a very low tone, the Wookiee suggested that whether or not his Captain was in love with her, he thought that Leia was in love with him.

Words caught at Han's lips as his brow tensed and he hedged on whether to respond or not. He downed a bit more kaffe then looked up at his friend.

"That's what she told me last night," he said in a low, tentative tone.

Chewie's piercing, blue eyes met his and Han quickly looked away. The responding positive bark only caused him to grimace.

"I dunno." His voice was barely audible and his gaze remained on the floor.

The reassuring reply just caused him to shake his head wordlessly. They were silent for a time until Chewie began speaking at length. He recounted the first time they met the Princess, his first impressions of her acute interest in Han, and what he observed of their time on Tatooine. Han sat, dumbstruck, as his friend pointed out moments over the past few years when he had been certain that Han and the Princess were in love with each other.

"I never said I'm in love with her!" he bellowed.

Chewbacca chuckled heartily and Han glowered. The Wookiee returned to his kaffe and dropped the subject.

Frowning, Han pondered Chewie's words. Had her feelings really been so apparent? That day on Naboo, that intense moment they shared…it had been the first time Han had given serious thought to the idea that she might want more from him than simple friendship. He had been certain of the wistful longing in her eyes until…

Until he overheard her comments to her mother. After that, things had become confusing.

But her actions had not always matched those words. She had repeatedly showed that she cared for him; and he couldn't miss the way she gazed at him at times, so serious, almost enraptured. That look had always been at odds with what he had heard her say.

But, what exactly did it mean? He tried to piece it all together, but there were too many obstacles blocking the completion of this puzzle.

Chewie barked a sudden question.

Han's brow rose. He wasn't certain of the answer to what had compelled him to free Chewbacca from the slavers. They had not discussed it before and he never wanted to examine his motives that closely.

His gaze flitted to his kaffe, his Co-pilot, and back again. "I dunno," he shrugged. "It was just a feeling I had. Like I had to. I didn't think it through, I just did it."

Chewie suggested it was instinctual and wondered if Han might want to also follow his instincts where Leia was concerned.

His eyes lifted thoughtfully to his friend, who was now quietly draining the last of the kaffe from his large mug.

Instincts. His instincts always pulled him towards Leia. Circumstances were what deterred him, reigning his desires in like a bantha being broken by a Tusken Raider. Every time he felt that magnetizing pull, something held him back; memories of what she had said about him, her haughty attitude that reminded him of her status, or that damned servitude he had volunteered for.

"Good morning."

Her soft, tentative voice yanked his attention to the doorway, where she stood in one of his long, white shirts, fiddling with several strands of the dark hair that bundled around her in messy disarray. The shirt fell just above her knees, and the way she stood, with one leg bent, appearing somewhat awkward and uncertain, was dazzlingly sexy. Her head was slightly lowered but she looked up at him through her lashes, somewhat shy and self-conscious. Some overpowering emotion slammed him hard in the chest, blossoming outward into every nerve of his body.

Chewie growled a response before Han could compose himself. He offered to make her kaffe, but Leia stayed him with a raised hand.

"No, that's okay. I've got it." She moved towards the kaffe machine as Chewie shrugged, grumbled that he was off to work, and placed his mug in the recycler. He left the galley without another word, leaving Han and Leia alone.

Head lowered, he watched her as she programmed the machine and placed a cup beneath the dispenser. When she turned to face him, his gaze fell to the floor.

"How did you sleep?" she asked quietly.

He answered without looking up. "I didn't."

"You didn't?"

The surprise in her tone caught his attention and he looked at her reflexively. "Nah, I worked through the night."

"You didn't sleep at all?"

"No. But the hyperdrive's almost fixed. Chewie's finishing up the job and we should be on our way. I think you're gonna make your meeting on time."

"Wow," she said in a small voice. "Thank you."

He nodded to the floor.

"You must be exhausted."

His eyes returned to her. "I could sleep." One side of his mouth quirked upwards.

The kaffe machine beeped and Leia retrieved her cup, added cream and a small amount of sweetener. Mug in hand, she came and sat on the stool beside Han's. Eyes on the counter, she sipped her kaffe then placed the mug on the counter, fingers remaining on the handle while her thumb slid back and forth over the top.

Han spun his stool to face his own cup, the silence between them drawing out into something slightly strained, like a tarp pulled taut over a heavy burden.

Discomfort prickled him and when he looked to Leia, he could see that she too was nervous. Brow tense, hair pushed behind her ear, she fiddled with her cup, mouth poised as if she wished to speak but couldn't find words. In the large shirt that dangled around her, she appeared soft and vulnerable and Han found it endearing. He couldn't help himself. He wanted to be near her.

"C'mere," he whispered into the silence.

When her head tipped up to him, her eyes seemed impossibly enormous and grateful. She slid from the stool and came to him like the tide gently brushing the shore.

Han's arms went around her and she seemed to melt into him. He sighed and heard her soft exhalation mix with his and it made him smile. That feeling from the night before returned suddenly, the sense that he was somehow where he belonged. It settled over him, hazy and surreal, an almost tangible mist surrounding them both.

Her hands roamed across his back and suddenly he longed to feel her fingers brushing his naked skin.

"This feels so good," she whispered.

Han couldn't disagree but said nothing. They remained just so for what felt like a long time to Han. He couldn't seem to end the embrace.

"You should get some sleep," she said quietly from where her head was buried against his neck, breath softly tickling him.

"Yeah." But, he didn't move. Right there with her, his worries and doubts dissipated to nothing. It felt a bit like a fantasy world, where nothing bad existed and it was just the two of them, standing amidst rainbows and waterfalls.

Finally, he started to disengage and she took a hesitant step back, face upturned to gaze at him. Her open, affectionate expression caused his heart to do a sharp dip.

Placing a gentle palm across her cheek, his eyes roved over her lips, chin, anywhere but her eyes. "Okay, I better get some rest."

Leia nodded. "Okay." She gazed at him expectantly.

He bent his head and kissed her, long and lingering. As he pulled away, he caressed her cheek with a finger, held her gaze for a brief moment then smiled slightly and left the galley.

In that moment, he felt pretty good.

###

Leia had resisted the urge to join Han in bed, had instead sat beside the maintenance access pit and kept Chewie company, while handing him the necessary tool to finish the repairs to the hyperdrive. Once finished, she had played co-pilot and assisted their journey into hyperspace. It had seemed odd to go about business on the Falcon without Han.

Now, she was helping Chewbacca prepare a meal. He wasn't one for rations, so now she sat, cutting up stalks of jutu as he had instructed. Leia had literally no experience with cooking but was happy to help, nonetheless.

They had been chatting companionably, to her limited ability. As she handed back the cut-up jutu, he said something that she recognized as being about Han, but could not translate.

"What was that?" she asked.

He repeated himself more slowly, and Leia was surprised to realize that he was expressing his fondness for herself and Han as a couple. Her brow rose and she blushed faintly, eyes falling to the counter before her.

"Thank you," she said shyly to the counter.

Chewbacca chuckled at her embarrassment then told her that he felt she was very good for Solo.

"I hope he thinks so," she said quietly.

Chewie assured her that he did, whether he knew it or not.

Leia laughed in spite of herself. She felt suddenly lighter and more hopeful than ever before.

"What else can I do to help?" she volunteered.

He growled that he needed no more help then suggested she go to Han if she liked.

He didn't have to tell her twice. She smiled with affection and left the galley.

Still clad in only Han's white shirt, she padded down the corridor on bare feet, excitement bubbling inside at the prospect of being with Han.

Inside his cabin, he was lying on his side beneath the covers, facing her, fast asleep. In sleep, he looked softer and so very handsome. The light blanket fell beneath his arm, leaving his muscular shoulder exposed. She stood for a long moment, just watching him sleep. She would never tell him, but she found him an utterly beautiful man. Was it simply because she loved him? Or did other women find him just as beautiful?

She flung off his long shirt and tossed it away, heedless of where it landed, then lowered her panties and threw them aside as well. Never before had she been so aware of being a woman as when she was with Han. Having been told all her life as a Princess that she was beautiful, it had always just seemed like words, but she never truly felt it.

Now, the way Han looked at her made her feel genuinely beautiful, and sexy, something she had never before considered herself. With newfound confidence, she lifted the covers, shifting underneath to join him. He too was naked and she pressed close, wanting to feel his skin, so warm against hers. Lacing one arm around his shoulders, the arm beneath her quickly grew uncomfortable. She turned away, backed against him then took his arm and placed it around her torso. She smiled as she felt him stir then press himself against her back, arm tightening around her. After a moment, he buried his mouth into her neck.

"Mmm," he breathed in a deep, husky exhalation.

Leia arched her back into his warmth and felt that he was already growing hard. Her breath caught when his lips were suddenly at the nape of her neck, grazing the sensitive skin, the softest touch she had ever felt. She moaned low in her throat as his tongue slid down, slick, slow, and erotic. That slow burn began to build inside her, exquisite and all-consuming, like nothing she could have imagined.

As his tongue flicked a hot trail down her spine, heated cries fell from her lips as she was overwhelmed with agonizing pleasure. He reached the cleft at the base of her spine then just as slowly, began the journey back up, licking and sucking until she thought she could no longer take it.

When his mouth had returned to her neck, one hand roughly cupped her breast, flicking the nipple until it was rigid, while his mouth played along her throat. His tongue lapped at her earlobe, and now, Leia was burning with desire. His breath was harsh and hot as he took the lobe between his teeth and gently sucked.

Han pushed her firmly onto her stomach, one hand on her breast, the other seeking the engorged bud between her thighs. He stroked it, ever-so-slowly, and the moan that escaped her was long and loud. The pleasure seemed endless, and suddenly, Han was pressing inside her from behind, and the feeling was so different from before, startling Leia with the new, erotic sensations. His throaty moans seemed to fill her ears.

His weight pressed her into the mattress, hands gliding across her arms until he found the backs of hers. He gripped them tightly and her fingers curled firmly around his.

Their bodies seemed to move as one, Han thrusting inside her slowly, sensuously, thrilling her with the shocking bursts of pleasure.

Urgency inflamed her and she began to meet his thrusts in a frenzied staccato of motion. Han was inside her, surrounding her, he was everywhere and all she knew.

With a guttural roar that filled her ears, he thrust hard and deep inside her, his cry drawing out as he tensed and shuddered, and Leia felt him spilling inside her, a hot, intimate stream that gushed with each quiver of his body.

His full weight was on her, but instead of feeling as if she were being crushed, she welcomed it. His hands still clutched hers convulsively and his breathing seemed to fill the cabin.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he rasped.

Perplexed, Leia tried to slow her breathing. "For what?"

"I came too fast."

"Was that fast?"

He lifted his weight from her and settled on his side, gently pulling her into his arms. Smiling at her affectionately, he let out another long breath. "Well, it wasn't fast exactly. But, you didn't get much out of it." His crooked grin was now blazing.

Her brow wrinkled for just a whisper before understanding fell. "Oh…" She looked away, mildly embarrassed at having taken so long to catch his meaning.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart," he murmured. "Give me a minute to recover and I'll take care of you."

"It's okay, I'm fine," she replied, in spite of the fact that her body was still fired up, an expectant throb coursing through her.

"Oh no," he countered, smiling. "Don't let anyone say that Han Solo doesn't reciprocate." He pushed her firmly to her back and began trailing kisses down her stomach, along one hip, his tongue slowly making its way across her thigh. With a knee, he nudged her legs apart and slid his tongue against the nub at the apex of her thighs.

Leia moaned, deep and low, all the nerve endings in her body already on high alert, electrified. His tongue stroked slowly as his hands gripped her hips and held her in place. A crescendo began building inside her, animalistic and frenzied, as it rose towards that exquisite precipice. Sooner than she would have expected, she was careening over the edge, grabbing at Han's head, clenching fistfuls of his hair.

He released his hold on her hips as they trembled and shuddered in glorious release. The quivering began to subside and she weakly pushed at Han's head.

Quickly, his arms were around her and he was kissing her gently on the forehead. Leia felt too weak to move.

"Gods, you make me crazy," he whispered gruffly, arms tightening around her.

Between shaky breaths, she answered playfully. "Is that…a good or bad thing?"

"Depends on the day," he murmured near her ear.

She wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but they lay in silence, regaining their senses. She stroked the hair at the back of his neck, finding it soft and enticing. Nothing felt as blissful as being in his arms. She wound one leg completely around his hips, unable to be close enough to him.

When her heart and breath had calmed with his, they lay in contented silence for a time.

"I should go see how the repairs are coming," he finally said.

"They're done."

"They're done?"

She smiled at the surprise in his tone. "Yes. Chewie finished, we're on course for Bespin, and I sent a message ahead. The Heads of State are waiting and we've pushed the meeting ahead one day."

"Wow," he said quietly. "You guys got it all under control. I should nap more often."

"Only if I get to join you," she said lightly. Pulling back enough to look at him, she traced his lower lip with a gentle finger, eyes on the caress. "I have wanted you for so long," she said in a hushed tone. Her eyes met his and found his expression vulnerable and wary. She ran a hand across his back and kissed him firmly. If only she could take back that moment on Naboo and erase all his concerns.

He backed away suddenly, removing himself from her arms.

"I'm gonna hit the shower."

She nodded, a bit disappointed. It would take time to show him how she felt…she just hoped there _was_ time. It wouldn't be long before his contract was up…and then what?

He paused at the door before hitting the panel to open it, and turned back to face her, an earnest expression on his face.

"You, uh...wanna join me?"

A smile burst forth, warming her and giving her hope. She nodded and left the bunk.


	35. Chapter 35: First Date

Ah, Bespin sweet bespin. Always surprises in store there for our favorite couple...

But for now, they can just enjoy each other.

###

"Han Solo, are you asking me out on a date?"

At her teasing tone, Han grimaced, wondering when was the last time he had taken a woman on an actual date. Too long ago to remember.

` "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am," he admitted stoically. He had asked her to go to dinner with him, not even realizing the implications.

She placed a hand on his arm. "I would love to. I'll go get changed." With a reassuring squeeze, she turned and disappeared into one of the three bedrooms in their Cloud City suite. Han's eyes burned into the doorway behind her.

With a deep sigh, he meandered to the viewport and stared out at the breathtaking view.

Bright, white, fluffy clouds billowed as far as the eye could see, a sight that was dazzling even to someone as well-travelled as Han. He might have enjoyed it more had he not felt so off-balance.

What was he doing? His feelings were so jumbled. He kept telling himself that he needed to reign things in with Leia; that everything was moving faster than he could process. But, then she was in front of him and suddenly his resolve dissipated to nothing and he just melted to molten liquid before her eyes.

It was not in his nature to simply trust what someone presented. In matters such as these, he led with his head rather than his heart. The heart could be too easily fooled. And although he had often been accused of thinking with something other than his brain, he had never been guilty of thinking with his heart.

That moment on the streets of Nar Shadda came back to him. The bargain that had gotten him into this mess. But, that had been based on an attack of conscience, not heart.

At least, that was what he preferred to think.

His time with the Rebellion was running out and Han could almost see the minutes slipping by on a mental chrono. What would he do when it was time to leave? Before, there had never been a question. Regardless of his feelings for the Princess, his intention had always been to take his ship and his co-pilot and hit the skies for parts unknown. That had been the beauty of acquiring the Millennium Falcon. He now had the means to go anywhere he wanted, to do anything he wanted. And that was the greatest freedom of all.

But, every moment he now spent with Leia seemed to wear him down, eroding his wayfaring nature. He couldn't begin to imagine what he was going to do; it felt as if the galaxy were splitting in two and he had one foot on each side as the chasm beneath his feet grew wider.

The sound of the door sliding open behind him jolted him from his thoughts, and he turned to find Leia walking daintily towards him, a small smile at her lips. His mouth opened as he took in her appearance, eyes roaming her from head to toe.

Her dress was mostly yellow, woven tightly, like a basket, with tones of lavender across the bodice. The woven fabric hugged her curves, accentuating her hips then flowing to streams of yellow and lavender. Her dark, luscious hair flowed freely down her back in loose waves.

She was stunning and Han found himself at a loss for words.

"You look…beautiful," he finally declared.

Her eyes lowered bashfully but her smile was brilliant.

"You should wear girl's clothes more often," he added, one side of his mouth curling upwards.

She laughed lightly, a sound Han never seemed to get enough of.

"Not exactly practical when working for the Alliance."

He couldn't disagree. Suddenly, he felt underdressed, but there was nothing he could do about it. In an uncharacteristically gallant gesture, he offered her his arm.

With a pleased smile, Leia curled her arm around his bicep. Utterly distracted from his worries, warmth coursed through him as they headed to dinner.

###

Illuminators cast a soft glow in the otherwise dark courtyard that was ringed by towers peppered with an array of windows and lights. Hand in hand, Han and Leia walked in an unhurried manner towards the fountain at the center. A family of four passed them, and when one of the children smiled at him brightly, Han smiled back unwittingly. Leia caught his eye and was grinning with pleasure.

Dinner had consisted of good food, easy conversation, and heavy flirting. He had agreed to a walk afterwards, although what he really wanted was to take her back to their suite.

When they were standing before the lights of the fountain, the soft, rushing sound of water surrounding them, Leia turned to face him, firmly keeping his hand in hers.

"Tell me about your childhood on Corellia," she said softly.

He closed down instantly, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, eyes falling away. "Not much to tell," he said in a dispassionate tone.

"Of course there is," she replied lightly. "You were born…then what?"

He managed to pull his hand away without much force and turned to gaze, unseeing, into the gush of water that spilled up from the center to trickle down the sides to the pool below. He shrugged. "The usual."

She didn't allow him to distance himself physically, only came closer, spun to face the fountain, and clasped his arm gently. "What about your family?" Her voice was low but unrelenting.

His wall had risen and he didn't plan on lowering it. "Not much to say about 'em."

She regarded him quietly; he could feel her eyes on him. "Why don't you like to talk about your past?"

He shrugged again. "It's not that interestin'."

"It is to me."

He bent one leg in a casual posture. "Trust me, it's not."

"Why not let me be the judge of that?"

Judge…exactly what he was afraid of; how she would judge his past. If she had ever thought he was no one that would only confirm it.

A whisper of frustration escaped his lips. "What does it matter?"

"It matters."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know you."

His eyes were quickly drawn to her and she was staring up at him earnestly. "You know me," he said gruffly.

She grabbed his free hand and tugged him to face her. "Do I, Han? When you've kept me at arms' length for years? I don't know a thing about you from before the day I met you."

"None of that matters."

"I know that what happened to me before I met you matters. It's made me who I am today."

"Well, yeah, you're a Princess." He heard the beginnings of a sneer in his voice, knew he should bite it back, but was unable.

"That has nothing to do with it," she said defensively.

"That has everything to do with it." He yanked his hands away and spun in the other direction. Her hands were suddenly on his arms, rubbing in a soothing, downward motion.

"Han, what is it? We were having such a lovely evening." The hurt in her voice was almost his undoing.

Still facing away from her, his voice came out dull and apathetic. "Leia, this isn't me. I don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Any of this. Go on dates, have…relationships. Or whatever this is." His muscles were taught, his whole body radiating discomfort.

Her hands left his arms and she came around to stare at him soberly. "Do you want this to be a relationship?"

The question made him squirm. "I don't know…Do you?" He was both anxious and afraid to hear her answer.

She glanced shyly at the ground and bit her lip. Her eyes returned to his and she spoke tentatively. "Would it scare you if I said yes?"

He swallowed and something clenched in his stomach. "I dunno."

With a half-hearted smile, she tilted her head to one side. "Well, what do you know?"

He met her smile with a lazy grin. "Not much." His eyes lowered to the ground and the grin faded. He took a deep breath. "Leia…I've fought this for so long…I don't know how to just give in."

Leia took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips, an action that immediately drew his eyes and wrenched his heart. She lingered a moment then lowered his hand but did not release it.

"Just do what you feel."

"That's not so easy." The words pushed out from deep inside him.

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't know what I feel."

She stared at him for a long moment, eyes intent and searching. "I think you do," she said softly.

Moving closer to him, she tipped her head up, eyes beseeching, lips beckoning. Part of him felt a strong urge to run away; the larger part found her impossible to resist. His mouth lowered to hers and the kiss was absorbing, all consuming and endless. Emotions stirred inside him again, threatening his defenses. He could almost feel himself wavering within, as he fought against the current that swept him away. Her gentle hand went to the nape of his neck and he finally succumbed completely, forgetting everything else in the galaxy.

The kiss ended but their lips remained just barely touching, breath intermingling sweetly. What was this woman doing to him? She seemed to threaten everything he knew of himself.

"It feels like I've wanted you forever," she whispered against his lips.

Overwhelmed, he gently pressed his forehead to hers, eyes remaining closed.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about your past," she added softly. "I can accept that. It's the future that worries me."

Han stiffened with a grimace. He stood to his full height and opened his eyes, but could not bring himself to meet hers. "I can't make any promises, Leia…"

"I know," she answered quickly and stoically.

He didn't know what else to say.

"I've decided it's worth it."

Her statement caught his attention and he was looking at her before he knew it. "What is?"

"Being with you." Her eyes were large and solemn.

"Whadda you mean?"

She averted her gaze but spoke steadily. "I've decided that, even if you leave, even if I get hurt…" Her eyes rose to his. "It will have been worth it. To be with you now."

Han couldn't fathom her words. Had anyone, ever, in his entire life, felt this way about him? How could he possibly mean that much to her?

"Come on, Flyboy," she said in a sudden, light tone. "Let's go back to our rooms. I've had enough nightlife, I want you all to myself now."

Han blinked at the sudden shift of mood and allowed her to lead him away.


	36. Chapter 36: Pillow Talk

Thank you to everyone still enjoying this story :)

Some quiet time...

###

Lying in the comfortable bed, satiated and at peace in the dark, Han had one arm splayed across Leia's bare back. She was curled up against him, lying on her side. Her legs tangled with his, one arm reaching around his torso to return his embrace.

They had made love slowly, sweetly, savoring every caress and sensation, bodies in transcendent harmony. So many emotions blazed through him. He had never imagined that sex could have so much meaning or inspire such strong feelings. He could not have put it into words had he wanted to.

In the fading twilight of their emotions, Han found a sense of security that he had never experienced before. Her hair was sprawled all around them and he brought a dark handful to his face and pressed his lips into it, inhaling the heady scent that seemed to fill him.

"So much hair," he whispered intently. "It's so beautiful. You're so beautiful."

Her head rose from his shoulder and her eyes were dark with emotion, lips curved upwards into a small smile. He smiled back before her head returned to rest against him.

Her earlier questions about his past were haunting him, and somehow, a certain sense of safety permeated him. Suddenly, in the near-darkness, with Leia in his arms and her gaze aside, it did not seem so scary to talk about matters that he normally avoided.

"I left Corellia when I was sixteen," he began in a deep, low tone. "I never looked back. And I don't wanna look back now. It's not that I don't wanna talk to you about it…it's that I don't even wanna think about it. It's like another life, like it never happened."

His eyes were on the ceiling and he felt her head shift to look at him. A long moment of silence ensued. "Things must have been really difficult for you to feel that way."

The softness of her tone stirred something profound inside him, but he just shrugged. "I just don't want you to think it's about not talking to you about it. I just don't talk about it, ever." He had the strangest sensation, as if a dam were about to burst inside his chest, a crest of emotions straining it, threatening to splinter it.

One hand caressed his chest as she spoke softly. "I wish I could erase every bad thing that ever happened to you."

He found her comment touching, but fidgeted self-consciously. For a fleeting moment, it almost seemed as if she could. But, life did not work that way.

"You know, sometimes, it helps to talk about things," she suggested quietly.

"Not this time." He couldn't keep the hardness from his voice.

"What if…I share one thing about my past with you, and you share one thing about your past with me?"

He tossed her a dubious look. "What're you gonna share? How many presents you got for your tenth Birth Right? How many personal servants you had as a child?" He knew he sounded resentful, yet couldn't help it.

Hurt softened her eyes and puckered her brow. It tugged at his heartstrings.

"I'm sorry," he quickly sputtered, averting his eyes.

"It's okay," she said a bit too quickly.

"What'd you wanna tell me?" he asked more gently.

Her head moved quickly from side to side and her eyes slid away. "Never mind."

Now, he just felt like a guttervrelt. "No, c'mon, tell me."

"It's not important."

"It is, it's important cause you wanted to tell me. So, tell me."

"Forget it." Irritation was blending with the hurt in her tone.

In this way, Leia was proving to be like every other woman Han had ever known. He lowered his voice to a deep, imploring rumble. "Please, Sweetheart." He nuzzled into her neck. "Tell me. Pleeeease?" Never before had he pleaded for anything.

Her body slackened slightly and he knew his efforts were not in vain. Her hand brushed the skin of his neck and she made a soft, supplicant sound.

"All right," she finally acquiesced.

He squeezed her tightly to him for just a moment then backed up and gazed at her expectantly.

With a raised brow and an air of confession, she spoke in a serious tone. "I'm not a real Princess."

Puzzled, he felt his eyebrows join just above narrowed eyes. "What do you mean, you're not a _real_ Princess?"

"I'm not a Princess by blood."

"How's that?"

"I'm adopted."

"You are?"

"Yes." She gave him a funny look.

He took a moment to contemplate her confession. "Huh."

"What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. I just didn't expect it."

Silence lingered between them.

"So, who are your real parents?"

She stiffened in his arms. "Bail and Breha Organa _are_ my real parents," she answered defensively.

Han was taken aback by the spark of anger in her eyes. "Okay, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

She nodded without meeting his eyes and he felt her body relax again. There was a sudden sadness in her expression and Han could easily guess why.

"You okay?"

Eyes still averted, she nodded again. "I miss him," she whispered.

He gathered her close and held her tight against him, felt her melt into his comfort.

"I never thought I would be doing this alone. I always thought Father would be here to guide me."

Having never had family, or anyone to "guide" him, Han couldn't imagine how she felt. But, he had seen the bond between Father and Daughter and knew that the loss left her suffering. He had no idea what to say to console her, so he just held her, rubbing soothingly at her back.

"I can't stop blaming myself," she confessed in an anguished whisper.

At that, he gently pushed her to arms' length, glaring incredulously. "What? Why would you blame yourself?"

She grimaced as tears sprang to brighten her eyes. "The transport was waiting for me. Had I made it sooner, maybe we all would have made it away."

"Or maybe you'd all be dead," he countered flatly.

Her eyes grew wider and a single tear pooled on her lashes. "But, it's possible—"

He didn't allow her to finish. "Don't. Don't do this. You can't change it and you can't blame yourself."

Her chin rose stubbornly. "I can if it's my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"Well, then whose fault is it?"

"The Empire's."

A frustrated breath hissed from her lips. "Well, of course the Empire. But—"

"Stop. That's it. It's the Empire's fault. It's not yours, and deep down you know that. So don't put that guilt on yourself cause it doesn't belong there."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause I'm looking at it from the outside. It's too personal for you, you can't see it right. I'm being objective."

"Oh, it's not personal for you?"

"No."

"You don't think your perception is colored by the fact that you care for me?"

Her words gave him pause and he hesitated a moment to consider them. "No."

She gazed searchingly at him for a moment. "No, you don't think you're biased? Or no, you don't care for me?"

He realized he had never said the words to her, had always assumed his feelings were obvious. But, she was looking at him with such hesitant expectancy, and he realized she needed to hear the words.

It had been a long time since he had been able to deny the tender feelings he had for her. Now, he swallowed while simultaneously feeling breathless.

"Of course I care about you." His voice came out coarser and gruffer than intended, hackles raising against the admission.

A small, pleased smile graced her lips, momentarily easing her sadness.

"And no," he added, needing to dispel the emotion of the moment. "I'm not being biased."

She sighed deeply, all pleasure disappearing from her visage.

"I don't want you thinkin' that way anymore," he declared.

She nodded without looking at him and he pulled her close again, laying back against the pillow.

"It's your turn," she said softly.

"Huh?"

"It's your turn to tell me something about your past."

 _Oh,_ he thought dismally. He contemplated saying he had never agreed to that, but knew it would result in an argument. "Whadda ya wanna know?" he asked in a stilted tone.

"Whatever you're willing to tell me."

He looked down at the woman in his arms, able only to see her forehead and the slope of her nose as she snuggled into him. Never had he contemplated sharing anything of significance with a woman before. What the hell was he going to tell her? Stray memories flitted through his thoughts. He finally settled on something fairly harmless that women were always questioning him about, yet he never allowed them to know the truth of.

"Wanna know how I got this scar?" He fingered his chin.

Her face turned up to him and she smiled, wide and grateful. "I would love to know that."

Having never talked about it before, he found it difficult to start speaking of it. "So, uh, when I was a kid, I got into a lot of fights."

"You? No way!" She chuckled lightly.

He berated her with his eyes, then smirked to let her know he wasn't serious. "Anyway!" he said more loudly, turning his eyes to the ceiling. "This one time, I was wandering the streets by myself and this kid, he was a little bigger than me and he picked a fight." The details came back to him then: the boy and his friends, calling Han out for being one of the orphans in the boys' shelter; following him and taunting him, while Han tried to mind his own business. When they surrounded him, he had realized there was no way out but to fight.

"Why?" Leia asked.

He looked at her as if she were crazy. "Whadda ya mean, why?"

"Why did he pick a fight with you?"

"That's just what boys do."

"They do?"

"Yeah, Princess. Not everywhere's peaceful like Alderaan."

She seemed to digest this news with a measure of embarrassment at her own naiveté.

"So, this kid was with his friends and they surrounded me. I put up my fists, ready to fight, then the big kid threw a rock at me. I didn't see it coming and it cut my chin up. After that, I saw red, jumped on him, and beat the hell outta him."

Silently, Leia pulled herself to lie on top of him and brushed her fingers softly against the scar. Eyes closing, she placed a soft, lingering kiss on his chin.

The emotion her gesture imbued in him took him by surprise and his eyes fell shut. For just a moment, it was too much. Then, her lips left his chin and he recovered himself enough to smile at her.

"Thank you for sharing that with me," she whispered meaningfully.

Han just nodded. It hadn't been as hard as he had expected.

"You didn't get any synthflesh for the cut?" she asked curiously.

"No."

She smiled. "I'm glad. I like your scar. It's sexy."

Han laughed out loud.

"Who cleaned you up when you got home?"

Inside, he tightened up. "I cleaned myself up," he answered gruffly, avoiding her gaze. He could feel her eyes on him, could almost hear the question rise to her lips. When he finally looked at her, there was something akin to sympathy in her eyes and his stomach clenched. He was relieved when she placed a light kiss on his chest then rested her cheek against it.

"A lot of women asked me about the scar. I never told anyone the story before."

"I must be special," she teased.

He struggled for an appropriate response. "I think you know you are," he replied brusquely. A companionable silence settled over them for a time.

"How many women have you been with?" she asked suddenly.

Jolted by the question, he looked at her, frowning. "Why?"

"I'm just curious."

If there was one thing Han knew, it was that this question was always a trap and should never be answered under any circumstances. He shrugged. "I dunno."

"More than ten?"

"What does it matter?"

"I'll take that as a yes. More than twenty?"

"Leia…" His tone was low with warning.

"Yes, again. Wow."

He sighed, frustrated. "Look, I don't keep count."

"Must be a very high number then."

He rolled his eyes and her finger moved to lovingly trace the scar below his chin.

"Well, you know how many men I've been with." There was a hint of teasing in her tone.

He grabbed the hand at his chin and gave her a pointed look until her eyes fell away. Turning on his side to face her, he rested his head on one raised hand and placed his other arm around her.

"It doesn't matter how many women I've been with."

In the low light, Han could just see the uneasiness in her eyes, the way her mouth was almost frowning.

"What is it?" he asked in a somber tone. "What's this about?"

She hesitated for a long moment, fingers moving to lightly trace his collarbone. "I can only assume…you've been with a lot of women." She paused with a small sigh. "I have nothing to compare to. I've never even kissed any man but you."

He tried to suppress the smile this news imbued, was unsuccessful, but she did not look at him.

"But, with all the women you must have been with…" she continued. "I can't help but wonder, considering my lack of experience, how I compare to all those women before me." Her cheeks were now aflame with color and her brow was tensed, eyes lowered intently.

"Sweetheart," he crooned, finding her confession endearing. "I'm not comparing you to anyone."

Her expression did not change. Han placed a light finger beneath her chin and forced her eyes to his. She had never looked as diffident as in that moment.

"Trust me," he said. "You're very uniquely you." He smiled widely.

She raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"It means no one could compare to you. And as you know, you're special." He was grinning at her and he watched her eyes soften, a small, pleased smile at her lips.

It struck him how true that statement was. When… _if_ he left, no one could possibly affect him as Leia did.

Stray memories flew through his mind, random nights with nameless women, a number of whom he saw more than once, many of whom he didn't. Once, there had been one who had captured his attention for a brief period, making him think that perhaps she might be worth his time…but, the thought hadn't lasted long and Han had quickly moved on.

No one had ever made him think twice about staying in one place. No one, save for Leia.

But, what would he be staying for? What kind of future could she have with him?

He was a smuggler, a criminal, with nothing to offer her. Surely, there would come a point when she would realize she could do much better than him.

"What's wrong?" she asked abruptly.

Han realized his consternation must be showing on his face. "Nothing, why?" He affected his most casual tone.

"You looked far away. And not in a good way."

He flashed a lopsided grin. "Trust me, right now, nothing is bothering me."

Her responding smile was tentative then became more genuine. "That's how I feel when I'm with you. Like nothing could possibly bother me and everything in the galaxy is just right."

Han had no idea how to respond to such a sentiment. He brushed it off. "Too bad it's not that simple, we can't just make the galaxy okay." He knew it was a rather negative response, but he couldn't imagine what else to say.

"We will someday," she said wistfully.

Inside, he balked at her use of the word 'we.' Outwardly, he ignored it, knowing it would lead to an argument. He grinned wickedly. "So, how come you never kissed anyone before me?"

A faint blush powdered her cheeks. After a glance askance, she replied to his smirk. "There was just no one I wanted to kiss before."

"Hm. Guess that means I'm the most gorgeous guy you've ever seen," he said smugly.

Leia rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress her smile. "You're certainly the most gorgeous guy your mirror has ever seen."

He laughed shortly. "I never woulda guessed that was the first time you kissed someone. You blew me away."

"I did?"

"Yep."

"Wow," she exclaimed quietly to herself.

He chuckled softly and took her chin in his hand. "And you've been great at makin' me crazy since." He kissed her soundly and his voice grew throaty. "Gods, each time is better than the last." He kissed her more slowly, tongue gliding sensuously against hers. He pulled back and looked at her with serious eyes, pondering his next words.

"What?" she asked, half self-conscious, half mocking.

He forced out the words before he changed his mind. "You don't ever have to worry about being compared to someone else. I've never wanted anyone like I want you." He was surprised by the sincerity of his own tone.

She blinked in seeming surprise. Then her eyes closed and after a moment, she moved closer to him and wound her arms completely around him. Her embrace felt soothing and he realized, with a jolt of vulnerability, that he was beginning to trust her. It sent a quiver through him and he swallowed against it, feeling daunted by the intensity of emotion.

It had been ages since he trusted someone, then along came Chewbacca, earning his trust flawlessly. Now, this young woman, whom he had doubted for so long, had wormed her way into his heart, and now threatened everything he had ever believed.

He seemed to be flailing and falling, whether he liked it or not. Something deep inside urged him to trust Leia to catch him before his heart splattered to the surface, leaving him shattered.

Could he have faith in his instincts?


	37. Chapter 37: We Meet Again

Ah, Cloud City...you just never know what could happen...

###

Flanked by Han and Chewie, with Threepio in tow, Leia smiled to herself, feeling triumphant. The meeting had been successful and the Alliance now had the support of the entire Rallorin system.

 _Father would be proud,_ she thought, a mix of gratification and sorrow combining inside her. Somehow, her guilt had lessened after her talk with Han the night before.

So many things had come up between them. He had begun to open up to her…it left her in a slightly dreamy state. Today was one of the best days she had experienced in a very long time.

Gliding through the corridors of Cloud City, she glanced out the large viewports at the wonder of the bright, fleecy clouds that surrounded them, creating a peaceful, light ambiance that added to her buoyant mood.

Her eyes rose to gaze at Han, so tall and handsome, striding beside her. She caught his eye and he grinned with a wink and took her hand. A peaceful emotion flowed between them; it swelled inside Leia and filled her with hope.

A sudden, loud snarl bellowed from Chewie, and Han's blaster was instantly in his hand before she could even register the threat.

"Oh dear!" Threepio cried.

Amidst gasps and whispers from the beings rushing past, Lando Calrissian stood, both palms facing forward at chest height.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy," the man said breezily.

Chewie snarled again, more aggressively, bowcaster aimed and ready.

"You're not gettin' the drop on me this time, Lando," Han said steadily.

"I'm not trying to this time," Lando claimed. "The little lady here got me fair and square last time. I've resigned myself, Solo. The Falcon is yours."

Leia eyed him suspiciously then glanced at Han. He looked equally dubious.

"I mean it. I've let it go." He offered Han his hand.

Chewie growled suspiciously.

"Why should I buy that?" Han asked. Lando was forced to lower his hand, as Han did not take it.

Lando turned his gaze to Leia. "Thank your lady friend here. I always honor what transpires with a beautiful woman." He grinned at her, clearly used to women falling for his charm. He reached out, took her hand, and raised it up near his face. "Your Highness," he said quietly, obviously aware of the need for discretion. "The last time we met, I was unaware of your identity. It is a pleasure to meet you again." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, all the while maintaining eye contact.

She raised an eyebrow yet said nothing as he lowered her hand, still smiling entreatingly.

A glance at Han showed his lips scrunched together in displeasure. The reaction made Leia smile.

"All right, Calrissian," he said tightly. "Back off." He holstered his blaster, removed Leia's hand from his former friend's grasp, and clasped it possessively in his own.

Leia suppressed a giggle. Chewie had lowered his weapon but kept it at the ready.

Lando smiled at Han. "All's fair in love and war, huh, Solo?"

Han didn't answer, only stared at him skeptically.

"Are you here for the tournament?" Lando asked.

Leia cast a questioning look at Han.

"Nah, we're here on business."

"What tournament?" she asked.

Lando turned to her with a flourish and she mentally rolled her eyes. "Sabaac, My Dear."

Leia's gaze returned to Han. She was surprised he hadn't mentioned it. In the past, he had always been anxious for any diversion from their mundane dealings for the Rebellion. Then again, they had kept themselves rather busy. She smiled to herself.

"You should attend tonight," Lando told Han.

"Too risky," Han replied.

"That's a shame. I was hoping for a chance to win the Falcon back." He smiled at Leia. "And perhaps have a chance to get to know your companions better."

Chewbacca grumbled something under his breath. Leia couldn't make it out but had a pretty good idea of what he might be saying.

"I bet you were," Han countered. He seemed more at ease.

Lando snapped his fingers suddenly. "I know! Join me in my suite this evening. Let's have a private game. For old time's sake."

Han seemed to bristle. "I don't think so."

"Oh, come on, Han. Food, drinks, a friendly game…whadda you say?"

"I'm gonna have to say no."

"Oh, I see." Lando's expression was smug and knowing. "You know you'll lose. Not worth the risk, eh?"

Leia watched as Han's expression went from mild disinterest to defensiveness. Calrissian was a good manipulator…and men's egos were ridiculously predictable.

"In your dreams, Pal," Han retorted.

He raised an eyebrow at Han. "Care to put your credits where your mouth is?"

Leia could see the gears turning in Han's head as he stood hesitantly, battling himself internally. She rolled her eyes and shook her head but no one was paying her any mind.

Finally, Han stuck his hand out. "Okay, Lando, you've got a deal."

Leia had a bad feeling about this.

###

Leia sipped at her glass of wine, an excellent vintage. Calrissian had certainly gone all out in an attempt to impress. Chewie sat beside her on the long, white sofa, wolfing down a huge plate of the snacks provided. Han and Lando had just sat down to begin their game of sabaac.

"So, hold on a minute," Han said to Lando from across the table. "If I'm putting up the Falcon, what're you putting up? What's in this for me?"

Lando leaned back speculatively. "What would you like?"

Leia carefully watched Han's calculative expression. As the silence drew out, something tingled at the back of Leia's brain and her quiet voice broke the silence before she realized she was saying the words.

"One year's service with the Rebellion."

All eyes turned to her and she felt suddenly sheepish. It wasn't her game, her ship, or her call for terms. She met Han's gaze, uncertain of what she saw there.

"That what you want?" he asked, eyes boring into hers.

After a moment's hesitation, she nodded. She didn't know what had compelled her to say it; it had just seemed right. Chewie growled softly from beside her, a curious sound she could not translate.

Han turned back to Lando. "You heard the lady. Whadda ya say?"

Lando's eyes shifted from Han to Leia and back again, his uncertainty apparent. "All right," he finally said. "But, I deal."

"Knock yourself out," Han said breezily, with an offhand gesture towards the pile of cards on the table.

The air was somber yet charged with an electric tension as Lando dealt each of them two cards. Han turned on the randomizer and Leia suddenly felt a blaze of apprehension. She knew what the Falcon meant to him and worried over how hard he would take it if he lost.

 _Stop,_ she told herself. _You didn't ask him to play. And you've seen first-hand how good he is at this._ She forced her nerves to steel.

Each player examined their cards, and Han threw some credits into the Sabaac Pot. Lando matched his ante.

"Deal me one," Han told Lando. Han received his single card then threw more credits into the Pot.

"Dealer takes two."

Leia noticed how closely Han watched Lando deal himself the two cards. She assumed he would be adept at detecting a skifter.

With an electronic tone, the randomizer shifted and both men examined their hands again. She could detect nothing from either's expression. With an impassive glance at Han, Lando tossed more credits into the Pot. With a smirk that she assumed was carefully calculated, Han added the same amount.

"I raise another one hundred credits," Han declared, placing them on top of the growing pile.

With a casual hand, Lando tossed a card into the Interference Field. Chewie whined low beside her, which Leia thought translated as "Risky." Her mouth went suddenly dry and she wondered why Han had agreed to this to begin with.

"I see your one hundred and raise two hundred," Lando said steadily.

People actually did this for fun? She couldn't imagine. The suspense had her on edge and she realized she was digging her nails into her palms. Relaxing her hands, she glanced up at Chewie. Sensing her tension, he didn't look at her, but placed a light arm around her shoulders and patted her gently.

Without a word, Han dropped his credits into the Pot. Leia continued to watch him carefully for any signs of how he was doing, but he was mysteriously impassive.

That sudden, jolting electronic tone sounded again, changing the value of the cards one more time. The sound made her tense up further, but none of the males, Human or Wookiee, showed a reaction.

"Call," Han said in a stolid, steady voice.

Leia took a long, deep breath. Han and Lando both laid down their cards at the same time and Chewie quickly stood to see. Leia immediately followed at his side.

As she mentally added the cards, she heard the Wookiee's startled grunt.

"Twenty-one," the two men said in surprised unison.

"A tie," Leia observed with some relief.

"Sudden Demise," Lando said gravely.

"What's Sudden Demise?" Leia asked.

Han answered in a cool, unaffected voice. "We each get one more card. Whoever doesn't go over twenty-three wins."

"What if you both go over twenty-three?"

"We play another hand."

She didn't think she could possibly make it through another hand. The stress was draining.

With a sober demeanor, Lando dealt them each a card. Leia licked her lips in nervous anticipation, while Han remained unreadable.

"Moment of truth," Lando said solemnly.

"On three," said Han. "One…two…three."

Both cards were placed face-up on the table and Leia's eyes were first drawn to Lando's. A five of sabers. Which put him at 26. Time seemed to stop as her eyes found Han's card.

Two of cups.

Twenty-three!

She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, just as Chewbacca let out a whoop of joy.

Han relaxed visibly, stood, and gathered Leia into his arms, hugging her close as Chewie clapped him on the back.

"Wheeew," Han sighed in relief. She could feel the tension drain from him and marveled at how well he hid it.

He drew away from her but kept an arm around her shoulders. Lando sagged in his chair with a sigh. "Well, Solo, a deal is a deal." He stood and faced the happy trio, eyes targeting Leia with a sudden twinkle. "At least it will give me an opportunity to get to know the Princess better."

She rolled her eyes but it had no effect on him.

Han placed his arm more possessively about her waist and pulled her closer. "Don't count on it, Pal."


	38. Chapter 38: Take My Hand

So, I am going on vacation, so this will be my last post until Monday April 24. Hope you enjoy this! :)

###

"Are you going to the Rogue's party tonight?"

Han experienced a moment of disquiet. This whole thing between Leia and himself was so new. Was she going to pull that typical, female crap about controlling where he goes and what he does?

He turned from the computer terminal and looked at her standing beside his chair. For a fleeting moment, he was distracted. How could she look so damned beautiful in that plain, gray uniform?

"I was thinkin' about it." He wasn't sure if he had managed to keep the defensiveness from his tone.

She leaned back against the bulkhead, crossed her arms over her chest, and turned her gaze to the floor. "I was thinking of going, too," she said in a shy, uncertain tone.

His eyebrows rose to meet his hairline before a grin spread to half his face. "Cause you had so much fun last time?"

She cast him a simpering smirk. "Well, I had some fun last time." One brow rose playfully. "Then someone walked out on me."

Chagrined at the reminder, his expression grew apologetic. He reached forward and pulled her into his lap, lacing his arms around her waist. "Well, I promise that won't happen again." Her head tipped to his and he kissed her, quick and light.

One hand moved to toy with his collar and her eyes followed the movements of her fingers.

"I thought that perhaps…" She hesitated, a reticence dominating her expression. "Perhaps we could go to the party together."

Han's eyes widened in surprise at the suggestion. By the time she looked at him, he had composed himself. What exactly did she mean by 'together?' "You don't wanna walk in by yourself?"

Her eyes lit with confusion. "What do you mean?"

He gave a slight shrug. "Last time you got there after us. Must've been hard walkin' in by yourself."

She was staring at him as if he were a most perplexing puzzle. The light seemed to suddenly dawn and her eyes squinted in disbelief. "You think…you think I want to go with you so I don't have to walk in alone?"

By her tone, he knew he had said something wrong. Lips poised quizzically, he tried to decide how to respond. What he eventually came up with was less than eloquent.

"Well, I dunno."

She took a breath, closed her eyes, and seemed to be composing herself. Finally, she looked at him, one hand raised to shoulder height. "I want to go with you because…" She hesitated, seeming to second guess herself. "Isn't that the type of thing that couples do? Go to parties together?"

Couples? Had he ever been part of a traditional couple? Was he part of one now?

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"You don't know?"

He shrugged mutely.

Leia sat back and scrutinized him. "Do you _want_ to go together?"

"Sure."

"You don't look so sure." A hint of nervousness was in both her expression and her voice.

He looked away, uncomfortable with the entire conversation. "I dunno, Leia, it's strange."

She tensed. "What don't you know? And what's strange?"

"All of it," he said, gesturing as if it were obvious.

She stood from his lap, hands planting at her hips. "What are you worried about?"

He sighed. "I just wasn't expecting to be putting on a show for everyone." He knew the words had been a mistake even before her eyes turned steely.

"A show?"

It was too late to back out of this one. He nodded.

"Being seen in public with me is a show?"

"C'mon, I didn't mean it that way."

"What way?" Her eyebrows seemed both lower and darker below the crevasses in her brow.

"I dunno, whatever wrong way you're taking it."

"You're not exactly explaining it well."

"That's just me."

"So, let me see if I am understanding you." There was a swift, biting edge to her voice. "It's plenty of fun to act like a couple when we're anonymous. But, amidst the people we actually know, we must remain at arms' length."

"That's not what I said, Leia."

"No, but it's what you meant." She crossed her arms over her chest and bent one leg.

Thoroughly frustrated, he stood and bent over her, feet solidly placed. "Look, I just don't want anyone havin' expectations for us that we don't have for ourselves."

"You mean that you don't have." Mouth clenched, she was as angry as Han had ever seen her.

He hesitated. "All right," he finally admitted. "That I don't have."

Her response was lethal and quiet. "Well. I'm sorry to learn that we have such different expectations."

Softening, he moved close and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sweetheart," he murmured soothingly. "Do we have to define this?"

It was clearly too late to recoup so easily. Her eyes softened but her mouth remained hard and unyielding. "Do you know that I wake up every morning wondering if, after the last day of your contact, you'll be gone?"

A quiet pang of guilt slashed through him.

"And that's not that far off in the future," she continued. "But, I try not to think about it and just enjoy every moment we have together. And I tip-toe around the subject because I don't know what might scare you off.

He opened his mouth to deny it, but she kept speaking.

"You wasted all this time we might have had, blaming me for something I didn't even mean." Her arms fell to her sides and she stood to her full, diminutive height, backing away from him so that his hands were forced to release his hold on her shoulders. "All I've done is wait for you, for almost four years now. And I'm still waiting."

Her words caused a reflexive lowering of his eyes.

"But, never mind, Han. If going to a stupid party together is too much of a _commitment_ for you, that's fine. Go by yourself. Have fun!" She spun quickly on her heel and stalked stiffly away.

Her words stung and sent his emotions into an uproar of anger, embarrassment, and confusion. Regretting the words almost as soon as they left his mouth, he called after her.

"This crap is why I don't do relationships!"

One thing hadn't changed. They still knew how to piss each other off.

###

Winding his way down the corridor, Han couldn't help but feel a touch of nervousness. After the way they had left things earlier, he expected a chilly reception.

Why did everything have to be so confusing? Things had been going great as they were. Why did it have to get complicated? Women always wanted more.

After his initial bluster, unease had settled in, and his anger had disappeared down a whirlpool to be flushed from his system. Left in its wake were only sheepishness and anxiety.

What if Leia's parting words were an end to…whatever was between them. He didn't want that… _really_ didn't want it. Now, he would try to repair the damage with as little acknowledgment to it as possible. Action was preferable to words.

He just hoped it was enough for her.

Stopping at the door to her quarters, he took a moment to bolster his resolve. With a deep sigh of dread, he knocked rapidly.

He waited. Just as he began to think she would not answer, the door slid aside. He was not surprised to find that she wore a light blue robe over her white sleepgown.

Curious irritation faded to wariness as she registered his presence. Eyes clouded, her head shifted to one side with leery expectance.

"Get dressed," he said shortly.

"What?" she snapped.

"Get dressed." He ushered her with wave of his hand. "We have a party to get to."

He could almost hear her feet digging into the floor below her.

The hand clutching her robe closed dropped to her side. "I'm not going."

"Sure, you are." He stepped forward, expecting her to back up and allow him to enter, but she remained stubbornly in place. He had no choice but to halt as she craned her neck to glare at him.

He sighed. "Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"So we can talk."

She seemed to mull it over, leaving Han dangling hopefully. Finally, she took a step backwards, spun away from him, and went to the small table beside the bunk. Relieved, he followed her inside and sat on the bed so that he could see her face. Leia had begun to remove the pins from her hair without looking at him.

"Look, I'm sorry about before," he said plainly.

Her fingers began tearing apart the braids that had tumbled past her shoulders, but she remained silent.

Han didn't know what to say. This was not a position he had ever been in before. In the past, if a woman were upset with him, he would either feed her some sweet talk or walk away. But, Leia was different.

"Leia, c'mon," he implored.

"Come on, what?" she asked tersely, fingers moving more quickly than Han's eyes could follow.

"You know, this isn't easy for me."

Her hands suddenly halted their movements and she turned to him with narrowed eyes. "And you think it's easy for me? I've given my whole heart to you, you know exactly how I feel. And I have no idea how you feel or if you're even going to stick around. You might break my heart in a few weeks' time, and yet, here I am every day, opening myself up to you more and more. While you take the easy way out and say nothing, promise nothing. I'm the one who's likely to get hurt in this scenario."

A bit surprised by her words, he took a long moment to process them. She just looked at him, eyes sharp with an underlying hint of pain beneath the anger. It took him another moment to form a response.

"Well…" he began slowly. "You know how I feel."

Her eyebrows quickly rose. "And how would I know that?"

"Cause you know. You knew a long time ago."

"Did I now?" Her fists moved to her hips. "And what is it that I've known? Because right now, I feel like I know nothing."

Han swallowed hard against the building tension, made only greater by the effort of trying to find words to answer her. With a small sigh, his eyes dropped to the floor as he struggled to sort his feelings into words. "I guess I…didn't realize this was hard on you, too. You act like it's not."

"I guess you're not the only one who can hide your feelings," she said coldly.

That drew his eyes back to her, but only for a moment. He stared hard at the floor. "I thought how I feel is pretty obvious."

"Maybe to you."

He nodded and expelled a deep, tense breath. "I mean, all this time…I've always had your back."

"You've always had Luke's back as well. Do you feel the same for him as you do for me?" Her tone had become quieter, yet still held a hard edge.

He smirked without looking at her. "Not exactly."

Her tone abruptly softened. "Han, I understand that this is difficult for you. But it's difficult for me, too. You have all the power here."

His entire face distorted with bewilderment as his gaze jumped to hers. " _I_ have all the power? How do ya figure that?"

All traces of anger fled her and now her eyes were simply sorrowful. "You get to decide," she said solemnly. "You get to decide whether you stay or go."

He realized she was right, although he had never thought of it in those terms. He spent so much time thinking about his own risks, he hadn't given any thought to what Leia was risking.

"I've placed my bets and put all my cards on the table. And I've allowed you to play your cards close." She paused meaningfully. "Now, I call. I need to see some of your cards. I need to know I'm not wasting my time entirely."

Something fluttered deep in his chest. With a long exhalation, he stood to face her and shoved his hands into his pockets. His eyes drifted around the room before settling unsteadily on her.

Gazing up at him, her eyes looked large and fearful, as he had never seen them before. Longing softened him to his core and he reached out to her with both arms.

"No." She shoved him back with more force than expected and her features hardened. "Don't." Her voice was low. "Not unless it means something."

His hands hung at his sides but he took a step closer to her. "Of course it means something. It's always meant something."

"What does it mean?"

 _What does it mean?_ The question echoed in his mind. Gods, what could he say to that? His eyes bounced away and back to her several times as his thoughts raced. How could he put it into words? No woman had ever meant something to him before. And there had been a lot of woman before her.

A thread streamed and caught in the branches of his thoughts, and he latched onto it tightly, desperately.

Gaze levelling at her neck, he answered slowly. "I've been with a lot of women before, Leia. But…I've never felt this way before."

"This way?" she asked softly. "What is 'this way'?"

He looked at her briefly then looked away again. How could he possibly put it into words? He swallowed. "This way is…it's like…" He thought for a moment about the nothingness he had experienced with women in the past, how there was no depth, no meaning. Then, he thought about the spark that had always been between himself and Leia, from the very beginning. The words came to him suddenly. "Like doin' a spacewalk in zero g. Floating. Weightless."

He forced himself to meet her eyes, found them wide for the longest, most dreadful moment. He had bungled it, he was certain of it.

Slowly, one side of her mouth began to curve upwards, and she was suddenly grinning, eyes radiant. "Zero g? Is that the best you could do?"

He shrugged, relief coursing through his being. "Hey, I'm a pilot."

"You sure are."

This time, when he reached for her, she didn't resist. When he lowered his lips to hers, the unbidden thought smacked him hard in the gut.

 _I love her._

He hadn't known it a moment ago, had realized it in an instant.

Gods, how had this happened?

He was barely aware of his lips moving with hers, was far too unnerved to register anything else.

 _What the hell do I do now?_

She ended the kiss and he opened his eyes, looked at her, and it almost seemed as if he were seeing her for the first time. The tender look in her dark eyes sent him momentarily breathless. He just stared at her, transfixed.

"What is it?" Leia asked with soft wonder.

Han swallowed and briskly shook his head. "Nothing."

"Are you sure? You looked…almost surprised by something."

His eyes took in her half-braided head and he smiled. "You're beautiful," he said truthfully.

She smiled with obvious pleasure. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I know." He flashed a smug smile and she rolled her eyes in response. He needed to dispel the moment. "C'mon, get dressed. We have a party to go to."


	39. Chapter 39: Metamorphosis

I'm baaaaaack! Had an awesome vacation and it actually gave my some ideas for the story I am currently writing ;) Here is the next chapter, thank you for your patience, your reviews, and your support!

###

Hand in hand, Han and Leia made their way through the empty corridors towards the Rogues' barracks. A cacophony of voices and music drifted through the air to meet their ears and grew louder as they approached the open door.

Han couldn't decide why he felt so anxious about appearing as a 'couple' before most of the base. He knew they would turn many heads, and was quite sure that most would be surprised. He knew there had been rumors about them over the years, and some would feel validated. Overall, he hated to be the subject of gossip, whether the tales were true or not.

Two meters from the source of the revelry, he tugged Leia to a stop. Her questioning eyes met his.

"You sure you're ready for this?" he asked.

Her gaze swept through him thoughtfully. "I'm sure."

"What about when it gets back to General Rieekan and the other members of Command?"

She didn't bat an eye. "What about it?"

"Well…won't they disapprove of your choice of…companions?"

Her chin lifted in defiance. "I don't care if they do."

He chewed at the inside of his lip for a moment then nodded, pleased with her answer, but anxious nonetheless. With a discontented sigh, he resumed their walk towards the party.

They stopped just inside the entrance to survey the scene.

It looked no different from any of the other parties the Rogues had thrown. People talking, drinking, a few sabaac tables in the back. Several of the Rogues stood together and Wedge looked up at the newcomers and did a double take. He saw Han notice his reaction and quickly sauntered over to them, eyes flitting to their joined hands.

"Hey! Welcome!" Wedge called boisterously.

"Hello, Wedge," Leia answered with a smile. Han simply nodded acknowledgement.

"Glad you could join us, Your Highness."

"The title is unnecessary, Wedge," she said, a small smile gracing her lips. "This is a social event, not the Command Center."

"Okay, um…Leia." He seemed to be trying out her name for the first time. He turned to Han. "Can I get you guys a drink?"

Han couldn't remember Wedge being quite so hospitable towards him when he wasn't with Leia. "That's okay, I'll get us drinks."

Chewie lumbered up to them then, barked a greeting, and began grumbling to Wedge about a power converter. Han squeezed Leia's hand and bent near her ear.

"I'll be right back with drinks."

She gave him a reassuring smile and he wandered to the bar against the wall. Scanning the choices on the table before him, he wondered how the Rogues always managed to have so much alcohol on hand.

He poured himself a brandy and grabbed an ale for Leia. When he turned back, he paused a moment to watch as she conversed with Wedge and Chewie. She seemed fairly at ease, a sharp contrast to the last party she had attended. He took a sip of brandy and his eyes roamed over her.

She looked so tiny beside Chewbacca. At first sight, no one would guess at her tenacity and strength. But, once you spoke to her about anything of importance, the fierceness of her spirit emerged. And once you saw her in action, it was easy to believe that she could accomplish anything she set her mind to, on the battlefield or in a political arena.

Dressed in a white jumpsuit, braids looped on either side of her head, Leia appeared more feminine than she normally allowed herself to look on base.

Her head tipped back in a quiet laugh that made her eyes sparkle and Han found himself smiling. Suddenly, he wanted to be near her again. He closed the distance between them and handed her the ale. Her eyes met his and she looked at him curiously.

"What are you smiling about?" she teased, placing a hand lightly on his stomach.

For a moment, gazing down at her, he forgot their surroundings. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I don't need a reason to smile." He kept her hand and sipped his brandy. Their gazes lingered on each other and he heard Chewie make a snide comment to Wedge.

Wedge chuckled in response. "Yeah, maybe you're right. See ya later, Solo. Prin…Leia."

Han rolled his eyes and Leia watched them walk away.

"What was that about?" she asked with a puzzled smile.

"You don't wanna know." He swigged back the rest of his brandy.

"Should I be worried?"

He grinned. "No, Sweetheart, no worries." He put one arm around her and pulled her close against his side, now unconcerned about those around them. What did they matter?

She raised up on her toes, smiling expectantly until he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Hugging her tightly, he became aware of the glances they garnered, some seemingly pleased, others clearly disapproving.

 _Hell, if Leia doesn't care, why should I?_

One arm still around her, he turned and saw someone casually approaching them.

"Well, Han, I have to admit, I do like it here."

It almost surprised Han that Lando had honored the terms of their wager. Here he was, wearing the uniform of a Rebel soldier.

"Hey, Lando," Han called jovially. Even Calrissian couldn't ruin his mood.

The man smiled ingratiatingly at Leia. "Hello, My Dear. You look beautiful as ever."

He reached for Leia's hand but Han cut him off at the pass, taking her hand in his own. "She does," Han said pointedly.

"I'm pleased to hear you're feeling comfortable here," Leia told Lando. It was probably the first pleasant thing she had ever said to him.

"Why, thank you," he countered smoothly. He turned to Han. "I told General Reiikan about the Battle at Tanaab. He's considering giving me a commission."

Thoroughly surprised, Han gaped. "You're serious?"

"I am."

"That's wonderful," Leia chimed in. "I had no idea you were so serious about your time with us."

Lando quickly spun back to her. "Well, now that I'm here, I realize the importance of the battle against the Empire." His eyes scanned Leia from head to toe. "Plus, there are some…other benefits."

Han felt his jaw grow taut. This was a game Lando always played. He would try to charm women away from whomever their companion was, whether it be friend or foe. At the moment, Han wasn't sure which he was, but he did not find this game amusing anymore. He placed a possessive arm around Leia and pulled her tightly against him.

"Yeah, well, you should look for some other benefits, cause this benefit right here isn't available." Han tried to say it lightly but was aware of the hard edge in his voice.

Lando just grinned brashly at him, and when Han looked down at Leia, her smile was simply adoring. He couldn't help but return the smile.

"Can I get you another ale, Princess?" Lando offered, ignoring Han.

Han held out his empty cup. "Yeah, and get me another brandy while you're at it, Pal."

Lando took his cup and her bottle with good humor and walked away. Han released his possessive hold on Leia and turned to face her.

"Some things never change," he muttered.

"Lando?"

Han nodded. "Always trying to sweet talk all the ladies, even if they're taken."

"Am I taken?" She smiled, eyes soft.

He gazed at her seriously for a moment, something warm and liquid coursing through him. "Yeah," he answered, voice low and throaty. "You're taken."

Their eyes held each other in an emotion laden embrace until they became suddenly aware of someone standing beside them. They both looked askance at the same time, taking a moment to register the being's presence.

"Luke!" Leia exclaimed.

Han was too surprised to react as he watched the younger man smile and embrace Leia. His first thought was that Luke looked older than the last time they had seen him, despite the fact that it had only been a few months. Before he could get past that thought, Luke held out a hand that Han took to shake momentarily.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks, Han. It's good to be back."

Lando returned with their drinks and handed them off. He smiled at Luke.

"Hello. I'm Lando Calrissian."

Luke offered his hand. "Luke Skywalker." The two men shook briefly.

"Are you back for good?" Leia asked quietly.

"I think so." He was gazing at Leia with strange disquiet.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

Luke's mouth arched upwards, but just a bit. "Ask me again sometime," he said softly.

Han didn't know what to make of this exchange, but he realized suddenly that Luke had no idea what had transpired between himself and Leia. He felt vaguely unsettled at the thought. For the longest time, Luke had been very interested in Leia as more than a friend. It hadn't come up in a while, but he wondered now if there might be some jealousy on Luke's part.

"Did you accomplish what you set out to do while you were away?" Leia asked.

Luke sobered. "More or less."

Leia nodded, watching him carefully. She seemed to grow aware of Han watching her and met his eyes. There was a slow shift in her expression and he had the distinct feeling that she was also thinking about how Luke might react to the news.

An awkwardness fell over the group and Han turned back to Lando. Anything was preferable to the sudden uneasiness that filtered through the air.

"I wouldn'ta thought you'd be out for any kinda command position," Han said in the way of conversation.

"Well, you know I like to be in the thick of things."

Han sipped his brandy as Leia spoke from beside them.

"I'll be right back."

Han nodded acknowledgement and watched as she steered Luke out the door of the barracks, her hand curled around Luke's bicep.

"Hm, a little competition?" Lando's tone was teasing.

He snorted derisively. "Hardly."

"I don't know," Lando intoned. "She looked quite happy to see your friend there." He bounced up on his toes for a second, grinning boisterously.

Han flashed a dismissive smirk, but he wondered suddenly if his old friend might be seeing something that he was too personally involved to see.

But, no, it made no sense. If Leia were interested in Luke like that, she could have pursued him years ago. Instead, she had been pursuing him. Han shrugged it off and downed his brandy.


	40. Chapter 40: The Big News

And the party continues...

###

"Does that mean he's going to stay?"

Leia suppressed the grimace his question inspired. "I don't know," she said carefully, without betraying the sudden ache in her chest.

Luke's expression shifted from pleased to wary. "Leia…are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean," he added hastily. "I'm happy for you. Both of you. But, if he leaves…"

Leia lowered her eyes to the floor. "I know the risks, Luke." She met his earnest gaze again and swallowed before taking a deep breath. "I love him."

Luke nodded slowly. "Okay, Leia." There was something odd and intense in his eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, Luke. And I appreciate your concern. You've always been a wonderful friend. To both Han and me. This is where I am right now, and how I feel. I've spent too long denying my feelings. Now, I can't do anything but hope that Han makes the right choice."

Luke's eyes fell to the floor and his gaze drew inward.

"And you?" Leia asked.

"Me?"

"Yes. How did everything go while you were away?"

Luke sighed. "Good. I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

A small, resigned smile barely played across his lips. "For whatever comes my way." His eyes took on a faraway look that made Leia uneasy.

"Luke, what is it? What's bothering you?" The familiar light in his eyes had dimmed, ever since his captivity on the Death Star.

He smiled but it was far from genuine. "I'm okay, Leia."

She raised her hands to his shoulders. "Are you?"

He seemed to force the smile to broaden. "Yes. I just have some things on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not just yet. But, when I'm ready, you'll be the first person I come to. I promise."

Leia's lips pressed together. She didn't like his silence but decided not to push him. She knew very well what it was like to guard your thoughts closely until you were ready to open up. Impulsively, she pulled him close into a tight hug. His arms slid to her back and he clung to her for a long moment.

The strangest sensation passed between them; some deep emotion that had intensified since the last time they had seen each other. It seemed to emanate from inside of Luke and flow through her. A flash of apprehension jittered through her, an almost physical feeling of disquiet. She drew back and broke all physical contact, stepping away from him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded quickly. "We should get back to the party." She turned and led the way back inside.

Han still stood with Lando, now holding an ale. His eyes found her as she sidled beside him, trying to dispel the lingering feelings of anxiety. He glanced at Luke then back to her.

"Everything okay?" he asked with concern.

She smiled with false cheer. "Of course."

Again, his eyes drifted uneasily to Luke then back to her. Luke placed a sudden, firm hand on Han's shoulder and Leia saw Han tense momentarily.

"I'm happy for you both," he told the older man.

The leeriness in Han's eyes faded to something more akin to acceptance. "Thanks," he said gruffly, stiffly.

Luke's smile was so much like his old self that Leia couldn't help but smile too.

"They do make a lovely couple," Lando declared.

Leia turned surprised eyes on him before he continued the sentiment.

"Of course, any couple you are a part of would be lovely. In fact, you might be even lovelier on my arm." He had the audacity to wink at her.

Leia rolled her eyes and turned away. Han's arm was around her in an instant.

"Back off," Han said with no good humor left. He raised a halting hand to him.

His sudden vehemence took Leia by surprise. She watched Lando raise his palms in a supplicant gesture.

"Okay, okay. I'm just teasing."

Han's chin rose challengingly. "Yeah, well, I know where your 'teasing' usually leads."

One eyebrow raised towards Han. "Worried?"

Han smirked. "Not even a little."

Leia wondered if Han were bluffing. She laced an arm around his waist and squeezed him reassuringly.

A loud growl rose from nearby and Chewbacca was suddenly lifting Luke into the air in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi, Chewie," Luke said, laughing. It was a sorely missed sound and all of Leia's anxiety trickled to nothing.

Replacing him on the floor, the Wookiee barked and growled at length.

"Yes," Luke answered. "I'm back for good."

"Good thing," Han declared with characteristic gruff affection. "I missed havin' someone to push around." He gave Luke a playful shove.

"Now, _who_ is that?" Lando asked suddenly.

The group followed his gaze to a tall, blonde woman who had joined several Rogue pilots.

Happy to point Lando's attention in the direction of someone else, Leia answered quickly. "That's Lieutenant Sima Juval. You should go introduce yourself."

Flashing them a devilish grin, he sauntered away to pursue his new interest. Leia turned a pleased smile to Han. He returned an affectionate grin of his own and Leia realized suddenly how different it felt being on Han's arm at this party. Somehow, in Han's comforting presence, she didn't feel like such a misfit. It was as if he were a bridge between her old life and her new one. The looks of surprise that came their way didn't even phase her.

"So, you a Jedi now?" Han asked Luke. Leia wasn't sure if he were genuinely curious or mocking him.

A hint of embarrassment shone on Luke's face for just an instance. "Not just yet. I'm getting there."

"Whadda you gotta do to be a full-fledged Jedi?"

"I have some…challenges ahead of me."

Han nodded, his confusion clear. Sensing Luke's lack of desire to continue this line of conversation, Leia changed the topic.

"The Rogues will be happy to have you back. They asked me about you constantly."

A slightly guilty look crept into his expression. "I should probably go say hi to them. See you guys later." He headed across the room, Chewie trailing him.

Alone now, Leia gazed up at Han. "See? This isn't so bad, is it?"

Reflexively, his eyes danced across the room. The initial glances and whispers in their direction seemed to have faded and everyone had returned to their own business.

"Yeah, it's okay." His gaze paused and Leia followed to find Lando attempting to charm Sima. "At least Lando found someone else to fawn all over."

Leia looked up at him through her lashes. "So jealous," she teased.

His responding look was outraged. "You think I'm jealous of Lando?"

One eyebrow arched towards him.

"I'm not jealous," he said sullenly. "He just pisses me off." He downed the last of his ale.

"Okay, Hotshot," she replied quietly, a small smile quirking at her lips. "You're not jealous."

He gave her a sour look but Leia could easily see the affection beneath it. "You think Luke's ever gonna give up on this Jedi nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense," Leia replied testily. This argument again.

He rolled his eyes. "So, you think he went off and learned some magic?"

A frustrated sigh escaped her. "It's not magic."

"Seems like a bunch of magic tricks to me."

She shook her head. Some things would never change.

A loud voice boomed from the doorway, effectively disrupting the roar of merriment.

"Excuse me, everyone!"

Voices hushed instantly and all eyes turned towards the newcomer.

General Reiikan stood just inside the entrance, eyes serious. The only noise was the rowdy music still playing as every being came to instant attention. A rumble of anxiety coursed through Leia.

"Can you please shut off the music for a moment?" Reiikan called. In a moment, it was deathly silent in the barracks and everyone waited expectantly.

"I have good news," Reiikan proclaimed.

Leia's pulse sped up. _Oh please, let it be what I think it is._ She didn't realize how tightly she was gripping Han's hand until he squeezed back firmly.

The older man smiled, accentuating the wrinkles around his eyes. "We've obtained the Death Star plans."

There was a shocked moment of silence, in which Leia wilted with relief. Then, a buzz spread through the room as everyone was filled with hope. Leia looked up at Han but his eyes were still on Reiikan.

When the General spoke again, all chatter ceased. "We are about to begin analyzing the plans in the hopes of finding a weakness we can exploit. You will be informed when we decide how to proceed." His eyes scanned the room for a long drawn-out moment, landing suddenly on Leia, whose hand was still tightly clutched in Han's. Reiikan's brow rose in surprise at the sight of her.

"Princess." His voice just barely betrayed his curious shock at her presence. He recovered immediately. "We will be needing you in Command directly."

She shifted staunchly into command mode. "Certainly." With a sigh of nervous apprehension, she looked to Han as he quickly released her hand. She smiled apologetically and followed Reiikan out the door.

Now was their chance. Finally. And if they failed, the galaxy might just be doomed.


	41. Chapter 41: All in or All Out?

It's not over yet...but, it is winding down. There are still a number of loose ends to tie up, some of which won't surprise you, and some that might. We begin right here...

###

"There's something I have to tell you."

Dread scurried from head to toe and Leia braced herself. _He's leaving,_ she thought mournfully. _He's decided._ _Two weeks. I only have two standard weeks left with him._

In the middle of the Command Center, she turned to face Han and maintained a neutral expression. "Would you care to step into the corridor?"

He nodded shortly and led the way out. Trailing closely behind him, Leia was aware of eyes following them. Since their 'debut' at the party, they had become the subject of great speculation. Some of which she had been informed of by Reiikan; some of which she had managed to overhear herself.

To his credit, Reikkan seemed unconcerned. He simply wanted Leia to know about the rumors flying across the base at lightspeed. They ranged from reasonable to absurd: Han and Leia had secretly married; she was having his child; Han was paying her for her services; he was secretly a prince who was hiding out with the Rebellion until his throne was secured.

There was no end to the creative theories. The General seemed to find it all very amusing. His own thoughts on her situation with Han remained unspoken. Leia had no idea how he felt about it. And, she didn't care.

Face-to-face outside the closed door, Leia took a deep, preparatory breath, watching Han shift his weight from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable. She waited quietly for the heart-crushing news, steeling herself to hide the depth of her hurt and disappointment.

"I, uh…" His gaze fell, rose, fell again, then steadied on her, while Leia's stomach turned violently, words hanging over them like a thermal detonator ready to blow. "I…took a temporary commission." He seemed to hold a breath.

Dazed, Leia just stared, unable to comprehend his words, which were the farthest thing from what she was expecting. As their order and meaning slowly processed, her mouth fell open in shock. "You…what?" she sputtered breathlessly.

She saw him swallow. "I took a temporary commission. I'm a general. For now."

Leia was flabbergasted. "What brought this on?"

"I want to lead the strike team on Endor." His expression was apprehensive.

This man never ceased to amaze her. "That's…that's wonderful, Han."

He smiled self-consciously. "Well, you know. If you want something done right, gotta do it yourself."

Relief and joy flooded her and she threw herself into his arms. He rocked back on his heels at the suddenness of her gesture then quickly wrapped his arms around her.

Her heart was still pounding from an overflow of adrenaline. She had been so certain his news would be bad.

Still on edge, the sound of the door opening behind Han jolted her back from him but she remained clutching his forearms.

"Sorry to intrude," Reiikan said quietly, seeming to suppress a smirk.

"No intrusion, General," Leia said formally. She turned away from Han. "General, I would like to volunteer for the strike team on Endor."

"What?!" Han snapped.

Leia ignored him and watched Reiikan's brow raise in surprise. "It's risky, Leia." His tone had lost its formality. "You're better off on the Command ship.

"I'm better off, as in safe. I don't want to spend more time watching from the sidelines, where I'm safe from harm. I want to make more of a difference than that."

"Leia," Han growled from her side.

Reiikan didn't even acknowledge him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Leia!" Han tried again.

"I'm sure."

"Very well." He nodded and finally turned to Han. "Well, General Solo, looks like you have one more for your team. Carry on, you two." He patted Han on the shoulder and disappeared down the hallway.

Han turned to her, anger etched in his frowning face. Leia smiled.

"Whadda you think you're doing?" he growled.

She forced an innocent expression. "What do you mean?"

"The plan was for you to stay on the command ship."

"That wasn't my plan."

"This is gonna be hard enough without my worrying about you."

Her anger was swift and sharp. _"Excuse me?"_

For a split second, her caustic tone seemed to cause him to doubt himself. His head drew back in an almost defensive gesture. Then, as if regaining his footing, he stood taller and lifted his chin. "I don't wanna worry about you _and_ getting that shield down."

"I assure you, you won't have to 'worry' about me." Her tone was clipped and precise. "I'll take care of myself. And, while I'm at it, I'll watch your back as well."

"You're so stubborn!"

"Almost as stubborn as you."

"Can't you just do what I want you to do?"

"I'm sorry. Are you under the impression that you now outrank me?" she quipped.

He canted over her, his mouth contorted to a snarl. Before he could reply, the door to the Command Center slid open and a technician filed quickly through, stepping around the arguing couple and continuing on his way. The interruption appeared to dampen the intensity of the moment.

Han ran a frustrated hand through his scruffy hair and Leia remained in one place, simply breathing.

"I wish you'd reconsider," Han said more quietly, anger clenching his voice.

She said nothing, just stared back at him, eyes unyielding. The tension pulled more tautly between them until, finally, Han stomped past her.

"Fine!" His voice echoed hauntingly through the corridor. Leia turned, smacked the wall, and cursed the impossible Corellian.

###

Han had been relieved when, at the briefing for the attack on the Death Star, Leia had arrived and quietly taken a seat beside him. He wasn't sure if the strain he felt between them was real or imagined, but he felt on edge, nonetheless.

After the members of High Command explained all aspects of the mission, complete with holographic demonstrations, and everyone knew their roles, they all split up into smaller groups. Luke came to join Leia, Chewie, and him. He felt fortunate that both Luke and Chewie had volunteered as Command Crew for the shuttle.

They firmed up their plans before Chewie and Luke went their own ways.

Leaving Han and Leia in awkward silence.

Their eyes scattered around the room before landing and remaining on each other. He felt foolish now, in light of his earlier anger. Her sudden proposal to join this mission had thrown him for a loop, heaping one more concern onto his shoulders.

"Well, General," she said casually. "Are you ready to lead your first mission?"

"Yeah." His voice came out somewhat hoarse and he cleared his throat. "Look, I…I'm sorry about before." Apologies were not his strong suit and when he actually offered one, he was always anxious about whether or not it might be rebuffed. Leia's expression was unreadable for a long moment that seemed endless to Han.

Then, her eyebrows rose and she sighed through her nose. "Okay, Han."

He wasn't quite sure what that meant and was left feeling uneasy. His mouth screwed up to one side and Leia held out a hand to him.

"Come here, you Nerfherder,"

With a quizzical look, he took her hand and she moved closer to wrap her arms around his torso. He enfolded her into himself, her head tucking perfectly beneath his chin, where it seemed she simply belonged.

It was amazing how he cared nothing about the beings milling around them, observing this tender moment. He closed his eyes to their scrutiny and a sense of relief and fulfillment seemed to permeate his soul, the feeling that brought the word 'love' to mind. Love…something he never felt before and was afraid to trust now.

But, this woman in his arms, this woman who sent his spirit soaring to places he never could have imagined, filled him with such unfamiliar, powerful emotions. It was overwhelming to a loner like Han.

She pulled back from his embrace, bringing Han back to where they were and what they were about to do. His hands slid to her shoulders, hers to his chest.

"Just be careful out there," he said quietly, mind buzzing with all the dangerous possibilities.

Her responding look was half patience, half irritation. "You, of all people, don't need to tell me that. You know I can hold my own."

She was right, of course. He had known it earlier and he knew it now. But, the protectiveness he had always felt towards her had now reached a pinnacle and it rattled him to realize just how much he cared, just how much the thought of her life being in jeopardy threatened him.

He forced a small, false smile. "You can. I've seen you in action." With a glance away, he took a breath. "Just…do me a favor. Stay by me while we're on Endor."

With a coy smile, she looked up at him through her lashes. "Is that an order, General?"

His smile grew to a genuine grin. "Nah, it's just a request. I know better than to order you around."

She laughed lightly. "I'm glad you know what's good for you."

"I think I got myself into enough trouble for one day."

"Good thing you realize that."

Han lifted a hand to Leia's cheek, wanting suddenly to be alone with her but knowing that wasn't possible. He sighed. "I have to go oversee everything loaded onto the shuttle."

"All right. I have to pack a bag."

He nodded and pulled her close again, for possibly the last few moments they would share before leaving for Endor and the unknown.

###

Gathered in the dim lighting of the small hut, Han sat with Leia leaning against his shoulder as they all listened to Threepio recount their struggle against the Empire. Goldenrod was a surprisingly good story teller, sound effects and everything, as he drew the Ewoks in. The furry little creatures sat in rapt attention as the droid spoke in their language. They reacted with fear and horror when he spoke of Vader, with glee when he told the tale of destroying the first Death Star.

Han was less than enthralled and his mind began to drift. In spite of the fact that Leia had turned up safe and sound in the Ewok village, every time he thought about how she had gone missing, it made him heartsick.

He couldn't recall having ever been so frightened in his life. When Luke returned without her, his stomach had dropped to his toes. All the while they had been transported by the Ewoks, his own safety had seemed beside the point. All he'd been able to think about was Leia.

Hanging from that damned log, joy had surged through him at the sight of her and he'd felt as if he could finally breathe again. Holding her in his arms had been like a balm to his soul.

He glanced down at her, feeling suddenly grateful.

She loved him.

She had said it, but it had been difficult to accept, so he had rejected it. Now, he wanted to embrace it and cling to it tightly with all his strength.

 _I love her._

He couldn't deny it anymore and no longer wanted to. And he couldn't possibly leave her.

Something warm wrapped around his leg and Han looked down to see one of the little furballs snuggling him. He rolled his eyes. This was a waste of time. What was Luke thinking?

Abruptly, one of the creatures was talking and Han realized Threepio had finished his monologue. The beat of drums sounded and he leaned down to Leia. What had he missed?

"What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know." She sounded as confused as he felt.

"Wonderful!" Threepio exclaimed. "We are now a part of the tribe."

The Ewoks were clearly rejoicing. One of them threw himself exuberantly into Han's arms.

"Just what I always wanted," he muttered then smiled at the furry guy. He stood up beside Chewie, trying to extricate himself from the creature's grasp. "Well, short help's better than no help at all, Chewie." He looked back down at the Ewok. "Thank you. Okay." _Enough with the enthusiasm._

Han finally escaped the never ending leg-hug and approached Threepio, who turned to him before he could speak.

"He says the scouts are going to show us the quickest way to the shield generator."

"How far is it?" Han asked.

Threepio's head angled to one side.

"Ask him." He gestured. As the droid began to turn away, Han spoke again. "We need some fresh supplies, too." Again Threepio started to turn away and speak, but Han interrupted. "And try to get our weapons back."

Threepio's voice made one simple noise and Han grabbed him impatiently by the arm. "And hurry up, will ya? I haven't got all day."

Han turned away and returned to Chewie to discuss meeting up with the strike team. Threepio approached and informed him that the Ewoks would release their weapons and provide them with fresh supplies. Pleased, Han looked around for Leia but realized she was nowhere to be found. For that matter, neither was Luke.

Where could they have gone off to?

Concerned, Han wandered outside but saw no one in the soft glow the stars above cast on the dark village. He followed the wooden walkway and heard quiet voices drifting through the air.

And there was Leia, standing alone, facing away from him. But, where was Luke? His eyes traveled along the walkway and he could just make out Luke's dark form slipping into the shadows to disappear. He couldn't imagine where Luke was off to, but he refocused on Leia. Now might be a good time to tell her he had decided to stay.

But, there was something in her posture that gave him pause. Her shoulders were slumped forward and her head was bent. It was not a familiar stance for her.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked lightly.

She turned to look at him and only then did he see that she was struggling against tears.

"Nothing," she replied in a quick, strained voice before turning away again. "I just want to be alone for a little while."

Han was dumbstruck. Leia so rarely cried. What could possibly have upset her so much? She didn't want to talk to him about it? All these years, he had been the only one she confided in. What had changed?

"Nothing?" He moved behind her and sat on the low, wooden railing of the walkway. "C'mon, tell me, what's going on?" he pressed, both concerned and confused.

She spun to face him, the internal struggle plain on her face as she continued to hold back tears. "I…I can't tell you."

His mouth dropped open and he looked back to where Luke had disappeared. Clearly, she had discussed what was bothering her with Luke. He pointed in that direction and turned his gaze back to her. "Could you tell Luke, is that who you could tell?"

Her face contorted with grief and she seemed to try to answer him. "I…" She spun quickly away, hair flying behind her like a dark cape, shutting him out completely.

This was it, wasn't it? She had realized it was a mistake to take up with a worthless smuggler and now she didn't know how to end it. Well, he would make it easy on her.

"Ahhh!" He stood and walked away with a determined stride.

The sound of her sobbing in earnest now abruptly stopped him. Hands on hips, he struggled for a moment, at war with his tender feelings. He could never stand to see her in pain, no matter how angry she made him. Now was no different.

With a mixture of love and wounded pride, he turned around and slowly made his way back to her. He paused a meter away, lowering one hand to fidget self-consciously with the wisps of vine that held the wooden posts of the walkway together.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low, sober tone.

Her tear-stained face turned to him, eyes pleading; for what, Han didn't know.

"Hold me." Her small voice sounded desperate as she fell against him, seeking comfort.

His arms enfolded her as she wept into his chest. Too many emotions pulsed through him; anger, hurt, confusion… But, weaving between the chaos was a powerful undercurrent of love. It seemed to surround everything inside him in a warm, hazy swarm.

Did she cry because she felt stuck with him now? Or because she had to hurt him?

It was impossible to think over the sound of her tears. He lowered his cheek atop her head and ran his hands along the length of hair that covered her back.

If this was the love he had avoided all his life, he realized he had made the right decision. It was sheer agony.

Yet, at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to regret his time with Leia. He just couldn't.

They had to get through this mission. He would push everything else aside until it was completed. And, in the end, if she wanted him to go, he would go. He wouldn't fuss or berate her for his pain.

For the first time in his life, someone else's happiness mattered more than his own. If he was the reason she cried, then he would remove the source of her sorrow.

This was what it was to love.


	42. Chapter 42: Be Mine

I think there are 5 chapters left after this. You have all been such awesome readers! Thank you so much and I hope you like this chapter :)

###

Having applied the bacta gel to Leia's wound, Han was now bandaging her arm beside a fallen log. The injury was superficial, but his heart had still shot to his toes at her wail of pain.

Then, the Stormtroopers were behind him and he had thought for certain they were doomed…

But, Leia's eyes shone with clever radiance and she smiled at him, flashing the blaster in her hand. And, in that moment, he had never loved her more, had found every single thing about her utterly beautiful.

The words had tumbled effortlessly from his lips, utterly sincere and undeniable.

 _I love you._

Her reply of 'I know' hadn't even surprised him. She had probably known before he himself did.

A deafening explosion sounded in the sky and they both looked up to see the blinding flash of the Death Star. Disbelief was followed by pure joy, until Han thought of Luke. He turned to look at Leia, who was staring up at the sky as if she were a million miles away.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew," he said, hoping desperately that he was right.

"He wasn't," she said softly, gaze drawing inward. "I can feel it."

He didn't know what she meant by that. But, he needed Luke to be okay. When he left, the kid would be the only one he could trust to take care of Leia. Bolstering his courage, he took a breath.

"I know what you were talking to Luke about last night."

Leia's eyes jumped to his and the dreamy look faded to something fearful. She looked away. "How do you know?" Suddenly her voice was tremulous.

"I'm not stupid," he said quietly.

Eyes still averted, her brow furrowed momentarily. "So, you know." Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "What do you think of me now?"

What did he think of her? He thought she was the bravest, strongest, most beautiful woman he had ever met. And he couldn't bear her tears.

"I think…" Now, his eyes dropped away as well. "That I want you to be happy. So, if you want me to go…" He forced himself to meet her puzzled gaze. "Then I'll go. No questions asked."

She was staring at him, mouth agape, eyes uncomprehending. "You think I want you to _leave_?"

It was Han's turn to be confused. His mouth rounded to a small circle and he was too bewildered to speak.

She scooted closer to him. "Han…all I've ever wanted was for you to stay. And I still do. I love you, you Nerfherder." Placing one hand behind his head, she yanked him down into a long kiss. At first, Han was too surprised to react. As reality dawned, he smiled and melted into the kiss, pulling her close, while still being careful of her wounded arm.

A gleeful, growling cry interrupted them and they broke apart to find Wicket climbing over the log to congratulate them on their victory. Overjoyed, Han and Leia both patted his fur, grinning. He scampered off and they were again alone.

Smiling into each other's eyes, Han gathered her close and eased them both back onto the grass. They watched the burning embers of the Death Star flaming and dimming in the sky.

Han had never felt so at peace. He wondered briefly at what had upset Leia so, but at the moment, she seemed so happy. He was loathe to upset her.

This woman in his arms, he never wanted to let her go…it hit him in a flash how deeply he meant the sentiment and the memory of what losing her might feel like intruded. He wanted her…forever.

One arm around her, eyes on the sky, he said the words before he could second guess himself.

"Marry me." His voice came out low and deep and when she didn't immediately respond, he thought she hadn't heard him.

But her head turned, drawing expectant eyes to her. Their gazes lingered on each other for a long, drawn-out moment in which her eyes softened and she blinked rapidly. Han stopped breathing.

"You're serious?" she whispered breathlessly.

He nodded solemnly, suddenly terrified. She lowered her eyes and bit her lip. A terrible feeling of dread shot down Han's spine. He forced himself to breathe and swallowed hard.

"I would marry you in a heartbeat, Han." Her voice was barely audible; he had to strain to hear her. "But, there are some things I have to tell you…that might make you change your mind about me."

He couldn't imagine. "Never."

She smiled but her eyes remained sad. "You say that now."

"I'll say the same thing tomorrow. And the next day."

She nodded, stiff-lipped.

"So, tell me," he said quietly, having effectively blocked out all the joy and celebration surrounding their small, private nook of grass.

She gave a quick shake of the head. "I can't yet. It's too soon. And there's so much to celebrate. If I talk about it…there won't be room for celebration."

He watched her carefully, fear and pain radiating from her entire being. What could possibly be so terrible? But, he didn't want to push her.

"All right. I can wait until you're ready." He drew her closer and placed a soft kiss at her temple. She curled into him as if he might be able to absorb her into his own body and protect her from harm. He knew physical harm did not frighten her. Clearly, this was something far worse.

They lay for a long time in comfortable silence, simply being close before reality intruded once again.

###

The party was still going strong, but Leia was starting to wilt. She was still smiling and chatting happily with any and every one, but Han could see the strain around her eyes. The day had taken a toll and the adrenaline was no longer enough.

"Sweetheart," he murmured near her ear. "It's time to go to bed."

Her upturned face graced him with a coy smile. "Is that all you ever think about?"

He grinned. "Actually, yeah. But, not this time. This time, we just need a good night's sleep."

She looked around at the music, laughter, and chatter. "I don't see that happening tonight."

"Not here. We can go to the Falcon."

She sighed and now her exhaustion was readily apparent. "Too far."

He shrugged. "We'll take a speeder bike."

Her brow rose and then she smiled. "That's a wonderful idea." She looked around and Han saw her eyes come to rest on Luke. "Let me speak to Luke for a minute."

He nodded and watched her go to Luke's side. He was talking enthusiastically with Lando, Wedge, and Nien Nunb. When Leia reached him, he turned to her and they wandered away from the others, his arm sliding around Leia's waist. Hers wound around his in return.

They were speaking quietly, both smiling then suddenly Leia grew serious. Luke sobered instantly and glanced at Han. Leia's eyes were on the ground beneath their feet and Luke took her hands in his, speaking with an air of soothing confidence.

What could they possibly be talking about? What could be so serious that Leia thought he would reject her because of it?

He continued to watch them until, finally, they hugged warmly and Luke gave her an encouraging smile. As she returned to Han, Luke caught his eye. Feeling a bit leery, the older man watched as Luke gave him the same encouraging smile he had given Leia. Han wasn't sure what to think but he nodded back, smiling with one side of his mouth.

When Leia was beside him again, he pulled her close and grinned with false cheer.

"You ready?"

"I suppose," she replied reluctantly. She stopped suddenly and tipped her head up to look at him. "I love you," she said softly. "Whatever happens, I want you to know that."

Gazing down at her, he was filled with an ominous feeling that was only overshadowed by the feelings for Leia that burst through him. Whatever she needed to tell him, he would be by her side.

"I love you, too." As they stepped down onto the walkway that led away from the village, Han took one last glance back at Luke. He was watching them go, his face now creased with concern.


	43. Chapter 43: Words Fail

So, there was some glitch and no notification was sent out for the last chapter, chapter 42: Be Mine. So, if you missed that chapter, you might want to read it before this one.

###

The drone of the speeder bike's engine had been surprisingly soothing as Leia sat, arms wrapped tightly around Han's chest, and he steered them to the Falcon. His warmth combined with the engine's steady rhythm had lulled her into a false sense of security. They had travelled at a slow pace in the dark and Han's heartbeat had resounded beneath her hand the entire way, a reminder of all they had come through and survived. For a time, with her eyes closed, feeling the source of his blood pounding through his veins, she had been able to imagine that was all that mattered tonight.

Now, having showered and donned Han's long, white shirt, Leia sat at the counter in the galley, sipping a cup of tea that Han had prepared for her. Exhaustion had set deeply into her bones and all she really wanted was to sleep.

But, Han and she had unfinished business. She knew he was anxious to hear what she had to say. She was not anxious to say it, but they could not resolve things between them with something so horrifying hanging over their heads.

 _Marry me._

The most beautiful, most shocking words she had ever heard. Her instant reaction had been sheer joy, that this man she had loved for so long loved her back, enough to bond with her for life. The words had streamed through her and blazed her soul.

An instant later, a cloud of darkness muted her delight. Her heritage was a blight on her happiness, and surely Han would see her as tainted, far from whom he would desire to spend his life with.

She was the daughter of a monster. Did that not mean that she was capable of such monstrous darkness herself?

 _In the end, he turned back to the light._

Luke's words were not even remotely comforting. Would they ever be? Would enough time ever pass to erase his atrocities?

Han appeared, hair still damp from the shower, wearing only his gray sleep shorts and a smile. Leia's eyes roamed his long, sinewy form and she couldn't help but smile. She loved every beautiful inch of him.

"Always undressing me with your eyes," he teased.

"Well, you've left little to the imagination."

He came forward and sat on the stool beside her then spun to face her, lopsided grin still beaming. "I know how much you like the view."

"Mmm. It does add value to this heap of a ship."

His brow lowered in mock indignation. "You'd be surprised how much this baby's worth."

She decided to end the teasing before things went awry. Han was very sensitive about his ship. "Would you like some tea?"

"Not much of a tea drinker."

"Kaffe?"

"Nah."

She was stalling and he probably knew it. Her eyes lowered nervously to the contents of her cup and she fingered the handle.

"Ya know." He cleared his throat. "Usually I'd say you don't have to tell me about whatever it is till you're ready." He looked at her meaningfully. "But, this time, I'm waiting for an answer to a very important question. So, this time I'm gonna push the subject."

Leia grimaced as nervousness rushed through her. "I don't know where to begin."

"How 'bout the beginning," he drawled.

If only it were so easy. Eyes on her cup, she took a deep breath. Well, the beginning was easier than the end. Gathering her courage, she began speaking without looking at him.

"Do you remember that I told you I'm adopted?"

"Yeah."

She nodded and paused for a long moment. "My parents…" Her throat constricted at the word and she took another, shakier breath. "They knew my mother, my birth mother. They never told me her name, but they told me that she died while birthing me." Who was this woman who had given herself to such a vile creature? What had they been like together? The thought turned her stomach. Had he _loved_ her? Had he been capable of such an emotion?

"What they didn't tell me," she continued without betraying her inner turmoil. "Was that…" Her eyes found Han's and she held his questioning gaze unwaveringly. "I had a brother. A _twin_ brother," she finished softly, the words hanging in the air as she waited for him to piece things together.

His brow furrowed in confusion and she could see the question at his lips as he processed this new information.

"As it turns out," she added. "My brother has been close by for quite some time."

Han's jaw went suddenly slack and she knew he understood.

"Yes," she said quietly. "It's Luke."

Mouth still dangling open, his eyes did a slow arc away from her to stare in shock at nothing.

"That, of course, is not the bad part." Bad was quite an understatement, she thought.

Han fixed his gaze back on her, mouth now closed, eyes still stunned.

"Luke and I were separated to protect us." She felt herself begin to tremble as she moved closer to the horrible truth. Han took her hand and squeezed it, yanking her eyes back to him. She saw him glance down and notice that she was shaking and he took the other hand as well.

"What'd you need protection from?"

Her throat closed against the words. She couldn't do this, she couldn't say it. Panic surged through her and her eyes swept shut against it.

Han slid from the stool and released her hands. "C'mere," he whispered, bundling her against him and locking her in his comforting arms.

Lost in his embrace, she clung to him like an anchor during a tsunami.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Whatever it is, you can tell me and it'll be okay."

But, would it? Would he look at her differently now, through the dark filter of this new knowledge? She was breathing too rapidly and began to feel dizzy, legs weak and unsteady.

Han whisked her up into his arms in a sudden motion and sat on the deck, cradling her and rocking back and forth, making soft, soothing noises of comfort. Slowly, after an indeterminate amount of time, she began to calm. The panic ebbed away and now she just felt tired and desolate.

She had to get this over with. How long could she deny him the truth? "We were hidden from our father." She spat the last word from her lips, filled with disgust and horror.

Han's warm hand was rubbing her back and the words seemed to expel as if his comfort were drawing them forth. "He was….a _monster._ " She heard the venom in her own voice and suddenly wondered if hating him was a path to the dark side.

"You know who he is?" Han's voice drifted to her ears from beneath his chin.

Leia closed her eyes and the tears now came, a tide of misery and anguish. "Yes," she sobbed into his chest. "The whole galaxy knows who he is." She began to weep more violently, and through it all, Han's hands were still soothing her back. Leia felt the moment of his realization…in an instant, his hands stilled, his body tensed. Her breath caught, her sobs dried up, and she just waited for him to release her from his grasp, waited for the utter revulsion that was to come.

Then, his arms closed more tightly around her and he whispered low near her ear. "I love you, Leia."

Relief and confusion engulfed her and she began crying anew. Han's arms felt like the only things holding her together, the only things that were real and made sense.

Then, he was kissing the top of her head, near her ear, her cheeks, and finally her lips, as they trembled against his, tears flowing between them. He enfolded her in his arms again and held her until her tears had dissipated. He pulled back and wiped the tears from her face.

"You're exhausted," he said simply, voice husky. "Let's go to bed." He stood and offered her his hands, pulling her gently to her feet. His arm wrapped around her and she allowed him to lead her to his cabin.

She was exhausted, could barely think. Taking both her hands in his, he guided her to sit on the bed and climbed past her to the other side. Turning on his side, he pulled her into the circle of his arms and she felt her entire being collapse into him. This seemed the safest place she had ever known.

She was drifting off to sleep before she knew it.


	44. Chapter 44: Hanging by a Moment

Wow, there's only one chapter left after this! But, as always, I have another fic all ready to post. It's called 'Dawn to Dusk' and is the first of three (Shackled actually being the third) that I wrote about Leia being the one to pursue Han. I started thinking that he is always the one chasing after her and I wanted to write about her chasing after him. But, under what circumstances would Han be resistant? The first thing that came to mind was "What if Leia were too young for him?" So, in "Dawn to Dusk," Leia is sixteen when her path crosses with Han. Of course, being Han and Leia, they clash...at first ;)

I hope the notifications are fixed, I know that notifications were not sent out for the last chapter. Thank you to all who still found them, read, and reviewed! :)

###

Wide awake for some time now, Han watched Leia as she slept soundly. She hadn't moved a muscle. So much had happened in such a short time. The battle had been draining enough, but the revelation about her father had done her in.

It was almost unbelievable…Leia had fought tirelessly against the evil of this man/machine, and he turned out to be her biological father. It was insane.

Han still had a lot of questions for both her and Luke. How had they come by this knowledge? How could they be so certain it was true?

But, for now, the questions would hold. She was in no shape to deal with more than she absolutely had to.

His eyes travelled across her features. She looked so small and delicate in sleep. No one would ever guess at the fierce spirit that lie within. She was so beautiful…sometimes, when she was sleeping or distracted by something else, he just watched her in awe. There was a flawless gracefulness to her, no matter what she was doing; whether it be welding some part of the Falcon, firing a blaster, or scrambling over a fallen log.

And in sleep she was simply stunning.

He wished she could hold onto the peacefulness of slumber, but when she woke up and returned to reality, he knew all traces of tranquility would disappear within seconds.

She still hadn't answered him.

 _I would marry you in a heartbeat, Han._

It wasn't quite the same as saying yes, although it made him hopeful. But, until she actually said it, his nerves would remain dangling precariously in the air.

Her hair had still been wet when she'd fallen asleep, and now it spread across the bunk in long, dark waves. He smiled, eyes following the billowing trail and, when he looked back to her face, he realized her eyes were open and she was watching him, expressionless.

"Good morning," he said with a tender smile.

"Good-," Her voice came out a croak and she paused to clear her throat. "Good morning," she said more clearly.

"Seems like you slept well."

"I don't remember the last time I slept so deeply." She remained in place, unmoving, voice impassive.

"Good." Their gazes held for a long moment. "How do you feel?" he asked with an optimistic raise of his eyebrows.

Her gaze fell away, drew inward. "I don't think I know yet."

That didn't surprise him. "Kaffe?"

"Not yet. I'm not ready to start the day. Too much to deal with." She still hadn't moved. Her eyes returned to him. "How do _you_ feel?"

He stuck out his lower lip and tipped his head slightly in contemplation. "A little uneasy," he answered honestly.

She sighed and, finally, shifted to hug the pillow beneath her head, staring at the sheet below. "I don't blame you," she replied quietly.

His brow drew downward in momentary confusion.

She sighed again, more quietly and her eyes rolled upwards with a small shake of her head. Her expression grew to one of resigned sadness. "Han…"

His heart plummeted. She was turning him down. He tried to compose himself but could feel his face fall. He looked away in dread, steeling himself not to react with as much disappointment as he felt. "Yeah?" His voice sounded dead to his own ears.

It took a moment for her to continue. "I…I'm not going to hold you to your proposal. I understand why you're uneasy. The news is…disturbing, to say the least." Her tone was hard, but the undercurrent of pain was apparent.

He looked at her in shock. "Is that what you think of me?" He was incredulous. "That I'm gonna let you go over something that doesn't matter at all?"

She sat up suddenly, hair spilling around her. "Han, it matters," she said calmly.

He sat up as well, facing her plaintively. "How does it matter?" he asked, without allowing her a chance to respond. "I don't even know who my parents were, does that matter to you?" For so long, he had thought his confession might affect her feelings for him. Only now did he realize how little it made any difference for either of them. "For all I know, the Emperor coulda been my dad." He gave a short laugh. "Wouldn't that be something?"

The hardness disappeared from her expression, leaving behind only surprise and confusion. She spoke very quietly. "I don't want you to do something you might regret later."

He shook his head slowly. "I could never regret a thing about you."

Their gazes locked and her expression slowly softened, eyes growing wide with wonder. Han took her hand in his, raised it to his lips, and kissed it.

"Did you mean it?" he asked with serious eyes.

"Mean what?"

"That you'd marry me in a heartbeat." He held his breath, waiting, his own heartbeat slamming against his ribs.

A slight sheen of tears glazed her eyes and her lips curved up tentatively. "Yes," she said softly.

Han grinned so widely it almost hurt his cheeks. "Well, Your Worship, looks like you've got yourself a husband."

Her grin was just as wide and she threw herself at him, throwing him off balance and sending him sprawling across the bunk, Leia on top of him.

He kissed her, one hand holding her head firmly in place.

A husband. Something he never, ever thought he would be.

###

High up in the trees of the Ewok village, the warmth of the sun beamed around Leia. This was a monumental day, indeed. The Empire was dead. Of course, remnants would remain, but now a new Republic would rise up to reinstate democracy to the galaxy. They had done it. She tipped her face up to the sky and breathed in air that seemed fresher than any before.

Footsteps…she turned in hopes that it was Han. Almost as good, it was Luke.

"Hey." He came over, placed an arm around her, and hugged her into his side.

"Hey." Focusing on all that was good, she couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"Han just accosted me. Lots of questions."

She nodded. "I'm not surprised. I didn't tell him much." She lowered her gaze. "I couldn't."

He squeezed her shoulder. "He's taking it well."

Leia smiled to herself.

"I asked him if he's staying."

Leia looked at her brother expectantly.

Luke smiled, clearly pleased. "He said, 'I gotta stay. Someone's gotta watch out for you two knuckleheads.'"

They just looked at each other a moment then burst out laughing. Leia grew serious.

"We're getting married." She saw the flash of surprise.

"Wow," Luke replied quietly.

She smiled again. "It is surprising, isn't it?"

"Yes and no."

"No?" she asked speculatively.

He shrugged. "You two make sense. I guess you shouldn't…but you do."

It was one of the nicest things she had heard in a while.

"I always wanted a sibling," he shared. "It was lonely on Tatooine. I used to think about it a lot."

"It seems you've had one for the past four years, you just didn't know it." They shared a smile of sublime pleasure.

"I want to know about our mother."

Leia tensed. "Eventually, I will ask my mother about her. She knew her but never told me her name. But, I'm not ready for that yet."

"I understand." He paused. "What did your parents say about…our father?"

"That they didn't know who he was," she sighed, feelings of betrayal falling over her. All these years and no one had ever seen fit to tell her the truth of her heritage. How was she going to tell her mother that she now knew?

They were silent for a time. Luke broke it first. "He was still good when she fell in love with him."

She jumped back from him as if he'd burned her. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I just feel it. He wasn't always evil. And he renounced it, in the end."

"I don't want to hear it," she practically growled.

"But, Leia, it's true."

"I don't care."

"There's no reason to hold onto hate. It leads to the dark side."

"That's just a chance I'll have to take," she declared stubbornly, crossing her arms at her chest.

"That's probably what our father said."

"My father died at Nimbla IV!" she shouted.

He shrunk back in light of the intensity of her anger.

A louder, deeper voice intruded. "Hey, Kids!" Han called. "Play nice."

Luke's gaze turned to where Han stood, but Leia continued to stare angrily at her brother.

"Luke," Han reprimanded. "Don't try to talk to her about this right now. Give her some time. She's not ready."

Leia was silently thanking him when he called her to attention.

"And Leia. Stop yelling at your brother." He smiled, as if in pride.

"Okay, _Dad_ ," Luke said, smiling. "Wait." He feigned thoughtfulness, tapping his chin. "If you're my dad that means you're Leia's dad, too. Uh oh, better call off the wedding."

Han tossed him a sour look, ambled to Leia, and placed one arm about her shoulders. Leia's tension decreased a bit at his presence.

"So," Luke said a little too loudly. "You're marrying my sister."

Leia glanced at Han and found him apprehensive.

"Yeah," he replied carefully.

Luke held out a hand. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you both."

With one of the more sincere smiles Leia had seen on his face, Han clasped his friend's hand and they shook warmly.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now."

"Luke, you don't have to go," Leia implored.

"Yeah, Kid," Han added. "Stay."

"Its fine," Luke said serenely. "I have some things to tend to. I'll see you guys later." He leaned down, kissed Leia on the cheek, and disappeared down the walkway.

Han and Leia smiled at each other and she realized she was actually pleased they were now alone.

"Hi," she said softly, forgetting everything but him.

"Hi." He came close and caught her around the waist, pulling her fast against him, speeding up her pulse as he bent to kiss her.

Their lips moved in unison, tongues intertwining, inciting that familiar heat at the core of her. The kiss was steamy and filled with emotion.

Breaking apart, they smiled into each other's eyes and Han surprised her once again.

"Let's get married today. Mon Mothma's head of the new government. She can marry us."

Her eyes widened in surprise and Leia was momentarily at a loss for words. Her smile grew apologetic. "I'd like to get married on Naboo, with my mother."

He remained smiling but there was a shift of discomfort for just a moment. "Okay. Sure."

She had said something wrong. She just wasn't certain what. "What is it?"

"Nothing." But there was something in his eyes…

Leia smiled playfully. "You're in such a rush, you can't wait until we reach Naboo?" She ran a hand down his chest.

He hesitated, words clearly on the tip of his tongue.

"What's wrong?" she asked more seriously.

He gazed down at her hand on his chest and covered it with his own then looked up at her again. "I was just thinkin'…what's your mother gonna say about all this?"

She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Is that all that's bothering you? Don't worry, she'll just be pleased that I'm happy."

He wasn't convinced. "I dunno, Leia. She wasn't exactly fond of me before."

"That's only because she thought you would break my heart. But, you didn't." She beamed up at him. "Mother will be happy. You'll see."

He gave her a dubious smirk.

"Luke and Chewie have to come too," she added.

"Yeah, of course."

"And that's it. Just those closest to us."

"Sounds good to me."

She shook her head slowly, smiling. "I never thought I would get married."

"Tell me about it." He smirked.

"I always thought there would never be time, that the Rebellion would be all I would live for."

His eyes grew serious. "The Rebellion's over. Just some cleaning up, taking out what's left."

 _And now it's just the beginning,_ she thought realizing suddenly how drastically life was going to change. "Han. You know, I'm going to be an integral part of the new government, right?"

He nodded, looking slightly perplexed.

"I don't know where exactly that's going to take me. There are going to be a lot of changes. I hope…" She lowered her eyes and turned her hand around to clasp his. "I hope you're prepared for that."

He smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Sweetheart, I'll never be prepared for what gets thrown at us."

A nervous bubble rose in her chest.

His voice lowered to a soft, rumbling murmur and he leaned closer to her. "But, I wouldn't have it any other way."

The bubble burst and dissipated, and Leia's confidence in them soared.


	45. Chapter 45: Lifemates

And so, we come to the end...

To the guest reviewer who does not want another Leia-chasing-Han story: Dawn to Dusk is quite short, only 15 chapters. Since it takes place when Leia is 16, it is light-hearted compared to Shackled. I'm sorry that Shacked was so difficult to read and I appreciate your kind words about the story. I do have an order planned out for how I will post my stories (I have 4 ready to post and 1 that I am currently writing). Of course, if you think that Dawn to Dusk will be difficult to read, you could always skip it :)

Vadermater: Thanks ;)

Thank you all so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! Shout out to all the guest reviewers whom I can't thank personally, every review means so much to me!

Hope you enjoy the final chapter and I will be back next week with Dawn to Dusk!

###

They stood in front of the full-length reflector, Han standing behind her, arms tangled around her waist, cheek beside her ear. The flickering lights of the floating lanterns blushed everything in a soft, orange glow, casting shadows across one side of their faces.

"We're married," Leia whispered in wonder.

"And we make a damned good-looking couple."

She laughed, lightly, like a breeze. "Do you feel different? Now that we're married?"

He searched inside himself for just a moment. "No. You?"

A small shake of her head. "No."

He smiled at her in the reflector. "Should we?"

She smiled back. "I don't know."

He looked her over again, somewhat awed by how stunning she was in the cream-colored dress. Lace covered the short sleeves and bodice, then trickled down the skirt like vines flowing from the branches of a flutternut tree. He had simply gaped when she appeared before him at the ceremony, completely blown over by the angelic beauty who was about to be his wife.

He had never in his life thought about a wedding, but was pleased that they had kept it a small affair. Breha's friends, who owned the house they were currently in, were the only additions to their original guest list, for a total of five guests, plus the officiant.

Leia turned suddenly in his arms, hands gliding up his shoulders, a small smile curving her lips. "If that mission four years ago hadn't been a complete failure, we wouldn't be here right now."

A thought popped into his head. "Oh, yeah. Before we get back to the fleet, I wanna get this chip in my head removed. Chewie's, too. I'll need the remotes."

She blinked up at him then seemed to realize what he was talking about. "Oh. I don't have them."

"Whadda you mean, you don't have them?"

"I haven't had them since Yavin."

"You left them on Yavin?" Now, what was he going to do?

Her brow tightened. "I didn't exactly have time to pack."

Han sighed. "Well, I don't wanna walk around for the rest of my life with this chip."

Her eyes lowered and she was pensive for a moment before returning her gaze to him. "We could go back to Yavin. Before we return to the fleet."

"You really wanna do that?"

"If it's important to you, yes."

There was no guarantee that they would find the remotes amidst the remains of the Rebel Base, but it was worth a shot. He nodded. "All right."

She smiled coyly. "Is this the best you can do on our wedding night, Hotshot?"

It brought him back to the moment and he smiled back. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

"That's more like it," she said with a bat of her eyes. "And, yes, you did." She grinned impishly. "Oh, and my mother thinks you're very handsome. I couldn't argue."

"Really?" Her mother had received the news of their wedding seemingly well, had immediately begun making arrangements. Han had no idea what she might really think, but at least she hadn't tried to talk Leia out of it, as he had feared.

Her eyes grew serious. "It's taken so long for us to get here."

Han agreed silently.

"The first time I laid eyes on you on Nar Shada, there was something there. But, I never would have believed we would end up where we are now."

"Amazing how one little mistake can change your whole life." He wasn't one to get philosophical, but today was a rare day for sentiment.

One fingertip gently brushed at the scar on his chin and her expression grew wistful. She looked up at him with earnest emotion. "Now, you'll always have someone to clean you up when you get home."

Her declaration hit him hard in the chest and, for a moment, there was a sudden lump in his throat and it was more than he could bear. His eyes lowered and so many moments flew rapidly through his thoughts: their first trip to Naboo, the way she had gently blown the eyelash from his eye, instilling those first, genuine, tender feelings; Nimbla IV, her insistence about tending to the bruises left behind by that monstrous creature; her revelation that she loved him…

Unable to find words, he gave her the softest of smiles and hoped she knew how he felt about her.

Always…he looked into her eyes and could see it clearly.

###

It was eerie inside the deserted Rebel Base, devoid of any life other than the occasional, skittering gornat hunting for a scrap of food. Hand in hand, Han and Leia travelled through the maze-like passages in the stale air and oppressive silence.

A few relics were left behind, here and there, but nothing of value remained. Other than what they had come for.

They arrived at Leia's abandoned office, and memories of their escape came unbidden to his mind. He eyed the wide crack in the stone floor and remembered the sight of her, unconscious, and the shiver of cold fear that had flown up his spine. Her pulse throbbing against his fingers had kicked his lungs into breathing again.

How many times had they saved each other's lives?

The small, stone room had been tossed, probably by the Empire. Debris littered the floor and he joined Leia in scavenging through the remnants.

"Here!" Leia finally shouted, voice loud in the silence. "I found one!"

Han jumped over a broken piece of equipment that lay on its side and was next to her, staring grimly at the remote in her hand. He hadn't seen it since Nar Shadda, when it seemed like a symbol of what was essentially a voluntary prison sentence. He took it from her and stuck it in his back pocket.

"I wonder if that's mine or Chewie's," he muttered to himself.

"The other one must be here somewhere."

He looked around dubiously. A huge console lay forward on the ground. "Let's see what's under here." Placing his hands beneath the rim at the edge, Han lifted, straining with the heavy piece of equipment. It barely moved an inch from the floor. "Help me out here," he growled.

Leia was beside him in an instant, groaning with the struggle. The console rose a few inches, seemed as if they could lift it no further then suddenly they were hauling it upright and it crashed backwards with a vigorous thud.

Panting with exertion, they both looked at the place where the console had been. The matching, small, gray box was there, covered in shards of stone. Han fished it out and sighed with relief. He wiped a light sheen of sweat from his brow and grinned at Leia.

"Mission accomplished, eh, Princess?" He winked.

She smiled brilliantly. "Now we can get the chips removed." Her expression turned to regret. "Then, it's back to business," she said with a sigh. "There's never enough time."

He shoved the second remote in his other pocket and drew close to her, arms enfolding her tightly. "We'll have time," he uttered in a soft susurration over her head. "And now, I'm not staying cause I have to…I'm staying cause I _want_ to."

She pulled back just enough to smile at him. "You're not going anywhere, Flyboy."

"You got that right." He chuckled and pulled her back into him, right where she belonged.

 _Who would've thought it,_ he mused. _A princess and a guy like me…_

END


End file.
